In the End It doesn't even matters
by Nyaar
Summary: TERMINADA Voldemort ha vuelto... Podrá Snape seguir en el lado de la luz o será más fuerte su lado oscuro.....?
1. A rush of blood to the head

In the end, it doesn't even matter...

NdA: No quiero escribir el 5º libro XD No, no es esa mi intención. Pero tengo unas cuantas paranoias sobre cosas que no han sucedido y que bueno! Quién sabe si sucederán! No lo toméis como un intento de Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix puesto que no lo he planeado de ese modo. Además, la autora es mucho más enrevesada de lo que soy yo –laughts—No creo que pudiera ni siquiera tratar de igualar uno de sus complejos guiones. 

Otra cosita; utilizo parte del vocabulario en inglés porque... bueno, me leí uno de los libros en ingles XDDD Y además con eso de los miles de fics y tal... Pero seguro que no os costará saber de qué hablo ;) 

Más? He tenido (y aun tendré, seguro) que hacer cambios sobre esta historia. Sed condescendientes y tener paciencia, es mi primer fic de HP..... ^__^U 

PD: Cosa curiosa, en inglés es madam Pomfrey y yo la he bautizado madame. Cosas que pasan cuando se ha estudiado francés XDDDDDD

Enjoy ^_^ (Septiembre 2002, 3? meses antes de La Orden del Fénix)

**********************************

Oh I'm gonna buy this place and start a fire  
Stand here until I fill all your heart's desires  
Because I'm gonna buy this place and see it burn  
Do back the things it did to you in return  
  
So I'm gonna buy a gun and start a war  
If you can tell me something worth fighting for  
And I'm gonna buy this place that's what I said  
Blame it upon a rush of blood to the head  
Oh to the head

--A rush of blood to the head, Coldplay--

  
- Situación: La noche del primer día del 5º curso -

La habitación de Albus Dumbledore estaba silenciosa, excepto por el eventual graznido de Fawkes, posado en el hombro de su propietario. El director de Hogwarts miraba por la ventana, a la oscuridad de la noche, sumido en sus pensamientos. Su aspecto, normalmente jovial, estaba entonces preocupado.

Llamaron a la puerta de madera, que sólo podía abrirse por una contraseña o por orden del dueño. El anciano suspiró y trató de pintar una sonrisa en su rostro

"Adelante"

El profesor de pociones entró en la habitación circular sin apenas mirar a la decoración. Había estado en esa habitación tantas veces antes que seguramente sabría dónde estaba cada cosa sin vacilar. Sus pasos apenas hacían ruido, no así su larga capa oscura, al rozar el suelo. Fawkes le saludó con un chirrido suave al sentarse

"Te apetece un té, o un zumo, Severus? Puedo ofrecerte algo de comer también, si lo deseas..."

"Director Dumbledore, no quiero una invitación a la última cena" Replicó Snape colocando sus oscuros ropajes de forma inconsciente, quizás nerviosa

Albus asintió lentamente y juntó sus manos arrugadas sobre la mesa

"Nada más alejado de la realidad... Estás preparado, entonces? Debo insistir en que lleves algún tipo de portkey que te traiga de vuelta por si algo 'sucediera'"

El profesor agitó la cabeza lentamente "Voldemort será suficientemente difícil de convencer aún sin él. Es mejor no complicar aún más las cosas" Por un momento pareció que iba a añadir algo más, pero se calló. No podía permitirse el pensar que 'quizás' le convenciera. Tenía que hacerlo o... 

Se puso en pie algo bruscamente "Director, es hora de que me vaya. Dentro de poco será la llamada, y al Lord no le gusta que le hagan esperar" Pero aquello no era cierto del todo, aún quedaba un rato para que eso sucediera, y Hogsmeade estaba muy cerca de allí volando en su escoba. Lo que no quería era seguir viendo los ojos cariñosos y compasivos del hombre, ni quedarse un minuto más en Hogwards. Cuanto más tardara en irse, más le costaría hacerlo

Dumbledore se levantó también, aunque con mucha más tranquilidad.

"Accio, escoba --dijo suavemente, y una Firebolt voló hasta su mano-- Llévatela. Sólo espero que no hayas olvidado cómo se monta" Sonrió. Snape la tomó, suspirando a su broma. El anciano puso una mano en su hombro

"Ten mucho cuidado, Severus, e intenta venir lo antes que puedas"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry se llevó las dos manos sobre la frente, encogiéndose en la butaca frente al director de Hogwarts y aguantándose las ganas de gritar. La cicatriz le dolía terriblemente de nuevo, como hacía unos minutos, cuando bajó al despacho de Dumbledore. El anciano se acercó a él y puso las manos sobre sus hombros, como para infundirle ánimos. Unos minutos después, el dolor desapareció de la misma forma que había llegado

"Director... --le dijo unos momentos después, agradecido por su apoyo-- Si cada vez que me duele es por alguna maldad de Voldemort... podríamos... bueno... quizá si hubiera una manera de saber qué está haciendo...."

"Podríamos detenerle? Es una buena idea, Harry..." Le dijo, aunque el chico notó que estaba realmente distraído con algo que no era capaz de entender

"Quizá así podríamos evitar asesinatos..." Siguió el muchacho, normalizando por fin su respiración

"Quieres un vaso de zumo o algo, muchacho?"

"Director... No es por ser grosero pero me está escuchando?"

"Claro que sí, Harry... Pero no puedes quedarte sin dormir todas las noches que esto suceda --dijo sentándose de nuevo en su sitio-- Pensaré sobre lo que me has dicho... pero también sobre si hay alguna manera de poder evitarte esto. Se avecinan tiempos oscuros donde te sucederá a menudo... Quiero una jarra de zumo de calabaza y dos vasos" Terminó hablando con la chimenea.

De pronto apareció Winky con el pedido, lo dejó en la mesa, y se volvió a marchar 

"Bebe, te sentará bien..."

"Por cierto... Director, no hay ningún remedio para curar a Lupin? Sirius me dijo que le había costado mucho convencerle de que volviera a Hogwarts con él"

Albus agitó la cabeza lentamente, cerrando los ojos unos momentos "No hay remedio conocido para su enfermedad, o al menos no permanente, ya que la poción del profesor Snape hace un trabajo bastante bueno..."

"No podría pedirle que... bueno... que intentara encontrar la cura?"

"Me temo que no es el momento adecuado para pedirle algo tan complejo como eso, Harry... Pero no te preocupes tanto por Remus. Lleva todos estos años haciendo un buen trabajo, y eso sin estar Sirius a su lado para apoyarle... Ya verás que se sentirá mejor en cuanto que esos dos pasen algo más de tiempo juntos..."

De pronto un elfo doméstico se materializó a través de la chimenea. Era Dobby "El profesor ha vuelto, amo Dumbledore, le he traído conmigo como me ordenasteis, amo, señor" 

"Gracias, Dobby. Dile a madame Pomfrey que esté preparada" Albus se levantó y anduvo hacia la puerta. Harry le siguió

"Quién ha vuelto?"

El director abrió la puerta y el muchacho abrió la boca. Apoyado en la pared, encorvado y en precario equilibrio, con la ropa desgarrada en varias partes y la capucha puesta estaba Snape

"Vete a la cama, Harry. Creo que por esta noche no te dolerá más la cicatriz...." Le dijo Dumbledore acercándose al profesor y ayudándole a entrar en su despacho. Harry vio sangre en su cara más pálida de lo normal, y la expresión extrañamente vacía en sus ojos. Pero lo que le hizo dar un paso atrás y obedecer sin rechistar fue el ver su túnica y manos manchadas de sangre y, medio fuera de un bolsillo, la máscara de Death Eater 

"Severus" Le llamó una vez le tuvo sentado en su despacho. Se había sentado a su lado y con su varita intentaba aliviar sus heridas. No le hizo falta tiempo para adivinar que Voldemort había practicado la maldición cruciatus con él. Por lo que veía, debía tener más de un hueso roto, así que se dijo que sería muy breve y que le llevaría con madame Pomfrey de inmediato

Snape no dijo nada, y el director le quitó la capucha para poder verle bien "Qué ha pasado? " 

No hubo respuesta. Con una punzada de miedo recordó a los padres de Longbottom, y le puso las manos en los hombros con cuidado, mirándole fijamente "Sabes quién soy? Sabes dónde estás?"

"En Hogwarts, director Dumbledore..." Murmuró, tosiendo. Se encogió en el asiento cuando esos bruscos movimientos hicieron que le doliera todo el cuerpo. Albus intentó calmar el dolor con alguno de sus conjuros

"Vamos con Poppy, Severus... Ella te ayudará mejor que yo" Rodeó sus hombros con un brazo para ponerle en pie y se acercaron a la chimenea, que ardía suavemente, expandiendo un halo de luz anaranjada. Con un movimiento de su varita llegaron al hospital, donde la doctora casi dejó escapar un chillido al ver el estado del profesor. Sería un principio de curso muy largo...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Harry despertó se dio cuenta de que se había perdido las dos primeras clases del año. Se vistió corriendo, intentando recordar sin éxito a Ron despertándole, y tomando sus libros partió a toda velocidad a su siguiente clase. En el pasillo vio a Ron y Hermione hablando acaloradamente sobre algo. Su amigo tenía una expresión de fastidio pintada en la cara, y ella, una de resignación

"Ron! Hermione! Tengo que contaros algo!!" Les dijo una vez estuvo allí, pasando por alto el comentario de Ron de que dormía como los osos

"Ya lo sabemos, Harry, y Ron está muy enfadado por eso"

"Ya lo sabéis???" Harry se les quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulo

"Claro! Se ha corrido la voz por todos los cursos... Para una vez que falta Snape, nosotros no tenemos clase con él! Demonios...!"

"No es eso a lo que me refiero....!!"

Mientras se acercaban a las escaleras que los llevarían por caminos distintos – a Hermione a aritmancia y a ellos adivinación-, el muchacho les contó todo lo que había pasado anoche tal y como lo recordaba, es decir, con perfecto detalle. Ron se quedó con la boca muy abierta ante las noticias, y Hermione no pudo sino tragar aire preocupada

"Dumbledore confía plenamente en el profesor, además de que le estaba esperando... De modo que si llevaba la máscara de aquellos desgraciados, Harry, es que está jugando a un doble juego"

"Quizá quien-tú-sabes se enteró de que es un traidor y le castigó..." Apuntó Ron

"Y por qué no le mató entonces?" Preguntó Potter cruzándose de brazos

"Chicos! Me voy o llegaré tarde! En la comida seguimos hablando!" Hermione salió corriendo hacia sus escaleras mientras ellos fueron por las suyas hasta la clase de la profesora Trewlaney

La nube de olor dulzón y pegajoso les entró en los pulmones, haciéndoles toser varias veces. El pasar todo el verano lejos de aquella clase se estaba cobrando su precio. La profesora les vio tomar asiento en la mesa redonda, y con una pequeña mueca que de seguro auguraba muerte, se dispuso a comenzar su primera clase del nuevo curso

"Me alegro de verles a todos bien, queridos. Espero que hayan pasado un verano lo más agradable posible..." Miró a Harry y agitó suavemente la cabeza. El chico suspiró. Había pasado casi todo el verano con Ron, qué mejor situación podía pedir?

"En nuestra primera clase del año, os pediré que saquéis vuestras cartas, eso es, muy bien... Vamos a emanar vibraciones hacia ellas para establecer un vínculo que nos permita leer el futuro en ellas. Harry y Ron hacían lo que les decían, pero continuando a susurros la conversación que tenían con Hermione

"Sigo diciendo que no puedo condenar a quien-tú-sabes por hacerle eso... Yo mismo lo haría si tuviera la fuerza necesaria..."

"Ron! No digas eso...! Tú no le viste.... Vold—quien-tú-sabes debió utilizar la maldición cruciatus con él. Nadie se lo merece, te lo digo por experiencia" Susurró Harry bajando los ojos. El recordar la noche en que murió Cedric siempre le llenaba de tristeza

"Señores Weasley y Potter, ya han puesto sus vibraciones en sus barajas?" Los muchachos fijaron los ojos en sus tacos de cartas mientras seguían 

"Podríamos ir a hablar con Sirius y con Remus. Posiblemente ellos sepan algo más de todo esto..." 

"Sí, aunque tendremos que buscar una buena excusa para que nos dejen subir a la tercera planta "

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oscuridad, frío, humo, formas oscuras que se movían en torno a una pared blanca. Chillidos penetrantes, agónicos, de una mujer. La Marca Tenebrosa flotando sobre un edificio en mitad de la noche. Más gritos, lloriqueos de niños. 

Un resplandor muy fuerte, caliente. Fuego. Fuego... Luz verde en todas partes....

Muchos, muchos gritos, y mucha sangre, goteando por todas partes, desde un gran altar de piedra. Una mujer chillando histérica, incapaz de soltarse. Gritos de dolor. Golpes, ruidos. Velas negras flotando alrededor del pentagrama invertido. Manos saliendo de la oscuridad, algunas destrozadas, otras quemadas, todas crispadas en el aire, intentando coger algo en su rictus mortem. Una serpiente enorme, verde, reptando en el pentáculo. Dolor, gritos, sangre a su alrededor. Tiene los ojos rojos, mira a todos lados, susurra, silba, sonríe.

Eressssssss mío..... me pertenecccesssss...... mío... mío... mío.... para ssssiempre.....

Un cuchillo, y más sangre. Dolor. Fuego. _Poder_

Alaridos, siseos, dolor... dolor... _mío..... mío....!_

Madame Pomfrey, que dormitaba en su silla, dio un salto al escuchar un grito desgarrador, sin duda el peor del día. Corrió hacia el único paciente que tenía y descorrió la cortina que le separaba de posibles miradas indiscretas. Snape dio un respingo al escuchar el ruido y la miró con los ojos extremadamente abiertos y una mezcla de angustia y desesperación pintada en el rostro. Rápidamente se soltó el antebrazo izquierdo, ya que lo tenía agarrado con fuerza. La marca le quemaba como fuego.

La enfermera se acercó a él y comenzó a hablarle suavemente. Posó una cálida mano en su frente y, aunque en un principio el hombre seguía igual de aterrado, unos minutos después estaba dejando de jadear pero sin pensar ni por un momento en volver a cerrar los ojos. Era demasiado terrible lo que vería si lo hacía.

"Profesor Snape, me alegro de verle de vuelta. Lleva todo el día inconsciente.... --comentó apartándole el pelo de la cara y secándole el sudor frío que bajaba por sus sienes – Ya he visto que su brazo está soldando bien... Espero que el resto lo haga igual de rápido. Permítame decirle que tiene un aspecto espantoso, pero dentro de un par de días estará mejor " Le dijo refiriéndose a que estaba más pálido y demacrado que de costumbre, y con bastantes vendajes. 

Se marchó unos minutos de su lado, contándole lo que había acontecido el día para que supiera que aún estaba con él, y al volver le puso un vaso en los labios "Es leche caliente y miel, le sentará bien..."

Severus intentó tomarlo, pero el olor hizo que le entraran nauseas. Tenía demasiado mal cuerpo aún después del cruciatus y de toda aquella sangre.

La puerta del hospital se abrió apenas sin hacer ruido y Albus Dumbledore entró guiándose por la voz de la mujer. Sonrió dulcemente mientras se acercaba a la cabecera del herido, alabando a madame Pomfrey por el buen trabajo que siempre hacía

"No le canses más de la cuenta, Albus, ni le hagas hablar demasiado. No está preparado para una de tus interminables charlas" Se cruzó de brazos ella. El anciano se rió mientras se sentaba en un lado de la cama

"Tranquila, tranquila... cuidaré bien de él, te lo prometo..." La mujer le echó una última ojeada a su paciente y luego les dejó solos, corriendo incluso la cortina para darles mayor privacidad. Lo que allí se iba a hablar no le incumbía en absoluto ni a ella ni a nadie más que al par.

"Buenas noches, Severus. Madame Pomfrey me llamó en cuanto despertaste tal y como le pedí. Espero que ya estés mejor... He decidido no ponerte sustituto para estos días. Los alumnos de primero necesitan saber a qué se enfrentan en su primera clase de pociones" Se rió, pero el profesor no cambió su semblante

El director puso una mano sobre su brazo "Poppy me ha dicho también que estarás bien en pocos días, pero que de nuevo tienes pesadillas"

"Siempre las tengo" Dijo con tono enronquecido mirando al techo de piedra

"Entiendo... –asintió, sabiendo que no le diría más. Jamás le había contado con qué soñaba...-- Severus, tienes que contarme qué pasó anoche"

Snape tragó saliva para humedecerse la garganta y le resumió en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido, aunque podía recordar con claridad todos los detalles de su escabrosa aventura...

  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Flashback ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Aunque el profesor no estaba utilizando la escoba al cien por cien de sus posibilidades, viajaba a bastante velocidad. Todo a su alrededor era oscuridad, aunque la del bosque prohibido era especialmente intensa. Algunas estrellas frías titilaban en el cielo despejado. 

Estaba comenzando a helar cuando llegó a Hogsmeade. Se detuvo a las afueras de la ciudad, cerca de unos arbustos. Se fijó bien en todo el lugar para poder aparecerse de vuelta y escondió la escoba, poniéndole un conjuro para que nadie pudiese usarla en caso de encontrarla. Entonces se puso a repasar mentalmente todo lo que tenía pensado decir, es decir, sus excusas de por qué no le había buscado en todo este tiempo y de por qué no había aparecido hasta entonces.

Recordaba perfectamente la respuesta de Lucius que le llegó un día atrás en la pata de un halcón mensajero. Le hablaba de la segunda convocación, invitándole cortésmente de parte del Lord a que apareciera. Seguro que Malfoy le habría contado a Voldemort sobre la carta que le había mandado y él le había dicho que le comunicara cuándo sería la próxima convocación. Seguro que estarían impacientes por verle aparecer. Desde luego, tendría asientos de primerísima fila para el espectáculo... Karkarov había sido realmente inteligente al decirle que no aparecería allí por nada del mundo. 

Bueno, no se podía quejar. Dumbledore sólo le había pedido que se pusiera en contacto con Karkarov y con algunos de sus compañeros, y él había escogido aparecerse frente a Voldemort libremente.

Por qué lo había propuesto...........? Iba directo al suicido. Voldemort le mataría... Pero no tenía miedo a la muerte, aunque sí al poder del Lord Oscuro. Pero sobre todo temía que su débil asidero a la luz, la confianza del director de Howarts, pudiera quebrarse si no resultaba útil. Haría cualquier cosa porque eso no sucediera.

Llevaba su varita? Tocó uno de los bolsillos de su ropa. Sí, ahí estaba, donde siempre. La sacó y tras unos momentos la ondeó sobre su capa, encantándola de manera que tuviera una capucha como las del resto de los Death Eaters. Se la puso por la cabeza, y el mundo pareció mucho más oscuro entonces. Rebuscó en otro de sus bolsillos y tomó una máscara blanca. Cuánto tiempo hacía que no se la ponía? Catorce años? Quince? No lo sabía exactamente... 

Estaba sentado sobre una roca, viendo pasar el tiempo, cuando la sensación de tener un hierro al rojo sobre su antebrazo izquierdo le dijo que era hora de marcharse. El agarro sobre la varita se intensificó. Estaba realmente preparado para enfrentar a Voldemort? Podría volver a ver sus ojos rojos, su incitación a la locura más oscura y despreciable de cada ser humano, sin volverse loco?

Cerró los ojos y agitó después la varita mientras se concentraba en la señal del Lord. No había tiempo de preguntas ni miedos.

Al volverlos a abrir miró a su alrededor. Estaba en un cementerio, en alguna parte del país. Cerca de él había muchos más encapuchados, cubiertos con sus mantos oscuros, y todos se dirigían a un mismo lugar. Guardó la herramienta y se concentró en guardar la calma y mantenerse frío como siempre. Aún así no pudo evitar dar un ligero respingo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro con más fuerza de la deseada

"Ya veo que te has decidido por fin, Severus. Llegué a pensar por un momento que no aparecerías" Dijo la voz ácida y burlona de Malfoy. A su lado estaban los padres de los muchachos que le guardaban siempre las espaldas a su hijo, Crabbe y Goyle. 

"Por supuesto que he venido, Lucius" Contestó él con un susurro cortante, sin girarse siquiera a mirarle. Escuchó risas a su espalda, y apresuró el paso. Odiaba la sensación de encontrarse de nuevo en sus años de estudiante.

Y allí estaba Él, imponente en la majestuosidad de su nuevo cuerpo, sus actos emitiendo energía con cada movimiento. A su lado un tipo bajito correteaba junto a _Nagini, _la serpiente del Lord. No le hizo falta fijarse mucho para reconocerle como uno de los integrantes de los Marauders, aquél estúpido de Pettigrew al que Potter y sus amigos siempre tenían que defender de tipos como Lucius. Ese era el espía que Voldemort había tenido infiltrado en Hogwarts antes de su primera caída. Por aquél entonces no fue capaz de descubrirle, el Lord le tenía demasiado bien escondido... 

Por unos momentos le vino a la mente el final de curso de hacía dos años y la declaración de inocencia de Black. Si le quedaba alguna duda sobre ella, se disipó en ese momento.

Voldemort se giró hacia sus secuaces, mirándoles con sus ojos estrechos y una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Snape se dijo a sí mismo que no quería saber por qué el demonio sonreía

"Seré breve hoy. Tengo misiones para vosotros, mis leales servidores..." Con estas palabras comenzó a nombrarlos uno por uno, asignándoles tareas de la más diversa índole y exigiéndoles ejecución inmediata. Los Death Eaters fueron desapareciéndose de este modo hasta que sólo quedo Snape, solo en el cementerio con Wormtail y Voldemort

"Severus.... acércate, eso es... –dijo siseando. El profesor se acercó con pasos largos, intentando no pensar en las mil y una maneras de tortura que se le venían a la mente, y se agachó para besar su túnica-- Me alegro de que esta vez hayas podido acudir a mi llamada.... Vámonos, hay mucho que hacer"

Severus sintió el aire abandonar sus pulmones. _Vámonos?_ La mera idea de pensar que iría con él hizo que se le revolviera el estómago. 

Voldemort sonrió mirándole fugazmente, adivinando el horror que debía estar pasando por su mente en aquellos momentos. Iba a complacerse destruyendo su cordura, alejándole de la humanidad que había conseguido en quince años. Le instruiría de nuevo en la Oscuridad que nunca debería haber abandonado. Y Snape iría con él sin ofrecer resistencia porque no se arriesgaría defraudar a Dumbledore.

El profesor cerró los ojos y por unos segundos escuchó gritos en su cabeza, chillidos, lamentos, gemidos, incluso olió la sangre que aún no se había derramado. Hacía quince años que no mataba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo y se puso rápidamente la máscara, deseando fervientemente que camuflara su horror

"Sí, señor... "Dijo bajando la cabeza, sintiendo la marca en su brazo arder

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wormtail y _Nagini _estuvieron esperando en el cementerio donde estaba enterrado Tom Riddle hasta que los primeros enmascarados aparecieron habiendo terminado sus tareas. Los que más tardaban en llegar traían sus ropas chamuscadas por algunos sitios y diversas heridas de haberse batido en duelo con sus víctimas. Todos se contaban entusiasmados lo que habían sentido invocando de nuevo la marca tenebrosa sobre aquellas casas que habían atacado. 

Los murmullos siguieron sonando hasta que Wormtail se dio cuenta de que ya habían llegado todos los Death Eaters excepto Severus y el Lord, que aún tardarían un rato más.

Por fin se aparecieron allí, Voldemort majestuoso como siempre, Snape a su lado, erguido, mirando de frente mientras se acercaba a sus compañeros y se embutía entre sus filas, intentando pasar desapercibido.

"Todavía somos muy pocos, así que espero que podáis conseguir nuevos adeptos pronto... Necesito más gente como vosotros para poder ir a Azkaban y liberar al resto de vuestros compañeros –el Señor Oscuro aún estuvo hablando un rato más-- Y antes de que os vayáis hasta el próximo día... --sonrió—Acércate, Severus"

Los pocos murmullos que podían existir entre los magos se extinguieron de golpe. Los hombres alrededor del profesor se echaron a un lado, como no queriendo tener nada que ver con él. Snape se acercó de nuevo, intentando permanecer lo más oculto posible bajo su capucha, sintiendo su corazón acelerarse vertiginosamente. Tenía los puños fuertemente apretados; era la única manera de que sus manos, sucias de sangre y con algunas quemaduras, dejaran de temblarle.

"Sí, Lord Voldemort?" Contestó con su voz sinuosa, bajando la cabeza en una reverencia

El Señor Oscuro comenzó a pasear por delante de él, con las manos unidas a la espalda. Gracias a su capucha, Severus sólo podía ver de él su nariz de serpiente, y daba gracias por ello.

"En el día de mi regreso... No viniste. Por qué?"

Severus tragó saliva, intentando poner su mente en funcionamiento de nuevo, concentrándose en dar la respuesta acertada para continuar con vida "No podía dejar Hogwards entonces, señor. Hubiera sido demasiado sospechoso. Además, Potter me hubiera reconocido, recuerde que soy su prof--" 

"Suficiente --le cortó siseando la ese-- El que estés aquí hoy significa que Lucius hizo bien su trabajo. Es bueno tener alguien de fiar en el grupo, no es así, Severus?"

"Sí, señor...." Bajó la cabeza, casi tembloroso

Voldemort se paró de golpe frente a él, agitó su varita y golpeó suavemente el aire "Crucio..."

Una oleada de dolor como hacía años no sentía recorrió cada uno de sus huesos tan rápido y con tanta fuerza que no tuvo tiempo de gritar antes de caer de rodillas al suelo. El Lord reemprendió su paseo, complacido al escuchar sus gritos de dolor al tiempo de chasquidos y crujir de huesos en los que estaba concentrándose 

"Cómo te atreves a volver, perro traidor, después de que estás en el bando de Dumbledore? Acaso pretendías seguir pasándole información de nuestras actividades a ese vejestorio impunemente? Sabías que si venías te esperaba la muerte... Tanto aprecias al anciano, Snape?" Se agachó a su lado y volvió a lanzar la maldición, tocando en varios puntos su cuerpo con la punta de la varita para que sus músculos se retorcieran. Los otros mortífagos contemplaban la tortura en silencio y sin moverse. Ninguno tenía ganas de experimentar lo que su compañero.

Por fin el Lord se detuvo cuando vio que Severus no era más que una forma negra y encogida. Con un empujón le puso boca arriba y le quitó la máscara para poder deleitarse con su expresión de dolor

".... pro..bar... m...leal...tad..." Consiguió decir entre jadeos el profesor, con la voz enronquecida. Sentía el cuerpo como si le hubiera pasado una apisonadora por encima, doliendo y pinchando con el más mínimo movimiento

"Dice que ha probado su lealtad! --les dijo a los otros encapuchados-- Lo has hecho muy bien, es cierto, hasta convocaste la Marca. Pero eso no es suficiente, o acaso tantas atenciones por parte del viejo Dummy te han hecho olvidar? Mi confianza se gana con el tiempo, y a ti ya no te queda más..." Levantó su varita una vez más y se concentró para atacarle con el crucio hasta que muriera

Snape miró a los ojos rojos del Lord, que parecían arder, y le dijo que llevaba catorce años fingiendo y recogiendo información sobre Hogwarts y Dumbledore por si algún día pudiera volver. Voldemort le miró silencioso durante unos instantes y luego sonrió ladino

"Comprendo... Tu falta de lealtad es despreciable. Quieres traicionar a tus nuevos amigos a cambio de tu vida? Quieres ejercer de espía en los dos bandos, no es así? Un poco aquí, un poco allá. Ah, Severus, yo soy un señor muy celoso... Tu alma me pertenece, pero me temo que se te ha olvidado. Pero me encargaré de que poco a poco vayas recordando..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Albus se quedó un rato en silencio, encajando la historia con los dolores de Harry. Definitivamente Voldemort estaba conectado a él de una forma tan peculiar como a sus mortífagos. 

"El Avada Kedavra... es tan sencillo... -- Dijo Severus en un susurro, con la mirada perdida en el techo-- Ellas, cayendo desmadejadas, los niños chillando, temiéndome. Ellos intentando en vano salvar sus vidas, pobres ilusos..."

"Severus... –Albus susurró su nombre, con las cejas arqueadas, los ojos muy abiertos—Qué estás diciendo...?"

"Ninguno era rival para mí, y Lord Voldemort lo sabía.... Disfruté en los duelos, pero sobre todo, viendo el terror en los ojos de los niños. Quería verlos sangrar, gemir, encogerse ante mí, y quería ver a sus padres suplicar al feo, al debilucho, al empollón Slytherin al que siempre habían odiado..."

"Severus! – el director le tomó por los hombros y le agitó intentando que saliera del trance— Mírame! Mírame a los ojos!" Los ojos de Albus, siempre serenos y bondadosos, brillaban ahora casi asustados y llenos de ansiedad 

"...su sangre en mis manos era tan caliente... sus cuerpos tan llenos de vida..." Los ojos negros del profesor, así como su rostro, estaban vacíos de expresión mientras susurraba

Dumbledore le soltó, pareciendo haber envejecido muchos años en unos segundos. Poppy apareció de pronto, alarmada por sus gritos, pero se quedó junto a la cortina, sin poder moverse ni decir nada. Snape aún susurraba cosas, cada vez más bajo, mientras aferraba las sábanas como única demostración de sus emociones. Albus tan sólo miraba la marca en su antebrazo. La calavera y la serpiente, que parecía mirarle burlona.

El anciano inclinó la cabeza y con manos temblorosas acarició su cabeza, su pelo negro, como si fuera un hijo enfermo "Perdóname. Perdóname por dejarte ir, por consentir que volvieras a matar por mi causa..." Su voz estaba llena de pesar. Era él, y sólo él, el responsable de aquello. Sabía que Severus haría cualquier cosa por él, incluso revivir cosas horribles de su pasado. Jamás debería haber consentido algo semejante...

"...Dios... me... gustó la sensación... " La voz se le quebró y con esfuerzo se tapó los ojos con el brazo sano, dejando que las manos arrugadas de Albus le acunaran. Los demonios no podían perseguirle estando el director de Hogwarts cerca. Ojalá los recuerdos tampoco lo hicieran...

Albus se quedó con él hasta que se durmió de nuevo. Acarició su cabeza una vez más, pensando cuán frágil podía llegar a verse el temido profesor de pociones. 

_Igual de frágil que su cordura_, siguió pensando mientras se dirigía a su despacho. _No quiere volver con él, porque los remordimientos pesan demasiado. Pero le gusta, la sensación de poder es superior a sus fuerzas... Cuando vino a mí tenía claro lo que quería y lo que no, la situación era muy diferente...! Pero qué pasará si su lado oscuro se hace más fuerte, si vuelve a preferir el poder? Cómo puedo ayudarle y tenerle vigilado al mismo tiempo sin que se incomode? Cómo evitar que se una al otro bando ahora que ha vuelto a mancharse las manos? La marca ya no es un recordatorio, es una realidad! Severus tiene mucha voluntad, pero Voldemort es muy poderoso... _

Severus necesitó de mucho tiempo para controlar sus impulsos después de traicionar al Lord, y no le será fácil mantenerse sereno con Sirius haciéndole la vida imposible. Siempre ha querido lo peor para él, y si se le ocurre hacerle alguna de esas bromas suyas... No sé lo que podría pasar.

Ah.... Todo es por mi culpa... Está andando en el filo del cuchillo de nuevo y tengo miedo de que esta vez haya poco de nuestra parte para atraerle al bien.... Necesito que alguien nos eche una mano con esto... pero quién? Quién podría intentar ser su amigo? Quién podría entender a Severus? Quién se atrevería?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Aquél día habían intentado subir al tercer piso, pero no les fue posible, de modo que dejaron la tarea para el día siguiente. Después de comer, Padfoot, convertido en el enorme perro negro que le caracterizaba, bajó a la torre de Gryffindor llevado por Remus. Los chicos les saludaron y entraron todos en la habitación de Harry y Ron, cerrando muy bien la puerta. A pesar de que Dumbledore había encubierto a Sirius en Hogwarts desde principios de curso tenían que tomar ciertas precauciones al hablar con él puesto que no podían dejar escapar su verdadero nombre delante de todos....

La noche del banquete, Albus se levantó como cada año para decir unas palabras, aunque esta vez se tuvo que explayar más de la cuenta. Además de la tarea de presentar al nuevo maestro de DAO-- que en este curso sería una mujer—, tuvo que explicar la ausencia de Hagrid y además añadir que aquél año tendrían unos cuantos ex alumnos en Hogwarts...

"Mis queridos alumnos, este año tengo el placer de anunciar que tendremos entre nosotros a ciertos antiguos alumnos de Hogwarts que espero se conviertan pronto en amigos vuestros" 

La puerta del gran salón se abrió y Remus y Sirius entraron bajo las atentas miradas de todo el mundo. Aplausos y oohhs y ahhs generalizados se extendieron por las mesas de las cuatro casas

"A uno de ellos ya le conocéis algunos de vosotros, puesto que fue profesor de DAO hace dos cursos. Para los que no, os presento a Remus Lupin". Todavía más aplausos, gritos eufóricos y vivas se extendieron por el Gran Salón, incluso en parte de la mesa Slytherin. 

"Y éste es su compañero, Ruticulus ...White" Aplausos, aunque menos emocionados y toses de fondo que disimulaban risitas, sobre todo entre los profesores. Harry, Ron y Hermione se reían a mandíbula batiente del segundo nombre de Sirius.

"He de decir que nuestros invitados poseen características cuando menos peculiares que espero no os importen. Son magos probados, así que aprovechad sus conocimientos para hacer los deberes de este año" Terminó el director guiñándoles un ojo

"Qué tal las primeras clases, chicos?" Les preguntó Sirius sentándose en la cama de Ron

En vez de contestar, Harry les contó lo que había visto la noche anterior, un rato después de que terminara el festín. Sirius frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos

"Siempre estás en el sitio oportuno para enterarte de todo, Harry... A mí me lo contó Remus esta mañana después de que Albus le llamara a su despacho. Por cierto, aún no me has contado para qué te ha llamado... Sólo quería contarte eso?"

Remus se apoyó en la pared y se frotó el pelo distraídamente "Er... sí. Básicamente quería contarme qué había pasado porque.... porque sabía que Harry nos preguntaría" 

Sirius le miró de reojo y Lupin sonrió suavemente. "Remus..."

" Qué? No estoy mintiendo..."

"Ni contando toda la verdad..."

El antiguo profesor suspiró "Os he contado lo que os tenía que contar... El resto es entre Dumbledore y yo"

"Er... No es por... mmm... Remus..." Comenzó Ron, pero Hermione terminó la frase por él

"Aún no nos has contado qué le pasó al profesor Snape" 

Moony se rió por su despiste y después de hacerles prometer que aquello era alto secreto, les contó sobre el trabajo de Snape.

Harry y Ron miraron a Remus fijamente, con las bocas medio abiertas. Hermione estaba visiblemente asustada

Sirius aún miraba a su amigo con suspicacia. A él tampoco le había terminado de contar la historia, y eso le dolía. Eran amigos! Eran los Marauders! Y por dios, Snape estaba de por medio!! Tenía derecho a saberlo...

Moony vio su expresión de disgusto y no pudo dejar de sonreír. Aún seguía teniendo aquella mueca de puchero de crío que ponía cuando eran escolares... Se metió una mano en el bolsillo y le tiró un trozo de chocolate sobre el regazo. Padfoot no cambió su expresión, pero desde luego se lo comió.

"Por qué Dumbledore confía en Snape? --le preguntó Harry, que no había dicho nada en todo el tiempo—Era un Death Eater... Qué hizo para ganarse su amistad?"

Ron y Hermione se unieron a los ojos interrogantes de su amigo. Sirius se encogió de hombros y Remus agitó la cabeza. Ninguno de ellos sabía nada.

_____________________

Tuvieron que pasar un par de días para que se reunieran de nuevo en la misma habitación. En esos días, Remus y Sirius habían estado muy ocupados haciéndose cargo de lechuzas mensajeras. Se habían estado poniendo en contacto con sus antiguos compañeros en la lucha contra Voldemort. Al parecer, Dumbledore les requería de nuevo a todos y quería tenerles bajo el mismo techo; Hogwarts. En unas semanas, el castillo tendría bastantes más ocupantes ex alumnos de los que había tenido en mucho tiempo...

Harry y Ron se sentaron en la cama del segundo, soplando cansados. Habían tenido un día muy ajetreado, pero lo peor sin duda fue la última clase.... Pociones. 

Aunque la debilidad aún se hacía manifiesta en su cuerpo, el carácter del profesor estaba más fuerte que nunca... Y eso que habían visto a Snape enfadado bastantes veces en aquellos cuatro años... Aunque siempre por cosas fundadas, como la vez que Neville hizo una poción particularmente ácida y no sólo derritió su caldero, sino que hizo un agujero en la mesa y en el suelo. 

Pero aquél día había detenido a Hermione por preguntarle que si la poción que iban a aprender no lindaba los límites de la magia negra! Cualquier otro día, con una pregunta como aquella, Hermione sólo se habría ganado una respuesta sarcástica... Después de eso, la hora y media que quedaba del doblete fue una maldición en todos los sentidos. Hasta los Slytherin perdieron puntos!

Sirius y Remus les escucharon pacientemente mientras se desahogaban, aunque el moreno metía baza a su favor siempre que podía. 

"Ojalá pudiera ver un día una de las clases de esa serpiente...." Dijo, y se empezó a reír malvadamente mientras los otros le miraban. Remus miró al techo. A saber qué le estaría pasando por la mente...

Ron comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre sus años de estudiante, y Padfoot estuvo muy complacido de contarle las hazañas y bromas de los Marauders para con el Slytherin. Harry se acercó a Remus, que miraba pensativo por la ventana

"Pareces preocupado..." Comentó intentando situar aquello a lo que miraba. A sus espaldas, los otros dos estallaron en carcajadas

Lupin sonrió suavemente, como siempre hacía, y miró a Harry a los ojos unos momentos "James siempre me preguntaba lo mismo cuando miraba por una ventana" Le revolvió el pelo cariñosamente y se apoyó en la litera

El chico miró al suelo. Suponía que para ellos tenía que ser triste verle, ya que, según decían, era la viva imagen de su padre, pero con sus comentarios siempre le recordaban aquello que nunca había tenido...

"Estaba pensando, Harry, en que esta noche hay luna llena"

"Te has tomado ya el remedio?" Sonó un poco demasiado fuerte la voz de Sirius desde detrás. El hombre agitó la cabeza y Padfoot se levantó de golpe, dándose de lleno con el metal de la cama de arriba. Los tres comenzaron a reírse de él mientras se frotaba la cabeza. Tal y como había sonado debía de estar viendo pajaritos...

"Es posible que se le haya olvidado que tiene que preparármelo. Ahora iré a hablar con él"

De pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe. Hermione apareció totalmente indignada, aún con los libros del día entre sus brazos

"Hermione! –Ron abrió mucho los ojos—Qué pronto has vuelto! Pensé que no te veríamos hasta la cena..."

La chica agitó la cabeza y le dejó los libros sobre el regazo

"Es increíble! Me hizo que le trajera a la profesora de DAO y le explicó lo de la poción!" 

Todos la miraban sin comprender. Hermione frunció aún más el ceño

"La profesora tampoco le encontró lo tremendo, normal, no lo tiene, pero ese.. ese...."

"Bastardo sabandija feo-con-ganas narizotas imbécil sucio gra—?"

"Padfoot!"

"Le sugirió que me diera clases particulares de DAO para que aprendiera de una vez a distinguir una magia de otra! Incluso sugirió que volviera a tomar clases de DAO con los alumnos de primero y segundo!! Y me ha hecho sacar este libro de la biblioteca para que me lo estudie y luego le haga un ensayo!" Se acercó a Ron y tomó uno de los libros que había dejado sobre él. Se llamaba "Contramagia para principiantes; Magia blanca vs Magia Negra"

"Creo que lo usamos para coger apuntes en primero...." Comentó Ron. Hermione le fulminó con la mirada

"Me voy, chicos... Tengo cosas que hacer y una poción que conseguir, así que deseadme suerte" Sonrió divertido Remus. Sirius se levantó –esta vez con cuidado—y se acercó a su amigo

"Voy contigo, así te ayudo con los preparativos"

"Qué preparativos?" Preguntó Hermione

"Cosas nuestras" Sirius le guiñó un ojo y los dos hombres salieron de la habitación, destino las mazmorras.

La Señora Gorda les saludó al salir, y mientras bajaban las escaleras del torreón Gryffindor Padfoot le iba preguntando sobre aquello que no les había querido contar. Por más preguntas que le hacía, no era capaz de sacar nada en claro del hombre-lobo

"No insistas... No te lo diré"

"Pero por qué? Es malo? Es algo sobre mí?"

"No, no es sobre ti. Pero en parte es por ti. Y ya sabes demasiado, así que déjalo..." Le dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia. Fue decirle esto y tener un enorme perro negro saltándole alrededor durante todo el camino. Remus suspiró. Su amigo nunca, NUNCA, se daba por vencido en nada...

"Quédate aquí, ya hablaré yo con él..." Padfoot se sentó obedientemente en el suelo, moviendo el rabo amistosamente. Cuando Lupin salió de la clase de pociones un par de minutos después, cerrando la puerta con cuidado, se encontró con un Sirius mucho más humano

"Y bien?"

"Me ha dicho que ahora mismo no puede, que está trabajando en algo muy importante. En cuanto pueda lo hará"

"Pero Remus, hay luna llena hoy! Qué es más importante que eso? Déjame que entre a decirle—"  
  
"No se te ocurra, me oyes, Sir—Ruticulus White?"

El moreno se le quedó mirando asombrado. Remus no acostumbraba a ponerse tan serio. Frunció el ceño

"Qué es lo que te ocurre...? Primero no me quieres contar qué demonios sucede entre Dumbledore, Snapey y tú, y ahora no quieres que le diga 'amistosamente' que te prepare esa poción?" Sirius se sentía fuera de juego, y eso era algo que odiaba. Acaso Remus no...?

Lupin le puso las manos sobre los fuertes hombros "Eh, Padfoot. Confío en ti, de acuerdo? No tiene nada que ver con nuestra amistad... Es algo totalmente diferente. Todo es por asuntos con El-que-no-se-puede-nombrar, así que comprende que si no te cuento ciertas cosas es porque es mejor así para todos"

Black bajó los ojos aún ceñudos y gruñó suavemente. Moony apretó suavemente y le soltó "Vamos. Tenemos que escribir al amigo de Moody para que nos cuente la situación del resto de los aurors del ministerio. Además tenemos que contarle a Dumbledore que Arabella Figg estará aquí en pocos días y con noticias. Ve a por la carta de Moody, te espero en la lechucería del castillo"

Sirius hizo su recado, aún gruñendo y rezongando por lo bajo. La situación le molestaba; tenía la impresión de que pensaban que no era suficientemente bueno como para cumplir con su papel. Pero por supuesto que lo era! Y lo había demostrado muchas veces... siendo la última su huida de Azkaban... 

Miró por una de las ventanas. Se debían haber entretenido bastante hablando con los chicos, estaba comenzando a caer la tarde... En el campo de quiddich había unos cuantos alumnos volando sus escobas, seguramente practicando para algún partido. También había gente en las gradas, mirándoles igual que Remus, Peter y él miraban a James practicar cuando eran muchachos.

Se dirigía a la lechucería cuando pasó junto a las escaleras que llevaban al último nivel, las mazmorras. Miró de nuevo por la ventana. No quería que Remus se tuviera que transformar de nuevo, le horrorizaba verle pasarlo tan mal, pero si tenía que suceder al menos quería que le quedaba el consuelo de que no podría hacer daño a nadie.

Bajando rápidamente, casi más al trote de su animagi, Sirius bajó hasta la oscura planta de abajo, donde las piedras en las esquinas tenían más humedad y por tanto musgo. Anduvo con pasos largos por el corredor. Debía darse prisa para que Remus no sospechara nada... 

Puso la mano en el pomo de la gran puerta de madera de la clase de Snape. No se oía nada al otro lado. Abrió lentamente; iba a pedírselo de buenas maneras, o al menos lo iba a intentar.... _Todo sea por Remus_ pensó ante la idea de ser educado con Snapey

Se quedó parado bajo el dintel, sorprendido. Progresivamente fue formándose sobre sus ojos el ceño. Black se acercó sin hacer ruido hasta la mesa donde Severus dormía apoyado en su mano izquierda. Había un libro bastante gordo abierto más allá de la mitad, y tenía un pergamino donde sin duda había estado escribiendo algo. Aún ahora sujetaba la pluma en la mano derecha. _Así que trabajando en algo importante... Ya me doy cuenta, ya. Bonito momento para dormir_

Se transformó en Padfoot y anduvo hasta su mesa, sentándose a su lado. Una mueca de sonrisa se pintó en su cara, con lo que enseñó un montón de dientes. Snape tenía la posición perfecta para asustarle. Y qué mejor que un lobo para ello? 

En su momento se perdió la cara de susto que pondría cuando Remus casi se lo come, pero según le contó James, se hubiera reído enormemente. Bien, Sirius sería un perro, pero era uno muy grande, y la víctima estaba durmiendo... No notaría la diferencia, seguro.

Reculó todo el espacio que le fue posible, soltó un largo aullido y se lanzó a la carrera contra él, saltando a su cuello. El violento encontronazo les lanzó a los dos al suelo, con Sirius por encima, las patas en los hombros de Snape, y los dientes muy cerca de su cara. El profesor tenía los ojos muy, muy abiertos, al igual que la boca, y ni siquiera acertaba a parpadear. Tan solo miraba a los ojos del perro, que gruñía sobre él enseñando una barbaridad de dientes, sin moverse un ápice. 

Estuvieron en esa postura unos segundos, los suficientes para que Padfoot guardara una buena imagen mental. Después le dio un lenguetazo, llenándole la mejilla de babas, y se bajó moviendo la cola rápidamente, muy, muy divertido.

Snape aún estuvo unos segundos en el suelo pensando en qué había pasado, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Al verle más lejos y darse cuenta de que era un perro negro al que conocía perfectamente apretó los puños y se incorporó como un resorte, mirándole con un odio que superaba todas las expectativas del otro hombre.

Sirius volvió de nuevo a su forma humana, con una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro "Venía a pedirte que le hicieras la poción a Remus, que hoy hay luna llena –Snape se levantó, sacudiéndose la ropa— pero estabas taaaaaan dispuesto que no pude resistirlo..."

_Dios mío! Se lo he pedido sin amenazarle! Wow! Mmm aunque parece que se ha enfadado...._ Pensaba mirándole. Severus no se había vuelto a mover desde que se levantara, tan sólo se le había quedado mirando con los ojos brillándole furiosos. Ahora que se fijaba, sí que se había movido. Tenía la mano en un bolsillo de la ropa y...

"Vamos, te lo he pedido hasta de buenas maneras...!" Le dijo viendo que sacaba su varita. Por todos los demonios, en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts iría a Ollivanders a comprarse una nueva. Si es que salía.....

Snape levantó la varita hacia él y una sonrisa, una mueca perversa, se pintó en su rostro. Sirius se preocupó realmente. No era como las otras veces, no era una expresión de 'estas a mi merced y me pienso vengar de ti por todo lo que me has hecho'. Era diferente, había maldad en sus ojos... Dio un paso hacia atrás, pero se encontró con la pared.

"Es la última broma que me gastas...--siseó fríamente el mago de oscuro— Crucio"

Sirius cayó al suelo, convulsionándose y gritando de dolor, sintiendo su cuerpo quemarse sin llamas

"No vas a pedir clemencia? Claro, el orgullo Griffyndor... --dijo entre dientes sin apartar la vista del hombre—Quién es ahora el patético, Sirius _Ridiculus_ Black? Quién es ahora el que ríe?"

La puerta de la clase se abrió de golpe. Era Remus, que se había preocupado al ver que Sirius no llegaba. Como le conocía demasiado bien, fue a buscarle a donde estaba seguro que estaría. Y por suerte acertó. Al ver la escena sacó su propia varita 

"EXPELLIARMUS!!!" Gritó con fuerza, pero Snape conjuró a tiempo un escudo a su alrededor, con lo que el conjuro rebotó hacia una pared. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a los duelos como para que le sorprendieran con algo tan sencillo. En unos segundos apuntó a Remus con su varita y le intentó petrificar, pero Remus no había sido profesor de DAO por nada. El conjuro también rebotó contra él.

"Tendré que matarte a ti también si te pones en su favor" Dijo con su voz sedosa y helada

Remus no bajó el brazo "Snape, piensa en lo que estás haciendo... Estamos en el mismo bando, somos compañeros!"

"Compañeros...?" La mano izquierda le temblaba. Severus apretó los dientes, fulminando al profesor con la mirada

"Re..Remus! No pierdas el... tiempo! Ve a buscar a ... Dumbledore!" Le urgió Sirius intentando incorporarse. Por suerte, la tortura no había durado lo suficiente como para causarle un mal serio, pero le dolería todo el cuerpo durante los próximos días. Quizá no estaría de mas visitar a madame Pomfrey...

"Ahora soy vuestro compañero...? Tendré el 'trato preferente' estilo Marauder?" Había burla, y un odio tremendo en su voz. Su varita cambió de objetivo. Remus no estaba en condiciones de entablar un duelo contra él. Estaba demasiado débil debido al influjo de la luna. 

Si el profesor de DAO conseguía romper el escudo que había creado a su alrededor, sería lo último que realizara antes de caer fulminado, y los dos lo sabían. Padfoot miraba a Snape con los ojos entrecerrados, odiándole con cada fibra. 

"Finalmente la grasa del pelo te ha... reblandecido el cerebro. Mátame si quieres... Desde el más allá veré... cómo le das el alma a un dementor con el primer beso de tu vida..."

Severus apretó el agarro en su varita, los ojos fijos en el hombre a sus pies. Odiaba a Black. Siempre lo había hecho. Quería matarle, pero matarle haciéndole sufrir. Quería que probara el infierno y que se quedara allí para siempre... 

Ahogó un gemido. La Marca le quemaba. El brazo de la varita comenzó a temblarle. 

"Severus, Remus, Sirius, qué está pasando aquí?!" 

Todos se volvieron a mirar de golpe. Era McGonagall desde la puerta mientras dos chicos de primero, a quienes llevaba bajo detención, miraban todo con la boca abierta.

"Snape quería matarnos!" Exclamó Sirius antes de que Remus pudiera decir nada. Las cejas de la profesora se enarcaron altas sobre sus ojos, pero no pareció darle mayor importancia. Recordaba perfectamente los días de estudiantes del trío... Y sabía que aquello no era tan raro.

"Qué tiene que decir al respecto, sr. Snape?" Le preguntó como si fuera un alumno

El profesor la miraba pero sin verla. En su mente resonaban las palabras de Sirius como si tuvieran un eco interminable. Bajó la varita y la cabeza. El pelo cubría su rostro para todos excepto para Black, pero él no estaba atento para ver el horror que reflejaban sus ojos 

"Profesora McGonagall, creo que el profesor Snape necesita descansar. Ya sabe que no ha tenido unos días especialmente buenos..." Le dijo Lupin. Ella asintió, puesto que estaba informada de todo lo que sucedía en Hogwarts. Por supuesto sabía sobre la charla que Dumbledore había mantenido con Remus, así que le sugirió que quizá podría acompañarle a su habitación

"Creo que... puedo ir solo" Severus guardó la varita y alzó la cabeza. Llevaba la misma máscara seria de todos los días. Sirius quería protestar, pero Remus le fulminó con la mirada. Remus!!

El hombre se espantó y agitó la cabeza. Por qué le defendía? Por qué le protegía?? Había estado a punto de matarle... Es que no le importaba??

Cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta contigua a las mazmorras cerrarse, McGonagall les dijo a los de primero que la esperaran en su despacho. Lupin se arrodilló junto a su amigo con cara de cansancio 

"Cómo estás, Padfoot? Espero que no te tuviera mucho bajo el cruciatus..."

La profesora palideció a estas palabras, y antes de poder replicar nada Black se le adelantó

"No me vengas ahora con que te preocupas por mí! Ese cabrón casi me mata y tú defendiéndole!! Por qué no vas a darle unas palmaditas en la espalda por su actuación, eh? O mejor vete consolándole para cuando se lo lleven los dementors..."

Remus suspiró y le miró con tristeza antes de levantarse "Profesora McGonagall, puede acompañar a Sirius a la enfermería? Si puedo iré más tarde a verle..." 

Padfoot gruñó a sus palabras, y el hombre-lobo salió de la clase. Ya arreglaría cuentas con él más tarde... o dentro de dos o tres días, cuando se volviera de nuevo humano...

Llamó a la puerta del despacho de Snape, pero como suponía, nadie respondió.

"Alohomora..." Susurró, y la puerta se abrió sin problemas. Una pequeña luz se había encendido para él nada más entrar. Se detuvo unos momentos, apoyándose en el escritorio de madera oscura, y cerró los ojos. Dentro de pocas horas se convertiría en lobo, y ya estaba notando la fatiga y el malestar que precedían a la transformación. Tenía que estar agradecido de que el duelo no se hubiera prolongado y sobre todo de que Minerva hubiera llegado en el momento oportuno.

Al fondo del despacho vio otra puerta. Curiosamente no estaba cerrada. Seguramente Snape no se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo. Después de todo, cómo iba a pensar que alguien iba a interesarse por él?

Igual que antes, una luz se encendió al pasar. La habitación, hecha de piedra oscura, estaba llena de estanterías con libros y algún que otro objeto extraño. También había una chimenea y un par de sillones verde oscuro sobre una alfombra circular. En las paredes de los laterales habían sendas puertas. Una estaba entreabierta. La otra no.

"Márchate. No quiero ver a nadie" Dijo el dueño desde detrás de la puerta abierta con voz profunda

"Soy Remus... Escucha—"

"Márchate te digo!"

Lupin anduvo hasta la puerta y entró. Esta vez no hubo luz que se encendiera, pero la de la habitación anterior sirvió para dar un poco de claridad a la oscuridad profunda que había en el cuarto sin ventanas. Snape estaba sentado en la cama, los brazos apoyados sobre las piernas, la espalda arqueada, mirando al suelo. Era una silueta negra en la oscuridad.

"Si has venido a recordarme que casi mato a tu amigo puedes ahorrártelo"

"He venido a intentar ayudar"

"Ayudarme? Nunca he necesitado tu ayuda, y no la necesito ahora, Lupin. Es más, quiero que salgas de aquí ahora mismo y que te lleves esos ojos de carnero degollado contigo. No quiero nada tuyo!" El jefe de los Slytherin se había puesto en pie bruscamente, y le miraba envuelto en las sombras, apretando los puños en una inusitada muestra de carácter

"Dumbledore está preocupado por ti" La voz de Remus sonaba arrastrada, cansina, como si hiciera un esfuerzo por hablar.

"Quiero estar solo. Vete ahora antes de que cambie de opinión y te mande al Infierno..." Y su frase se acabó de pronto con el sonido de tragar aire y un seco golpe al agarrar su antebrazo con fuerza.

"Severus?" La forma negra se encogió y se apoyó en la pared de fría roca, respirando por la boca con grandes jadeos

Había sentido el deseo de matarle para acabar con su fastidiosa presencia, como si fuera una simple mosca. Había querido borrarle de la existencia igual que a Black, igual que a esas tres familias. Era un incontenible, irremediable ardor quemándole en las venas, un golpe de adrenalina corriendo por sus nervios, dolor, placer, un subidón de sangre en su cabeza nublando su mente, apoderándose de su conciencia como si se hubiera drogado. Un fuego apasionado que no se extinguía hasta que no veía los cuerpos de las mujeres caer desmadejados, sus melenas revueltas, los ojos vidriosos, abiertos, al igual que las bocas. Los cuerpos de los aurors y de los que se atrevían a desafiarle en duelo, destrozados por el poder de su varita. _Su poder_. Sus víctimas eran una delicia cuando se quedaban mudos de miedo, paralizados en el sitio cuando se quitaba la máscara para que pudieran verle bien. Y cuando se encogían a sus pies pidiendo clemencia... ah... el Avada Kedavra les inmortalizaba en su postura de rendición absoluta.

Pero era el Imperius lo que más le gustaba. Controlar a la otra persona totalmente, rendirla a su voluntad, hacerle matar a quien fuera que tuviese cerca a manos desnudas y luego matarse a sí mismo con lo que tuviera más cerca o con un pequeño vial de ácido extraído de su bolsillo. Eso era lo más... lo más...

Snape temblaba de miedo y de horror, y no podía apartar los ojos de la forma a contraluz de Lupin, que le hablaba desde la luz mientras él estaba sumergido en las tinieblas más absolutas, como si el mismo mundo quisiera recordarle la realidad. Cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos como si aquellos pensamientos de muerte fueran a marcharse si él podía dejar de mirarlos "...lo más horrible..." Susurró con la voz estrangulada. La marca le dolía, mordiendo furiosa porque su portador no saciaba su sed de sangre. 

Remus se acercó lentamente a su lado y se arrodilló junto a él, sin tocarle. El profesor no hacía ningún ruido, pero el sonido de la tela agitarse le revelaba sus temblores. Suspiró y cerró los ojos unos momentos. Nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a sentirse de alguna forma afín al Slytherin, ni siquiera en sus peores pesadillas. Ahora comprendía por qué Dumbledore le había elegido a él 

"Yo... Sé lo que es luchar contra el deseo irracional de matar... sé lo que es estar cubierto de sangre... de inocentes... Quieres más... siempre más... --las palabras perdieron fuerza al enfrentarse Remus a sus propios demonios. Su mano dudó unos segundos antes de buscar el hombro de Snape, que se encogió más bajo su contacto-- Podemos intentar buscar una solución... igual que se encontró la poción para mí"

"Por qué... –tragó saliva, aunque su garganta siguió seca. Alzó la cabeza, intentando reunir por segunda vez en apenas media hora, la dignidad perdida—Por qué haces esto? Acaso te ha dado un brote de nobleza Gryffindor al volver a Hogwarts?"

Remus agitó la cabeza lentamente. Siempre, a las duras y a las maduras, el espíritu Slytherin. Aunque quizás se escudara en él para seguir cuerdo igual que él mismo lo hacía con el valor Gryffindor "Dumbledore me lo pidió"

Severus le miró, sus ojos llenos de resentimiento "Vete... Vete, y no vuelvas a entrar si no es porque te lo haya autorizado. Y llévate esto o al final serás tú quien me mate a mí" Tomó un frasco que se sacó de un bolsillo de la túnica negra. Era la poción para su transformación, pero no una cualquiera. A pesar de que el año anterior no había tenido que preocuparse por prepararla, en vista al futuro había dedicado parte de sus horas a estudiarla y a tratar de paliar sus imperfecciones, lo cual había terminado con un pequeño avance. El efecto era todavía el mismo, el sabor un poco más mentolado, pero hacía efecto desde la toma hasta tres días más tarde, lo cual le daba una semana más de tiempo para prepararla en caso de estar ocupado. No era un gran descubrimiento, pero por algo se empezaba

Lupin sonrió con tristeza. El profesor nunca le perdonaría que casi se lo comiera vivo, igual que no le perdonaría otras tantas cosas que sucedieron en su juventud. Tomó lo que le tendía, dándole las gracias, y le dejó solo.

Después de tomar la poción Wolfsbane (duh! No sé la traducción española...- matalobos? Duh!), Remus se marchó a la enfermería a hablar con Sirius. No se encontró a nadie por los pasillos, todos estaban cenando en el Gran Comedor, incluida madame Pomfrey.

El moreno al verle olvidó su enfado de pronto; su amigo se veía espantosamente enfermo. Tanto le preocupó que salió de su cama a pesar de que todo el cuerpo le pedía a gritos lo contrario y le tomó por los hombros

"Remus, no deberías estar aquí!—le dijo asustado– La luna podría salir en cualquier momento"

"Tranquilo... Snape tenía la poción preparada..." Le sonrió suavemente, agradeciendo infinitamente su preocupación. Cómo se las había arreglado esos doce años sin tenerle a su lado...? 

"Estás horrible... Seguro que no te ha envenenado?" Sirius le había tomado de un brazo y le llevaba a su cama casi a rastras

"Estaré bien..." Le dijo en voz queda mientras no podía evitar que su amigo le quitara la mayor parte de la ropa y le ayudara a tenderse. Sirius frunció el ceño al ver que estaba muy frío

"Necesitas que te traiga algo? Una manta?"

"Sirius... no me pasará nada... acuéstate. Necesitas descansar..."

"Me quedaré aquí contigo por si acaso. No me fío un pelo de esa serpiente... Hazte a un lado... cabremos los dos" Remus suspiró, aunque sonreía, y ambos acabaron pegados, muy quietos, en la sala vacía. Si seguían haciendo tanto ruido, Poppy de seguro aparecería. Tenía un sexto sentido en cuanto a su enfermería se refería.

"Ahora que recuerdo, yo estaba enfadado contigo...." Padfoot le miró de soslayo, pero Moony había cerrado los ojos y no le vio. Ni siquiera el hecho de que en unos minutos se transformaría en lobo podía evitar que siguiera sonriendo. Se sentía tan bien teniendo a su amigo a su lado para apoyarle que le parecía que nada podría ir mal ahora que estaban juntos de nuevo. Por fin se habían acabado sus años de estar solo...

Sirius se quedó mirando su rostro sereno unos momentos. Remus estaba más delgado de lo que había estado nunca, canoso y tenía marcas en el rostro, arrugas, ojeras, claro síntoma de no haberlo pasado bien en los últimos años. Si lo pensaba bien, se dijo, esa misma descripción podría definirle también a él. 

"Padfoot..." Susurró Remus

"Dime"

"Aléjate... por favor..." 

Sirius le dio un rápido apretón en el hombro para darle ánimos y se levantó, marchándose detrás de uno de los biombos. Había visto a su amigo transformarse un montón de veces, pero siempre que podía prefería no mirar. Le escuchó jadear y gemir para gritar cuando el dolor se hizo insoportable. Cerró los ojos cuando llegaron los primeros gruñidos y los aullidos, cuando en mitad de aquella tortura tiró la mesita de noche al suelo, rompiendo la lámpara. 

Y por fin el silencio. Suspiró aliviado

"Moony? No quieres comerme, verdad?" 

Un corto aullido

"Eso quiere decir que no?"

Otro

"De acuerdo..." Con un poco de recelo y preparado mentalmente para convertirse en perro al menor indicio de peligro, Sirius salió del biombo. Moony, un enorme lobo gris y marrón, estaba sentado en mitad del pasillo que quedaba entre las camas, sus ojos dorados sin perderle de vista ni un instante

"Vaya... al parecer el mejunje ese sí que funciona..." Suspiró de nuevo sentándose en el borde de la cama . Apretó los dientes cuando toda su espalda se quejó al unísono. Agh. Se lo haría pagar a Snape aunque tardara años. Pero primero debía conseguir una varita nueva.... 

"Sabes? Prefiero esto a la antigua usanza..." Dijo antes de transformarse en el enorme perro negro que era su animal. El lobo se acercó a él y le olfateó unos segundos para comprobar su identidad. Padfoot movió el rabo y le miró desde arriba de la cama, invitando a Moony a subirse con él

Cuando Poppy volviera a su querida enfermería después de la cena, se encontraría a dos enormes canes profundamente dormidos, echos un ovillo, uno junto al otro

NdelA: Aquí están las primeras correcciones. En este capítulo hay más que en ninguno. Perdón, perdón! ^^U . Sobre el nombre de Sirius, veamos. Según una de mis 'beta readers', que conoce bastante la materia, en Inglaterra la gente suele tener dos nombres y un apellido. (Ejemplo, Remus J. Lupin) Ergo el nombre completo de Padfoot en mi historia es Sirius Ruticulus Black y por eso Albus decide llamarle así ;) Ruticulus es el nombre de una de las estrellas de Cancer? y la elegí porque sonaba gracioso, sonaba a ridiculus xD 


	2. Why have you forsaken me?

Father in your hands I encommend my spirit.  
Father in your hands... why have you forsaken me?  
In your arms forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken... me...  
Trust in me, self-righteous suicide  
I cried when angels deserve to die.... 

--Chop suey, System of a Dawn--  


Y pasó un mes desde aquellos sucesos.

Llegaron a Hogwarts los antiguos compañeros de los Marauders en su lucha contra Voldemort. En una noche fría y lluviosa apareció Arabella Figg envuelta en una capa de viaje marrón, llevando posado sobre su hombro un halcón de ojos dorados que miraba a su alrededor con expresión de ser muy inteligente.

Llevaba poco equipaje, o eso les parecía a todos hasta que vació sus bolsillos en el suelo y les lanzó el conjuro de engrandecer. Hicieron falta varios elfos domésticos para poder llevarlo todo hasta su habitación. 

Una hora después llegó Mundungus Fletcher montado en su escoba, calado hasta los huesos y sucio de barro por viajar con aquél clima intempestivo. Su ropa estaba vieja y descolorida, remendada en muchos lugares y, aunque su rostro estaba bastante demacrado, sus ojos claros eran muy brillantes y vivos. No traía nada de valor consigo excepto su Barredora 6, un modelo de escoba ya antiguo que había sido el más rápido de su época.

Todos los alumnos estaban ya durmiendo cuando los nuevos invitados llegaron, pero no así los profesores, que estaban todos congregados en el Gran Salón en torno a sus invitados, esperando tranquilamente a que terminaran de cenar lo que les habían ofrecido. Algunos de ellos miraban a los recién llegados con curiosidad, puesto que no los conocían, como la profesora Sprout o madame Hooch. El resto, que les conocía, estaban encantados de tenerles allí de nuevo con ellos. Casi todos, al menos. Y el sentimiento era mutuo, pensaba Arabella mientras trataba de ver lo menos posible a cierto profesor vestido de negro.

No hicieron gran cosa esa noche, excepto escuchar las historias que tenían que contar los recién llegados, sus aventuras en aquella época en la que el mal había sido derrotado pero donde por alguna razón los partidarios de la luz no habían salido bien parados. Hubieran podido estar hablando horas y horas, pero Dumbledore no les dejó, alegando que al día siguiente había clase y que podrían contarse la infinidad de historias en otro momento.

Al día siguiente en el desayuno el director les presentó a los alumnos, que según la casa les acogieron más o menos entusiastas. Al menos todo fue felicidad cuando se anunció un banquete en honor de los cuatro invitados aquella noche. Y realmente todos estuvieron encantados al darse cuenta de que aquél octubre tendrían dos banquetes.... Y lo mejor era que Halloween estaba ya muy cerca.... 

Durante todo octubre las clases habían seguido como siempre para todos los alumnos de Hogwarts, que a veces tenían doble profesor en algunas de sus clases. Remus encontraba encantador poder volver a ser profesor de DAO junto a la nueva profesora del presente año, cosa que no agradaba en absoluto a Snape, que despreciaba a ambos y se lo demostraba siempre que podía. Sirius ayudaba a la profesora Sprout en el invernadero, sobre todo cuando tenía que dar también ella cuidado de criaturas mágicas, y cuando no había clase Padfoot siempre vigilaba que los chicos, sobre todo los más pequeños del colegio, no se metieran en dificultades. Arabella, gran conocedora de libros y prácticamente una biblioteca ambulante, ayudaba al profesor de historia de la magia, haciendo las clases bastante más entretenidas de lo normal, y dejándose ver de cuando en cuando por las clases en las que se enseñaba todo lo referente a los muggles.

El que era algo más reticente a esto era Mundungus, puesto que las clases llenas de muchachos no le gustaban demasiado. Prefería andar de aquí para allá por Hogwarts, echando una mano de vez en cuando en la biblioteca. En el momento en que vio a Harry se le presentó, puesto que había reconocido en él a James, contra el que había jugado buenos partidos de quiddich. Se prometieron volar juntos en cuanto tuvieran oportunidad. Porque volar le gustaba a Fletcher casi más que hacer cualquier otra cosa. Y madame Hooch aprovechaba sus exhibiciones sobre el colegio para instruir a los de primero en sus clases de vuelo.

Ellos cuatro, Sirius, Remus, Arabella y Mundungus eran los supervivientes de La Orden del Fénix, los que habían escapado a la época del Lord Tenebroso con vida y cordura para contarlo. Cuatro, de todos los que habían sido. 

El director recodaba batallas en las que había luchado a su lado junto con magos de mayor edad, antiguos alumnos, gente honrada y buscadora de la paz, lo suficientemente loca como para entrar en aquél juego de muerte y destrucción para salvar a sus amigos y a los muggles. 

Grandes magos se perdieron en aquella época, magos que la gente no conoce, que sólo quedan en la memoria de sus íntimos amigos y de sus familiares. Para Albus, pensar en ellos era doloroso, puesto que en cierto modo les había criado... Sus entonces jóvenes campeones, en su mayoría valientes Gryffindor, hechos una piña por los amables Hupplepuff y guiados por los inteligentes Ravenclaw. Aquellos muchachos que habían luchado por su causa hasta las últimas consecuencias... contra muchos de sus compañeros Slytherin. 

Siempre que veía a Snape se preguntaba qué había hecho mal con la casa de la serpiente, por qué sus alumnos marcharon junto a Voldemort y no con él, que los había criado. Al menos Severus había vuelto a él, aunque después de un largo y oscuro camino. Por eso le convirtió en jefe de la casa Slytherin al darle trabajo como profesor. Pensó que nadie como él podría llevar a esos chicos, con sus ambiciones y sus planes, por un camino medianamente recto. No dejaría que cometieran su mismo error. El mismo profesor siempre daba partes positivos sobre ello. Aún a pesar de ser los más afines con las Artes Oscuras, los chicos de su casa no parecían querer servir al Lord. Aunque, como siempre, había excepciones. Era muy difícil enderezar a los hijos de los Death Eaters...

  
La noche después del banquete se celebró la primera reunión de la Orden en quince años. Remus, Sirius, Arabella y Mundungus estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de Dumbledore y frente a él, en su despacho circular. Estaban muy callados todos mirando al director, que repartía miradas cariñosas por doquier. Fawkes se subió al alféizar de la ventana y les miraba desde allí

"Mis queridos muchachos... me alegro de haberos podido reunir a los cuatro frente a mi mesa en estos tiempos de necesidad. Ahora que Voldemort ha regresado, no durará mucho más la paz. Tenemos que estar muy atentos a las intenciones del Oscuro. 

Intentando adelantarme a sus posibles jugadas mandé a Hagrid y a una profesora de otro colegio, madame Maxime, a hablar con los gigantes. Tengo la esperanza de que sean capaces de poner a sus congéneres de nuestra parte, puesto que serían buenos aliados y nos ahorraríamos bajas peleando contra tan terribles enemigos. Creo que no tengo que recordaros lo que nos costó detener su emboscada a Hogwarts....

Pero os he llamado esta noche mientras todos duermen para hablar de algo que me preocupa todavía más. Azkaban"

Casi se podría decir que los cuatro tragaron saliva a un tiempo. La prisión donde estaban encerrados gran cantidad de partidarios de Voldemort. Y los terribles dementors, los guardianes chupa almas. Sirius se encogió en su asiento y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para dejar de imaginar cosas.

"Por favor, Severus, entra" Dijo el director en voz alta. Hubo un levantamiento de cejas casi al unísono cuando Snape entró en el despacho circular. El profesor se apartó el pelo casi distraídamente de los ojos mientras miraba al aforo de antiguos compañeros con sus fríos ojos negros y la cabeza bien alta, como si los evaluara. Arabella se encaró con Dumbledore

"Por favor dígame que le ha llamado sólo para que nos prepare té" Los otros tres intentaron ocultar sus sonrisas

"Arabella, Severus era mi espía, y es él quien nos va a contar de qué se enteró hace un par de noches" Albus convocó una silla más para que el profesor se sentara. 

"Era?" Preguntó Snape. Arabella le miró despectivamente, pero fue Mundungus el que habló

"Espía? Y cómo espía a Voldemort si se puede saber? No creo que deje pistas y pruebas de las fechorías que va a cometer en los bares..."

Severus le miró con cara de odio, y el antiguo chaser sonrió con sorna. Las juergas que los Slytherin de su promoción se corrían en Hogsmeade los fines de semana eran conocidas por todo Hogwarts. Eso, por supuesto, siendo juergas secretas.

Remus le lanzó a Dumbledore una mirada significativa. Estaba preocupado en esos instantes por lo que pudiera pasar, sobre todo después de lo Sirius. Si había intentado algo contra él aquél día, podía hacer lo mismo con Arabella y Mundungus entonces. Pero para el alivio de ambos, Snape decidió no seguirles el juego, es decir, les ignoró por completo como cuando eran jóvenes y se centró en algo más importante

"Director, por qué ha dicho era?" Preguntó con su voz susurrante

"Hablaré contigo más tarde en privado sobre ese asunto, Severus. Ahora cuéntales lo de Azkaban, por favor" 

El profesor carraspeó irritado "Voldemort está planeando atacar la prisión. Aún son demasiado pocos, puesto que muchos de sus antiguos ya no están con vida, pero planean conseguir nuevos reclutas, más jóvenes."

"Y tú serás uno de ellos, mm??" Arabella le miró con una ceja levantada. Snape apretó los dientes y la fulminó con la mirada

"Para ser un auror, estás bastante ciega, Figg. No sabes distinguir un amigo de un enemigo cuando lo tienes delante..." Con dedos ágiles se desabrochó la manga izquierda y les enseñó su brazo.

Arabella y Mundungus no eran capaces de articular palabra ante la revelación. Sirius se cruzó de brazos, pensando que Snapey era único para hacer amigos' y Remus arqueó las cejas al ver cicatrices sobre las venas de su muñeca. Había intentado alguna vez....?

"Eres un maldito asesino como ellos!!" Gritó Fletcher señalándole mientras él se tapaba sin prisa. La mujer era, sin duda la que estaba más impresionada. Sus cejas arqueadas se convirtieron de pronto en ceño sobre sus ojos verdes. Sirius dio un respingo cuando se puso en pie de un salto

"Y yo no pude creer entonces a Jackye... Me aseguró que fuiste tú mientras moría en mis brazos!!"

"Se interpuso en mi camino. Le dije que se apartara, pero no lo hizo" Comentó el profesor lentamente, sosteniendo su mirada

"Qué Jackye?" Preguntó Remus en voz baja

"Su hermano, que tenía unos años más que nosotros. Le conozco porque jugó al quiddich con James" Le contestó Sirius también susurrando

"Cuánto tiempo le tuviste bajo el cruciatus, desgraciado?!"

"Por favor, basta – Dumbledore se puso en pie, y su voz sonó muy profunda, nada comparable a su simpatía natural—Todos estamos en el mismo bando ahora, Arabella. Severus dejó de ser uno de ellos antes de la caída de Voldemort"

"Eso no le convierte en menos responsable..." Siseó mirándole amenazadora, con una mano sobre el bolsillo de la túnica donde llevaba la varita

Snape estaba pensando en la posibilidad de que quizás resultara divertido batirse en duelo con ella cuando se puso en pie de un salto. Voldemort le reclamaba a su lado. 

"Director, tengo que irme..." Albus le vio apretar con fuerza el puño izquierdo, y entendió lo que quería decir.

"No vayas, Severus. No quiero que esto continúe" 

El profesor le miró totalmente incrédulo a sus palabras, y apretó los dientes cuando la llamada se hizo más insistente.

"Director Dumbledore... Es necesario que me presente" Dijo enfatizando esa palabra y aferrando su brazo con fuerza, donde la Marca cada vez ardía con mayor intensidad

Albus suspiró y de nuevo le prestó la escoba. Snape ni siquiera se molestó en salir por la puerta. Directamente se lanzó por la ventana del despacho ante las miradas atónitas del resto de los presentes. El director de Hogwarts se quedó unos momentos mirando cómo desaparecía en la distancia. Tendrían que dejar su charla para otro rato aunque, tal y como le había mirado, no parecía hacerle gracia que no le quisiera dejar marchar...

Mundungus tomó a Arabella de un brazo y la conminó a sentarse. Ella simplemente se dejó caer.

"Director, está en nuestro bando pero va a sus reuniones? No lo entiendo... No entiendo nada!" Exclamó Fletcher alzando las manos

Dumbledore arqueó las cejas y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro "Es la única manera de que sea el espía que es. Aunque quiero que esto termine. Es demasiado peligroso, y no quiero arriesgarme a perderle"

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó mejor en la butaca "Hemos llegado a la conclusión de que ahora que Voldemort sabe que le traiciona... Bueno, creemos que quizá quiera atraerle de nuevo a su lado. Si sigue marchándose llegará el día en que no regrese. Por supuesto no sería un problema para mí –dijo mirando a Arabella y Mundungus, que estaban sorprendidísimos—pero me temo que prefiero tenerle como *ahem* amigo *ahem* que como enemigo" 

Remus estaba muy orgulloso de Padfoot. Después de lo que pasó aquél día, decidió que Sirius pelearía menos con Severus si le decía por qué no debía hacerlo. Al principio se mostró reticente, desconfiado, huraño, pero al final acabó accediendo, sobre todo cuando Moony le contaba sus suposiciones y le pedía su opinión. Sí, hasta Dumbledore había afirmado que contárselo había sido la mejor opción, después de todo...

"Eso supondría no tener más información sobre los movimientos del enemigo... Si es que es cierto que trae información real" Comentó Arabella sarcástica, aunque intentando olvidar por el momento su afrenta personal

"Lo que yo me pregunto es, a qué precio trae esa información? Si como Sirius ha dicho, quien-vosotros-sabéis sabe que es un espía... digo yo que no le dejará ir a las reuniones, enterarse de todo y volver tan tranquilo, no?" El chaser se frotó el pelo revuelto, y todos asintieron, totalmente de acuerdo con su exposición

"Es un doble agente. Igual que nos da la información que puede, también a Voldemort le cuenta sobre nosotros" Dijo Dumbledore lo más tranquilamente que pudo para no sobresaltarles con la noticia. Aún así se oyó un qué??' con bastantes ecos en la habitación

"Fue la condición por la que Voldemort no le mató. Como bien ha dicho Sirius, el Lord pretende conocer todo lo que pueda sobre nosotros de este modo hasta que Snape deje de regresar a nuestro lado" Continuó el director

"Pero y si una vez estando completamente en el bando enemigo, sigue estando aquí? Y si nos engaña a todos? Director Dumbledore, no podemos confiar en él!"

De pronto alguien llamó a la puerta del despacho, dejando la pregunta en el aire. Todos se miraron. Quién podría ser a esas horas? "Adelante" Dijo Albus. 

EL Head Boy de la casa de Gryffindor entró bastante asustado. Se quedó parado unos momentos al ver a los cuatro allí reunidos, pero pronto le instaron a que hablara

"Qué hace despierto a estas horas, sr. McOlwen?"

"Estaba con la prefecta de nuestra casa, Hermione Granger, en la biblioteca. Sé que es mi tarea, pero ella estaba ayudándome a corregir unos ensayos de Transformación que los de primero nos habían dejado para que les evaluáramos, ya que algunos van bastante mal, y ella me dijo que iba al baño... Yo seguí corrigiendo y pensé que se había ido a la cama, porque no había vuelto, así que al volver a la torre le pregunté a la Señora Gorda si la había visto y me dijo que no. Así que fui a buscarla al baño para ver si la encontraba pero no fue así. Me encontró Filch –bueno, la Sra. Norris-- y le conté el problema y me dijo que viniera a verle porque sabía que no estaría durmiendo aún..."

Sirius y Remus intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Si hubiera sido Harry o Ron hubieran pensando que habían cogido la capa de invisibilidad y la habían usado para escabullirse, pero no lo suponían de Hermione, menos sin estar ninguno de los citados. Y la Sra. Gorda no la había visto volver... Le habría pasado algo?

Dumbledore se mesó la barba, pensativo "No hay peligro en Hogwarts... pero no es normal que la srta Granger no se encuentre por ninguna parte..."

"Director, si nos permite, nosotros sabemos cómo buscarla... Si está en Hogwarts la encontraremos, seguro" Dijo Sirius pensando sin duda en el mapa que hicieron de jóvenes.

"De acuerdo. Acompañad al sr McOlwen a su torre, encontrad a nuestra alumna perdida y traedla aquí..." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Llegas tarde" Siseó Lord Voldemort, sus ojos rojos echando chispas mientras miraba al último mortífago que se había incorporado a sus filas. Snape apenas sí había tenido tiempo de conjurarse una capucha...

"Lo siento, señor. No puedo desaparecerme desde Hogwarts" Bajó la cabeza. El Señor Oscuro chascó la lengua y dejó de prestarle atención. Severus se alegró de que así fuera y se dedicó a observar a su alrededor. No había tumbas. Dónde estaban? Intentó contemplar el paisaje sin llamar mucho la atención. Cuando por fin pudo situar el sitio, se quedó muy sorprendido. Estaban muy cerca de Hogwarts... Muy cerca.

"Lucius... Se ha cumplido todo como lo acordamos, verdad?"

Malfoy dio un paso al frente e hincó una rodilla en tierra "Por supuesto que sí, milord" Su voz denotaba la mayor seguridad, pero en su rostro --si alguien hubiera podido verlo-- se veía su descontento

"Bien, bien... y qué me dices tú Macnair? Dónde están los muchachos?"

El tembloroso acólito también dio un paso al frente y se hincó en la tierra "Esperándoos, señor, en la casa abandonada. Les dije que esperaran allí, como me ordenó. Todo está dispuesto"

Los finos labios de Lord Voldemort se curvaron en una siniestra sonrisa "Entonces vamos allá..."

Todos ellos se desaparecieron en unos instantes y aparecieron frente a una casa algo ruinosa y muy, muy oscura. Alrededor tenía grandes árboles de ramas caídas y muchos cipreses y, donde antes hubo un jardín de rosas ahora crecían unas plantas con unas espinas tremendas, sin nada más que un par de hojas en sus ramas retorcidas.

Los death eaters conocían muy bien esa casa; era donde se iniciaban, donde se les impregnaba con la gracia de la Marca. Por muchos años que hubieran pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron allí, todos recordaban aquél sitio a la perfección. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de más de uno mientras entraban.

El interior era prácticamente de madera, con algunas tablas sueltas aquí y allá, y mucho polvo. Había un extraño olor dentro, un olor acre y amargo, metálico, mezclado con el de la chimenea. Anduvieron por el pasillo apenas sin hacer ruido, como fantasmas oscuros, hasta alcanzar el salón.

Había cuatro muchachos sentados alrededor de la chimenea, hablando en susurros mientras bebían algo incoloro, quizás alcohol. Eran bastante jóvenes, no más de veinte años, dos morenos y dos castaños. Los cuatro dieron un respingo, asustados, al sentirse de pronto rodeados. No les habían oído llegar

Macnair se adelantó e hizo las presentaciones. Los chicos temblaban de pies a cabeza, pero sonreían. Snape sentía la garganta secársele sin remedio. Les conocía, a los cuatro. Fueron alumnos de su casa, por supuesto... Y les iba a ver tirar su vida por la ventana sin poder impedirlo. Voldemort le llamó a su lado, y en su pensamiento le maldijo miles de veces. Los cuatro chicos, Alender, Greygoll, Sunder y Pinkles, le miraron con la boca abierta al reconocerle

"Ya que sois viejos conocidos, Severus, qué tal si les ayudas a iniciarse?" La voz de Voldemort era muy burlona, siseando más las eses de lo que era normal en él. Lo hacía a propósito. Estaba seguro. Tan seguro como que se había puesto más pálido de lo normal

"Yo... no lo he hecho nunca, señor..." Murmuró. Y era cierto, aunque había presenciado alguna iniciación nunca había tenido el –dudoso- honor de ser el padrino de los nuevos acólitos 

"De momento ve preparando la poción para ungirles. Supongo que como maestro de pociones que eres, no tendrás mucho problema en conseguirlo, no es así? Aunque me extrañaría que estuvieras al nivel de Richard..." 

Severus se inclinó ligeramente y se fue a una esquina preparada especialmente para ese menester. Allí había un lugar donde encender fuego, y también estaban los ingredientes necesarios, así como un caldero. Recordó a su profesor de pociones, el viejo y encorvado sr. Richard Gonehart, sudando en ese mismo rincón, preparándole a él y a Lucius la poción. 

Esos chicos no saben dónde se meten, pensaba una y otra vez mientras intentaba recordar los ingredientes. Afortunadamente estaban escritos en un papel arrugado y chamuscado, sujeto en la misma estantería por un par de frasquitos. 

Debería detener esto... Son tan jóvenes... Pero Voldemort me mataría por ello, y tengo que vivir para contarle cosas a Dumbledore. Pero él no quiere que venga, no quiere que siga siendo su espía... Qué sentido tiene entonces que siga vivo? Sus manos trabajaban veloces cortando y machacando mientras escuchaba a Voldemort sisear al fondo. Alguno de sus compañeros estaba preparando el altar. 

Dio un respingo y se cortó en la mano. El altar. Miró hacia delante. Nott lo estaba levantando una vez más, conjurándolo con magia en medio de un pentáculo invertido que brillaba con llamas azuladas. Faltaba la ofrenda... Quién sería? Quién sería la ofrenda? Tenía que ser una mujer... Y él sería el encargado de matarla para que todo fuera un éxito. 

No puedo hacerlo... no puedo seguir matando, ni siquiera muggles, o me volveré loco. 

"Severus... –Voldemort se acercó a él, y el profesor siguió con lo suyo rápidamente. La forma en que siseaba su nombre le daba escalofríos—Veo que te manejas bien. Dime... qué tienes para mí...?" Susurró, haciendo que fuera más complicado entenderle

"La Orden del Fénix se ha vuelto a reunir, señor. Pero sólo quedan cuatro. Aunque es posible que intenten reclutar más jóvenes de Hogwarts. Seguro que Potter y sus amigos acaban dentro" Le dijo conjurando algo de agua en el caldero y un fuego verdoso debajo. 

"Y ellos qué saben?"

"Que atacaremos Azkaban cuando estemos preparados" 

"Excelente. He oído, por cierto, que últimamente te comportas de un modo extraño en Hogwarts. Ten cuidado con lo que haces. No querrás que tus amigos dejen de confiar en ti... -- tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no dejar caer las hojas de acebuche cuando el Lord le puso la mano sobre el hombro -- Aunque por lo que me dicen, la confianza de Dumbledore es irrompible" Voldemort sonrió, enseñando sus dientes puntiagudos en una horrible mueca que Severus procuró no mirar. Snape no se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración hasta que el Señor Oscuro hubo dejado su lado

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Después de dejar al Head Boy en la torre Gryffindor, Sirius y Remus habían corrido hacia el despacho de la profesora de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y habían abierto la puerta valiéndose de conjuros. Intentaron ser lo más silenciosos posibles, pero aún así cuando entraron la profesora se había levantado y estaba plantada frente a la puerta de su cuarto con la varita en la mano.

Era una mujer joven, castaña, con el pelo largo y alborotado cayéndole sobre los hombros. En aquellos momentos llevaba un camisón de flores y les miraba con cara de pocos amigos

"No está bien entrar en cuartos ajenos a estas horas de la noche, sr. White y sr. Lupin. Si me dicen qué es lo que desean todo será mucho más sencillo"

"Lo siento, profesora Landowitch. Es un asunto muy urgente, pero no queríamos molestarla con ello. Pensamos que podríamos encontrar lo que buscamos sin despertarla" Se disculpó Remus

"Pretendían entrar en los dominios de un profesor de DAO sin que se diera cuenta? Chicos... Creo que tendrán que matricularse en mis clases... Y ahora, si me dicen qué están buscando..." La profesora Landowitch se cruzó de brazos, esperando impaciente. No la gustaba nada que la despertaran en mitad de la noche

"Es un pergamino bastante antiguo. No tiene nada escrito... O quizás lo haya visto como un mapa. Sabe a qué me refiero?" 

"Accio, mapa" Dijo ella alzando la mano hacia una estantería. Los libros se revolvieron unos momentos y el mapa que los Marauders crearan estuvo pronto en sus manos

"Es un mapa muy curioso... Realmente muy curioso. Me encantaría conocer a los que lo idearon. Es perfecto para saber en todo momento dónde está alguien" Se lo tendió a Sirius, que lo comprobó rápidamente. Remus miró por detrás de su brazo, ya que no llegaba por encima de su hombro. Pasaron los ojos varias veces por el mapa, pero no había ni rastro de Hermione. 

"Si no le importa me lo llevaré, y un día con más calma vendremos a contarle cómo lo creamos" Padfoot borró el mapa y lo enrolló, guardándoselo en el bolsillo. La profesora, en medio de su estupefacción por la noticia, se dio cuenta de que no habían encontrado lo que buscaban

"Qué es lo que sucede? Hay algo que no va bien?"

"Se ha perdido una alumna, y no está en Hogwarts –Landowitch tragó aire—Mañana por la mañana el director Dumbledore se lo dirá todo. Y tranquila, si necesitamos otro experto en DAO, vendremos a pedirle ayuda..." Le dijo el moreno empujando casi a Remus fuera de la habitación

"Dónde puede estar?" Preguntó Remus en voz alta mientras andaban por el pasillo

"Crees que le haya pasado algo malo?"

"No sé... no sé qué pensar, Padfoot" 

"Vamos a ver a Dumbledore... Espero que él sepa lo que hay que hacer..."

Para cuando quisieron llegar al despacho, Harry y Ron estaban allí, todavía con el pijama puesto, y en calcetines. Por lo que podían ver, estaban muy nerviosos. Los adultos tampoco parecían en mejor condición

"Harry, qué es lo que pasa? Qué hacéis levantados a estas horas?" Preguntó Sirius cerrando la puerta después de entrar. 

"Tuve un sueño... una pesadilla! Podía ver a Voldemort y a sus secuaces en una casa abandonada, junto con cuatro chicos más. Había un altar y Snape estaba haciendo una poción en una esquina... Le dijo que la Orden del Fénix se había reunido de nuevo!"

"Pero lo peor no es eso! –Ron parecía aún más alterado que el otro chico. De hecho estaba furioso, asustado y ansioso a un tiempo—Ellos tienen a Hermione! Y la estaban atando al altar cuando Harry despertó!!"

Sirius y Remus se quedaron sin palabras, llenos de espanto. Nada bueno podía surgir de todo aquello, desde luego

"Harry no sabe dónde pueden estar... de modo que tenemos que encontrar una forma alternativa de llegar" Comentó Dumbledore muy serio.

Los siete se quedaron en silencio entonces, mirándose como si eso les fuera dar ideas de cómo salvar a Hermione, sabiendo además que trabajaban contra reloj. 

"Los mortífagos son los únicos que saben dónde está Voldemort por su llamada, no?" Preguntó Arabella

"Todos ellos podrían aparecerse donde está Quien-vosotros-sabéis sin problema" Mundungus se cruzó de brazos

"Pero no conocemos a ningún death eater para que nos lleve hasta allí..." Ron frunció el ceño. Los adultos le miraron. Nos' lleve? 

"Sí! Sí hay uno, director Dumbledore! Está Karkarov! Él es un mortífago! Tiene que saber dónde están! Tiene que llevarnos allí!!" Exclamó Harry. Albus se puso en pie con un brillo de esperanza en la mirada

"Tienes razón, Harry. Hay que ir a buscar a Igor, y deprisa. Mundungus, tú has estado en Durmstrang, verdad? Tienes que ir allí, ahora! Nosotros mientras buscaremos pistas de cómo pudieron secuestrar a la srta Granger"

Fletcher se levantó de la silla. Se había sorprendido muchísimo de que el director de aquella escuela también fuera un mortífago, y de la parte del bien. Aunque al parecer, aquella noche cualquiera podía serlo... "De acuerdo. Le traeré conmigo tanto si le gusta como si no le gusta"

Cuando el hombre se hubo marchado de la habitación, Arabella dejó escapar un soplido "Director, nadie puede aparecerse en Hogwarts. Cómo sugiere que se llevaron a la chica? Tuvo que hacerlo alguien desde dentro!"

"Apuesto a que sé quién es ese alguien...." Murmuró Ron. Harry le dio un codazo

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pelirrojo" Asintió ella cruzándose de brazos

Sirius miró a Remus, como si estuviera indeciso "Desde luego, Snapey es el único que estaba aquí y ahora está allí..."

Dumbledore agitó la cabeza "No puedo creer que haya sido él. Severus no haría daño a un estudiante--Ron, Sirius y Arabella soplaron a un tiempo. Harry tan sólo miró al techo. Remus bajó los ojos—No en la forma que estáis pensando, al menos"

"Director... los hechos son los hechos. Y mi hermano era un estudiante, si no lo recuerda. Habría que ver cuántos más ha matado de este colegio..."

"Hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, es inocente" Murmuró Lupin, todavía intentando aferrarse a lo mismo que Albus

Arabella le miró consternada "Remus, abre los ojos! Regresa cuando le llaman, les da información sobre nosotros, prepara sus pociones. Ningún extraño puede entrar aquí sin que el director lo sepa! Además, tuvo que ser alguien en quien la chica confiara o habría presentado batalla. Al menos habría gritado, no? Todo apunta hacia él, no lo niegues"

"Qué es lo que quiere Quien-vosotros-sabéis de Hermione? Qué es lo que va a hacerle? Qué es ese altar?" Ron se movía haciendo círculos alrededor de Harry hasta que éste le paró poniéndole las manos en los hombros

Todos agitaron la cabeza. No tenían la menor idea.

Pasaron varios minutos de tensa espera hasta que de pronto llamaron a la puerta. Eran Karkarov y Mundungus, y el primero no parecía nada, nada contento. De hecho, más bien se le veía tremendamente asustado

"No iré, Albus, no iré!" Gritó nada más entrar. Todo su cuerpo temblaba, hasta su perilla blanca.

Fletcher suspiró, su paciencia agotándose por momentos. Tensó el agarro en su Barredora 6, que había utilizado para ir a las afueras de Hogwarts y luego volver con el pasajero. No sólo le dio problemas para encontrarle, puesto que ya no era director y estaba oculto en el castillo por el hechizo de su guardián secreto, sino que todo el camino se lo había pasado diciendo lo mismo. Tuvo que amenazarle con dejarle caer para que se callara...

"La vida de una chica está en peligro!" Exclamó Arabella

"Eres nuestra única oportunidad de salvar a Hermione!" Harry se encaró con él. Voldemort había matado a sus padres, había hecho su vida miserable al condenarle a vivir con los Dursleys, había matado a Cedric... Y por nada del mundo iba a dejar que matara a su mejor amiga. Ron se puso a su lado, enseñándole los puños al director de Durmstrang, mirándole amenazador

"Vol...Voldemort me mataría si fuese... Tengo aprecio a mi vida!! Es que a nadie le importo yo??"

"Igor, viejo amigo, escúchame. No necesitas quedarte en la casa con nosotros. Sólo muéstranos el camino y luego podrás regresar a Durmstrang. Voldemort no te podrá hacer nada, porque estaremos nosotros para protegerte si intenta algo" Le dijo Albus con calma, intentando convencerle. Karkarov les miró a todos, uno por uno, con la cara desencajada de terror. La Marca aún le escocía en el brazo

De pronto Harry dio un respingo y se tocó la frente. Sirius estuvo al momento a su lado, preocupado. Dumbledore miró al chico unos momentos, y luego a su amigo "Llévanos antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Igor"

"Casa has dicho? Casa? Están en una casa? Cómo es?"

Remus le describió lo que Harry les había contado

"Están cerca de aquí. Es una casa abandonada donde se reclutan nuevos mortífagos. Sin duda la chica es el sacrificio...-- El director de Durmstrang les dio la dirección aproximada para que pudieran aparecerse allí—Si queréis salvarla, daos prisa o la habrán matado para cuando lleguéis" Dijo poniéndose muy serio

"Es muy gracioso que tú nos digas que nos demos prisa, eh? --Sirius se levantó de pronto y miró a sus compañeros—Vamos a por Hermione, director"

"Nosotros también vamos!" Exclamó Ron

"De eso nada, chicos. Vosotros os quedáis conmigo"

"Pero..."

"No hay peros –La voz de Albus sonó fuerte y autoritaria, y ninguno se atrevió a replicar. Sus rasgos se suavizaron de pronto—Vamos, traedla de vuelta, confío en vosotros..." 

Así, la Orden del Fénix salió corriendo del despacho del director de Hogwarts.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A la poción le faltaba poco para ser terminada, pero Snape tenía problemas concentrándose después de ver cómo Lucius salía de un cuarto con el sacrificio en sus brazos. En su cara podía leer repulsa, y Severus no supo por qué hasta que vio quién era la muchacha a quien iba a tener que matar. Hermione Granger, quizá su alumna más aventajada. Una sangre sucia.

La sangre se le heló en las venas al verla amordazada, consciente, con sus grandes ojos marrones mirando a todas partes, frenéticos. Sabía quienes eran sus secuestradores perfectamente, y el profesor se dio cuenta de que había querido gritar al verle allí también. Casi todo el tiempo tenía la mirada suplicante puesta en su persona, sus ojos taladrándole el cerebro. Así no podía pensar, no podía calcular con exactitud la poción! Y si no lo hacía, la unción sería un desastre y la culpa sería solamente suya. Voldemort no estaría muy contento con él entonces...

Tragó saliva y se remangó. Estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor allí, con el fuego de la chimenea y el líquido bullendo a su lado. Aunque la tensión que estaba soportando no parecía ayudar en nada tampoco...

Cálmate y piensa con serenidad. Pero ante todo cálmate. Tengo que medir este ingrediente perfectamente. Si echo mucho o poco, será un desastre. Si lo echo cuando no es el momento, estallará, y no quiero que una poción mal hecha me mate, sería una muerte muy idiota...

Por fin pudo derramar parte de un líquido sonrosado que había en un pequeño vial sin etiqueta. La poción humeó y burbujeó con fuerza unos instantes, pero luego se tranquilizó y siguió bullendo tranquilamente. Hasta ahí todo había salido perfectamente. 

Macnair se acercó a él con una daga con una forma muy curiosa. Tenía la hoja de plata, serpenteante. Estaba perfectamente limpia y pulida; Severus podía reflejarse en ella

"Aquí empieza tu tarea como padrino. Tienes que cortarte desde aquí hasta aquí y verter tu sangre dentro. Luego acércate con tu sopita hasta el altar" 

Cortarme? Eso es fácil... lo difícil viene después. Tengo que pensar algo. No puedo matarla. No puedo hacerlo. Aunque sea una sabionda repelente, no puedo... no quiero! Se miró el brazo desnudo unos momentos. Puso la punta del cuchillo sobre su antebrazo izquierdo y se rajó con él hasta la muñeca, dejando la sangre caer dentro del pequeño caldero ennegrecido. Qué fácil era rajarse... cuántas veces lo habría hecho...? No lo sabía. Pero lo que estaba claro era que ninguna había servido para nada. Si al menos se hubiera podido suicidar alguna vez, no tendría que estar pensando en aquél momento en cómo salvar a la srta Granger...

Nott, ayudado por dos más, habían conjurado una multitud de velas negras para que flotaran sobre el pentáculo. Voldemort sonrió suavemente. Todo iba bien, y pronto tendría cuatro acólitos más... Se colocó junto a Hermione, tras su cabeza. Ella intentó chillar al ver su rostro; era más horrible de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Comenzó a gemir, sus ojos comenzaron a ver borroso porque se llenaron de lágrimas.

Alrededor del símbolo trazado en fuego azul, se colocaron el resto de los death eaters, con las capuchas subidas y las manos juntas a la altura del pecho, escondidas en las mangas. Parecían monjes de alguna secta tenebrosa, todos vestidos de negro. Comenzaron a entonar una salmodia repetitiva en latín.

Snape apagó el fuego mágico con un movimiento de su varita. Se sabía la canción, la había entonado con ellos alguna vez. Sabría cuál era su misión ahora incluso sin que Macnair se lo hubiera recordado. Tomó el pequeño caldero sin sentir que el asa le quemaba en la mano, sin tener en consideración la sangre que aún salía del corte. Se acercó al altar y entró en el pentáculo, dejando su carga en el suelo. Llevaba la daga en la otra mano. 

Hermione comenzó a gemir más fuerte, intentando soltarse de las ataduras mágicas, pero lo único que consiguió fue rozarse en las muñecas. Enfrente de ella, su profesor de pociones la miraba con el rostro inexpresivo de siempre, con la daga manchada de sangre en su mano. La canción estaba empezando a marearla, a transportarla a un mundo lejano. Podía oler la poción bajo ella, amargo, metálico, desagradable. De nuevo intentó soltarse, chillar, debatirse, pero nada funcionó. 

Los cuatro que iban a ser impresos con la Marca entraron también en el pentáculo y extendieron sus brazos hacia Snape. También debía estar en la poción su sangre. Hizo lo posible por tardar, para darse algo más de tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, aunque sólo fueran unos segundos. Con mano segura cortó los cuatro antebrazos, recogiendo la sangre cada vez con cuidado y en la medida necesaria. Ahora necesitaba la sangre de ella para que los mortífagos lanzaran el sortilegio a la poción que uniría las almas de los muchachos a Voldemort para siempre.

Severus dio un paso más hacia Hermione, que tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, y levantó la daga sobre su cabeza, tomándola con ambas manos. Tragó saliva. Ella le suplicaba con la mirada. Sintió que los brazos comenzaban a temblarle, y que Voldemort le miraba impaciente.

Qué puedo hacer? Si la mato... No! Esa no puede ser una opción. Si no la mato yo, alguien lo hará por mí. Y después acabarán conmigo. Si la mato... Dije no! Apretó los dientes, sintiendo una oleada de sudor frío recorriendo su cuerpo. Bajó una mano y tomó a Hermione de un brazo Nunca me he desaparecido antes con alguien. Quizá salga mal, pero creo que no hay otra opción...

"Necesitas ayuda, Severus?" La suave voz de Lucius acarició su oído. Sus manos fuertes y letales tomaron la suya, apretándola suavemente. Iba a guiar el golpe. Por mucho que dijo que no le necesitaba, Malfoy se quedó donde estaba. Estaba atrapado. No podía desaparecer a tres! Sería una locura! Y en caso de que funcionara, Lucius nunca les dejaría escapar... 

Snape bajó la cabeza para que la capucha le cubriera y el Lord no pudiera ver que había cerrado los ojos. La daga bajó hasta el pecho de Hermione y de repente hubo un fuerte fogonazo, y Severus y Lucius salieron volando contra la esquina donde el maestro había trabajado, derribando el caldero en el proceso. El denso líquido rojo oscuro se esparció por el suelo de madera y se mezcló con los ingredientes que se habían esparcido en el suelo a causa del fuerte encontronazo de la pareja contra la estantería. Aquello empezó a cambiar de color y a burbujear. Se hizo más líquido, llegó hasta ellos.

Atontado por el golpe, Severus escuchó los alaridos del rubio a su lado, pero no se despertó del todo hasta que sintió un dolor horrible en su brazo derecho, donde el desastre que se había formado le estaba tocando. Sin perder un segundo atrapó su varita con la mano izquierda y conjuró a duras penas y tras varios intentos lo único que podía detener cualquier ácido. Se heló el antebrazo.

El resto de los mortífagos habían dejado de cantar en el momento en que el caos se había producido y estaban entonces rodeando a Lucius, que se retorcía en el suelo

"Heladle, vamos! Antes de que el ácido lo corroiga!" Les gritó apretando los dientes por el dolor. Entonces se dio cuenta de que la congelación no era un hechizo normal y de que él lo conocía porque trabajaba con sustancias muy peligrosas 24 horas al día; No había oportunidad de que ellos supieran conjurarlo, así que tuvo que volver a hacerlo él, aunque no era nada diestro para encantar con la zurda.

Mientras intentaba que el hechizo funcionara, hubo otra explosión, esta vez en la pared opuesta de la casa. 

"Tinieblas!" Exclamó una voz de hombre a toda velocidad, y toda la luz que había en la habitación desapareció. Nadie podía ver nada. Escucharon a otro hombre y a una mujer lanzando desmaius a diestro y siniestro entre los gritos de Lucius. Los mortífagos se echaron al suelo, confundidos, casi asustados. Algunos recibieron patadas y empujones

Voldemort utilizó el finite incantatem para quitar las tinieblas, y entonces todos pudieron ver a Remus, Sirius y Arabella con las varitas en acción, lanzándoles maldiciones menores mientras Mundungus tomaba a Hermione en sus brazos. El Lord, tremendamente furioso sacó su varita, pero cuando quiso descargar el Avada Kedabra en alguno de ellos, ya se habían desaparecido.

Los death eaters que estaban en buena forma ayudaron a los que no, desencantándoles, y Crabbe y Goyle se las ingeniaron para quitar a Malfoy de donde yacía sin tocar el ácido, que estaba haciendo un agujero en las tablas del suelo. Snape se apoyó en la pared y entonces sintió que tenía cristales clavados por la espalda, seguramente de los viales que se rompieron al chocar contra ellos, pero le dio igual. Estaba demasiado cansado y le dolía el brazo demasiado como para sentir pinchacitos. 

Lucius gemía y retorcía las partes del cuerpo que no tenía aquél color azul tan antinatural que mantenía rígido el resto de sí. Alguno conjuró un desmaius en él para no tener que seguir escuchándole.

"No debería ser un cubito de hielo?" Le preguntó Goyle a Snape después de haber tocado un brazo de Malfoy. El profesor le fulminó con la mirada

"Si lo fuera estaría muerto, estúpido. Está helado, no congelado" Pero cómo iba semejante zote a comprender la diferencia entre ambas cosas... Miró su brazo inservible. Estaba azulado, inmóvil y frío. No sentía nada hasta casi el codo, pero el resto de las terminaciones nerviosas del brazo chillaban, incluso el hombro le dolía. No le sorprendía que el rubio se retorciera en el suelo. El ácido había comenzado a corroer casi todo su lado izquierdo... 

Se bajó la manga, sin querer ver el efecto del ácido en su carne. Ya era todo demasiado desagradable...

Voldemort rugió de ira, y todos los mortífagos dieron un respingo y se encogieron dentro de sus túnicas, esperando lo peor. Pero nada sucedió, o al menos nadie cayó bajo el cruciatus. 

"Quién les dijo dónde estábamos" Siseó. No era una pregunta, era una orden. Nadie dijo nada. El Lord comenzó a pasar revista a sus subordinados uno por uno, empezando por Snape, que se encogió en la pared. Hubo un intercambio fugaz de miradas, pero Voldemort agitó la cabeza

"Tú no has sido esta vez. Estuve vigilándote todo el tiempo y ni siquiera lo sabías" Siguió con Crabbe y Goyle. Ellos nunca se atreverían a hacer algo así, no tenían tanta inteligencia como para idear nada. Macnair se echó a temblar, sabiendo que era el siguiente

"En cambio tú sí que lo sabías... Tú y Lucius. Pero Lucius me es fiel, lo sé. Así que sólo quedas tú y tus acólitos..." Los cuatro muchachos estaban temblando en un rincón

Macnair se arrodilló "Mi señor, le juro que yo no le he traicionado, no tengo nada que ver... No sé cómo habrán podido llegar hasta aquí, pero yo le juro que no he dicho nada..." Voldemort le miró con sus ojos rojos llenos de ira antes de volverse a ver a Wormtail

"Y tú, pequeña sabandija....?"

Peter comenzó a temblar violentamente bajo su túnica negra "Sólo le sirvo a usted, señor... Lo juro!" 

"Y dices bien, puesto que si no la mano que te di te hubiera estrangulado... Hay un traidor, pero no está aquí –dijo poniendo las manos en su espalda, terminando de ese modo de asustar a sus discípulos—Le sentí un poco antes de que llegaran esos entrometidos Gryffindor..."

"Karkarov..." Musitó Severus, pero nadie le escuchó

"Premiaré al que me traiga su cabeza!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ron paseaba de arriba abajo frente a la puerta de la enfermería con los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en el suelo mientras Mundungus y Harry le observaban, casi apostando mentalmente a que conseguiría hacer un hoyo en las baldosas si no se estaba quieto.

Nada más regresar a Hogwarts, Sirius se había quedado en la puerta del castillo y Arabella había tomado una de las escobas y trazaba círculos en el aire, reconociendo el perímetro. Mientras tanto, los otros dos hombres habían corrido con una inconsciente Hermione en brazos hasta la enfermería donde Dumbledore, Harry, Ron y Poppy les esperaban. Aunque todos querían entrar, madame Pomfrey tan sólo dejó pasar a Albus y a Remus con ella, y a este último sólo porque se lo pidió el director.

Así pues, en la tensa espera, Mundungus se había sentado con los chicos y les había contado lo que habían hecho en la casa. Ron gruñó varias veces, deseando haber estado allí para darles su merecido a todos ellos y sobre todo a su profesor. Y Dumbledore decía que no sería capaz de hacer daño a un alumno...! Si no llega a ser por Sirius y el resto, hubiera matado a Hermione!

El mero pensamiento hacía que le ardiera la sangre en las venas. Eso, y el hecho de que nadie hubiera abandonado la enfermería aún. Al parecer, la punta de la daga había herido a la chica, aunque la herida no era seria. Pero si no era grave, por qué seguía inconsciente? Era algo que le desesperaba

Harry miraba al suelo embaldosado en silencio, igual de preocupado que Ron pero mucho más quieto. Fletcher puso una mano en su hombro de repente

"Prométeme volar contigo en cuanto tu amiga esté mejor. Según se desarrollan los acontecimientos.... –agitó la cabeza—Cuanto antes mejor. No quiero perdérmelo. Todos me han dicho que eres muy bueno..."

El chico le miró por encima de las gafas, sin levantar la cabeza. Sonrió ligeramente. "De acuerdo... Podremos echar un partido de quiddich con mi equipo si quieres... Quizá a los otros también les apetezca"

"Harry, *puedo llamarte así, verdad?*, prométeme también que a partir de ahora tendrás mucho cuidado. Seguro que te lo han dicho muchas veces, pero ya ves lo peligrosas que se han vuelto las cosas. No quiero que andes solo por Hogwarts, entendido? Siempre con tus amigos, o cerca de un profesor... uno que no sea Snape, evidentemente"

Harry se irguió y miró los ojos apagados de Mundungus. No parecía haberlo pasado bien en varios años, igual que sus compañeros. Quien m1ejor lo llevaba era Arabella, y eso sin tener en cuenta lo que el chaser les había dicho de su hermano muerto. Estarían Ron, Hermione y él en su misma situación dentro de quince años? Se horrorizaba sólo de pensarlo. Su padrino y sus amigos habían pagado un gran precio por ser héroes de guerra, desde luego... 

"Sí. Te lo prometo. Nada de escabullirme en la oscuridad. Y desde luego no suelo estar cerca del profesor Snape por gusto. Me odia y yo le odio a él. Estamos mejor separados" Frunció el ceño

El hombre se rió y miró la oscuridad a través de una de las ventanas del corredor "Claro que te odia... También odiaba a James, y para más inri eres el ahijado de Sirius. Supongo que todo va unido. De cualquier manera, siempre ha odiado a todo el mundo y siempre ha sido muy desagradable. No sé cómo los propios Slytherin le aguantaban" 

De pronto, la ventana se iluminó con un color verdoso, y los tres dieron un respingo. Escucharon algo grande golpear el muro. Mundungus les ordenó quedarse allí y salió corriendo. En su loca carrera se encontró con McGonagall, en camisón y con el pelo sobre los hombros, pero con la varita fuertemente sujeta en su mano.

No hicieron falta palabras; los dos siguieron juntos el camino y dejaron el castillo. Todo estaba tranquilo. Fletcher escuchó entonces unos gritos familiares. Conocía la voz de Arabella cuando estaba enfadada demasiado bien.

Sirius sujetó su muñeca derecha para impedirla seguir lanzando maldiciones "Ya está bien, no puedes matarle! No sin el consentimiento de Dumbledore!" 

"Para que siga matando estudiantes? Para que un día deje entrar aquí a Voldemort?! Es que estáis todos ciegos?!!" Intentó soltarse con tanta fuerza que Black casi se desequilibra. Tener un pie en el suelo y otro sobre la espalda de Snape no ayudaba mucho tampoco

"Ten por seguro que no quiero protegerle. Hermione es mi amiga, recuerdas? Y antes de que llegarais Snapey casi me mata! Si he sido condescendiente este mes ha sido por Remus! Pero no podemos hacer más si el director no nos lo autoriza!!"

"Basta ya los dos! Qué creen que están haciendo!! Sr. Black! Bájese de la espalda de Severus!!" Minerva corrió hacia donde estaban y se arrodilló junto al profesor, que intentaba levantarse. Mundungus se acercó con ella.

"Profesora McGonagall! Es peligroso, no se acerque a él! Es un maldito bastardo traidor, un asesino!" Exclamó Arabella, libre por fin del agarro de Sirius

Ella se colocó las gafas mejor sobre la nariz y le lanzó a la otra mujer una mirada helada "No creo que sea muy peligroso según está. Tendrán que responder de esto frente al director Dumbledore, ténganlo por seguro –tomó a Snape por un brazo y le ayudó a levantarse—Severus, cómo... Cielo Santo, qué te ha pasado en el brazo?" Exclamó horrorizada. De inmediato todos los ojos se posaron sobre su brazo derecho. Ahora entendía Arabella por qué no se había defendido...

Severus se llevó la mano izquierda a la frente para intentar detener la caída de sangre de una brecha sobre sus ojos "Es muy... largo de contar, Minerva" Giró la cabeza para mirar atrás, y sus ojos destellaron de ira y resentimiento al mirar a la pareja

"Vamos dentro. Y ustedes tres vengan conmigo. Y no quiero que se les ocurra ninguna otra idea brillante. Esto es un colegio, estamos aquí para enseñar a los niños! Qué clase de ejemplo están dándoles?!" Minerva estaba muy enfadada mientras subían las escaleras hasta la enfermería.

Harry tuvo que ponerle las manos a Ron en los hombros para que no saltara sobre Snape

"Ven lo que han conseguido?" La mujer agitó la cabeza y entró con el profesor, dejando a los otros tres fuera

"Pero cómo se os ha ocurrido...." Comenzó Mundungus, pero Arabella le cortó con un ademán

"Se lo merecía. Además se lo debía por mi hermano" 

"Estábais luchando con Snape...? Y no me llamásteis???" Exclamó Ron con el ceño fruncido, plantándose frente a ellos

"Ron, esto no es un juego..." Murmuró Sirius apoyándose en una pared. Harry se acercó a él, preocupado

"Sirius..."

"Ya, ya! Por favor, luego tendré que escuchar no sólo a Dumbledore, sino también a Moony! Se condescendiente, Harry... Además empezó ella. Yo sólo la ayudé un poco para vengar a Hermione..."

"Un poco? Quién le estrelló contra el muro?" Figg se cruzó de brazos

"Sirius!" Exclamó Harry sorprendido. El padrino se frotó el pelo, pero se defendió diciendo que él al menos no le había lanzado ninguna maldición

Dentro, mientras Poppy y Remus terminaban de reconocer a Hermione para ver si había algún rastro del Lado Oscuro en ella, Albus y Minerva estaban de pie frente a la cama donde estaba sentado Snape. La doctora les había dejado que la ayudaran siempre y cuando no tocaran su brazo. Les dio un ungüento para que lo aplicaran en los cortes y heridas, y en eso estaban, aunque ninguno de los tres había dicho palabra desde que McGonagall le dijera al director lo que había pasado con Arabella y Sirius.

"Qué pasó con tu brazo?" Le preguntó la mujer por fin

Severus le contó lo que había sucedido con la poción que preparaba al mezclarse con lo que no debía y también les habló sobre el hechizo que se había aplicado

"Y lo conjuraste con la izquierda? Vaya, ojalá hubieras sido tan bueno en Transfiguración como en Encantamientos..." Suspiró la profesora. Le hubiera respondido algo pero al levantar la cabeza se encontró con los ojos de Albus y no le gustó lo que vio. Bajó la mirada. Por qué le miraba así? Qué había hecho mal?

Poppy y Remus se acercaron al trío. El ex profesor de DAO se veía bastante cansado. 

"Buenas noticias, Albus. La chica ya no corre peligro. Tan sólo necesita descansar mucho. Le quedará una pequeña marquita en el pecho, lo siento. Es lo que pasa con una daga como la que me describió Remus"

"Sí, con descanso se pondrá bien" Asintió Remus. Dumbledore sonrió cálidamente, quitándose un gran peso de encima

"Minerva, puedes irte a dormir. Y llévate a Harry y al sr. Weasley a su cama. Mañana tenéis clase. Remus, si no te es inconveniente, diles a Sirius y Arabella que mañana hablaré con ellos. Y por favor, pásate por mi despacho a primera hora mañana"

Los dos asintieron y se despidieron. En un momento escucharon gran murmullo en el exterior, pero pronto se fue apagando hasta que quedó el silencio

"Poppy? Puedes dejármelo un momento más?" La enfermera le miró muy mal y accedió a regañadientes. No le gustaba nada el aspecto de su paciente, pero Albus como siempre, tenía que inmiscuirse en su labor médica. 

"Por qué no me lo contaste?" Preguntó Dumbledore con voz suave y calmada, sentándose a su lado

"Contarle el qué?"

"Lo que iba a pasar esta noche. Que ibas a llevarte a la srta. Granger. Podíamos haber planeado algo... Por qué no me dijiste nada?" 

"No sabía nada de lo que iba a pasar... Y yo no me la llevé, director"

"Severus, somos amigos desde hace muchos años. No tienes por qué ocultarme nada..."

"No estoy mintiendo "Frunció el ceño, confuso

Albus suspiró y se mesó la barba blanca "Si no fuiste tú, quién lo hizo?"

"No lo sé... --negó lentamente y de nuevo se llevó la mano a la frente. Le dolía la cabeza como si se le fuera a partir-- Le contaré qué paso, por si eso ayuda..." Snape le relató todo lo que había sucedido en la noche, desde el principio hasta el final. Dumbledore se quedó con el importante dato de avisar a Karkarov y de que había uno de los mortífagos más importantes fuera de juego por un tiempo.

"Dices que querías sacarla de allí, pero fue tu mano la que la hirió" 

"Ya le he dicho que era Malfoy el que dirigía el golpe. Además, me agarró cuando nos iba a desaparecer de allí. No podía irme con él también" Protestó el profesor volviendo la mirada hacia Albus, apenas sin creer la acusación implícita en sus palabras. El director lucía una expresión muy seria en el rostro

"Si los chicos no hubieran llegado a tiempo, la srta. Granger no estaría ahora con nosotros, y te aseguro que fue por suerte que nos dimos cuenta de su desaparición. Por qué ella? Qué tiene de especial?"

"No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía que iban a hacer el Rito esta noche... Fue Malfoy quien la puso sobre el altar, yo no tuve nada que ver. Usted me vio salir del castillo con su escoba. No llevaba a nadie –Snape se puso de pie tambaleándose ligeramente y hubiera agarrado su capa oscura de haberla llevado puesta-- Por qué no confía en mí...?" Dijo en voz baja, casi susurrando

"Severus, nadie extraño puede entrar en Hogwarts sin que los elfos domésticos vengan a decírmelo. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Y no hay nadie más aquí que se haya marchado esta noche –suspiró y se quitó las gafas de media luna—Estoy seguro de que no querías ningún mal para ella, pero deja de mentirme, por favor"

"Qué tengo que hacer para que me crea? Veritaseum? O prefiere verlo en el pensadero? --su voz estaba llena de amargo sarcasmo. Le dio la espalda, llena de cortes y arañazos y también antiguas cicatrices, y se cruzó de brazos –Incluso Voldemort me creyó inocente de la aparición de Black y compañía... y él tenía menos razones que usted para hacerlo" 

Snape escuchó un largo suspiro tras él "Te prohibo que vuelvas a marcharte con sus llamadas, me dan igual las excusas y los peros. Te quiero en Hogwarts mientras dure el curso" Dijo el anciano con voz seria y profunda.

El profesor escuchó con incredulidad sus palabras mientras le daba una detención' perpetua como si fuera un alumno que hubiera cometido la mayor fechoría del colegio. Acaso no le había servido bien como espía? No le había traído información valiosa?

Pero lo que realmente le hizo reaccionar fueron sus siguientes palabras

"Será Remus quien dé tus clases a partir de ahora"

"Qué?" Severus se giró de golpe. La sentencia le parecía tan desatinada y era tanta su sorpresa que no fue capaz de articular nada mejor mientras le miraba con las cejas arqueadas. Albus iba a destituirle? Iba a apartarle de su trabajo, de sus mazmorras, de los Slytherin? 

"Remus fue un alumno brillante, sabrá desenvolverse bien aunque no sea especialista en la materia. Sólo será hasta que lo estime conveniente. Además, no puedes enseñar en ese estado" Dijo refiriéndose a su brazo

Pero todo había quedado perfectamente claro. Le había caído la perpetua sin haber cometido ningún crimen. Fue así como se sintió Black? Furioso, incomprendido, impotente y sin ningún tipo de confianza en la justicia?

Y quién dijo que la confianza de Dumbledore era inquebrantable? Y quién dijo que era justo?

Snape miró al director unos instantes, puestos sus ojos oscuros en los de él. En lugar de la calidez habitual, la benevolencia, la comprensión, había frío en aquél azul y la constancia de saber que sus órdenes serían cumplidas. 

"Será como diga, director" Dijo en un susurro antes de echar a andar lejos de allí, recto, con la cabeza bien alta, como si en vez de su destitución Albus le hubiera comentado lo bonito de la noche. Pero mientras caminaba en su alma crecían la oscuridad y el rencor...

Albus le miró marcharse y escuchó a Poppy gruñirle, gritarle y amenazarle de muerte si no se sentaba en ese mismo instante en una cama. Se mesó la barba blanca, se puso las gafas, miró al techo unos instantes y fue tras él.

La enfermera se había sentado junto a él y sujetaba su brazo con cuidado, observando los daños mientras el profesor decía una vez más y a desgana qué es lo que había sucedido. Desde donde estaba, el director pudo ver a la mujer arrugar el ceño primero y morderse el labio después. De seguro estaba pensando cómo arreglar aquél estropicio de la mejor forma posible...

Anduvo sin hacer ruido y lentamente para elegir cuidadosamente las próximas palabras, después se detuvo cerca de Snape

"Remus ha estado intentando llegar a ti todo este mes, pero no le has dejado. Habla con él, por favor. Creo que podría ayudarte" Le dijo suavemente

"No me hace falta un carcelero, director Dumbledore. A no ser que también sea una orden" Poppy miró a Albus con las cejas arqueadas después de haber visto la expresión del rostro de su paciente

"Estoy haciendo lo que creo que es mejor para ti y para todos, Severus"

"Claro, director. Lo comprendo" Le contestó sin mirarle, pero Albus sabía que lo había dicho por decir, no porque fuera cierto....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

NdlA: No sé si tuve que modificar algo aquí ^^U Ahora que puedo, vamos con vuestros reviews ;)

Kanami; Gracias por hacer el primer review! :) Estoy de acuerdo contigo, la gente tiende a no entender al pobre Snapey, verdad? Me decías si hay Sirius/Remus. Veamos, para mí son buenos amigos, mucho! Y su amistad está basada en, bueno, cómo yo vivo mi amistad con mis amigas XDD Quizá por eso parezca a veces que es yaoi, porque entre hombres es un poco extraño de ver... ^^Uu Siento desilusionarte. Quién fue el que se llevó a Hermione? Eso lo descubrirás más adelante, como el resto de las preguntillas que me haces ^^

Kalisto; Cruel yo? Nunca --giggles-- No creo que sean crueldades, aunque a maldades es posible que sí que llegue el asunto

Aspy: Gracias, gracias, aunque no merezco tanto ^^U 

Tengo unos pequeños problemillas con el cap tres aun, pero en cuanto tenga ciertas cosas claras y no me haga falta modificarlo o subiré ;)

  



	3. Do I trust someone or do I trust nobody ...

Do I hide my pride / from these bad dreams  
And give in to sad thoughts that are maddening?  
Do I / sit here and try to stand it?  
Or do I / try to catch them red – handed?  
Do I trust some and get fooled by phoniness,  
Or do I trust nobody and live in loneliness?

--By myself, Linkin Park--

Al día siguiente, los alumnos de 5º de Griffindor y Slytherin esperaban expectantes y bulliciosos aunque sin mayores peleas de lo normal, la llegada de su profesor. Se había corrido ya el rumor por todo el colegio, pero no lo creerían hasta verlo con sus propios ojos. 

Cuando se abrió la puerta de las mazmorras, Remus apareció ataviado con su antigua túnica marrón, remendada por varias partes, y el pelo canoso ligeramente despeinado. Cruzó la estancia bastante deprisa, tanto que casi se le cayeron los libros que traía en las manos y que acababa de traer de la biblioteca. Todos abrieron la boca casi al unísono siguiéndole con la mirada hasta el estrado. 

"Buenos días..." Dijo ausentemente abriendo uno de los libros y poniéndose a pasar hojas rápidamente. Estaba bastante nervioso. Una cosa era dar clases a los chicos de primero y segundo, que apenas sí sabían nada, y otra muy diferente era enseñar pociones a los de quinto. Y eso no era nada... Cuando tuviera que enseñar a los alumnos mayores....

Se pasó una mano por el pelo, despeinándose aún más. No quería pensarlo o se pondría aún más nervioso. Dumbledore le había elegido por haber sacado buenas calificaciones en su graduación, pero hacía muchos años que no practicaba! Y si lo hacía mal? Y si...?

La pregunta no llegó a formarse en su mente debido a una propia del señor Malfoy

"Em... *Profesor* Lupin, dónde está el profesor Snape?"

"No puede venir a dar clase. Pero no se preocupen, estará bien..." Dijo sin levantar la vista de su quehacer

"Y quién se preocupa....?" Le dijo Ron a Harry un poco más alto de lo normal. Los Slytherin se volvieron a mirarle con caras de odio. Después de todo, Snape era el jefe de su casa. Todos los Griffindor les devolvieron la mirada, puesto que Ron y Harry les habían contado lo sucedido con Hermione

Bien, bien... ésta es. Poción escudo. Se necesitan un vial de jugo de zanahoria, un par de ojos de renacuajo, un...

Pero Remus tuvo que parar de leer al volar cerca de su cabeza un caldero. Alarmado miró hacia el frente y vio a las dos clases enzarzadas en una violenta trifulca donde todo, incluso varitas, estaba permitido

"Chicos, chicos...!" –corrió hacia ellos, pero eran demasiados para separarlos. Se tuvo que agachar velozmente al pasar un libro de encantamientos peinándole con raya. Entonces vio a Neville, escondido bajo la mesa, sin atreverse a salir, achuchando al pobre Trevor con cara de susto.

El profesor tomó su varita y rozó su garganta "Sonorus...—dijo, y añadió— YA BASTA!"

La potencia de su voz resonó por las paredes de la mazmorra, asustando a los chicos y haciendo que muchos se taparan los oídos y se giraran a mirarle. Todos se quedaron tan sorprendidos de ver a Remus frunciendo el ceño que hasta se olvidaron de pelear

"QUIETUS" Dijo de nuevo rozando su garganta, y su voz retomó el tono normal. Ya no hacía falta, puesto que tenía la atención de toda la clase

Moony pasó revista a la clase. De derecha izquierda, de arriba abajo. Griffindor y Slytherin estaban todos mezclados. Draco tenía a Ron sujeto de la ropa, preparado para darle un puñetazo. Harry tenía en la mano la varita, aún apuntando a Goyle, que estaba armado con un caldero. Las chicas se tiraban del pelo unas a otras, los libros estaban por los suelos, también las carteras, plumas, y botes de tinta rotos. Gracias a Dios aún no les había dado ingredientes para hacer nada....

"Es la tercera vez en esta mañana que tengo que hacer esto.... --les dijo a los muchachos—y me he cansado ya de hacerlo. No voy a tolerar semejante comportamiento en mi clase, así que al próximo que le vea discutir, amenazar, chinchar o molestar al compañero pasará conmigo una semana en detención. Por el resto, otra vez 30 puntos menos para cada casa.—los alumnos arquearon las cejas. Habían perdido 90 puntos en una mañana?!—Potter, Weasley, quédense después de clase"

Harry se encogió en su asiento, un poco asustado por la mirada de Remus, y miró a Ron, que también estaba un poco pálido. No tenían buenas vibraciones de aquella próxima 'reunión'....

Todo lo que restaba de clase pasó casi sin ningún problema, con excepción de Neville y sus constantes torpezas. Ni siquiera sin tener a Snape delante podía el muchacho hacer bien sus pociones...

Los alumnos limpiaron sus calderos de la poción escudo, que casi ninguno había conseguido terminar por falta de tiempo, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon. Obedientes, los dos amigos se quedaron en la clase y se acercaron a la mesa del profesor, donde el susodicho terminaba de tomar unas notas para la siguiente clase que tuviera con ellos

"Bien –Remus dejó la pluma sobre la mesa y recogió el pergamino donde escribía—Ya me he dado cuenta de que vuestros compañeros os preguntaron por Hermione. Qué les habéis dicho exactamente?" 

"Bueno, simplemente les dijimos lo que sucedió..." Dijo Ron rascándose la cabeza

"Sin decir nada respecto al 'trabajo' de Snape, claro..." Se apresuró a recalcar Harry

"Exactamente qué?" Volvió a preguntar, tamborileando los dedos sobre la mesa

Ambos se miraron

"Les dijimos que había secuestrado a Hermione por la noche y que vosotros fuísteis a salvarla y que Hermione acabó en la enfermería por su culpa, nada más.."

"Les dijísteis que la había secuestrado y que nosotros fuimos a salvarla?? --repitió sin dar crédito a sus oídos—Y decís, 'nada más'?? Chicos... todavía no os dais cuenta de lo importante que es en Hogwarts mantener ciertas cosas en silencio?"

"Pero es la verdad!" Protestó Ron

"Pero Snape es un profesor, y las cosas que atañen a los profesores se mantienen en el más estricto silencio! Lo único que habéis conseguido es que las peleas entre Griffindor y Slytherin se acentúen aún más, y eso no es bueno. Y qué pasaría si volviera a enseñar? Qué reacción tendrían todos los que no fueran de su casa?" Harry tragó saliva. Ahora entendía el miedo de Sirius a tener que escuchar un sermón de Moony....

"Si volviera a enseñar?--preguntó—Es que no va seguir siendo profesor de pociones? Vas a quedarte tú con su puesto?"

Remus suspiró y se pasó la mano por el pelo canoso antes de recoger sus libros y pergaminos "No voy a deciros nada al respecto. No quiero que vuelva a pasar algo como lo de hoy"

Harry y Ron tomaron sus cosas y se marcharon tras el profesor, que no quiso seguir discutiendo al respecto. Tan sólo esperaban que no fuera a estar mucho tiempo enfadado con ellos, le iban a echar de menos... 

Aún con sus libros y pergaminos se presentaron en el Gran Salón para comer. Todo estaba bullicioso como siempre, aunque volaban las miradas hostiles contra la mesa Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall había tenido que levantarse ya un par de veces para mantenerles tranquilos. Y lo había conseguido amenazándoles sin fiesta de Halloween....

Se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, echando a faltar a Hermione lo mismo que durante toda la mañana. Con todo lo que Ron había despotricado de ella en primer curso por sus charlas interminables, no podía dejar de verla en toda una mañana, más aún sabiendo que estaba en la enfermería...

"Luego iremos a ver a Hermione, verdad Harry?" Le preguntó dando un bocado a un bistec

"Claro..."

"Puedo ir yo también, verdad?" Preguntó Neville con la boca llena de puddin

"Nosotros nos apuntamos" Dijo Fred, y George asintió. De pronto, toda la mesa, hasta los de primero, insistieron en ir con ellos. Unos de Ravenclaw también dijeron de ir, Cho entre ellos, e incluso alguno de Hufflepuff.

Desde su mesa, Draco lo había oído todo. Entrecerró los ojos grisáceos mientras comía ferozmente. Panda de idiotas, no les soportaba! Y desde luego no creía una palabra de las historias que contaban esos Griffindor sobre lo que había pasado. Sobre todo porque a grandes rasgos sabía que no era cierta...

Además, por qué tanta preocupación por una sangre sucia como Hermione Granger? Y qué había pasado realmente con Snape? Ninguno de los profesores les había dicho apenas nada... Y el hecho de que Lupin fuera a dar su clase le parecía altamente sospechoso. Si conocía bien al cabeza de Slytherin, y le conocía más que la mayoría de alumnos, sabía que el profesor no dejaría por voluntad propia que alguien le reemplazara.

Y luego estaba la lechuza que le había llegado aquella mañana. No traía golosinas, no esta vez. Era una carta hablada casi en clave para que nadie más que él pudiera entender el mensaje. Llevaba el mismo cifrado que la última carta que recibió hacía una semana aproximadamente... Pero esta vez la escritura era la de su madre, cosa rara también, puesto que en esos 'asuntos' siempre escribía Lucius.

Según Narcissa, lo que se habían traído entre manos fue bien, pero le pedía que le diera las gracias a su profesor de su parte. Por qué? Eso no lo sabía... Bueno, quizá lo mejor sería ir y preguntar... Si es que toda esa panda de Griffindor y Cía le dejaban pasar a la enfermería, claro....

Lo mejor que podía hacer era terminar antes que ellos de comer para no encontrárselos por el camino. Así lo hizo, y le dejó el encargo a sus compañeros de que dijeran que había salido a practicar con la escoba si alguien preguntaba por él.

Anduvo por los pasillos, subió las pertinentes escaleras, siempre con la cabeza bien alta y mirando mal a todo alumno que se atreviera a mirarle a la cara y llegó a la enfermería.

Poppy estaba allí, haciendo que Hermione tragara unas gotas de una sustancia casi transparente con un cuentagotas

"Todavía está dormida, así que—"

"Y quién dice que vengo por esa sangre sucia? --la cortó mirando a la cama con desprecio—Vengo a ver al profesor Snape" Se cruzó de brazos. La mujer arqueó las cejas, sorprendida por la inusual situación

"No está aquí. Le dije que si lo prefería podía quedarse en su cuarto" Le comentó, aunque omitiendo que Dumbledore le había dicho que le mandara a sus aposentos en cuanto pudiera hacerlo, seguramente previendo una horda de Griffindor, más Sirius, Arabella, Mundungus y Remus en la enfermería para ver a Hermione

Draco sopló y volvió a desandar lo andado, dirigiéndose a las escaleras que llevaban a las mazmorras. Como siempre le pasaba a todo el mundo, se encogió al sentir el aire frío y húmedo rondar su cuerpo. Le parecía que tenía que ser muy desagradable vivir allí abajo, en un sitio sin ventanas, siempre húmedo y oscuro, con verdinche en los muros y arañas colgando por las esquinas, pero supuso que al profesor le gustaría todo aquello si lo había elegido por voluntad propia

Por fin llegó a la puerta de madera oscura junto a la clase de pociones. Había estado unas cuantas veces en el despacho de Snape antes, pero siempre había entrado con él. Nunca había tenido que llamar a la puerta...

"Profesor? Soy Draco Malfoy" Le dijo a la puerta en voz alta después de haber llamado con los nudillos. Nadie respondió. El chico llamó más fuerte, y de pronto escuchó la cerradura de la puerta chascar y abrirse.

Un poco sorprendido, puesto que no había escuchado nada, Malfoy entró en el despacho lleno de frascos con cosas monstruosas, en su mayoría caras, raras de encontrar y bastante peligrosas. Había algunos pergaminos enrollados sobre el escritorio, junto a un par de libros que, leyendo los títulos, ni se atrevió a tocar. Seguramente serían de la sección prohibida. Curiosamente, entre todas las cosas que había en el despacho no estaba el profesor. Pero sí que había otra puerta al fondo, cerca de un estante con libros y extraños aparatos que supuso serían de medición. 

Probó el pomo y la puerta cedió, aunque no la abrió del todo, sólo lo suficiente como para meter la cabeza y mirar. Se sentía extrañamente fuera de lugar, y en su interior algo le decía que se marchara. 

"Va a entrar o se quedará en la puerta toda la tarde, Malfoy?" La voz de Severus se dejó oír, susurrante, desde un lateral de la habitación. Draco entró, y lo primero que le llamó la atención fue que el lugar, a pesar de estar iluminado tan sólo por la luz anaranjada de la chimenea, era bastante más cálido y acogedor de lo que hubiera esperado. Junto al fuego y sentado en uno de los sillones de oreja verde oscuro estaba Snape, de modo que se dirigió allí y se quedó de pie frente a él, cruzando los brazos tras su espalda como su padre hubiera hecho.

Esto hizo que el profesor gruñera para sí, pero no dijo nada, tan sólo miró al chico observarle atentamente con sus ojos de gato. 

Cansado, más pálido y ojeroso de lo normal, con una línea rojiza sobre su ceja izquierda y otra en el labio inferior y con el brazo derecho vendado hasta el codo, mostrando los dedos fríos y azulados. No se suponía que fuera a resultar herido... Qué había pasado la noche anterior? Acaso la ridícula historia de que White, Lupin y compañía habían ido a rescatar a Granger era cierta?

"Eh... profesor... mmm... –_Demonios! Qué me pasa...?_ Pensó sintiendo la boca secársele. No podía apartar la mirada de sus ojos oscuros _–_ Qué le...qué le ha pasado?" Consiguió decir por fin

"Un accidente y dos contratiempos" Murmuró torciendo el gesto y mirando a otro lado, dejando así libre al chico, que respiró más tranquilo

"El profesor Lupin es pésimo dando pociones" Comentó casualmente, intentando conseguir una respuesta que diera algo de luz al asunto

Severus sopló, y sus ojos brillaron furiosos por unos momentos "No era su clase favorita, desde luego. Ni tampoco la que mejor se le daba –tamborileó los dedos sobre el apoyabrazos—Va a contarme por qué ha venido a verme ya?"

"Er... bueno, los Griffindor dicen que—" Iba a ir directo al grano. Sería mucho más sencillo así obtener algo en claro

Pero el profesor le cortó antes de que pudiera seguir "Vaya a contarle eso a Lupin. Él es quien lleva la Casa ahora" Siseó amargamente, mirando el fuego 

Draco dio un respingo y se puso pálido de pronto. Así que tenía razón! Le habían relevado contra su voluntad... incluso de ser el cabeza de Slytherin!! El muchacho pasó por alto el hecho de que Remus fuera Griffindor debido a que su mente estaba puesta en otra cosa. Acababa de entender una parte del rompecabezas que se traía su padre, pero no le veía el sentido. Qué ganaba Lucius con apartar a Snape de la docencia? Tendría que pensar en ello y...

Frunció el ceño, sintiendo que el estómago se encogía al mirar al profesor que, callado y con el semblante perfectamente serio, seguía mirando a las llamas. Pero no era la seriedad de siempre, no era la misma expresión la de sus ojos. 

"Profesor...?" Le llamó dudoso

"Qué?"

_Qué??? Por todos los demonios... Cómo que qué?? Qué ha pasado con el 'qué quiere ahora, Malfoy?' _A Draco le costó trabajo tragar saliva mientras se sentía más miserable a cada segundo que pasaba. 

Iba a preguntarle cómo había dejado que un Griffindor tomara el mando, pero se dio cuenta de que no era eso lo que quería, lo que _necesitaba_ decir "No quiero que Lupin sea nuestro jefe. Ni nadie de la Casa..." Murmuró mirando al suelo, dejando los brazos colgar a los lados de su cuerpo

"Tendrán que acostumbrarse" Fue la escueta respuesta, y también fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Incapaz de seguir allí, el Malfoy se excusó diciendo que llegaba tarde y se marchó raudo de las mazmorras, deseando no haber puesto el pie en ellas aquél día

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Awwwww Moony basta por favor......" Suplicó Sirius tapándose los oídos mientras se tiraba en la hierba junto al lago y cerraba los ojos para no ver a su amigo

Remus suspiró y se cruzó de brazos, agitando la cabeza con desaprobación "Ves como no se puede contigo?"

"Au, desde que te hiciste profesor no hay quien soporte una de tus charlas...." Gimió el moreno poniendo los brazos tras la cabeza y estirándose al sol

"Te estoy hablando muy en serio, Sirius Black!" Le increpó Remus dándole un capón

"Pero si te he prometido que no lo volveré a hacer! He tenido que soportar la charla de Dumbledore como castigo, y ahora la tuya. Qué más quieres? Un rosario? Cuatro avemarías?"

"Que te comportes como un adulto, para variar... Le das mal ejemplo a los chicos!" 

"Ahora hablas como la McGonagall......."Suspiró perdiendo la esperanza de que le dejara tranquilo, pero para su sorpresa Remus no volvió a decir nada. Sirius abrió un ojo y miró qué estaba haciendo, y le vio tomar pequeñas piedras y lanzarlas contra el agua del estanque para que rebotaran, con una expresión muy seria en el rostro

"Moony..."

"Moooony......." Volvió a llamarle

"Vamos, Remus...! –Padfoot se sentó de golpe en la hierba, poniendo una mano en su hombro—Oye no te enfades... Sabes que quiero lo mejor para los chicos..."

"Sirius, tú sabes lo que es ser perseguido –le dijo seriamente, pero a medida que iba hablando su voz se iba agitando cada vez más-- Sabes lo que es que la gente te odie. Pero sabes lo que es que intenten matarte...? Que tus propios compañeros te golpeen hasta que no puedas levantarte... simplemente porque has hecho algo que no has podido evitar...?" El moreno se mordió el labio y miró al suelo unos instantes. Así que por ahí iba la cosa... Ahora comprendía el por qué del extraño comportamiento de su amigo para con Snapey y también por qué Dumbledore le había elegido a él para que intentara hacerse su amigo. Quién mejor que un hombre lobo que ha vivido el odio, la persecución y los remordimientos para comprender a un mortífago? 

Padfoot le abrazó por detrás, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro y mirando sus grandes ojos tristes "Perdóname por no entenderte antes. Soy burro, tenía que haberme dado cuenta... Tienes razón, como siempre... Actué llevado por el instinto y las ganas que siempre le he tenido, sin pensar en nada más. No sabía que te fuera a molestar, lo siento. Me perdonas? Sí? Por favor?"

"No hay nad—" Moony tuvo que dejar de hablar porque tenía un nudo en la garganta apretando fuerte, y agarró una de las manos que su amigo tenía sobre sus hombros con fuerza. No era eso lo que quería decir, no había nada que disculpar...! No era culpa suya que viera sus penurias reflejadas en el mortífago, no era culpa suya lo que le hicieron la gente de donde vivía... 

"Ey, ey.... Shh Moony, que ya tienes muchos años para llorar..." Le dijo en son de guasa, pero a sabiendas de que al apuntárselo le sería imposible seguir guardándose la angustia dentro. Realmente no tenía mucha idea de cómo consolarle, puesto que James era el que siempre lo hacía cuando se encontraba mal, pero le dejó llorar tranquilamente, frotando las manos suave contra sus brazos

Una vez el profesor se hubo calmado, estuvieron un buen rato en silencio, aunque sin mudar la postura, sumidos ambos en sus propias cavilaciones, hasta que Remus sacó conversación

"Quería decirte antes que... no tengo nada que disculparte. No era un reproche, sino simplemente lo que me pasaba por la cabeza..."

"Lo sé, lo sé... Pero aún así tienes razón en parte... Aunque yo no vea la misma semejanza que tú. Creo que es muy diferente que uno no pueda evitar algo que no eligió como te pasa a ti a que uno no pueda evitar algo que eligió voluntariamente. Vamos, es mi forma de verlo, aunque quizás lo que pasa es que no puedo olvidar, o perdonar, lo que gente como él hicieron... Si realmente hace las cosas en contra de su voluntad... bueno, que se lo haga mirar, que se tire por un puente o que se vaya, me da igual, pero no tenemos por qué sufrir los demás por ello, no crees? Ya esta bien de pagar justos por pecadores..."

El hombre lobo apretó su mano, y Sirius dejó escapar un largo suspiro

"Sí, ya sé... Creo que trece años odiando día tras día han hecho que piense poco en los demás y mucho en mí, pero no puedo evitarlo. No pienso volver a cargar con las culpas de la gente, Remus"

"El Padfoot de hace quince años pensaba muy parecido, sabes? No creo que se te haya olvidado cómo preocuparte por los demás, Sirius. De hecho, creo que Azkaban te enseñó a querer proteger a la gente aún más de todo lo que pueda ser dañino... Y también creo que lo mejor de ti sigue contigo, cosa que es de agradecer..."

Sirius sonrió y le revolvió el pelo, dejándoselo de punta "Dejémonos de penas, eh? No merece la pena seguir recordando cosas así en una tarde tan bonita... Por cierto, esta mañana, cuando fuiste al despacho de Dumbledore, qué te contó? Hablásteis de Arabella y de mí?"

"Nos explicó a McGonagall –que también estaba— y a mí lo que le había contado Snape que había sucedido en la casa, y me hizo hincapié en el hecho de que Snape decía que él no había secuestrado a Hermione"

"Creo que la misma Hermione será la que tenga que decir quién la secuestró" 

"Sí, eso creo yo también... Aunque me alegraría que dijera que no fue él –Sirius miró al cielo, y Remus se apresuró a continuar-- Así no tendría que dar pociones... Dios, tuve que quitar 30 puntos de Slytherin y otros tantos de Griffindor hoy en tres clases diferentes, entre ellas la de Harry, porque empezaron a pelearse en mitad de la mazmorra en cuanto quité los ojos de ellos!"

"Supongo que a los Slytherin no les hace gracia tener un Griffindor como jefe de la casa" Se encogió de hombros el moreno antes de tirarse de nuevo contra la hierba. El sol ya estaba comenzando a ponerse por el oeste, y corría una brisa bastante fresca

"Si Harry y Ron no hubieran contado lo que contaron..." Comenzó a decir Remus, pero Sirius tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba tan tranquilo dispuesto a que le entrara por un oído y le saliera por el otro. Sonrió y también se echó sobre la hierba, arrebujándose bien en la túnica marrón llena de remiendos.

Estaba mirando plácidamente el cielo azulado cuando de repente vio algo suspenderse en el aire muy muy cerca de su cara. Dio un respingo y automáticamente llevó la mano al bolsillo de la varita, pero entonces escuchó una risa conocida

"Eh... queréis venir a jugar quiddich? Estamos con Harry, Ron y otros Griffindor en el campo..." Les preguntó Mundungus desde su Barredora 6. Sirius abrió un ojo y de pronto se pintó una sonrisa en sus labios

"Hace siglos que no llevo una escoba...! Espero que no se me haya olvidado..." Dijo poniéndose en pie de un salto

"Seguro que después de montar a Buckbeak te parece hasta sencillo" Comentó Lupin sentándose

"Vamos, Remus!"

"No se jugar... "Casi se sonrojó

"Qué importa? Yo tampoco--Sirius, muy feliz, le agarró de un brazo y tiró para levantarle—Crees que cabremos los tres en tu escoba, Mund?"

"Si nos apretamos.... supongo que sí" Sonrió Mundungus palmeando el mango de la escoba

_____________________________

Aquella noche pasó casi de fiesta para la mesa Griffindor, donde los cuatro adultos se sentaban con los muchachos. Curiosamente eran ellos los que más alborotaban, encantados con el juego de quiddich que habían llevado por la tarde. Harry también estaba feliz, sobre todo de ver a sus amigos tan contentos. Cuánto tiempo haría que no disfrutaban como aquella tarde? Cuánto tiempo hacía que no estaban entre camaradas, sin llevar ninguna preocupación sobre sus espaldas?

Había visto a Sirius comportarse como alguien incluso con menos años que él, chillando y haciendo rizos sobre una de las escobas del colegio, persiguiendo a Mundungus y siendo perseguido por Remus, que se manejaba mejor en la escoba de lo que hubiera pensado en un principio. 

Y en el juego... Oh, a Oliver Wood le hubiera encantado disputar aquél partido amistoso. Se había decidido hacer dos equipos, uno con cada generación, pero como los adultos eran minoría, Mundungus invitó a madame Hooch a jugar con ellos, cambiando las reglas un poco para adecuarlas a ellos. Fletcher era un excelente chaser, de eso no cabía duda, y aunque puso en serios aprietos a su equipo, Sirius no fue rival para Harry como seeker y al final ganó el equipo de los más jóvenes

Ron también estaba pletórico. Nunca había jugado quiddich antes en el campo de Hogwarts, y menos aún en tal compañía. Se había divertido enormemente, aunque le hubiera gustado que Hermione hubiera estado allí. Quizás entre todos también la hubieran convencido de jugar... 

Antes de ir a cenar habían vuelto a pasar por la enfermería, del mismo modo que hicieron después de comer, pero la chica aún no despertaba. Poppy no parecía muy preocupada por ello, e incluso les aseguró que era algo normal debido a que le había dado tranquilizantes bastante fuertes para que el descanso facilitara su recuperación. Con todo, les dijo que posiblemente al día siguiente estaría de vuelta

Viendo que aquello podía degenerar en un festejo en toda regla en la sala común de la Casa, McGonagall se acercó a la mesa y les dijo a los cuatro que cuando terminaran de cenar subieran a sus habitaciones sin pasar por la torre, alegando que los chicos tenían que descansar por las noches porque tenían clase al día siguiente. Sonrió levemente al ver a Sirius integrándose entre los muchachos. Ojalá estos buenos momentos les sirvieran a los chicos para inclinarse de su parte el día que les dijeran quién era en realidad Ruticulus White...

Volvió a sentarse en su lugar, sin poder evitar fruncir el ceño al ver dos huecos vacíos. Sabía de buena tinta que Hagrid estaría de vuelta pronto, Dumbledore se lo había confiado, pero le chocaba aún ver la otra silla vacía. Snape no había pisado el comedor desde que volviera de la misión, pero no parecía que a nadie le importara en exceso... Quizás a los Slytherin, que miraban de mala forma a Remus y con añoranza al hueco que nadie llenaba. Albus había dejado que Lupin decidiera dónde prefería sentarse, sabiendo que estaría más a gusto entre los suyos. Y de cualquier manera, tan sólo era profesor suplente y no tenía del todo madurado el hecho de dejarle la cátedra durante todo el año...

De este modo transcurrió la cena y los alumnos se retiraron a sus respectivas Casas, preparándose para dormir o terminando en la sala común algún trabajo de última hora que no hubieran llegado a completar aún. La Orden del Fénix se retiró también, bastante más tranquila después de la cena aunque todavía había bastantes chanzas entre Sirius y Mundungus sobre el hecho de que el primero había sido incapaz de atrapar al segundo, y eso utilizando una escoba más moderna.

"Voy a la biblioteca un momento, de acuerdo? Tengo que coger un libro para mañana... No sé cómo, pero en ninguno de los que he cogido hoy viene la poción que les toca a los de séptimo" Se encogió de hombros Remus

"Quizá se la haya inventado ese bastardo" Comentó Arabella preparándose para subir al tercer piso

"Ahora que lo mencionas... no es ninguna tontería..." Suspiró y después de decirle a Sirius que no hacía falta que le acompañara, el cuarteto se dividió.

Tranquilamente anduvo por los corredores silenciosos, murmurando una suave tonada para sí y pensando en pedirle ayuda a madame Pince si no era capaz de encontrar lo que buscaba. Al llegar a las puertas de la biblioteca, se sorprendió. Había alguien allí, dándole la espalda, mirando al pomo como dudando de si entrar o no. Era Malfoy

"Qué hace aquí, Sr. Malfoy? --preguntó suavemente, aunque no pudo evitar que el chico se sobresaltara—Debería estar en la Casa, no aquí" 

Draco le miró con las cejas enarcadas, aún recuperándose del sobresalto, y luego miró al pomo de nuevo. Podía pedirle a Lupin que le dejara entrar un momento. Podía terminar lo que había ido a hacer, podría contarle... 

"Tiene razón" Fue lo único que le dijo antes de echar a andar hacia otro lado. Remus le vio marcharse sin entender nada de nada, pero decidió preocuparse por ello al día siguiente por la mañana. Tenía ganas de ir a la cama y, cuanto antes encontrara el libro, antes dormiría.

La biblioteca estaba vacía y silenciosa, pero iluminada todavía. Madame Pince solía dejar las luces encendidas hasta un poco después de que los alumnos se acostaran por si a algún profesor le surgía la necesidad de tomar un libro de última hora, como era su caso. 

Se acercó a la sección donde estaban los libros de pociones y tomó uno más avanzado que los que había cogido aquél día, buscando en el índice el nombre que buscaba. No encontró nada. Probó en un par de libros más, y tampoco tuvo éxito. 

_Quizás sea un libro de la sección prohibida..._ Se le ocurrió pensar, aunque no le parecía muy normal que los alumnos utilizaran encantamientos de esa sección. Aunque tratándose de un profesor tan poco corriente como Snape, todo podía suceder...

Cuando iba a doblar la estantería que llevaba a la reja de dicha sección chocó de repente contra algo que le hizo caer sentado en el suelo

"Pero qué--?"

"La gente normal mira por dónde anda, Lupin" –siseó una voz fría situada más arriba de donde miraba –Claro que tú no tienes mucho de normal" 

Remus se levantó y se sacudió un poco la túnica. Suspiró, casi seguro de que había chocado con él a propósito "Estaba un poco despistado, no sabía que hubiera nadie más aquí.... Estoy buscando la poción de Anulación para los de séptimo. Podrías ayudarme, por favor?" Le preguntó

Snape hizo una mueca, apretando contra sí el enorme libro que había tomado de la sección prohibida "Fuiste un alumno brillante, recuerdas? Seguro que la encontrarás en alguna parte" El mago le dio la espalda con desdén y echó a andar hacia una de las mesas, la que estuviera más alejada del hombre lobo

Remus entró en la sección que más interés causaba entre los alumnos y se puso a mirar libros y más libros, pero una vez más no encontró nada. Con un suspiro echó a andar.

"Es tuya, verdad? – le dijo a Snape acercándose hasta la mesa donde leía-- Por eso me has pedido que la busque, porque no la encontraré en un libro"

Severus dejó de pasar las hojas y le miró con ojos fríos. Pareció que iba a decir algo, pero se calló y le ignoró, dedicándose lo que se traía entre manos. Era, evidentemente, un libro de pociones, y uno bastante antiguo y especializado, aunque Remus no sabía a ciencia cierta de lo que trataba

"Qué buscas?"

"Nada que te importe" 

Lupin se colocó tras él y leyó sobre su hombro. No entendió mucho, puesto que Snape había plantado la mano sobre la hoja para impedirle la lectura, pero le bastó con lo que pudo ver "Estás buscando una especie de contrahechizo? Para qué?"

El profesor de negro resopló molesto y cerró el libro de golpe, sobresaltando a Remus y creando un suave eco en la habitación "Métete en tus asuntos, Lupin" Le dijo levantándose y tomando el libro con la zurda torpemente debido al tamaño del mismo

"Sólo intentaba ayudar"

La única respuesta del mago fue un gruñido que apagó la distancia mientras se adentraba en el rincón del que había tomado prestado el enorme volumen. Una vez más, su búsqueda había sido un fracaso... Quizás no hubiera una poción para contrarrestar el hechizo de helar... Quizá sólo se pudiera anular con un contrahechizo, pero cuál? No había podido encontrarlo... y la persona que le enseñó el helar estaba muerta hacía ya bastantes años... Seguramente en el círculo de amigos de Malfoy lo supieran o ya hubieran venido a preguntarle. Si no lo encontraba por sí mismo tendría que mandarles una lechuza.

Se acordó entonces de un título que quizás pudiera darle información, pero decidió dejar la búsqueda para el día siguiente. Los mejunjes –no creía que llegaran al título de pociones—que le daba Poppy para el dolor le cansaban enormemente, y además la última dosis estaba perdiendo su efecto. Lo mejor sería dormir y seguir investigando por la mañana, cuando todos estuvieran en clase.

Al volver a la biblioteca principal se encontró con que Remus miraba absorto un libro que tenía entre manos. 

"Severus --le llamó una vez le hubo sobrepasado, y el profesor se detuvo de mala gana, aunque continuó dándole la espalda—No me gusta nada tener que dar tus clases, no me gusta Pociones, y no estoy preparado para ello. Tampoco lo estoy para enfrentarme todos los días varias veces a los Slytherin. No me aceptan, y lo entiendo... Te importaría hacerte cargo de ellos...? Seguir siendo el jefe de la Casa y todo eso? No pueden seguir en el plan en el que están, que pelean con todos por cualquier cosa. No dejan a nadie dar clase normal..."

Estúpido Griffindor. 

"Dile a Dumbledore que no soy ningún perro para que me castiguen y al rato me den premios. Arréglatelas con los Slytherin y con tus clases. Ninguna de las dos cosas es mi problema"

Slytherin bocazas.

"El director me pidió que pusiese un ojo en ti, pero no para vigilarte, sino para ayudarte, y había pensado que, entre nosotros, podríamos hacer un arreglo que fuera beneficioso para todos. Pero no te gusta que te ayuden, verdad? O es que tienes miedo de tener amigos?"

Severus se volvió y le lanzó una mirada de hielo. Abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero la cerró de pronto, convirtiéndola en una estrecha línea al apretar con fuerza la mandíbula. Cuando el licántropo pensó que le daría la espalda y saldría andando airadamente de la biblioteca, el profesor de oscuro le señaló, hablándole con rabia

"Los amigos te apuñalan por la espalda cuando menos te lo esperas. –Remus vio que le temblaba el brazo antes de bajarlo y convertirlo en un puño-- No es mucho peor que tener enemigos. Después de todo, casi me hicieron lo mismo... No te atrevas a sermonearme sobre esto, Remus Lupin, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo. No sabes nada, nada! de mí ni de mi vida... Por tu bien, no vuelvas a juzgarme nunca!" 

"Y tú no vuelvas a amenazarle o terminaré lo que empecé ayer, me da igual que estés o no lisiado" Sirius se cruzó de brazos y le miró amenazador con sus ojos azules. Moony maldijo internamente. En cualquier otra circunstancia le hubiera agradecido a Padfoot que fuera a buscarle por tardar en volver... pero precisamente no en aquella.

Snape le lanzó una mirada capaz de derretir acero al Griffindor apoyado en la puerta, sintiendo la familiar sensación de la sangre arderle en las venas, la agradable concentración de poder en sus manos. Si tan sólo tuviera su varita, si pudiera usar su mano derecha, le cerraría la boca sin dudarlo un segundo.

"Pero por supuesto, el señor _Ridiculus _al rescate. Es admirable tu valentía cuando se trata de alguien que no puede defenderse. Pero vamos, atácame. O prefieres esperar a que haya luna llena para mandarle sobre mí? --señaló a Remus con un movimiento de su cabeza—Siempre has sido un cobarde, enfrentándote con todos porque eran más débiles que tú"

Sirius apretó los puños y se colocó frente a él de tres zancadas, su larga melena negra ondeando tras él "No sé cómo es posible que puedas ser tan cínico, _Snake_, si tú eras el primero que martirizaba a los otros chicos con esa panda de Slytherins con la que te juntabas. Dices que yo era cobarde, pero tú te escondías detrás del guaperas de Malfoy y sus maldiciones para que nadie pudiera tocarte"

"Eso no es cierto! -–le gritó el profesor, temblando de furia—Lucius nunca levantó una mano para defenderme de nada, lo hacía todo por mí mismo!"

"Mentiroso!! No se atrevían contigo porque tenían miedo de lo que Malfoy y los otros podrían hacerles a ellos y a sus familias! Sí, no te sorprendas tanto! Todos les temían porque Voldemort estaba con ellos! Qué iban a temer de un empollón, una rata de biblioteca lameculos? Si no aprendiste duelo hasta que empezaste a matar muggles y aurors!

Pero a nosotros nos daba igual, y eso te jodía, verdad? De mí nunca estabas a salvo, Severus. Ni de James. A nosotros no nos asustábais. Apostaría a que sabías qué noche Voldemort iba a matar a los Potter y no hiciste nada para detenerle, rata miserable, porque así podías vengarte de él! Quizá incluso sabías lo de Peter... Quizá fue tu retorcida mente la que ideó su plan de fuga, el que me llevaría a Azkaban!!" 

"Sirius, Sirius basta!!" Remus le agarró de un hombro, pero Padfoot se le sacudió de encima con un brusco movimiento; tenía al otro hombre agarrado por la capa fuertemente y no entraba en sus planes el soltarle. Severus estaba pálido, mirándole con el rostro desencajado, apenas sin respirar

"Yo avisé a Dumbledore de que Voldemort quería matar a Potter, por eso se hizo el conjuro del guardián. Fuiste tú solito el que le dio a Voldemort las llaves de la casa de Potter, no culpes a nadie más por ello. Si no hubieras sido tan gilipollas de confiar ciegamente en quien no debías no hubieras pasado los años pudriéndote en Azkaban. Aunque si por mí hubiera sido ahora mismo tendría tu alma un dementor" La voz de Snape era puro veneno. Los ojos de Padfoot se abrieron desmesuradamente antes de convertirse en rendijas

"No me recuerdes que dejé huérfano a Harry!!! Por todos los dioses, no me lo recuerdes!!" Remus tuvo literalmente que abatirle con un conjuro para de dejara de golpear a Snape, al que había lanzado al suelo de un puñetazo y que se defendía como podía del furioso Black

"No puedo creer que quince años después estemos como al principio –el hombre lobo agitó la cabeza, aún con la varita en la mano—Ya habéis terminado de lanzar puñaladas por la espalda? Dios, es tan difícil que entendáis que estamos en el mismo bando? Es TAN difícil que no queráis mataros a la primera oportunidad? ES TAN DIFICIL, JODER?" Remus se pasó una mano por el pelo y sopló, intentando calmarse y no ser el siguiente en ponerse a repartir

Sirius, con los ojos enrojecidos por el par de lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas, bajó la cabeza y se escondió entre su pelo oscuro. Severus se tocaba el labio que el animago le había partido una vez más, temblando aún de rabia y de impotencia, cuando se levantó. Era tal el odio que reflejaba su expresión hacia aquél que le había gritado prácticamente que era un inútil bueno para nada que Remus supo al momento que el episodio en el aula de pociones se habría repetido en aquél instante, aunque con el Conjuro Prohibido, si Severus hubiera podido conjurarlo. 

No obstante, el profesor no hizo nada ni dijo nada, tan sólo se marchó de la biblioteca con pasos largos y su negra capa arrastrando tras él

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

El día siguiente hubiera sido un día de clase como otro cualquiera de no ser porque era Halloween y todos los alumnos estaban más excitados de lo normal por lo que, después de intentar dar las dos primeras horas de la mañana McGonagall decidió suspender las clases de aquél día. Después de soportar la bárbara algarabía que formaron los muchachos antes de salir corriendo de la clase, Minerva se quitó las gafas unos momentos para frotarse los ojos y suspiró quedamente. 

Estaba preocupada por la fiesta de la noche, puesto que no estaba muy segura de que todo fuera a resultar tan bien como los otros años. Nunca había visto tanta rivalidad entre las casas... excepto hacía quince años. Y aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

Recogió sus pergaminos y los dejó perfectamente colocados en la mesa para el siguiente día de clase, esperando poder darla en condiciones la siguiente vez. Tenía que hablar seriamente con Albus sobre el comportamiento de sus alumnos... 

Decidida fue a su despacho y se acercó a la chimenea "Albus, tenemos que hablar" 

"Entra, Minerva"

Albus frunció un poco el ceño al ver la expresión de la subdirectora una vez se hubo materializado en su despacho vía chimenea. Minerva era una mujer muy seria, pero aquello rallaba lo increíble.

"Te apetece un té? --le preguntó, y la mujer aceptó, sentándose frente a él-- Dime, de qué tenemos que hablar?"

"Aún soy capaz de mantener en cintura a mis Griffindor, pero Remus no es capaz de controlar a los Slytherin. Están tan rebeldes que no puedo dar clase con ellos. Creo que no fue buena idea darle la jefatura de esa casa, Albus" Dio un sorbo a su té, yendo totalmente al grano

"Sí, Remus me ha dicho lo mismo... De hecho mientras desayunábamos me ha contado que anoche intentó devolvérsela a Severus pero que él rehuso de malas maneras. Además, me dijo que tuvo que separarle de Sirius, o mejor dicho, que tuvo que separar a Sirius de él en la biblioteca porque llegaron de nuevo a las manos –suspiró— No sé qué va a ser esto..."

"Ya veo que el hecho de que Severus esté más susceptible de lo normal también altera los nervios del resto..." Minerva arqueó las cejas

"Esos dos nunca se han llevado nada bien, pero esto está empezando a ser ridículo. Voy a tener que ordenar a Arabella y Sirius que vayan siempre acompañados por Remus o Mundungus. No quiero despertarme por la noche en mitad de una batalla campal..."

"Ciertamente. Aunque sospecho que ambos tienen sus motivos para llevarse mal con Severus..."

"Ultimamente todos los tenemos –suspiró—Sabes? Pensaba que después de negarle tantos años la cátedra de DAO no habría nada que consiguiera que se pusiera furioso conmigo, Minerva, pero lo he conseguido al destituirle"

"Albus, Severus no es un hombre corriente. Todos lo sabemos y le 'aceptamos' así, bueno, unos más que otros. Pero aún con todo lo extraño que sea es un hombre que, según dice, es inocente, y el único amigo que tiene le ha apartado de su lado y le ha quitado todo lo que apreciaba de una forma que estoy segura considera injusta. Mirándolo desde su punto de vista, es comprensible que esté enfadado contigo. Supongo que como está más enfadado de lo normal lo paga con todo el mundo. Apostaría que fue él quien empezó la discusión con Sirius..." Comentó la mujer agitando levemente la cabeza

"Intenté explicarle, pero no me creyó cuando le dije que hacía lo que creía mejor para todos. Yo confío en él, no creo que quisiera hacerle daño a la srta. Granger a propósito"

"Confías en él, de acuerdo, pero no como lo hacías antes de que esto sucediera, y lo sabes. Admítelo. Esa es una de las razones por las que le has destituido. Qué pasaría si en un arrebato conjurara un cruciatus contra un alumno o intentara golpearle, como le pasa con Sirius? Tengo que reconocer que tengo miedo de lo que pueda llegar a hacer porque sé de lo que es capaz. Esto es un colegio, Albus, y no un colegio normal. Los niños que están aquí tendrán que ayudarnos a derrotar a Voldemort, no podemos correr el riesgo de que, bueno..." La profesora McGonagall se detuvo y se subió las gafas, sin saber muy bien cómo expresarse

"Entiendo lo que quieres decir, y sé que como siempre, tienes razón. También comparto tu preocupación por los chicos, pero qué puedo hacer? No voy a darle la espalda a mi amigo cuando me necesita"

"Estoy de acuerdo en ayudarle en caso de que se deje, pero Albus, es muy peligroso... Si pasara cualquier cosa tendrías al Consejo Escolar, Mr. Malfoy el primero, pidiendo tu puesto en compensación y eso es algo que no nos podemos permitir" La jefa de los Griffindor dejó escapar un corto suspiro y apuró su taza

Dumbledore jugueteó con su barba ausentemente, mientras pensaba. Unos minutos de silencio después habló "Creo que volveré a hablar con él y le retendré conmigo hasta que entienda que le he alejado de los chicos por ser un peligro potencial. Estoy seguro de que una vez que me escuche lo entenderá..."

"Me parece bien. Por cierto, el hecho de que Remus haya intentado devolverle la Casa no me parece bien, menos aún si no lo habló contigo primero. Los Slytherin pueden no gustarme, pero no quiero que ninguno más de mis alumnos sufra daño alguno"

"Yo en cambio creo que la idea de Remus no es tan mala como pueda parecerte. Severus necesita que confíen en él—"

"Que tú confíes en él" Le corrigió

"Como desees. Si le dejara volver a ser el jefe de los Slytherin me congraciaría con él de nuevo al menos un poco, no lo crees? Y quizá mantendría su mente ocupada en otra cosa que no fuera en odiar a Sirius. Además, seguro que así solucionaríamos el problema de los Slytherin. Sí, creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer es demostrarle que le queremos en nuestro bando. Estarías dispuesta a apoyarle, Minerva? Sé que varios de nuestros compañeros tienen serias dudas sobre él, me lo han dicho, y también sé que no han hecho nada al respecto de lo sucedido con la srta. Granger porque yo se lo he pedido..."

"Mientras no me demuestre que es un peligro para mis alumnos intentaré estar de vuestro lado. De lo contrario, y lo siento, Albus, estaré de parte de la mayoría de los profesores"

_______________________ 

  
Era poco antes de la comida, y los alumnos de Slytherin que se encontraban en la sala común estaban mayormente cuchicheando y haciendo sus cosas en relativo silencio, pero se quedaron totalmente callados al ver entrar al jefe de la Casa. El licántropo suspiró quedamente cuando una bola de papel silbó cerca de su cabeza. No hacía falta que nadie le dijera que no era bienvenido, desde luego...

Pero con suerte no tendría que pasar por esto más veces. Eso si todo salía como le había propuesto a Dumbledore....

Aprovechando que no había clase y mientras el director se encargaba de decorar el Gran Salón, él y Remus habían mantenido una interesante conversación sobre astronomía hasta que la profesora Sprout abandonó la sala.

Entonces Albus le habló de su charla con Minerva horas antes, y Lupin estuvo totalmente de acuerdo con las conclusiones a las que habían llegado. Discutieron brevemente el tema de Hermione y llegaron a exponer diversas hipótesis que pudieran mantener inocente al profesor, todas relacionadas con el Lord Oscuro aunque sin ningún fundamento real. Fue después de este tema cuando Remus le explicó al director lo que tenía en mente....

"Necesito que estéis todos de todos los cursos, así que id a buscar a los que faltan, por favor. Tengo que hablaros de algo"

Hubieron bastantes cuchicheos y miradas escépticas, pero después de un incómodo rato de espera al fin todas las serpientes se reunieron frente al profesor

"Bien, em, no sé muy bien cómo empezar... Sé que no me queréis como jefe de vuestra Casa, pero con todo lo que ha pasado con el profesor Snape ahora mismo es lo que hay –se frotó el pelo— Si tenéis alguna sugerencia o algo que decir para que nuestra... convivencia sea más placentera para todos, me gustaría que me lo dijerais"

"No hay alguien que no sea Griffindor dispuesto a ser el jefe de nuestra Casa?" Preguntó uno de sexto

"Desgraciadamente no. Si al menos Severus consintiera volver a liderar Slytherin... pero no, no quiere, y seguro que a vosotros tampoco os hace especial gracia después de lo que ha sucedido... Y además habría que convencer al director Dumbledore... No, no es posible" Remus suspiró teatralmente y esperó a que picaran el anzuelo

Como suponía fue Malfoy quien tomó la palabra. Para estar en quinto nada más había que ver el poder que ostentaba sobre el resto de sus compañeros "Por qué dice que Snape no quiere ser nuestro jefe, profesor Lupin?" Se cruzó de brazos el rubio

"Bueno, hablé con él al respecto y me lo dijo. No sé cuáles son sus motivos. Pero --er, es Draco? Bien—Draco, es que quieres que vuelva a Slytherin? Quiero decir, no te importa lo que haya pasado con la srta. Granger?"

"Por supuesto que no me importa lo más mínimo" Malfoy lanzó una mirada de hielo poniéndose muy tieso

"Si al resto tampoco os importara mm... bueno quizá si fuerais a su despacho y se lo dijerais cambiaría de opinión. Luego podríamos ir a ver a Dumbledore..." Se llevó una mano al mentón, pensativo, sin perder ojo de sus alumnos, que por primera vez en el día de hoy se permitían sonrisas

"Profesor Lupin... Usted no cree... mm usted no cree que el profesor Snape...." Comenzó una de primero un poco dubitativa, aferrándose la larga coleta negra

Remus miró al techo unos momentos y suspiró "La verdad es que pese a todo tengo mis dudas de que sea culpable. De hecho, y esto es un secreto entre nosotros, creo que Vo... Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis está detrás de todo"

Se oyeron soplidos, suspiros, ohhs, ahhs, y los más jóvenes se encogieron en sus túnicas de gala mientras el resto intercambiaba miradas bajo ceños fruncidos

"Chicos! Se hace tarde. Si vais a ir, que sea ahora... no podemos llegar tarde a comer"

Se levantó un murmullo en la sala común y de pronto alguien abrió la puerta y todos comenzaron a salir

"Os veré en el Gran Salón..." Les dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Puede que Sirius y James fueran los cabecillas de los Marauders, pero sus planes siempre funcionaban a la perfección. Lo único que le apenaba era no poder ver la cara de Severus cuando se los encontrara...

Snape estaba releyendo un libro de encantamientos raros llamado '101 encantamientos imposibles de encontrar en otra parte' en su despacho, esforzándose en hallar el contrahechizo que le hacía falta y que madame Pomfrey no encontraba por ninguna parte, cuando llamaron a la puerta

"Estoy ocupado" Gruñó sin apartar la vista de la hoja que leía

"Soy yo, profesor, Draco Malfoy"

Otro gruñido. Malfoy. Qué es lo que querría esta vez? No estaba de humor para chiquilladas...

"Es medio día, váyase a comer, Malfoy"

"Pero es muy importante, profesor, de veras!"

"Le doy cinco minutos"

La puerta se abrió suavemente y Draco tosió, haciendo que Severus le mirara con expresión de fastidio. Entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que había muchos más alumnos detrás de él, todos Slytherin

"Qué se traen todos ustedes entre manos?" Preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa

El muchacho rubio entró en el despacho, y le siguieron un montón más. Tantos eran que no cabían y unos cuantos tuvieron que contentarse con estar en la puerta. Severus arqueó una ceja ante tal despliegue e invasión de sus aposentos

"Estamos todos, profesor Snape" Dijo uno de séptimo haciendo acopio de valor

"Queremos que vuelva a ser el jefe de nuestra Casa" Draco se cruzó de brazos e intentó mirarle a la cara, pero descubrió que no podía... 

"Y NO nos iremos sin lo que hemos venido a buscar" Dijo otro alumno, una chica morena con el pelo largo y los ojos llenos de determinación

El profesor les miró de hito en hito a todos, parpadeando un par de veces. Era cierto, tenía todo Slytherin apretado en su despacho, los más mayores delante, los de primero atrás del todo. Y le estaban pidiendo que volviera con ellos. Si le hubieran contado esta escena de algún otro profesor se lo hubiera creído, pero nunca lo hubiera pensado con él. Desde cuándo había alumnos a los que les cayera bien? Cierto que era el único que les favorecía, cierto que intentaba ayudarles con sus problemas, sobre todo con los más _oscuros_, pero... 

"El director Dumbledore no lo aprobaría"

"El profesor Lupin dijo que quizá entre todos pudiéramos convencerle. Él también vendría, claro. Tampoco está a gusto con su nuevo trabajo y nos ayudará, seguro" Replicó una de las compañeras de curso de Draco 

_Lupin... _Severus cerró los ojos unos momentos. Había sido todo idea suya. Les había dado un empujoncito a sus alumnos para que fueran a verle, a sabiendas de que ellos sí que podrían convencerle. _Por qué? Por qué, después de lo de Granger, después de lo de anoche? Por qué sigues empeñado en hacerte el simpático conmigo, en querer ayudarme? _

"Es... No –miró a Draco con expresión seria, apartándose un mechón de pelo de los ojos sin cuidado- Tengo que pensarlo. Váyanse todos a comer"

Malfoy frunció el ceño, aunque su desilusión quizás no se hizo tan patente como la de otros compañeros mayores

"Vamos, llegarán tarde al Salón" Snape bajó la mirada hasta su libro, ignorándoles

Poco a poco, casi en absoluto silencio, los Slytherin abandonaron las mazmorras, dejando al oscuro profesor sentando frente a un libro que miraba pero no leía.

No podía volver. No hasta que estuviera seguro de que no volvería a atacar a nadie. No hasta que todos creyeran que era inocente de lo de Granger. Porque lo era. Podían acusarle de haber hecho muchas cosas, de las cuales nunca negaba ninguna, pero esta vez todos se equivocaban. Aunque... Era posible que Remus creyera en él? Si no por qué iba a haber mandado a los Slytherin? 

Pero no. Qué razón podría tener para creerle? Habían sido enemigos durante muchos años, tantos que apenas podía acordarse de cuando fueron amigos, al principio de sus vidas de estudiantes. Había intentado matar a su mejor amigo hacía menos de un mes y era acusado de secuestro e intento de asesinato de una de las amigas de Potter. No, no era posible que confiara en él. Quizás una simple muestra de buena voluntad por su parte? 

Agitó la cabeza. Hacía muchos, muchos años que no creía en el altruismo, de modo que intentó pensar en un motivo oculto, pero no se le ocurrió nada. Seguramente tendría relación con Dumbledore, pero el director era un hombre demasiado complejo como para adivinar sus movimientos...

Escuchó de pronto una voz hablarle por la chimenea

"Severus, ven a la enfermería, por favor. La srta. Granger acaba de despertar" Le dijo Dumbledore desde su despacho

"Para qué tengo que ir? Esos... –iba a decir estúpidos, pero se contuvo a duras penas—Griffindor intentarán matarme en cuanto me vean" Siseó cada vez de peor humor

"Porque quiero que estés presente. Y no te harán nada o responderán ante mí"

Snape soltó un bufido sarcástico y se cruzó de brazos "Si es así, Director, entonces estaré seguro"

"No me gusta que me hables en ese tono, Severus" Albus parecía haberse puesto muy serio en su despacho

"Lo siento. A partir de ahora intentaré no dirigirle la palabra para que no haya problemas" 

Nada más llegar Albus y Minerva a la enfermería, Poppy les saludó muy contenta por tener tan buenas noticias sobre Hermione. A pesar de que ella y Lupin le hicieron muchas pruebas para ver si alguna clase de maleficio había logrado entrar en su cuerpo, no había estado tranquila hasta que hacía escasos segundos había podido hablar con la chica. Todo era perfectamente normal en ella...

Poppy descorrió las cortinas y el trío se acercó a ver a la convaleciente con sendas sonrisas. Hermione, sentada en la cama, no pudo evitar echarse a llorar al ver a Dumbledore. El anciano director se sentó en su cama y la estrechó entre sus brazos mientras Minerva y la enfermera miraban, maravillándose de cómo Albus era capaz de calmar y consolar a cualquiera con uno de sus abrazos.

Una vez hubieron pasado varios minutos, la chica se calmó y por fin pudieron preguntarle qué tal se encontraba

"Bien... Bien. No me duele nada...." Contestó con un suspiro

Minerva se acercó más "Hay algo que quiera contarnos? Algo de lo que quiera hablar...?"

Hermione se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia otro lado, apretando las ropas de la cama. La incómoda falta de palabras se rompió al escucharse las voces de la Orden entrar deprisa en la habitación. En el momento en que la enfermera había avisado al director, éste le había pedido a Dobby que se encargara de llamar a los muchachos. Aunque estaban comiendo, no les había importado dejar todo a medias para ver a la chica

"Hermione! Cómo estás!" Exclamó Sirius casi apartando a McGonagall en su camino. Remus se colocó junto a Albus y los otros se pusieron a los pies de la cama. Granger se ruborizó ligeramente al ver tanta gente preocupada por ella

"Bien, gracias..."

"Puedo ir a avisar a sus amigos y los otros Griffindor, director?" Preguntó Arabella. Albus agitó la cabeza

"Aún no. Déjales que coman tranquilos. Hay algo que debemos tratar antes. Por favor, srta Granger... tiene que decirnos quién la secuestró. Sé que no quiere acordarse, pero es necesario"

Figg resopló cruzándose de brazos e intercambiando miradas con el resto. Minerva la fulminó con la mirada

Hermione tembló ligeramente y miró más allá del grupo para no tener que ver sus rostros "El profesor Snape"

"Está segura?" Preguntó Minerva

Arabella hizo un aspaviento "No puedo creer que todavía necesite más afirmaciones, McGonagall. Nadie mejor que ella sabe quien se la llevó" 

"Repito, está totalmente segura? --dijo de nuevo sin hacer caso a la auror-- Es una acusación muy seria"

"Sí..."

Escucharon un portazo, y Remus y Mundungus corrieron a ver qué pasaba, pero no encontraron a nadie. Abrieron la puerta y se asomaron al pasillo, viendo una silueta negra alejarse a grandes zancadas. Severus, que había llegado sin ser visto y había aguardado de la misma forma, consideró que ya había escuchado suficientes tonterías.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pues hasta aquí el 3º capítulo --grin-- El cuarto tardará más, lo siento! Espero vuestros Reviews!! 


	4. This lack of self control I fear is neve...

Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in  
I've felt this way before  
So insecure...

--Crawling, Linkin Park—

NdlA: Duh. Slash por ahí abajo. Nada serio... XDDDd

Como todo lo que sucede en Hogwarts, la noticia corrió como la pólvora entre alumnos y profesores y, en menos de lo que canta un gallo todo el mundo comentaba de nuevo la historia de Hermione y miraba a sus espaldas por si veía alguna silueta negra. Los Slytherin eran el blanco de todas las miradas sospechosas, y la gente evitaba acercarse demasiado a ellos, sobre todo si iban en grupos pequeños. 

Los de la casa de la serpiente miraban ceñudos y algunos hasta cabizbajos. Estaban desmoralizados por la acusación y por el hecho de que el odio que las otras tres casas desprendían no era el normal. Había más que el típico desprecio, había insultos, miradas de repulsa y rencor allí donde iban. Los alumnos más mayores o fuertes de cada casa no les dejaban tranquilos en ninguna parte donde hubiera compañeros. No les querían en ningún sitio. 

Siempre que alguien les miraba así, Draco henchía el pecho con orgullo y lucía el verde y plateado del uniforme, intentando igualar sus miradas o, al menos, parecer indiferente. Idiotas, estúpidos! No tenían ni idea de nada, se dejaban llevar por cualquier rumor. Gente sin personalidad, medio muggles tenían que ser!

Pero en realidad le importaba el comportamiento de los otros chicos, acostumbrado como estaba a ser él quien prodigase los desprecios. Aquél cambio de papeles sin fundamento, aquél rencor en los ojos en los que antes había miedo y admiración le hacía sentirse mal. Y qué sería de Snape? Se preguntó después de comer, sentándose en las escaleras de la entrada un poco apartado de Crabbe y Goyle. Ahora sí que estaba seguro de que nunca le permitirían liderar su casa... Aunque eso sería lo mejor que podría pasarle. Le expulsarían de Hogwarts? Le llevarían a Azkaban? 

Le vinieron a la mente en esos momentos las historias que había oído contar a su padre sobre la prisión y se arrebujó en la túnica oscura.

La perspectiva de ir a una fiesta donde no se les quería tampoco ayudaba a mejorar su humor sombrío. Habría alguna forma de escaparse de ir? Podría fingir que estaba enfermo... Aunque pensaba que no tendría que fingir mucho. Realmente no se encontraba bien. Tenía el estómago revuelto, y un peso le oprimía el pecho cada vez que veía a alguien odiarles por ser de la misma casa que Snape. 

Quizás si le hubiera contado a alguien todo lo que sabía y cómo se sentía le hubiera dicho que no tenía otro mal que remordimiento de conciencia. Después de todo, habían habido veces en las que Snape había ejercido de padre con él más que el propio Lucius, y todo aquél odio, aquellas acusaciones falsas se podrían terminar si él...

____________________________

Se hicieron las siete y media de la tarde, a falta de escasos treinta minutos para que comenzara la fiesta, y Severus se revolvía inquieto por sus habitaciones, pasando de una a otra sin apenas detenerse en ningún sitio. Se acercó hasta la mesa redonda de su despacho, perfectamente ordenada, con un par de montañas de libros, el tintero y dos plumas... y dio un fuerte golpe sobre ella, respirando profundamente después.

Se quedó así, apoyado en la mesa con la cabeza agachada, durante unos instantes

Iba, o no iba? La pregunta se repetía en su mente casi como un mantra. Iba y desobedecía la orden de Dumbledore de permanecer en Hogwarts o se quedaba allí devanándose más los sesos?

Apenas le quedaba ya tiempo para pensarlo, la citación era para dentro de una hora... Y nada le garantizaba que fuera a haber otra...

Pero sería peor el remedio que la enfermedad? Necesitaba hablar, necesitaba respuestas! Pero y si esas respuestas eran justamente lo que no quería oír? Y si le llevaban directamente a Voldemort?

Con un suspiro abrió uno de los cajones y sacó de él un pergamino al que tuvo que susurrarle una clave para que se abriera y mostrara el contenido. Conocía desde hacía muchos años tanto la clave como al dueño de la misma y por ende de la invitación, pero quién en sus años de estudiante no conocía a Lucius Malfoy?

Casi más para su desgracia, él le conocía más que la mayoría, y de ahí las dudas a acudir. Lucius era un hombre con una mente retorcida y brillante, frío, calculador, sarcástico, aunque también ciertamente inestable. Muy parecido a él en bastantes cosas, quizá debido al hecho de que compartieran Casa en Hogwarts y bando en la guerra.

Desde luego, si alguien podía dar respuesta a sus preguntas y confirmar o desmentir sus temores acerca de la Marca ese era él y no alguien del Colegio. Se sentó cansino en su silla y frotó ausentemente sus dedos helados. Lucius sabría si Voldemort podía incitarle a través de la Marca o si realmente era él, su subconsciente, el que tenía sed de sangre. Y por supuesto sabría quién se llevó a Hermione... Porque no fue él. De eso estaba seguro. A no ser –de nuevo—que el Lord le pudiera controlar a voluntad... 

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Acaso era eso posible? Habría algún tipo de Imperius suficientemente poderoso como para controlarle y no dejarle recordar lo que hizo? Si eso era así, si había una remota posibilidad de que Voldemort pudiera hacerle eso, nadie estaría seguro a su lado. Ni siquiera Dumbledore.

Se apartó el pelo de la cara con un ademán. Aunque esa hipótesis no fuera cierta, una cosa sí lo era sin lugar a dudas. Nadie estaba seguro a su lado, y la Srta. Granger lo sabía bien. 

Una voz saliendo de su chimenea le hizo dar un respingo, puesto que estaba bastante abstraído de la realidad "Severus, puedes venir a mi despacho?"

Severus frunció el ceño, extrañado tanto por el hecho de que Albus le llamara al despacho de nuevo como porque quisiera hablar con él treinta minutos antes de la fiesta. En circunstancias normales hubiera bajado a pedirle que se uniera a ellos al menos en el banquete, pero aquél día?

_Seguramente se le haya ocurrido alguna otra cosa de la que acusarme... _Pensó amargamente guardando el pergamino en su escritorio de nuevo. Después se personificó en la sala de estar del director apareciendo por la chimenea con sus ropajes negros y cara de pocos amigos, tal y como haría un actor de terror en una película muggle.

"Siéntate, por favor, quiero que hablemos"

El profesor arqueó una ceja con ironía y se sentó en aquella butaca que había ocupado muchas otras veces en el pasado "Qué se le ofrece, director Dumbledore? Alguna ordenanza nueva? O quiere discutir la acusación de Granger?"

"Severus, me consideras tu amigo?" Le dijo lentamente dejando las gafas de media luna sobre el escritorio. Fawkes trinó suavemente en el silencio que se hizo tras la pregunta

"Sé que estás furioso conmigo –continuó—y apelo a nuestra ya larga amistad para que me escuches. Lo harás?"

"Me queda otro remedio?"

"De acuerdo entonces –suspiró—En este mes han pasado muchas cosas, lo sé, algunas bastante terribles, me atrevería a añadir. Cuando Minerva me contó por qué había tenido que llevar a Sirius a la enfermería, he de decirte que no me extrañé, aunque sí que lamenté por ti que hubiera sucedido. Mas, como no quisiste hablar conmigo de ello, decidí no presionarte, aunque tomé la decisión de no dejarte asistir a más reuniones. Antes que vuelvas con ellos, Severus, prefiero luchar a ciegas. Por eso te prohibí abandonar Hogwarts bajo ningún concepto, a no ser que vayas con algún otro mago"

"Ahora más que nunca necesitamos saber qué planea el enemigo, y no creo que sea prudente ni saludable para mi persona dejar de acudir" Se cruzó de brazos

"Aún así, no pienso cambiar de parecer al respecto"

"Entonces no me culpen a mí después de que los alumnos desaparecen --le dijo con total rencor en la voz, pero sin cruzar miradas ni un momento— La única oportunidad de frustrar los planes de Voldemort es hacer que confíe en mí, pero si dejo de ir podrán seguir llevándose a quien quieran cuando quieran tal y como hicieron la otra noche. Y desde luego no se echen las manos a la cabeza si encuentran alguna mañana un suceso altamente desagradable"

"Severus, soy el primero que quiere detenerles. Pero no te arriesgaré ni a ti ni a Hogwarts por ello. Has ido dos veces a las reuniones, y cada vez ha sucedido algo peor. Primero Sirius, luego la srta. Granger. No quiero que el próximo muera"

"No pienso quedarme a escuchar más acusaciones estúpidas" Severus intentó levantarse, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía. Albus le había sujetado mágicamente para que no pudiera hacerlo. Esta vez el profesor sí que le miró de muy malas maneras

"Y qué tal si me pone grilletes y me envía a Azkaban?" Siseó

"Tranquilízate, por favor. No quería decir que vayas a matar a algún alumno--"

"Sí que quería decirlo, Director. Puede que me esté volviendo loco, pero todavía no soy idiota. Qué cree, que mataré al inútil de Longbottom por ser el peor alumno que tenido desde que vine a dar clase a Hogwarts? A los Weasley por insultarme a mis espaldas? A los de su Orden del Fénix que curiosamente intentan acabar conmigo a la que pueden? O acaso es que teme por la vida de su querido Sr. Potter, the-boy-who-lived?"

"Sí que temo por su vida, y también por las de todos los habitantes de Hogwarts. Sí, tengo miedo de que mates a algún alumno. Sí, tengo miedo de que el Consejo Escolar pida Azkaban para ti. Y sí, tengo miedo de perderte. Cada vez eres más peligroso, Severus, admítelo. Admite que te enfadas con más facilidad, que te peleas con más facilidad y que cada vez te cuesta más controlarte. Si este año tenemos que volver al cementerio, no quiero que sea por tu mano"

El profesor Snape bajó la cabeza "Juré proteger a los alumnos y a Hogwarts con mi vida si hiciera falta"

"No lo he olvidado, pero espero que entiendas por qué tuve que apartarte de los chicos. Además, los profesores se comportan de un modo neutral por el momento, pero si algún otro alumno resultara herido o muerto se pondrían de parte del Consejo Escolar y entre todos pedirían al Ministerio que mandara a los dementors por ti, y yo no podría hacer nada por impedirlo. Pero no les culpes, por favor. Ellos quieren sólo lo mejor para los niños..."

"Lo comprendo, Director..." Murmuró, y al contrario que la última vez, lo decía muy en serio

Albus se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, poniendo una mano afectuosa sobre su hombro "Sé que estás pasando algo muy difícil. Por favor, si necesitas hablar estaré encantado de intentar ayudarte, Severus..."

Hubo una pausa de algunos minutos donde ninguno añadió nada más

"Director...?"

"Sí?"

"Si vuelvo a matar en contra de mi voluntad deje que me encierren"

"Severus..."

"Me da igual dónde, pero lejos de la gente. Y sobre todo lejos de Black" 

Albus no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa "Pero mientras tanto no es necesario que pases todo el tiempo en las mazmorras, lo sabes, verdad?"

"El que esté acostumbrado a trabajar en cosas peligrosas no significa que me guste estar en peligro de muerte cada vez que no miro a mi espalda" Se cruzó de brazos. El hechizo que lo inmovilizaba había desaparecido.

"Me encargaré de Sirius y de Arabella, te lo prometo. No volverán a tocarte"

"Eso espero" 

"Por cierto, según Remus los Slytherin quieren que seas su jefe de nuevo. Eso no me lo esperaba, o no le hubiera dado a él la jefatura..."

"Teniendo en cuenta cómo son no sé cómo no le echaron de la Sala Común a patadas, y sí, ya sé que quieren que vuelva. Lupin se encargó de que me lo dejaran muy claro hace un rato" El profesor torció el gesto y Dumbledore se permitió unas carcajadas

"Fueron todos a tu despacho?"

"Sí" Sopló

"En verdad haces muy buen trabajo con los Slytherin... –sonrió—Cuál fue tu respuesta?"

"No volveré a ser el jefe de Slytherin hasta que aclare las cosas"

"Te refieres a lo de la Srta. Granger?"

"Entre otras cosas"

"Bueno, es tu palabra contra la suya... y desde luego tiene más simpatizantes que tú –arqueó las cejas—Pero que sean más no significa que tengan razón, verdad? Minerva, Remus y yo hemos hablado varias veces sobre ello y hemos pensado que quizás el hecho de que la Marca ya no es un simple tatuaje tenga algo que ver. No sé si me entiendes..."

"Perfectamente, Director. Esa es una de las cosas que tengo que aclarar. Si es algo inducido se puede buscar un remedio. Pero si no lo es..." El final de la frase nunca llegó a salir de sus labios pero Albus, que lo intuía, se permitió un suspiro 

"Claro que lo es. Llevas quince años demostrando que no eres uno de ellos"

"Lupin no es menos licántropo cuando es hombre que cuando es lobo, y lo mismo me sucede a mí, Director. No soy menos mortífago ahora que hace quince años, y si no pregúntele a los parientes de aquellas tres familias de aurors...."

"Esas muertes fueron mi culpa, Severus, no la tuya, y de verdad fui idiota al no saber ver que serías capaz de matar por mi causa... Espero que puedas perdonármelo algún día"

"No se culpe, aunque no hubiera sido por usted tenía demasiado miedo de Voldemort como para desafiarle o haberme negado a matarles. Como ve, además de psicópata y traidor soy un cobarde, nada mejor de lo que era antes –agitó la cabeza- Si incluso lo disfruté...."

"No quiero que hables así –el director le tomó por los hombros, pero Snape se negó a levantar la mirada— No eres ningún cobarde por temer a Voldemort, cualquiera con algo de sentido común no querría arriesgarse a hacerle enfadar"

"Pero..." Comenzó a susurrar, y Albus apretó sus manos

"Shh. Ahora más que nunca tienes que ser fuerte. Demuéstrale al Lord que no le seguirás nunca más, no le dejes vencer" 

_No le dejes vencer... _Decía Dumbledore. Qué fáciles sonaban las cosas siempre que él las decía, y qué esperanzadoras! Podía luchar contra Voldemort y vencer, ya lo había hecho una vez...!

Pero...

...y si tenía que luchar contra sí mismo?

Tenía que saber,_ necesitaba _saber quién o qué era el responsable del resurgimiento del Lado Oscuro en su interior, y por eso iba a acudir a la invitación de Lucius Malfoy. Realmente no tenía idea de por qué querría verle, más una noche como aquella, pero podía esperarse casi cualquier cosa de la retorcida mente del lord inglés... 

Definitivamente iría a pesar de lo que significaba volver a pisar aquella lujosa mansión. Era demasiado lo que podía ganar en comparación con la cantidad de cosas que traería a su mente el pisar los aposentos del rubio quince años después...

"No me gusta esa forma tuya de entrecerrar los ojos, Severus. Parece como si tramaras algo..." Se rió el director

Snape dio un pequeño respingo y se aclaró la garganta "Últimamente tengo facilidad para abstraerme, Director. Lo siento"

Albus sonrió para cambiar al momento de tema "Antes de irme a la fiesta... prométeme que todo irá bien y que serás bueno y no me desobedecerás"

"Director...!" Empezó a protestar 

"Promételo"

"............."

"Severus...." Albus se cruzó de brazos

"Lo prometo" Dijo a regañadientes

"Muy bien! Cuando quieras cenar llama a uno de los elfos, ya sabes que te guardarán parte del banquete...!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Bienvenido a mi casa una vez más, Severus" Lucius sonrió mientras estrechaba sus ojos claros desde su enorme cama, hecha con las sábanas más suaves y una colcha bordada y muy cara que calentaba según la necesidad del que la usaba. Estaba vestido con un pijama verde oscuro y blanco de algodón y recostado entre varios cojines, su pelo rubio largo y liso cayéndole sobre los hombros en cascada

Severus recordaba bien aquella habitación. Amplia, de forma casi circular, los aposentos del matrimonio Malfoy tenían el suelo de mármol veteado en verde, con los muebles de madera noble en tono oscuro repletos de libros y estatuas. En una de las paredes, el retrato del abuelo Malfoy al que el mismo Lucius le había retirado la magia para no verle moverse más y en la otra, la cama de matrimonio con dosel y cabecero negro y plateado. 

Era, como el resto de la mansión, la típica decoración que puedes admirar pero donde no te atreves a poner el pie por si se estropea. 

"Ven, siéntate junto a mí" Palmeó un lado de la cama para que fuera como si llamara a una mascota. El profesor sopló. Si algo había odiado profundamente cuando era joven era la costumbre del rubio de considerarle su animal de compañía. Quizás cuando era joven y las cosas eran distintas lo había... tolerado, pero no más. No volvería a ser su perrillo faldero. Jamás. 

"Prefiero sentarme aquí si no te importa, Lucius -dijo tomando una butaca hermosamente tapizada y acercándola a la cama- Dime, para qué querías verme? Hoy hay fiesta en Hogwarts, si no lo recuerdas, y debería estar allí"

"En serio ibas a ir? --una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujó en sus finos labios-- Todavía te conozco más de lo que crees, viejo amigo... Bien, aunque no lo creas, te he llamado para darte las gracias por salvar mi vida. Ciertamente nos sorprendiste a todos, incluso al Lord. Sabes que si hubieras sido tú en vez de yo nadie hubiera hecho nada por tu pellejo, verdad? Ah, pero quién dijo que la vida de un traidor fuera fácil? Aunque parece que poco a poco vas volviendo a los viejos hábitos..."

"De qué estás hablando?" Siseó el moreno, de pronto mucho más tenso

"Sí, seguro que no te costó mucho traer a aquella chica. Aunque podías haber elegido una más bonita... y que no fuera sangre sucia -hizo una mueca- Sigues teniendo mal gusto para las mujeres"

"Lucius, yo no la llevé y lo sabes"

"Qué dices? Te vi con mis propios ojos traerla a la casa, me la diste después de atarla. Acaso te has vuelto bromista con los años?" La sonrisa en el rostro del death eater parecía de la más pura inocencia. Un diablo sonriendo como un ángel.

"Yo no--"

"Acaso vas a negarme lo que eres? –Malfoy se puso serio de pronto, sus ojos se endurecieron-- Hay más mal que bien en ti, Severus, cualquiera de tus alumnos podría decírtelo...! Vas a negar también que querías matarla en el altar? El Lord Oscuro te perdonó porque sabe cómo eres, y también sabe que volverás a él, es sólo cuestión de tiempo! Y entonces trabajaremos juntos de nuevo. No te gustaría eso? Siempre hemos llevado a cabo tareas muy... satisfactorias" Su seriedad se mudó a una sonrisa viciosa

"Lucius....!" Siseó su nombre amenazador, y se puso en pie de golpe, apretando el puño izquierdo, mirándole como si así lo pudiera desintegrar

"Quieres matarme? Supongo que con lo rencoroso que eres aún me odias... Vamos, saca la varita. Qué pierdes por probar? Lo único que puede pasar es que intentes hacerme algo, que como siempre no lo consigas y que además pruebes que yo tengo razón. En el fondo nadie sale perjudicado con ello" Malfoy no se había movido un ápice de sus cojines, y de hecho parecía tan calmado y tranquilo como si estuvieran hablando de cualquier trivialidad

Hubo un largo momento de silencio, un intercambio de miradas y de voluntades hasta que Lucius suspiró y apartó la vista con una sonrisa. Aún con la mandíbula apretada, Snape tomó asiento de nuevo. La Marca, como le pasaba de un tiempo a esta parte siempre que sentía animosidad por alguien, le escocía. Y ciertamente no se le había olvidado cómo odiar a Malfoy....

"El Maestro puede controlarme con la Marca?" Le preguntó, camuflando cualesquiera que fueran sus emociones en frialdad

"La Marca es una forma de control por sí misma, Severus, pero no de la forma en que piensas. Si Lord Voldemort quisiera, por llamarlo así, usarte de alguna forma, lo haría de manera que lo supieras perfectamente. No es así como usabas tú el Imperius? No es eso lo que lo hace divertido?" De nuevo sonrisa y alzamiento de cejas. Snape miró al suelo, a la cara alfombra tejida a mano bajo la cama de matrimonio

"Si no es el Maestro, entonces la Marca por su naturaleza puede incitarme a matar?"

Lucius agitó la cabeza "En estos años se te han olvidado muchas cosas, pero creo que tengo algo que podrá ayudarte a descubrir las respuestas a las preguntas que no te atreves a hacerme... Sí, creo que te irá bien..."

"Tengo que volver a Hogwarts. No debería estar aquí" Dijo con algo de lentitud, sintiendo realmente que de todos los lugares aquél se estaba volviendo el menos recomendable

"Ahahahah! No tan aprisa. Lo primero es responder tus dudas. Si no me equivoco, por eso es por lo único que has venido a mi casa –suspiró—Además, son mis ojos o es que no has encontrado cómo romper *tu propio* hechizo?" 

A pesar de que sabía que tarde o temprano se lo restregaría, Snape no pudo evitar gruñir y fulminarle con la mirada

"Bien, no te preocupes por eso... Te devolveré el favor. Después de todo, los _amigos_ estamos para ayudarnos..." La forma en que dijo esa palabra hizo que el más joven de ambos rechinara los dientes. Amigos? Lo decía en serio? Tanto cinismo sólo podía venir de él... _Qué es lo que sacas esta vez por ser mi 'amigo', Lucius? Qué es lo que te han prometido a cambio?!_

El profesor se instó a calmarse. No tenía sentido echarse las manos a la cabeza, después de todo había elegido ir por su propia voluntad sabiendo de sobra cómo era su anfitrión. 

Lucius se levantó de la cama, su pijama perfectamente estirado delineando el cuerpo bien moldeado. No había en su lado izquierdo nada que delatara lo que le sucedió, aunque seguramente eso le hubiera costado lo que el profesor ganaba en un año para pagar al mejor medimago de Londres

"Sí, guardo cama porque me apetece. Es una buena forma de tener vacaciones" Sonrió ladino mientras se ponía un batín y se calzaba zapatillas suaves y esponjosas. Aunque no hubiera sido así, aunque hubiera tenido que guardar cama por necesidad, Lucius Malfoy jamás lo habría reconocido. 

"Vamos, sígueme. No me sé el conjuro, tendremos que ir a mi biblioteca" Tocó una esquina de una de las librerías que adornaban la gran habitación y una parte del muro se contrajo, dando paso a un corredor

"Sigue activándose donde entonces..."

"Ya veo que lo recuerdas bien... Espero tener algo que te sorprenda aún después de todos estos años, Sev"

Snape no fue capaz de ver la mueca en la cara del anfitrión, y esperó que él tampoco fuera capaz de ver su disgusto hacia el único diminutivo cariñoso que nadie le hubiera puesto jamás, su nombre de mascota. 

Los adultos anduvieron por el oscuro corredor y bajaron un par de escaleras sin ver dónde ponían el pie pero sin vacilar después de años haciendo el mismo recorrido

La biblioteca se iluminó de tenue anaranjado cuando pusieron el pie en ella. Las paredes, altas, estaban recubiertas de estanterías enormes llenas de libros de las temáticas más diferentes, aunque la mayoría referentes a las Artes Oscuras. Libros que, si no eras lo suficientemente poderoso, podían destruirte. Pero Lucius no tenía ninguna clase de problemas para dar rienda suelta a su poder y ordenarles que hicieran justo lo que él quisiera. Siempre que quería algo lo conseguía, doblegando al otro a su voluntad fuera quien fuese, libro, mago, muggle, hombre o mujer. Nadie le decía que no a Lucius Malfoy, y nadie con asomo de inteligencia se atrevía a ello. 

"Ven, ven... voy a llevarte a que veas algo mientras encuentro el conjuro. Así no te aburrirás esperando... Vamos, sígueme" Le indicó una puerta que antes no estaba allí y que se abrió al susurrarle una palabra. Severus vio que el rubio llevaba consigo su varita y se detuvo

"No te fías de mí? Cómo es ese dicho muggle.... Matas una vez a un perro, y te llaman mataperros –suspiró y se colocó el pelo tras las orejas, sintiendo la ardiente mirada del profesor en su persona. Una vez más había dado de lleno en el blanco- Por ahí te llevaré a mi sala más preciosa, la de los objetos arcanos... Seguro que a Dumbledore le encantará saber qué es lo que tengo. Vamos, entra" Y esta vez fue una orden

Las luces de la nueva habitación revelaron el contenido digno de un museo. Había muchas cosas, todas oscuras, poderosas, y malignas, y algunas tan perfectas que merecían que las alabaran a pesar de sus orígenes. Algunas eran simples objetos muggles malditos, y otros eran desde luego instrumentos mágicos. Incluso llegó a reconocer algunos de ellos, puesto que los habían usado alguna vez. Eran buenos instrumentos de tortura, recordó, y esto fue suficiente como para hacer que se colocara en mitad de la habitación y no mirara a ninguna parte en especial. 

Pronto volvió Lucius moviéndose silencioso y con elegante estilo de gato, con la varita en una mano y un grueso libro marrón en la otra

"Veamos... –lo dejó sobre una carísima mesa de madera de ébano y comenzó a pasar las páginas rápidamente—Éste es... –repasó el conjuro, pasando el dedo sobre las líneas que debía memorizar varias veces y por fin utilizó la varita, ejecutando un extraño movimiento. Nada sucedió—Mmm... No parecía tan difícil... probaré otra vez" 

Volvió a leer con cuidado la entonación y ensayó mentalmente la forma que había de darle con la varita. Levantó la mano izquierda como en libro y cerró los ojos, agitando la varita con delicadeza y buen ritmo, repitiendo el dibujo que veía en su mente. 

Surgió un rayo rojizo de la punta de madera y se estrelló contra su mano, envolviéndola en una llamarada que no le producía ningún daño.

"Acércate, Severus..." Dijo lentamente con voz sedosa

Snape había seguido todo el proceso sin perder detalle y ahora tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro del rubio, en la expresión dibujada en su rostro. En esa media sonrisa enseñando sus dientes blancos y perfectos, en sus ojos entrecerrados, brillantes. Había visto esa mueca antes. La había experimentado varias veces. Y siempre, siempre, había traído mucho dolor con ella.

"Acércate...!" Esta vez fue un rugido, una orden. Estiró el brazo hacia él, y el profesor retrocedió. Lucius perdió la paciencia y se abalanzó sobre él, agarrándole el brazo derecho con su mano llameante y apretando con fuerza. 

El fuego no quemaba, pero un calor vivo e intenso le recorrió el brazo desde la mano de Lucius hasta la suya, haciendo que el hechizo de helar fuera perdiendo poder. La sangre comenzó a fluir de nuevo y el dolor hizo presa de su brazo hasta el hombro, todos los nervios gritando de golpe al reanudarse la vida.

Snape intentó soltarse, dio pasos atrás, tambaleándose y gritando de dolor, y Malfoy le siguió, siempre mirándole con ojos de depredador. La manga bajo su mano se empapó de sangre saliendo de las heridas sin cerrar, mojando los dedos que le aferraban con fuerza. 

Las rodillas dejaron de poder sostenerle, y con un fuerte empujón Lucius le lanzó contra la pared por la que resbaló hasta quedar de rodillas. El rubio se agachó a su lado y se sujetó en su hombro, sintiendo al momento una mano de hierro aferrarse a su brazo, crispada, arañándole aún a través de la bata, del pijama. Severus gemía, apretaba los dientes, se mordía el labio, convulsionándose de dolor bajo las manos del mortífago.

Se arrodilló y le apretó contra la pared para mantenerle quieto y poder callar su agonía con más facilidad. Le besó con pasión y brutalidad, mordiendo, robándole la respiración, ahogándole, saboreando la sangre que él había ayudado a verter mientras clavaba los dedos con fuerza encima de su clavícula. El profesor le aferró con más fuerza, sus ojos oscuros abiertos de par en par mirando a los pálidos del lord que se entrecerraban con lujuria. Jadeaba sin respiración cuando Lucius se apartó de su boca y delineó su mandíbula con la lengua hasta llegar a su oreja.

La expresión de Malfoy se suavizó un poco al acercar su rostro al del otro hombre. Su mano acarició levemente su mejilla "Sev... estás tan irresistible..."

El dolor en el brazo era horrible, su mente estaba embotada por la intensidad en sus sentidos, todo se agitaba frente a sus ojos... y tenía a Lucius sobre él haciéndole suyo una vez más con aquél salvaje y frenético sadomasoquismo. Era esa brutalidad en su ser la que hacía de Malfoy un amante tan especial y deseado

Severus intentó apartarse de él, algo en su interior aún tenía fuerza para gritarle que no se dejara violar, pero lo único que consiguió es que Lucius le partiera el labio de una bofetada que le ladeó la cabeza "Nadie... _nadie_ me dice que no..." Susurró amenazante en su oído antes de besarle de nuevo tan salvajemente como la vez anterior

Con un rugido el rubio se separó una vez más, su pálido rostro manchado con sangre, y le apretó con el pecho contra la pared hasta dejarle casi sin aliento, frotándose contra él después con lujurioso vaivén. Besó su frente, su pelo negro y revuelto, sus mejillas húmedas y saladas y bajó hasta su cuello, que lamió y mordió con pasión. Snape se agitó bajo él, gimiendo de dolor y de placer a un tiempo, respirando el perfume del pelo de seda de su amante, sintiendo su cuerpo perfecto tenso, duro, apretado contra el suyo y olvidando todo lo demás

Lucius encontró frustrante la cantidad de ropa que el profesor llevaba, y de un tirón desabrochó buena parte de la chaqueta negra y rasgó sin miramientos la suave camisa blanca que había debajo, exponiendo así parte del pecho del otro hombre antes de lamer, besar, morder y arañar la suave piel.

Snape soltó el brazo del rubio para pasar el brazo por su cuello y poner la mano sobre su cabeza, bajándola después por su cuello, enredándose en su pelo primero, metiéndose bajo la ropa después. Lucius puso la mano en lo desnudo de su pecho y fue bajando hasta la entrepierna, donde apretó con fuerza la erección que se apretaba contra uno de sus muslos, lo que le hizo gemir de dolor y ansiedad. "Ah... si no tuvieras que volver a Hogwarts, Sev..."

El dolor que sentía en el brazo había dejado de ser insoportable –aunque su mente, ocupada en otros asuntos, no sabía cuándo había sucedido semejante evento- y su cerebro iba esclareciéndose lentamente, haciendo que se diera cuenta de cosas que antes no alcanzaba a ver. El profesor echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que se apoyara contra la pared y apretó los ojos con fuerza al sentir que las mejillas le ardían. Lloraba en silencio y ya no de dolor, sino por su dignidad hecha pedazos al haber sido tan arrogante de pensar que no podría dejarse manejar por Malfoy. Por muchos años que pasaran nada podría cambiar que fuera su juguete sexual, que le siguiera a donde ordenara, que obedeciera sin rechistar... Y sin obtener nunca nada a cambio excepto cicatrices y traiciones. Aún a pesar de ya no ser tan ingenuo como de joven y de saber de sobra que nada bueno puede venir de ese hombre si no es dando el alma a cambio, el pecho dolía como entonces, cuando Lucius era merecedor de toda su confianza y admiración y le usó en su beneficio, cuando le violó la primera vez o cuando le torturó y le obligó a matar a la única amiga que le quedaba...

El lord se detuvo al ver que su amante ya no experimentaba aquél dolor espantoso que él mismo había tenido que sufrir en sus propias carnes. Besó sus lágrimas y sus labios partidos con suavidad para apoyar después el mentón sobre su hombro y la cabeza en su cabeza

"Shh... lo peor ya pasó, Sev... --le susurró al oído, acariciando su pelo con una dulzura que parecía imposible con lo que había demostrado --Creo que ya puedo curarte las heridas... Accio, varita" Dijo, y le soltó el brazo herido

"Eres un jodido degenerado cabrón violador hijo de puta maricón..." Susurraba el hombre de oscuro intentando normalizar la respiración y recomponer del golpe a su de por sí baja autoestima

"No me digas que no te ha gustado... --se rió suavemente, poniendo en práctica sus conocimientos de medimagia. No era un experto, desde luego, pero al aprender tantos métodos de tortura y dolor también había aprendido bastante sobre como curar, sobre todo, heridas de guerra—Pensé que después de tantos años sabrías apreciarlo..."

"Algún día te mataré por todo lo que me has hecho puto pervertido..." Murmuró Snape con amargura y rencor, los ojos fijos en las cicatrices que le estaban quedando

"Todavía que lo hice para distraerte del dolor.... El mundo está lleno de desagradecidos --agitó la cabeza mientras terminaba con su quehacer -- Antes de que te vayas te enseñaré mi más reciente adquisición, el artefacto que te ayudará con tus preguntas" 

"No quiero que me ayudes más" 

"No es un ofrecimiento, Severus" El rubio le miró por encima del hombro con los ojos grises centelleando antes de señalar algo bastante grande cubierto con una tela oscura y opaca. Snape se acercó y Malfoy quitó la sábana de un tirón, dejando ver un espejo enmarcado en oro con relieves serpenteantes. Se acercó al espejo con una media sonrisa y se paró frente a él, observándose cuidadosamente.

Severus también contemplaba la escena con cuidado, aunque a una distancia algo más prudente. El reflejo mostraba al lord, su pelo rubio, su sonrisa sarcástica, su pijama y su bata de seda ahora algo más arrugados... hasta que se cubrió con una oscura bruma que parecía tener vida propia, puesto que se agitaba dentro del espejo. 

Aquella nube comenzó entonces a tomar forma y fue entonces que Lucius puso su mano sobre la superficie de cristal, cerrando los ojos. Cuando la retiró sonreía orgulloso de sí mismo

"Ahora hazlo tú"

El profesor no entendía lo que había pasado, pero estaba seguro de que aquél artefacto rezumaba Magia Negra por todos los poros. Se apartó el pelo de la cara sin quitar la vista del espejo que parecía inofensivo y, reconsiderando sus opciones se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que volver a obedecer.

Se colocó frente al artefacto, y el cristal le devolvió su reflejo. Su ropa rasgada, sangrienta, su aspecto desaliñado, todo lo contrario al del otro hombre. Una vez más en su vida se preguntó por qué al perfecto Malfoy le gustaba jugar con él, si de hecho le gustaban las faldas más que a un tonto una tiza. Quizás fuera morbo? Quizás por demostrar su superioridad? O sólo por joder?

Hubiera podido seguir divagando, pero el espejo se llenó de bruma oscura y bullente. Puso la mano sobre la fría superficie y cerró los ojos. 

No hubieron pasado más que unos segundos cuando con un grito la quitó como si se hubiese quemado y dio varios pasos hacia atrás con la expresión desencajada.

Malfoy se rió entre dientes y se acercó a la temblorosa figura que se apoyaba en la pared con los ojos fijos y horrorizados puestos en el espejo "Qué viste? Cuéntamelo"

Pero Severus no encontraba las palabras ya que su mente seguía viendo las imágenes del espejo. Se pasó una mano por el rostro y la detuvo unos segundos sobre su boca. Agitó la cabeza varias veces "No...no... yo no..."

"Tú no... eras ese? –Lucius puso una mano en su cadera- No te engañes. El espejo te devuelve el reflejo del interior. Te viste a ti mismo. Sí. Ese monstruo eres tú y cuanto antes vuelvas a aceptarlo antes dejarás de sufrir por ello" 

"Mientes... Mientes!!" Snape se abalanzó sobre él y le lanzó al suelo de un puñetazo en la mandíbula

"No te das cuenta de que me estás dando la razón, idiota?" 

"Yo no soy él... no lo soy! Y por nada del mundo vas a hacerme cambiar de parecer al respecto, Malfoy" Siseó sin que su voz se quebrara a pesar de que los brazos le temblaban aún con los puños apretados por la ira y sobre todo, el miedo.

Ese miedo que había albergado durante todos aquellos años y que siempre había apartado. 

Ese miedo a que una parte de sí pudiera traicionarle ahora le perseguía como una sombra, la misma sobra que se retorcía en el espejo. 

Realmente era aquella era su verdadera naturaleza y no podía renegar de ella por más tiempo? Había disfrutado matado y había secuestrado a Hermione arrastrado por la oscuridad de su alma? 

Era esa la respuesta a sus preguntas??

Y si esa oscuridad le pedía _más_, qué podría hacer él? 

La expresión de Lucius era la de un padre que suspira con una paciencia infinita "Como quieras, Severus, aunque lo único que conseguirás será hacer las cosas más difíciles..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius se puso las manos tras la cabeza y se estiró mientras andaba junto a Remus por uno de los pasillos de la tercera planta de Hogwarts "Ahh... que aburrido es hacer ronda, sobre todo si el resto de la gente anda divirtiéndose..." Se quejó

"No seas quejica, Dumbledore nos ha permitido estar allí un buen rato... Además, ya me había aburrido de escuchar batallitas de gigantes, tú no?" Le preguntó el licántropo echando un vistazo a cada rincón por el que pasaban. Después del secuestro de Hermione y por sugerencia del Director, se había decidido establecer una ronda por el castillo para que todos se sintieran más seguros. Ningún alumno podía estar fuera del Gran Salón mientras durara la fiesta y nada ni nadie, alumno o infiltrado, escaparía a los ojos de los cuatro Fénixes...

"Bueno, sí, pero Hagrid y Maxime estaban tan entusiasmados contando sus historias que me daba pena que se dieran cuenta que no me interesaban... –se rió entre dientes—La verdad es que es una noticia genial el que los gigantes no vayan a unirse a Voldemort. Eso nos da más margen de movimiento que la otra vez..."

"Sí. Ojalá lo de Azkaban fuera el mismo caso –suspiró— Me da pavor sólo de pensar que puedan tomar la cárcel, con todos esos mortífagos y dementors sueltos por el mundo..." 

"Si a ti te da pavor, qué no me dará a mí... –Sirius intentó que sonara casi a broma, pero no lo consiguió—Tienes que ayudarme con los dementors, Moony. Tengo que superarlo o no podré ayudaros"

Remus se rió suavemente "Recuerdo cuando Harry me pidió lo mismo... Creo que escribiré un manual de consulta sobre este tema –bromeó dándole una palmada en la espalda a su amigo—Bromas aparte, cuando quieras me ayudas a cazar un boggart y veremos qué puedo hacer por ti"

"Gracias... Oye, qué hace esa ventana abierta con el frío que hace fuera?" Padfoot señaló al fondo del pasillo, a un recoveco a la derecha donde había un gran ventanal abierto de par en par por el que se colaba una brisa nada cálida.

"No lo sé..." 

La pareja se acercó hasta la susodicha y, cuando el moreno quiso cerrarla una pequeña sacudida eléctrica hizo que se apartara de allí bien rápido. Aún se estaban cuestionando qué había pasado cuando escucharon un *plop* y una vocecilla muy conocida

"No pueden cerrar la ventana, señor Lupin y señor White. No está permitido a nadie tocar esa ventana, no, no señores" Les dijo Dobby mirándoles con sus enormes ojos

"No está permitido cerrar la ventana? Por que, Dobby?"

"Dobby sólo cumple órdenes, señor Lupin, señor. Y a Dobby se le ordenó que nadie cerrara esta ventana y Dobby cumple sus órdenes, señor"

"Y a qué mente lúcida se le ocurrió la brillante idea? Se congelará todo el pasillo a este paso..." Black se cruzó de brazos; hacía realmente frío con aquella corriente

"Al profesor Snape, señor White, señor"

Ambos hombres se miraron con las cejas arqueadas y parecieron intercambiar pensamientos

"Te dijo algo más el profesor Snape, Dobby?" Le preguntó Remus

"No, señor Lupin, señor. El profesor Snape sólo dijo que nadie cerrara la ventana, señor. Dobby tiene que irse, señores, le necesitan en otro sitio. Por favor no se acerquen a la ventana, señores" Con otro *plop* el elfo doméstico desapareció, dejando a los dos amigos con el ceño fruncido

"Vamos a decírselo a Dumbledore"

"Espera. Tengo una idea mejor... Voy a la torre Griffindor a por la capa de invisibilidad. Le esperaremos aquí..." Black se frotó las manos mientras una sonrisa malvada aparecía en su rostro

Remus miró al techo. En algunas cosas Sirius no cambiaría ni aunque cumpliera los ochenta... "Ya que bajas mira a ver si le pides algo de picar a un elfo. Tengo hambre...."

"Pero si acabamos de cenar, Moony... Lo tuyo es tremendo. D'ohh no me pongas esa carita, veré qué puedo hacer...." Con una sonrisa el hombre se transformó en el enorme can negro y salió corriendo por el pasillo, dejando a Remus sólo junto a la ventana.

El aire le revolvió el pelo cuando se asomó al exterior. Todo estaba muy oscuro, tan sólo las estrellas y una pequeña porción de luna creciente bañaban los terrenos de Hogwarts. No faltarían muchos días para que empezara a nevar....

"BUUHH!!"

Moony dio un salto tal que casi se sube al alféizar de la ventana. Miró atrás y vio un par de ojos, frente y algo de pelo negro suspendidos en el vacío

"Por el amor de Dios Padfoot!!!"

El moreno comenzó a carcajearse y Remus suspiró "Eres de lo que no hay"

"Pero no pensaba que te fueras a asustar tanto, hombre.... No me digas que no te lo esperabas!"

"Es que no esperaba que fueras a volver tan pronto..."

"Pronto? –Sirius se asomó a la ventana unos momentos- De pronto nada, te habrás quedado embobado mirando afuera, porque se tarda en ir hasta la Torre Griffindor, volver y además traerte comida"

Remus arqueó las cejas "Duhh... podría ser –aceptó a sabiendas que solía pasarle eso cuando miraba a la Luna-- Y qué dices que me trajiste?"

Sirius se acercó a él y le cubrió con la capa también "Vamos a sentarnos aquí a esperar a que venga el señorito, a ser posible lejos de la corriente. Total, le vamos a ver entrar de todas maneras..."

"Pretendes asustarle?"

"No exactamente. Imagina su cara cuando entre todo ufano pensando que se ha salido con la suya y de repente aparezcamos nosotros...." Comentó dejando sobre sus piernas lo que había traído de parte de los elfos, un plato de buñuelitos con forma de calabaza con dientes. Después de todo, era Halloween...

Hubieron de pasar bastante rato allí sentados hablando a susurros y comiendo buñuelos hasta que por fin escucharon un ruido y volvieron la cabeza hacia la ventana donde podían ver una silueta. Sirius le dio un codazo a su amigo para que se pusiera en pie muy despacio, teniendo cuidado de que no quedara ninguna parte de su cuerpo fuera de la capa. Ambos sacaron sus varitas cuando Severus se coló de un salto en el castillo.

Cerró la ventana sin mucho cuidado, cosa que según Sirius era cuestión de falta de práctica escabulléndose, y echó a andar por el pasillo escoba en mano, encogido bajo su capa. Escuchó tras de sí un ruido y se detuvo para mirar, pero no vio nada. Cuando iba a reanudar su marcha una mano sobre su hombro hizo que soltara la escoba, que repicó al caer al suelo embaldosado. 

Muy muy despacio, con el corazón latiéndole muy deprisa, el profesor volvió a mirar atrás. Nada. Pero había sentido una mano! Miró a todos lados sin moverse del sitio y dio un respingo cuando el par de hombres se apareció delante de él con las varitas alzadas

Una parte de él respiró aliviada, puesto que aún no se volvía loco del todo. La otra perdió la respiración de golpe.

"Qué demonios te ha pasado?" Fue la pregunta que dejó escapar Sirius mientras ambos le miraban con los ojos muy abiertos. Severus agarró su capa y se tapó lo desgarrado de su ropa, pero ya lo habían visto. Además no podía ocultar de ninguna manera la sangre. Demonios, había sido tal la necesidad de salir de la mansión Malfoy que no se había parado a adecentarse...

"Y dónde has estado?"

"Estuve buscando un ingrediente en el Bosque Prohibido" Mintió, aunque sabía que no le creerían. En su lugar, él tampoco lo hubiera hecho, pero al menos ganaría un poco de tiempo para sosegarse. Todavía le duraba el shock del espejo...

Sirius se echó a reír "Hasta mi abuela miente mejor"

"Sabes que no puedes salir de Hogwarts, Severus. Por qué has desobedecido al Director?"

Dumbledore! Le había prometido que no haría nada malo... y ahora ellos le dirían que se había escapado de Hogwarts! Sus manos juguetearon nerviosamente con la tela negra

"Tenía que irme. Era importante"

"A dónde?"

"No puedo decirlo"

"Y tampoco lo que te ha pasado? Por cierto... tu brazo se ve considerablemente mejor que ayer..." 

"Poppy no era capaz de dar con el contrahechizo así que lo busqué por mi cuenta y tuve que ir a buscarlo. Satisfecho?"

Padfoot ladeó la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos "No. Si fuera así Dumbledore lo hubiera sabido y no te hubieras escabullido por una ventana"

Remus se encogió de hombros "Vamos con el Director"

"No! --exclamó de pronto, dejándoles sorprendidos--No... Qué queréis a cambio de vuestro silencio?"

El moreno arqueó las cejas y se encaró con él momentos después "Quiénes te crees que somos? No puedes comprarnos, basura!!"

"Cuéntanos a dónde, por qué fuiste y qué pasó y nos lo plantearemos --Sirius se volvió, pero Remus le mandó callar con un gesto-- Piensa que nos vamos a enterar de todos modos, Dumbledore nos lo contará" El licántropo se cruzó de brazos

El profesor palideció y apretó los labios hasta reducirlos a una línea. Prefería que le mataran antes que contarles lo que había pasado con Malfoy!

"Y bien?"

Pero era su única posibilidad de que el Director no se enterara, de que aún confiara en él. Tragó saliva

"Fui... a ver a un conocido. Necesitaba que me diera algunas respuestas y que me ayudara con el contrahechizo que estaba buscando. Creo que conseguí lo que quería aunque, como todo en ese mundo, tuvo su precio"

"No sabía que una serpiente como tú tuviera conocidos.... A quién fuiste a ver?"

"Qué más da a quién fuera a ver!"

"Si no importa entonces por qué no lo dices?!"

"Si os vais a empezar a pelear otra vez me aseguraré de que ninguno de los dos pueda decir palabra en una semana" Remus les miró con una expresión muy seria agitando levemente su varita. Ambos morenos cesaron las hostilidades aunque todavía se miraban con rencor

"Según lo cuentas, la persona a la que fuiste a ver no debe ser nadie muy recomendable. Quizás alguien de tus antiguos amigos?"

"Nunca fueron mis amigos" Siseó el profesor clavando en Moony sus ojos oscuros

"Tomaré eso por un sí. Pero cómo podemos saber que no fuiste por algo relacionado con Voldemort?" Le preguntó aguantando su mirada, intentando indagar en la verdad

"Tienes mi palabra"

"Y desde cuando la palabra de un Slytherin cuenta? Serías capaz de vender a tu madre si eso te beneficiara..."

Severus le ladeó la cabeza de un puñetazo que le tomó por sorpresa "Tú eres capaz de matar por una broma así que no me jodas!"

Sirius se lanzó contra él, empujándole con el hombro contra un muro y sacándole el aire con el golpe "Tú matabas por Voldemort! Lo mío al menos fue por una buena causa...!"

El licántropo iba a lanzarles unos cuantos conjuros para cumplir con su anterior amenaza cuando las palabras de Sirius le hicieron fruncir el ceño más de lo que ya lo tenía. Que casi lo mata por una buena causa...? Que él supiera Sirius sólo estuvo a punto de matarle cuando...

"Expelliarmus!!" Gritó lanzando el conjuro entre los dos de modo que cada uno saliera disparado a lados opuestos. Padfoot acabó en mitad del pasillo y Severus quedó en la pared donde el otro le había tenido arrinconado

"De qué estáis hablando? SIRIUS!! --le gritó apuntándole con la varita al ver que intentaba levantarse-- Qué estabais diciendo? Qué buena causa?"

"Sí hombre, la que viene acerca de matarme en el manual del buen boy scout" Snape intentaba recuperar la respiración

Padfoot, que también jadeaba, apartó los ojos de su amigo mientras se pintaba en su rostro la culpa

"Qué hiciste Sirius? Qué tienes que contarme!" El hombre anduvo hasta él y se arrodilló a su lado, tomándole del mentón para hacer que le mirara

"No me digas que el verdugo se ha convertido en reo..." 

"Cállate Severus! --le dijo Remus sin apartar los ojos de su amigo-- Dijiste que fue una broma... Sirius... Sirius, joder, contesta!!"

"No quería que te volvieras como él, sabes con quién se juntaba!! Era la única forma de que dejaras de ser su amigo!!" Gimió, y vio las cejas de Remus arquearse sobre sus ojos. El licántropo se le quedó mirando unos momentos sin decir palabra y luego le soltó lentamente

"Cómo pudiste...? "Susurró

"Lo... lo siento! Sólo quería lo mejor para ti...!"

"Cuántas veces? Cuántas veces más TE HAS METIDO EN MI VIDA, SIRIUS?! SÉ CUIDARME SOLO, Y DESDE LUEGO PUEDO ELEGIR A MIS AMIGOS POR MÍ MISMO!! NO NECESITO QUE VAYAS SALVÁNDOME DE MI VIDA!!" Le dio un empujón que le devolvió al suelo y se levantó de su lado, respirando agitadamente. 

Sirius siempre había sido sobreprotector con él; le había cuidado, le había buscado cuando tardaba en regresar, le había hecho siempre todo cuanto había necesitado, se había convertido en animago por él, e incluso ahora y tras quince años de separación se comportaba igual que de joven pero... aquello era demasiado. Demasiado!

Severus y él habían sido amigos, incluso buenos amigos antes de que él se metiera por medio. Le apreciaba y Sirius había hecho pedazos aquello. Qué más habría controlado de su vida? Cuántas elecciones más habría tomado por él? Habría estado James enterado? Sí, seguro que sí, esos dos siempre se contaban todo...

Maldita sea James, por qué le dejabas??! Sé cuidarme solo, joder! 

Echó a andar por el corredor a buen paso, encontrándose a Arabella y Mundungus por el camino, que venían a enterarse el por qué de tanto escándalo

"No pasa nada --les dijo cortante-- Tan sólo me he enterado de algo que no sabía"

"Sirius?"

"Lo sabíais?" Les preguntó mirándoles con los ojos entrecerrados

Mundungus levantó las manos "Tranquilo! Sólo preguntaba si el tema iba con Sirius...!"

El hombre lobo no dijo nada y siguió su camino. Arabella se encogió de hombros y Mundungus se frotó la cabeza antes de salir andando tras él "Ya le dije a Sirius que se enfadaría mucho cuando se enterara..."

"Después de esto espero que Lupin no vuelva a hablarte en años. Yo te odiaría más si pudiera por ello, pero creo que hace tiempo rebasé el límite de lo posible"

Sirius se acercó al otro hombre, que se sacudía la ropa a unos pasos de donde estaba él.

"Volvería a hacerlo. Por él, por Harry, por cualquiera de los míos" Le dijo respirando aún agitadamente, quedándose tan cerca que casi podían rozarse con la nariz. Snape clavó sus ojos en los de él mientras se recolocaba la capa sobre los hombros

"Si es una amenaza, la tendré en cuenta la próxima vez que me ataques. No podrán quejarse si te mato en defensa propia"

Sirius quiso responder, pero en ese momento vio algo en su antagonista que le hizo cambiar de idea "Eso... eso es un mordisco??" Le preguntó con las cejas totalmente arqueadas, señalando algún punto en su cuello. Y no solo vio eso, sino también arañazos, e incluso chupetones

Severus dio un respingo y se cubrió. Con tanto alboroto había olvidado... Agh. La cara de Sirius era todo un poema. Qué estaría pensando? Nada bueno, eso estaba claro

Intentó escapar de la embarazosa situación, pero el moreno le sujetó empujándole contra la pared con una mano en su hombro

"Suéltame ahora mismo!" Siseó mientras que con la mano que no sujetaba la ropa agarraba la muñeca de Sirius. Black miró su mano sucia de sangre, al igual que la mitad de la manga, y luego le miró a la cara, donde se notaba claramente su labio partido

"Qué... qué te han...?" Pero no terminó la frase

"Deja de mirarme así! –apretó los dientes el mago de oscuro-- En ese mundo las cosas no funcionan como en éste, pero no espero que lo entienda un estúpido idealista como tú. Ahora déjame ir!" Severus intentó forcejear con él, pero Sirius era más fuerte y no podía librarse de él usando sólo una mano

*Dioses, y se supone que quienquiera que fuese es su amigo... Si me cogiera a mí no sé que—Pero espera, que estamos hablando de un mortífago, alguien acostumbrado a torturar...*

"Incluso Arabella y yo te tratamos mejor..." El animago estaba espeluznado por lo que había visto, pero sobre todo, por lo que había deducido. Quizá hubiera sido algo digno de imaginar riendo con una buena cerveza de mantequilla en Hogsmeade, pero no tratándose de la realidad. 

*_Pero yo nunca torturaría a mordisc--*_ El hilo de su pensamiento se vio cortado por la contestación del otro mago

"Ah, sí? Es cierto... vosotros sólo apuñaláis por la espalda"

"Qué quieres decir?"

"Tú y los tuyos hacéis las cosas de forma que parece que está justificado, encubriéndolas con palabras bonitas y actos heroicos. Ellos simplemente hacen lo que creen que tienen que hacer y dan la cara"

"Así que somos todos igual de malos eh? Y tú dónde se supone que estás en todo esto? O es que para ti no se aplican las reglas, jodida serpiente traicionera?"

Snape agarró el jersey de Sirius con la otra mano, dándole igual ya que le viera o no "Aún no te he traicionado, así que guárdate ese insulto hasta entonces"

"Ohh disculpa! No quería ofenderte... --dijo sarcástico el animago—Pero aún no respondes a mi pregunta"

"Yo no he vendido nunca la confianza de un amigo cubriendo mis actos con sonrisas y palmaditas en la espalda, sino que he hecho en cada momento lo que he creído conveniente sin negarlo siempre que ha sido posible"

"No vendí su confianza! Tan sólo hice lo que creí mejor para él!" Protestó el animago

"Sí, diciéndole que yo quería expulsarle y haciendo que yo pensara que él me odiaba tanto que incluso le daba igual matarme. Dices que fue sólo porque no se convirtiera en alguien como yo, pero era por algo más, verdad Black? Estabas _celoso_ de que fuera mi amigo..."

Sirius tragó saliva y se ruborizó ligeramente "Cállate, qué sabrás tú de... de nada?! Celoso yo, que lo tenía todo, de un perdedor como tú? Estás loco..."

Severus hizo una mueca que podía pasar por algo parecido a una sonrisa "No tenías a Remus. Y sigues sin tenerlo" Aprovechó que Sirius estaba trastornado por sus palabras y se le sacó de encima con un empujón. Llamó a la escoba, que regresó a su mano diligentemente, y echó a andar por el pasillo, dejando a Padfoot aún junto a la pared

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

El día siguiente, 1 de noviembre, era fiesta, y los alumnos lo agradecieron enormemente después de haber pasado la noche anterior bailando hasta caer exhaustos en sus camas.

Harry se frotó los ojos, somnoliento, cuando Ron le agitó para despertarle

"Eh, Harry, mira! Ha nevado esta noche!"

"Nevado... –murmuró sentándose en la cama y buscando las gafas—Pero si es primero de noviembre, no es un poco pronto?"

"Ha debido hacer un frío de escándalo esta noche" Se encogió de hombros el pelirrojo, feliz. Le encantaba la nieve. O mejor dicho, le encantaba lo que podían hacer con ella....

"Qué hora es?"

"Deben ser las diez aproximadamente, no lo sé... Pero seguro que es hora de desayunar. Vamos a llamar a Hermione, vale?" El moreno sonrió. Ron estaba haciendo la proposición vistiéndose a un tiempo, muy seguro de su respuesta. 

El trío bajó por las escaleras algo más abrigados que de costumbre, pues a través de los gruesos muros de piedra había conseguido colarse el frío de fuera, y llegó al Gran Salón, donde había un montón de alumnos desayunando y comentando lo que harían en ese día libre

Los Slytherin estaban inusualmente callados. No estaban de buen humor después de que los otros alumnos se hubieran pasado la noche despreciándoles abiertamente y, como sabían de sobra que el día de hoy seguiría en el mismo plan todos mantenían las orejas bien abiertas para escuchar posibles planes contra ellos. Incluso varios de ellos dijeron que no pensaban salir fuera para que no les sepultaran en nieve.

Pero el hecho del silencio de la casa de la serpiente no fue lo que sorprendió a los tres amigos, sino el ver a Sirius desayunando solo

"Buenos días, Ruticulus" Le saludaron. El moreno alzó la cabeza para devolverles el saludo e inmediatamente después preguntó por Remus

"No le hemos visto... Por qué? Por cierto, tienes un aspecto horrible..." Le dijo Harry un poco preocupado al ver que parecía cansado y tenía los ojos cargados

"No he dormido bien esta noche... Nada, si no le habéis visto no importa..."

El chico arqueó las cejas, Hermione frunció el ceño y Ron... Ron comenzó a servirse el desayuno. Ella le dio un codazo tan fuerte que estuvo a punto de tirar la jarra de zumo de calabaza.

"Ou! Pero qué es lo que pasa?"

"Es que... Remus no vino a dormir anoche" Suspiró Padfoot respondiendo a la pregunta del pelirrojo aunque no fuera para él

  
"No fue a dormir? Pero no estaba contigo haciendo la ronda?" 

"Sí, pero nos separamos... y no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces" Sirius consideró prudente guardar por el momento lo que había pasado la otra noche, al menos hasta que pusiera las cosas en claro con su amigo

"Deberíamos decírselo al Director. Quizás le haya pasado algo o...." Hermione se detuvo en mitad de la frase con los ojos muy abiertos y la respiración entrecortada de repente. El hecho de haber pensado que alguien pudiera haber hecho algo la llenó de temores y recuerdos

Ron dejó de masticar unos momentos y muy suavemente para no sobresaltarla le acarició la cabeza. Eso era lo que su madre siempre hacía cuando había tenido pesadillas de pequeño y sabía que funcionaba; no era la primera vez que lo probaba con Hermione

La chica cerró los ojos unos instantes y respiró profundamente un par de veces mientras la mano de su pelirrojo amigo le acariciaba. Luego sonrió débilmente

"Lo siento..." Murmuró bajando la vista, avergonzada de pronto por haberse convertido en el centro de atención cuando el que tenía el problema era Sirius

"Tranquila, con el tiempo verás que todo es capaz de disolverse hasta que apenas queda un recuerdo vago que no puede alcanzarte..." Padfoot sonrió, sabiendo de qué se hablaba, y palmeó su mano cariñosamente

Ron iba a sugerir que quizás Remus se había enfadado con él y no quería hablarle, como le pasó con él y con Harry (de hecho, todavía se resistía a veces a hablarles con normalidad...) cuando se abrió la puerta del Gran Salón y el ahora profesor de pociones entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí

"Mira, ahí le tienes..." Dijo Harry y fue a saludarle para que se uniera a ellos cuando Sirius le apretó la mano para llamar su atención

"No, Harry..." Agitó la cabeza al tiempo que veía a su amigo pasar por delante de las mesas de los alumnos e ir a sentarse en el que por derecho ahora era su asiento entre los profesores, junto a la profesora de DAO 

Hermione dio un par de tragos de su zumo y suspiró "Si no nos cuentas, no podremos ayudarte..."

"Os lo agradezco de veras, y no es por despreciar vuestra ayuda pero creo que necesito hablar con alguien que tenga mi edad... --suspiró el hombre dejando el tenedor en el plato—ya os veré más tarde, de acuerdo? Si veis a Mundungus antes que yo decidle por favor que le estoy buscando..." 

Desde la mesa de profesores, Albus, que estaba charlando animadamente con Minerva, se fijó en el ceño fruncido del licántropo, que apenas sí escuchaba las palabras de Landowitch, y en Sirius abandonando el Salón con aspecto abatido

"No entiendo nada, qué crees que les haya pasado?" Harry jugueteaba con el desayuno

"Quizás hayan discutido por algo..." Dijo Ron 

"Si es así S-Ruticulus ha tenido que decirle o hacerle algo muy gordo a Remus, nunca le he visto tan enfadado..." Puntualizó la chica finalmente dando un mordisco a un croissant con chocolate

__________________________

Sirius, avanzando en su forma canina sobre la nieve, recorrió parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts hasta llegar a donde posiblemente estuviera Mundungus; el campo de quiddich. El antiguo chaser siempre estaba por allí con su escoba cuando no tenía nada mejor que hacer, volando felizmente. Todos sus amigos pensaban que sería feliz si se pudiera convertir como animago en algún tipo de ave, pero el hombre siempre lo negaba, alegando que lo que hacía el volar tan interesante era el llevar una escoba...

Por supuesto, nunca le llegaron a entender excepto James, que adoraba volar y el quiddich casi tanto como Mundungus.

Padfoot olfateó el suelo por si le llegaba su olor, pero no encontró nada. El chaser no estaba por allí... Demonios, para una vez que necesitaba hablar con alguien no encontraba con quién hacerlo... 

Se dio media vuelta y decidió no volver a Hogwarts todavía. La nieve estaba fría bajo sus patas, pero por el resto no tenía frío y no hacía viento, con lo que para él el clima era bastante aceptable. Comenzó a recorrer los terrenos de un lado a otro, como habían hecho de jóvenes al acompañar a Remus en su licantropía una vez al mes.

Remus... El perro aceleró el paso hasta darse una buena carrera, atravesando matorrales y arboledas hasta llegar al lago, que mecía sus aguas tranquilamente. Se detuvo allí, frente a la orilla y escarbó un poco para quitar la nieve antes de sentarse y mirar su reflejo.

Era una estampa curiosa, la de un perro viéndose en un lago con aspecto melancólico. 

Pronto decidió echarse sobre el frío suelo; estaba muy cansado después la carrera y de no haber dormido nada. Se había pasado la noche pensando en su juventud, cuando los días eran tan felices y los cuatro amigos eran uno, no como ahora que se sentía miserablemente solo, igual que en sus días en Azkaban.

Remus no le perdonaría. Estaba seguro... *_Qué harías tú en su lugar, eh?* _Pensó bajando las orejas. Pero es que era superior a sus fuerzas el verle ser amistoso con ese idiota de pelo grasiento que siempre andaba a vueltas con los Slytherin de los mayores cursos. Se llevaban bien, incluso trabajaban en equipo en las clases que daban juntos, dejándole a él con Peter mientras James se juntaba con Lily. Incluso había veces que iban a la biblioteca a estudiar juntos y a ayudarse en las tareas. Sirius metió la cabeza entre las patas al recordar todas esas cosas.

Severus tenía razón. Estaba celoso de él y por eso había hecho todo lo posible para que dejaran de ser amigos, sobre todo desde que James empezó a salir con Lily. Pero es que por entonces necesitaba a Remus! Le necesitaba a su lado tanto como ahora... 

James podía ser su mejor amigo, pero tenía algo pelirrojo más importante en su cabeza todo el tiempo, y Peter... simplemente era él. Se sentía solo aún a pesar de su popularidad, y Remus no hacía otra cosa que estudiar duro para los exámenes de quinto junto a Severus, que cada vez se le veía más cerca de los alumnos más temidos de Hogwarts.

Y ciertamente les temían, sobre todo cuando empezaron a morir padres de alumnos y la marca de la calavera y la serpiente se difundió como la de los seguidores de Voldemort, asesinos sin escrúpulos con un odio atroz a los muggles y a todos sus amigos. 

Fue la muerte de su padre a manos de uno de los mortífagos lo que le decidió a actuar. Su amigo debía dejar de frecuentar esa malsana compañía cuanto antes mejor y, ya que nada de lo que había probado antes había funcionado decidió ser extremo.

Se acercó a Severus un día de luna llena, de esos en los que Remus no podía aparecer por clase porque estaba demasiado cansado y le dijo que si no tenía curiosidad por saber dónde iba su amigo cada mes, a sabiendas de que nadie más que ellos tres sabían de su enfermedad.

Recordaba la mirada asesina de Snape al restregarle que a él no se lo había querido contar a pesar de haberle preguntado muchas veces sobre ello

*Esta noche te guiaré hasta allí*, le dijo, y así lo hizo...

Tenía que reconocer que seguramente todo hubiera acabado muy mal de no ser porque James fue a buscarle y le descubrió... pero su plan funcionó a la perfección. Después de aquello no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra a no ser para intercambiar insultos

Pero en el fondo, pensó, Remus nunca llegó a odiar a Severus 'por haber intentado que le expulsaran de Hogwarts' como él le había contado que sucedió, y eso explicaba que el licántropo intentara congeniar de nuevo con él en este año

Qué podía tener de especial ese desagradable Slytherin para que Remus disfrutara su compañía?

Padfoot suspiró y se levantó, se sacudió el pelaje negro y emprendió el regreso al castillo. Tenía que hablar con Remus, _necesitaba_ hacerlo.... 

___________________________

Arabella se estiró todo lo larga que era y reprimió un bostezo mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo "Remsie, cielo... no me lo vas a contar?"

"El qué?"

"Dónde anduviste anoche. Sirius no nos dejó pegar ojo de tanto dar vueltas en la cama..."

"Por ahí..." Le contestó el hombre lobo enfrascado también en la lectura de un libro, pero en uno mucho menos lúdico. Aún tenía que intentar encontrar algo que le sirviera para dar clase a los alumnos de séptimo...

"Encima que me preocupo... "La mujer aparentó estar dolida por su falta de cooperación

"No lo hagas, no hay por qué" 

"Vamos, creo que nunca te he visto con una cara tan larga... Tan malo ha sido lo de Sirius?"

"Arabella... –Remus levantó los ojos del libro para mirarla—Lo que pase entre Sirius y yo es sólo asunto nuestro, de acuerdo? Y sí, ha sido tan malo"

Ella torció el gesto "Si sigues siendo tan borde acabarás pareciéndote a cierta serpiente de pelo grasiento..."

"Oye, me pareceré a quien me de la gana! No tienes ningún derecho a decirme cómo debo ser o con quién debo estar así que déjame en paz!" 

Arabella arqueó las cejas al ver a su amigo volcarse en el libro de una manera muy brusca que le hizo pensar que la ignoraba. Suspiró y decidió cambiar de táctica "A mi también me parece muy mal que al menos no te contara la verdad de por qué lo hizo"

"Así que también lo sabías, eh? Todo el mundo lo sabía menos yo" Gruñó cerrando el libro de golpe. No le servía para nada

"Todo el mundo tuvo que aguantarle en aquella época, Remus. Sabes lo pesado que se ponía porque no le hacías caso??" Apoyó las manos en las caderas y desvió los ojos hacia el techo

"Porque no le hacía caso??"

"No hacía otra cosa que hablar de que si tú esto, si tú lo otro, y que si Snape tal y cual. Aburría a las piedras cuando empezaba a quejarse de que preferías estar con el jodido Slytherin"

"No me lo puedo creer. De todas las chiquilladas que han pasado siempre por la mente de Sirius esta es la más... la más..."

"Increíble?"

"Si será idiota...."

"Pero también lo hizo por su padre, no lo olvides... Recuerda que fueron los mortífagos los que le mataron, y recuerda lo que es Snape" 

"Pero él no lo era entonces..." Agitó la cabeza castaña

"Cómo lo sabes?"

"Lo... hum... sé" 

Arabella frunció el ceño ligeramente debido a un estúpido pensamiento que le había cruzado por la mente al ver a su amigo turbarse al contestar a una pregunta tan tonta. Probó suerte de nuevo "Te lo dijo él?"

"No. Simplemente no tenía la Marca"

"Ahh..." Frunció más el ceño y le miró fijamente. Le parecía curioso que recordara sin vacilar su antebrazo cuando estaban en quinto. Ella apenas sí solía recordar lo que había comido el día anterior...

"Qué pasa??" Le preguntó incómodo por su escrutinio y a sabiendas que algo pasaba por la mente de la mujer de ojos de halcón 

"No, nada, nada..." 

Se quedaron en silencio tras esto, sin saber por dónde continuar la conversación, pero afortunadamente la puerta se abrió y les sacó del apuro

"Hola... Este, no habréis visto a Sirius por un casual, verdad?" Preguntó Mundungus con medio cuerpo asomado dentro de la habitación

"Aquí no ha subido" Negó Arabella

"Se fue mientras desayunábamos en el Salón" 

El chaser sopló "Llevo un buen rato buscándole, Harry me dijo que quería hablar conmigo pero es que no le encuentro por ninguna parte..."

"Date un paseo con la escoba y seguro que le encuentras por los terrenos de Hogwarts..." Mundungus agitó la cabeza

"No, si eso ya lo hice antes, pero no le vi... Bueno, ya aparecerá. Después de todo, tú has aparecido y eso que anoche Sirius estuvo como loco buscándote por todo el castillo y no te encontró..."

"Es que es difícil encontrar a alguien a quien no puedes ver, sobre todo si camufla su olor"

"Hablando del rey de Roma..." Suspiró la mujer

"Buenos días --dijo suavemente el animago apoyándose en el marco de la puerta junto a Fletcher—Puedes dejar de evitarme el tiempo suficiente para que pueda hablar contigo, Moony?"

Remus apartó la mirada de él de golpe y Sirius suspiró "Por favor"

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo" 

Mundungus y Arabella se miraban el uno al otro sin saber dónde meterse para no estorbar. Era evidente que sobraban

"Por qué no me enseñas de una vez ese halcón tuyo, Arabella?" Le preguntó el chaser con una mirada suplicante. Ella se levantó de golpe con una sonrisa

"Claro, hombre. De paso podemos tomarnos _una tila_ para _calmar los ánimos_" Dijo mirando al par de hombres antes de tomar a Fletcher del brazo y desaparecer de allí. Sirius cerró la puerta suavemente tras ellos, agradeciéndoles con el pensamiento que les dejaran solos

Moony se levantó de donde estaba sentado con intención clara de irse a la primera oportunidad, pero Padfoot apoyó la espalda en la puerta cerrada

"No me mires así, por favor...!" Se quejó el hombre lobo girándose en redondo para no ver la expresión de perro apaleado del moreno 

"Lo siento Remus, de verdad, lo siento mucho..." Dijo terminando casi en un susurro

"Más lo siento yo"

"Yo sólo... –suspiró— Te juro que no he decidido por ti en ninguna otra ocasión... Nunca, nunca. Reconozco que siempre he intentado protegerte pero--" 

"Estabas celoso, Sirius?" Le cortó apoyando la frente en la barra de hierro de una de las literas donde dormían

"Siempre estabas con él... y si no hablabas de lo inteligente que podía llegar a ser, o de lo que aprendías a su lado..."

"Por qué no me lo dijiste en vez de apartarle de mi lado?! No crees que hubiera sido mejor solución?!"

"Porque hubieras seguido siendo su amigo! Tú no querías verlo, pero cada vez todo se volvía más turbio a su alrededor. Todos esos Slytherin apoyaban a Voldemort, tuvimos que luchar contra ellos en la Guerra!"

"Severus no era un mortífago cuando mataron a tu padre" Moony se dio la vuelta para encararse con su amigo

"Y cuando mataron a los de Jessy, John, Fran y Sue?"

"Eso fue en séptimo! Y además, por qué iba yo a tener que convertirme en uno de ellos? Acaso no tengo juicio como para saber dónde me meto??"

Sirius suspiró suavemente "No es eso... Snape ayudó a Malfoy cuando el rubio ya se había graduado a secuestrar a una de las chicas de Ravenclaw. Querían hacerle lo mismo que a Hermione, aunque no sé para la iniciación de quién"

"Julianne Slynder? A la que tuvieron que ir a rescatar varios profesores y que nunca se supo dónde estuvo?"

"La misma. James y yo nos enteramos una noche que fuimos a por algo para picar. Estaban varios profesores hablando con el Director y tuvimos la mala suerte de que Filch nos atrapara. Tuvimos que jurarle a Dumbledore que no diríamos nada a nadie bajo amenaza de expulsión... –agitó la cabeza-- Puede que Snape no tuviera la serpiente en el brazo aún, pero estaba con ellos, créeme"

El hombre castaño se pasó la mano por el pelo. No sabía nada de ello... Severus nunca le llegó a contar cuán involucrado estaba con los mortífagos, aunque no se lo podía reprochar, él tampoco le contó nunca que era un licántropo...

Sirius suspiró "Si sólo...."

"Si sólo qué...?"

"Si sólo hubiera sido por celos... d'oh, nunca lo hubiera hecho, Moony. Sé... sé cuando uno no debe entrometerse entre dos personas..."

Remus dio un respingo y sintió el calor llegándole a la cara "Qué quieres decir?"

Padfoot se quitó de la puerta para acercarse a él. Llevaba la mirada baja, y el licántropo podía sentir su turbación a cada paso que se le acercaba. Casi a cámara lenta le abrazó, hundiendo el rostro en su hombro

"Le elegiste a él en vez de a mí..." Murmuró

"Si...Sirius... tú...?" Moony tragó aire, sin poder creer lo que oía

"Pasé tantos años en Azkaban pensando que debías odiarme que cuando supe que Peter vivía no pude dejar de pensar en llevártele estrangulado para que no me rechazaras..."

A Remus le temblaban los brazos de la misma forma que a su amigo la voz cuando le abrazó fuerte contra sí "Por qué no me dijiste nada... Yo pensaba que te gustaban las mujeres...! Cómo iba yo a saber...." Aquello le estaba resultando tan increíble de escuchar que hasta se le había pasado el enfado. Sirius era todo un casanova en sus años de estudiante...! Acaso era por eso por lo que no duraba con las chicas más que una semana? Apoyó la cabeza en la suya y frotó sus manos contra su espalda

"Sabes que... a él no le gustan los hombres..." Susurró casi con una sonrisa

"Si eso es cierto... o ha cambiado de gusto con los años o a quien fue a ver anoche es mujer..."

"Por qué dices eso?"

"Había mordiscos en su cuello, y chupetones. Los vi de cerca después de que te fueras" 

Remus dio un respingo tal que Sirius se apartó de él para mirar su expresión shockeada y reír un rato 

"Te lo juro. Al principio pensé que le habían torturado, pero luego me di cuenta que nadie tortura de ese modo... bueno, también se me ocurrió que le hubieran--"

"No sigas" Se apresuró a pedir el licántropo. El otro se rió entre dientes con suavidad para acabar en un suspiro

"Todavía te gusta la serpiente, verdad?"

"No lo sé. Y aunque así fuera no pasaría de ser morbo... No creo que tengamos ya nada en común"

"Morbo?? --Sirius hizo como si le diera un escalofrío—En fin... No sé quién tiene peor gusto, si tú por darte morbo o él por no gustarle tú"

Remus hizo oídos sordos "Anoche estuvo con Malfoy"

"Por qué dices eso? Te ha venido una inspiración divina?"

"No. Es que Malfoy ya le... violaba cuando estudiábamos aquí"

A Sirius se le desencajó la mandíbula de sitio, y antes de que pudiera preguntar el hombre comenzó a explicarse

"Bueno... Resulta que... mm... Fueron unas Navidades, debíamos estar en segundo, aunque no recuerdo qué hacía yo sólo por el corredor, quizá iba a la biblioteca, no lo sé. El caso es que escuché gemidos tras una puerta y se me ocurrió abrir despacio para ver qué pasaba y gracias a Dios que lo hice porque... ahem. Bueno, imagina lo que vi"

"Pero Moony... tenía doce años! --Padfoot se escandalizó—Malfoy siempre ha sido de lo peorcito, pero nunca pensé que llegara a tanto..."

"Y seguro que es mucho peor de lo que imaginamos... Apenas sí sabemos nada de él, y de verdad que cuanto menos sepamos mejor. Sobre lo de Severus... esa no fue la única vez. Lo sé. Le recuerdo marcado años después de eso, aunque lo intentaba esconder siempre con cuellos altos y mangas largas..."

Remus recordó un ejercicio de pociones cerca de junio cuando Snape se remangó hasta los codos del calor que hacía en el aula. Tenía los brazos con arañazos y marcas de uñas... pero no había ninguna Marca en ellos. No en quinto. No mientras fueron amigos...

"Snape nunca te contó nada al respecto, verdad? No sabes por qué se dejaba—er deja..."

"Él tenía sus secretos, al igual que yo los míos... –agitó la cabeza—De todas formas creo que no sea algo que sepa mucha gente, si es que alguien -quizás Dumbledore- lo sabe"

"Y hablando del Director... deberíamos decirle que Snape se marchó con Malfoy anoche?" Sirius se apoyó en la mesa de madera donde antes estuviera Remus leyendo

"Me estás preguntando si se lo decimos o no? De verdad me lo estás preguntando, Padfoot?? –Remus le miró totalmente sorprendido—Acaso te ha afectado de lo que hemos hablado??"

Black tosió incómodo y miró hacia otro lado "Estuvo con alguien, le ayudó con el contrahechizo y pagó el precio, hasta ahí todo encaja. Si hicieron algo más... eso ya no lo sabemos"

"Tenemos su palabra"

"No me vale para mucho..."

"Yo confío en él. Después de todo, siempre me hace la Wolfsbane y nunca me ha intentado envenenar. De hecho creo que cada vez sabe menos a rayos..."

Sirius le miró diciendo con los ojos que aquello no era una excusa plausible, pero Remus no le miraba a él. El moreno suspiró, sospechando que no era solo morbo lo que le movía realmente a ayudar al otro mago... 

____________________________

"Maldito seas Potter!" Le gritó Draco a Harry mientras se quitaba la nieve del suave pelo dorado furiosamente, dejándoselo bastante alborotado. 

Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, Ginny, Seamus, Lee y Harry se reían bajo el y comenzaron a lanzarle más nieve que el muchacho se apresuró a evitar con una maniobra evasiva que le llevaría a alejarse de aquellos asquerosos Griffindor que no hacían más que perseguirles y molestarles

*_Y eso que he salido a volar para que me dejaran tranquilo..._* Pensó apretando las manos fuerte en el palo de la escoba por la ira

Trazó un semicírculo junto al lago, no tenía ganas de ir al campo de quiddich, y vio a Padfoot como una gran mancha negra sobre un pergamino en blanco. Se preguntó unos instantes qué haría allí el animago, pero pronto decidió que no le importaba lo más mínimo y el viento frío le liberó de sus pensamientos, llevándole a hacer piruetas entre las arcadas de piedra del castillo, como le gustaba hacer cuando estaba aburrido

Al pasar por la entrada principal vio a Filch sacando algo grande cubierto con una tela del castillo. Por su forma no era una caja sino algo mucho más delgado, pero no tenía la más remota idea de qué podría ser. Bajó un poco intentando ver mejor, pero de pronto aquello desapareció dejándole bastante perplejo. Vio a Filch encogerse de hombros y entrar en el castillo como si se lo hubiera esperado

Se posó en el suelo y tomó su escoba en la mano. Había sentido algo extraño mirando aquel objeto, algo que no podía definir pero que no le gustaba demasiado. Frunció el ceño. Qué demonios sería y por qué había desaparecido?

De pronto escuchó un ruido tras de sí y al girarse una bola de nieve impactó de lleno en su rostro. Y otra. Y hubiera ido otra más de no ser porque cubriéndose con un brazo entró corriendo en el castillo. De lejos le llegó el sonido de muchas risitas, pero se contuvo de maldecir en voz alta, algún profesor podía escucharle y lo único que le faltaba era perder puntos para Slytherin

De nuevo se sacudió toda la nieve de su pelo ahora húmedo y deseó tener muchos amigos para ayudarle en la venganza contra toda esa chusma. Pero no los tenía. La amistad verdadera no era algo propio de la mayoría de los Slytherin, y él lo sabía bien. No es que le hiciera especialmente falta tener a alguien más que a Crabbe y Goyle, pero a veces se echaba de menos tener un amigo de la forma que Potter tenía a Weasley y a la sangresucia...

Un grupito de Ravenclaw de cuarto pasó junto a él mirándole con desprecio, y Draco simplemente les ignoró, sin dignarse a mirarles. Esos idiotas... le sacaba de quicio. Agitó la cabeza y bajó a las mazmorras, llegándose hasta el Nido Slytherin.

En la sala común estaban bastantes de sus compañeros, unos tirados frente a la chimenea jugando al ajedrez mágico, otros leyendo o dibujando o simplemente de charla

"Ya te dije que no sería buena idea salir, Malfoy" Le dijo una chica de sexto de pelo oscuro recogido en una larga trenza

Draco sopló y pasó de largo, bajando hasta su habitación para dejar su escoba y cambiarse el jersey humedecido por la nieve. Volvió a regonzar contra el resto de las casas mientras se ponía uno seco un poco más largo decorado con ochos y luego se sentó en la cama, dispuesto a seguir releyendo una de sus sagas de libros muggles favoritas, "Dragonlance". Esos libros, por supuesto, eran un secreto, puesto que su padre se pondría furioso si supiera que tenía algo muggle de su propiedad... Y era un curioso secreto, porque la primera trilogía la había encontrado en su cuarto las Navidades pasadas y, aunque no especificaba quien había hecho el regalo, el joven Malfoy lo sabía con seguridad.

Sonrió al tomar el segundo volumen en sus manos y pensar que si bien Potter podía tener a la mayor parte del staff de Hogwarts mandándole regalitos por las fiestas, él también tenía quien lo hiciera, aunque estaba seguro que si alguna vez le preguntara a Snape sobre esos libros le diría que no tenía idea de dónde habían salido

Se rió entre dientes. Tenía la secreta esperanza de encontrar la siguiente trilogía aquellas Navidades....

Iba a ponerse a leer cuando escuchó un ruido en el ventanal. Se giró a mirar y vio un halcón moteado llamando con el pico. El halcón de su padre

Se apresuró a abrir, y el ave se posó en su brazo diligentemente a la espera de que recogieran su mensaje

Draco le acarició la cabeza tras tomar la nota "No tengo nada que te guste..." 

El ave de presa graznó con indignación y emprendió el vuelo de regreso. Si Fackward se marchaba era porque Lucius no esperaba respuesta...

El muchacho cerró la ventana y se sentó en la cama, desdoblando la nota con rapidez. Ahí estaba la alargada y rápida escritura de su padre, cifrada como de costumbre para los ojos indiscretos

/*

Draco,

En tu próxima salida a Hogsmeade quedaremos donde la vez anterior, y quiero que me traigas exactamente lo mismo puesto que todo fue bien. Una vez nos despidamos irás donde estén la mayoría de tus compañeros y te quedarás con ellos. Recuerda que estar en el momento adecuado haciendo lo necesario conlleva el que todo salga según lo previsto, así que confío en que hagas lo que tienes que hacer

Te advierto que tengas cuidado con él y te repito, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería al respecto

*/

Draco leyó y releyó la carta hasta haber memorizado de memoria todas las instrucciones y entonces musitó unas palabras que hicieron que el pergamino se esfumara. Era una medida de precaución más, así nadie sabría nunca de ella.

Suspiró. Qué estaría planeando su padre de nuevo? Y por qué le había dicho que tuviera cuidado si Snape siempre le había favorecido más que al resto? No tenía ni idea, pero al menos para la primera respuesta sólo quedaban dos días. Miró al suelo, incómodo y enfurruñado porque Lucius no le había querido contar lo que pasaba con su profesor, sino que se había limitado a decirle que no hiciera tonterías.

Tenía que admitir que sí, había estado tentado de acabar con aquella estupidez, pero se había contenido –y se contenía—porque sabía perfectamente bien que no debía inmiscuirse en los asuntos de su padre. Frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada tener que estar metido en algo de lo que apenas sabía nada, menos aún en algo tan lleno de dobles intereses.

Sintió como si algo se removiera en su estómago y pensó que sería hambre; después de todo, volar siempre le abría el apetito...

Dejando el libro cuidadosamente guardado entre sus pertenencias salió del Nido en dirección a las cocinas, y habría llegado de no ser porque se topó con el pasillo bloqueado con un muy furioso Snape gritándole a Filch

"Me da igual cómo lo hagas pero LLÉVATELO!!" Le dijo señalando a algo dentro de su despacho que el muchacho no era capaz de ver

"Ya le he dicho que si no puede usted yo puedo menos así que tendrá que quedarse con él" El conserje se encogió de hombros y fue a marcharse cuando el profesor le sujetó por un hombro

"Encuentra la forma. Quémalo. Rómpelo. Me da igual, pero no lo quiero aquí!!"

"No se deja romper, y por mucho que me lo llevo siempre aparece en su habitación... No es culpa mía. Arrégleselas usted con él. Además, tengo otras cosas que hacer, Minerva está esperándome en las escaleras..." 

Severus cerró los ojos unos instantes, Draco supuso que para calmarse, y le soltó, con lo que Filch echó a andar por el pasillo agitando la cabeza y refunfuñando para sí

Estaba el chico preguntándose a qué vendría semejante discusión cuando escuchó su apellido ser siseado de una forma que le hizo dar un respingo

"Malfoy... Venga aquí AHORA!" 

Draco miró al profesor con las cejas arqueadas sobre sus ojos claros, sin entender nada de nada y preguntándose por qué le miraba con esa expresión asesina si él no había hecho nada malo. Aún así se acercó hasta él intentando parecer lo más calmado posible

"Sí, profesor Sn—" Snape le agarró del jersey y le empotró contra el muro de piedra, sacándole la respiración con el golpe

"Llévatelo... LLÉVATELO DE MI CUARTO!!" Le gritó fijando sus ojos furiosos en los suyos, haciendo que el pobre chico se asustara tanto que no pudiera casi ni respirar

"El...El...qué...?" Consiguió musitar. Cuando le vio apretar las mandíbulas se temió lo peor, pues su padre solía comportarse también de ese modo, pero Severus no le golpeó, sino que de la forma más brusca posible le metió en su despacho y le colocó delante del objeto cubierto

"No... no sé qué es" 

"No me tomes por idiota niño!!" Le zarandeó una vez más antes de dar un tirón a la tela. Draco abrió la boca. Era un espejo bastante grande, de un solo cuerpo y enmarcado en oro con filigranas serpenteantes

"No quiero verlo aquí, me has oído? Llévatelo!"

"Pero... pero cómo? Y a dónde...?" El joven Malfoy no entendía nada, pero realmente estaba asustado por la forma en que el profesor le estaba tratando. Y aún fue peor cuando Snape sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de su ropa y le apuntó con ella. Dio varios pasos atrás hasta que la mesa del despacho cerró su retirada. Las piernas le temblaban

"Conozco muchas formas desagradables para obligarte a ello!!" 

"Profesor... --gimió sujetándose a la mesa para no caer—Por qué...? No... no lo entiendo... Qué he hecho...?" 

Frustrado, iracundo, nervioso y asustado, el profesor dio un golpe al espejo, que ni siquiera se movió, aunque sí que capturó su reflejo en la pulida superficie. En el reflejo tras él vio a Draco aún temblando sujeto a la mesa, con expresión desencajada, sin atreverse a mover ni un músculo. Su alumno favorito, su protegido, muerto de miedo por su culpa, mirándole como si fuera un... un...

En su mente resonó una risa siniestra y cadencial, la risa de lo que el espejo había reflejado en la mansión Malfoy. La risa de un monstruo. Su propia risa

El rubio dio un respingo y apretó los ojos al ver al hombre de negro acercarse a él con grandes zancadas, aún varita en mano. Las piernas amenazaron con dejarle caer, y quería gritar hasta quedarse afónico... pero era un Malfoy y no un debilucho cualquiera. Con un gran esfuerzo abrió los ojos, eligiendo morir orgulloso y tragó aire cuando Severus le rodeó con sus brazos y le escondió en su capa negra, apretándole contra sí

"Maldito sea, maldito sea tu padre mil veces... no es tu culpa... --murmuró y sintió cómo el chico temblaba bajo sus manos antes de derrumbarse y sollozar quedamente contra sus ropas oscuras como algún otro Slytherin había hecho más de una vez-- No te haría daño a propósito, Draco..." 

Pero le había amenazado, le había sujetado y zarandeado. Había sido un milagro que no le hiciera nada... Si todo eso se lo había hecho a alguien a quien apreciaba, si se encontraba con Potter... No quiso pensarlo.

"Dé-déjeme ir profesor..." Draco se separó de él y anduvo hacia la puerta moviéndose de espaldas, sin perderle de vista. Severus no se movió del sitio, ni siquiera le miró cuando lanzó una exclamación al tropezar con algo que maulló como queja

  
/* Te advierto que tengas cuidado con él y te repito, no se te ocurra hacer ninguna tontería al respecto */

Tragó saliva

"Por... por qué?" Le preguntó Malfoy, sus ojos enrojecidos. Sabía que debía estar furioso, molesto, incómodo, pero no lo estaba. En vez de eso tenía una sensación de vacío tremenda en el estómago al verle mirar al suelo

Porque odiaba a su padre por putearle una vez más y el mero hecho de tener su apellido le había hecho el blanco de su ira? Porque pensó que Draco era parte del plan de Lucius y por ello sabría llevárselo de allí? Porque estaba asustado del espejo, o mejor dicho, porque tenia miedo de volverse a ver en él y cualquier forma de deshacerse de él era buena?

"Estabas en mal sitio en mal momento" Fue la única respuesta 

"Sé que tiene que ver con mi padre... pero no entiendo por qué ni qué es lo que pasa..." Severus frunció el ceño y le miró, haciendo que Draco diera un respingo

"Déjame sólo, Draco. Tengo... cosas en qué pensar" 

Escucharon otro maullido y la sra. Norris dio un salto y salió corriendo por la habitación, bufando a un mueble. El profesor la miró un momento y luego miró a la otra gata que estaba en la puerta junto a Draco, mirándole fijamente "Tú también, Minerva, y llévate a la gata contigo"

Dos cortos maullidos y ambos felinos hubieron salido de allí, y el chico llevó el mismo camino, cerrando la puerta al salir con cuidado y dejando que Snape se hundiera en la silla de su despacho, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos mientras prendía la vista en la mesa...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bueno! Qué tal el cap cuatro? Bien? Llego a las espectativas?? Me pedísteis yaoi... y aquí lo habéis tenido (y tendréis más por ahí delante). Es curioso, porque aunque me inventé la historia siendo yaoi pensaba escribirla hetero... porque nunca había escrito yaoi antes y me daba cosilla.... ^^U Pero oye! Luego ando arrepintiéndome de no haber seguido mis instintos, así que decidí no cortarme un pelo en nada con esta historia...... ;)

Hum, ahora que lo pienso, quizás la parte de Lucius sea un poco N-17... ahem ^^U Este Lucius... una nunca sabe por dónde va a salir XDDD

Sobre el cap 5, tardaré lo mismo más o menos que con este, así que tened paciencia conmigo. Por cierto, si ya os estáis tirando de los pelos advierto que será aún peor que este..... muahahahahahaha!!!

Reviews ^_^

Anariel: Wapa! Que no sabía que me habías dejado review sabes? XDD En fin, si ya sé yo que eres fan de todos mis niños, es un lujo tener amistades con los mismos gustos qu euna XDD La profe de DAO no entra en mis planes de historia... lo siento XDD Bastantes personajes tengo ya por medio como para que ella entre pisando fuerte. Pero vamos, no te preocupes que algún día escribiré una historia de Sev con una chica... (Y de Remus tambieeén, Marta ;)) 

Kalisto: Jaja, decías que era cruel en el cap 3? Pues ya me dirás que piensas de este....Y de los siguientes muahahahaha ;)

Aspy: Gracias, gracias. Más con la crueldad? Al final me lo creeré jejeje ^^ Y sí, puso un Griffindor porque si te das cuenta... no hay más Slytherin ni nadie que los pudiera controlar... Además... Que fuera Remus era echar más leña al fuego XDDD

Agustina: .... A ti también te parezco cruel?? Al final lloraré... XD Sí, ciertamente son malvados, no creen al pobre Sev, que las está pasando canutas...ains. Y oye! Me alegro de que decidas que Sev te gusta... el pobre está necesitado de cariño, ya sabes ;) Y cuánta razón tienes, Sirius es un metido y Remus se puede cuidar solito.... pero creo que queda explicado en el cap 4, no? Ya me contarás ;)

Kanami: Hala, hala, ya has tenido siguiente capítulo. Y sobre eso de que hay yaoi... no comentaré XD Recuerdas que te dije que no había yaoi entre esos dos... bueno, es que aún no lo había XDDDDDDDd 

N_Snape: Wapa, tu review me llenó de emoción, que una escritora como tú se interese por mi fic fue tremendo *^^* Dices que le quieres retorcer el cuello a Albus.... pues esto no es nada. Espera al capítulo 5 y le querrás matar del todo (juasjuasjuas) Por cierto, un día tenemos que quedar a tomarnos algo ein! Quiero concerte.... *^^*


	5. I don't feel

Hey you,  
See me,  
Pictures crazy,  
All the world I've seen before me passing by,  
I've got nothing,  
To gain,  
To lose,  
All the world I've seen before me passing by.

You don't care about how I feel,  
I don't feel it anymore  
I don't sleep, anymore,  
I don't eat, anymore,  
I don't live anymore,  
I don't feel.  
  


ATWA, System of a Down

"Comer, comerrr" Canturreaba felizmente Ron metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de pana. Harry iba a su lado conversando con Hermione sobre su padrino y el licántropo, ya que desde el desayuno no habían visto a ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera en la nieve, donde al menos habían esperado encontrar a Padfoot, cuando se chocó con algo que le hizo dar un paso atrás

"Es que no tienes ojos para mirar, Malfoy??" Gruñó el chico colocándose bien las gafas

Ron y Hermione se prepararon para una nueva batalla Malfoy vs Potter, pero Draco simplemente les ignoró y siguió su camino hacia el comedor

"Menudo maleducado" Sopló la chica mirándole con desdén

"Qué raro que no haya comenzado a pelear como de costumbre, verdad Harry?" Comentó el pelirrojo sin saber que Draco tenía otras cosas en mente que le preocupaban más que enzarzarse en una tonta reyerta con un trío de Griffindor

_"Está seguro de que no quiere decirle nada al Director?" Le dijo Minerva al chico mientras caminaban escaleras arriba, dejando tras ellos la mazmorra _

_"Estoy seguro. Fue... fue un malentendido, eso es todo" Agitó la cabeza gacha, las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones_

_"Puedo asegurarle que el profesor Snape no le hará nada, Malfoy"_

_"Claro que no me hará nada, ya le he dicho que fue un malentendido..." _

Un malentendido. Qué demonios se traía su padre entre manos con Snape y qué era ese maldito espejo que casi le cuesta la vida?

El rubio suspiró suavemente antes de entrar en el Gran Salón con la cabeza bien alta y la mirada impertérrita, como era su costumbre. Sus compañeros Slytherin estaban ya todos allí sentados, y algunos le preguntaron dónde había estado todo ese tiempo. El chico simplemente se encogió de hombros y respondió 'por ahí' 

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron se encontraron con una grata sorpresa. Sirius y Remus estaban sentados a la mesa junto con Mundungus, charlando tranquilamente

Los tres se sentaron con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, y Padfoot no tuvo más remedio que sonreír a pesar de que lo único que le apetecía en esos momentos era dormir.

Sabía que a Remus aún le costaría un poco digerir el golpe bajo, pero también sabía que no le odiaba y que acabaría perdonándole. Puede que el Slytherin fuera especial para el licántropo, pero de algún modo él también lo era...

Una vez se hubieron sentado a la mesa todos los comensales las viandas llegaron a los platos mágicamente y el murmullo característico en la sala se hizo bastante menos audible

Mientras intentaba prestarle atención a una conversación sobre quiddich sostenida entre Ron y Mundungus, Harry se dio cuenta que no era McGonagall la que estaba cuidando que no se iniciara ninguna batalla contra los Slytherin, sino la profesora de DAO. Buscó a la jefa de su casa por el comedor y la encontró en su puesto normal, junto a Albus. Ambos parecían estar hablando de algo importante, ya que el Director se mostraba serio, y de cuando en cuando lanzaban miradas hacia la mesa de los colores verdes

Se lo comentó a Hermione, pero evidentemente ella no podía saber tampoco de qué se trataba, aunque estuvo de acuerdo en que algo debía suceder. Entre ellos pactaron intentar sonsacar a alguno de los adultos en la cena, pensando que si alguien tenía posibilidades de enterarse de algo eran ellos....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

4:30 de la tarde. Albus se subió las gafas y dejó sobre la mesa el libro que estaba leyendo. 

"Te importaría subir a mi despacho?" Llamó a través de la chimenea. Había estado haciendo un poco de tiempo después de la comida, pensando que sería mejor tener aquella conversación con la digestión medio hecha. Sabía que no sería nada... agradable

Un par de minutos después Snape se materializó en el despacho circular del Director. Fawkes trinó lentamente a su llegada y revoloteó desde su percha hasta un lugar más elevado desde donde pudiera observar todo sin sentirse amenazado

"No tienes buen aspecto... Has comido?" Le preguntó una vez le hubo ofrecido asiento, ya que le parecía que se le notaban más los huesos del rostro, aunque bien podía ser un efecto de las secuelas de haber pasado bastantes días malos...

"Últimamente no tengo mucho apetito –casi suspiró— Ha hablado con Minerva, no es así?"

"No entiendo, a qué te refieres?" Le preguntó intentando sonar sorprendido

"No hace falta que actúe, Director, la conozco y sé que a estas alturas ya le habrá contado todo" Casi susurró el final, aunque su voz estaba perfectamente calma

"Sí, tienes razón, Minerva me ha contado lo que vio, pero me gustaría saber tu versión"

"Perdí el control y amenacé al sr. Malfoy" 

"Y el espejo?" Le preguntó juntando las manos sobre el libro que había estado leyendo. Vio que su amigo se encogió levemente al mencionarlo, y arrugó ligeramente el ceño.

"No sé cómo ha llegado hasta mí, pero no puedo sacarlo de mi despacho porque siempre regresa. Quería pedirle que intentara llevárselo antes de que... vuelva a perder los papeles. El sr. Malfoy tuvo suerte de ser él y no otro quien se cruzara en mi camino..." 

"Por qué te perturba tanto, Severus? Qué tiene de especial? Y quién te lo ha mandado?" 

El mago de oscuro desvió la mirada "Es Magia Negra.... --contestó—y muestra... el interior de las personas" 

Dumbledore miró al hombre frente a él y se dio cuenta de que a pesar de las dificultades de comunicación que habían venido sufriendo, podía leer en sus ojos que no le había gustado nada lo que había visto en el espejo. De hecho estaba seguro de que lo que le perturbaba era la posibilidad de volverse a ver

"Aún no me dices de quién es ni por qué te lo ha mandado"

Silencio.

"Hay alguna razón en especial por la que no quieras decírmelo?" Albus se quitó las gafas y las dejó sobre la mesa unos instantes antes de sacar un pañuelo de lunares y empezar a limpiarlas distraídamente

El profesor arqueó levemente una ceja ante la pregunta "Siempre hago las cosas por algún motivo, Director..."

"Y cuál fue el motivo por el que me desobedeciste?" 

"Perdón?" 

"Te dije explícitamente que no salieras de Hogwarts y lo hiciste a pesar de tu promesa –hizo una corta pausa- Severus, de verdad pensabas que no iba a enterarme? Pocas cosas pasan en el castillo sin que yo lo sepa" Cruzó los dedos, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos claros

Snape tragó saliva. Qué necio, pensar que el Headmaster no iba a enterarse de su pequeña fuga cuando era capaz de enterarse de casi todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts.... Y qué idiota por no darse cuenta antes, puesto que podía haberse ahorrado el episodio con Lupin y Black...

"Era necesario. Ni usted ni nadie en Hogwarts podía darme las respuestas que buscaba" Se excusó intentando sonar tranquilo. Ojalá lo estuviera. Había sentido la mirada de Albus volverse menos cálida según avanzaba la conversación y le había embargado el presentimiento de que aquello no acabaría bien...

"Y el espejo te las dio, no es así? –el profesor se preguntó por unos momentos si el anciano podía leer la mente de las personas—No es excusa, pudiste decirme lo que planeabas. Quién es el dueño del espejo" No era una pregunta, era una demanda de conocimiento. 

"Malfoy" Cedió sin siquiera pensarlo, cerrando los dedos sobre su capa oscura. Cuando se dio cuenta se golpeó mentalmente

"Por qué te lo ha mandado?"

"No lo sé... –antes que Dumbledore pudiera decir nada, volvió a hablar—No lo sé. Supongo que por... por joder. Seguramente sabría lo que vería en él..." Medio dijo la verdad, reacio a contar todo el episodio en la mansión

"Por eso la tomaste con el chico?"

"Es bastante posible" Admitió

"Y por qué Lucius Malfoy habría de tomarse la molestia de conjurar un hechizo tan poderoso para molestarte? Qué se trae entre manos?"

"No lo sé"

"Y tu brazo? Poppy no me ha dicho nada de que haya encontrado la cura, así que he de suponer que él te ayudó"

"Sí, lo hizo. Me... –apretó las mandíbulas unos momentos antes de responder, crispándose ante el recuerdo—ayudó porque yo le salvé la vida la otra noche" Le dijo mirando de reojo su mano, en la que se apreciaban aún las cicatrices frescas

"Estuvísteis en su casa?"

"Sí"

"Y qué hicísteis allí?"

"Hablamos, me ayudó y volví, eso es todo. Director, creo que no es necesario que me interrogue. Es cierto que me fui sin su permiso, pero no es tan grave como para que me trate así --siseó molesto, cruzándose de brazos—De hecho me parece que no le está dando importancia a lo que realmente la tiene..."

"Según están las cosas, creo que seré yo quien juzgue lo que es o no necesario y lo que es o no importante –se puso las gafas de nuevo con algo de lentitud, como si pensara en lo siguiente que iba a decir-- No eres ningún chiquillo, Severus, pero ya que no ha servido de nada lo anterior tendré que castigarte en serio esta vez"

"De habérselo dicho no me hubiera dejado ir!—se defendió—Es que no entiende que _necesitaba_ esas respuestas?" Se levantó bruscamente y dio un golpe a la mesa de madera, exasperado por la estrechez de miras del director, haciendo que varias cosas saltaran. El fénix pió asustado

"Dices que querías respuestas, pero me temo que no hace falta ver tu reflejo en el espejo de Malfoy para obtenerlas --las pupilas de Snape se contrajeron y sus manos se engarfiaron sobre la madera cuando semejante lanzazo verbal le atravesó de lado a lado—De cualquier forma, ahora que las tienes estamos igual que antes, incluso peor

Vienes a pedirme ayuda y luego haces lo que te viene en gana, a pesar de que pueda resultar peligroso, como ya has podido comprobar. Me diste tu palabra, y no la cumpliste. Cómo sé que no lo volverías a hacer? Cómo sé que has sido sincero en nuestras otras conversaciones? Severus, así no puedo confiar en ti.... Nunca pensé que llegara a decir esto, pero por favor, dame tu varita. Así nos evitaremos disgustos"

Severus se sentó de golpe, o quizás se dejó caer, los ojos prendidos en el anciano mago, la boca algo abierta "Director..." Balbuceó, demasiado impresionado para mantener la pétrea fachada

Albus extendió la mano frente a él "Vamos, dámela" Le dijo sin violencia, pero con determinación

"No puede hacerme eso! –reaccionó de golpe, levantándose y poniendo las dos manos de nuevo sobre la mesa- Puede encerrarme, apartarme de los alumnos, prohibirme lo que se le antoje, pero no puede quitarme mi magia...!" 

"He dicho que me des la varita, Severus Snape!" La presencia del director pareció llenar toda la habitación, su voz resonando como truenos en los oídos del otro mago, su poder, perfectamente tangible a su alrededor, le lanzó contra un muro por el que resbaló hasta quedar de rodillas

Snape se encogió asustado, pero los años de práctica hicieron que inconscientemente se llevara la mano a la túnica negra. El brazo le temblaba considerablemente cuando empuñó la varita para defenderse del mago cuya mera presencia hacía que no pudiera levantarse. No era el director al que conocía el que estaba frente a él, sino otro hombre con una voluntad férrea que le oprimía bajo su poder. Sentía que los ojos brillantes del mago desnudaban su alma, dejándole a su merced, desprotegido y solo, haciendo que se diera cuenta cuán patética y torpe era su magia en comparación.

Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a él, propiciando que gateara hacia atrás hasta llegar al muro, donde se apretó 

"Exp---exp—" Balbuceó torpemente el conjuro, sus ojos abiertos de par en par fijos la figura radiante del mago, que parecía atraer sobre sí toda la luz de la habitación, dejando el resto sumido en la penumbra. La visión era de algún modo hermosa y terrorífica a un tiempo

Albus miró durante largo rato la figura encogida y temblorosa del que había sido un buen amigo durante años y su mirada se dulcificó al leer en su alma a través de los ojos negros el dolor, miedo y angustia que su 'ataque' provocaba. Se había excedido, lo sabía, pero también sabía que al mago de oscuro le vendría bien un recuerdo sobre quién tenía la autoridad allí

"Dámela..." Una mano arrugada se posó suavemente en la suya, y el profesor dejó escapar un grito, apartando la mano de golpe y dejando caer la vara de madera, que repicó en las losas de piedra. La luz volvió lentamente a su lugar natural, fuera del cuerpo del anciano y repartida por la habitación, y el fulgor en sus ojos azules también menguó, si bien no por completo

"No soy Voldemort, no voy a hacerte nada..." Dijo suavemente agachándose a recoger la varita negra y poniéndole la otra sobre la cabeza al asustado mago para probar sus palabras, con lo que propició que Snape se hiciera un ovillo contra la pared. Al director le pareció haber retrocedido en el tiempo, cuando un joven Snape se encogía bajo su mano en las mazmorras del castillo esperando un castigo que nunca llegó la noche en que los aurores le atraparon

A aquél entonces todavía le consideraba un alumno, a éste ahora todavía le consideraba su amigo, un amigo al que nunca pensó que pudiera llegar a asustar de ese modo. De veras pensaba que iba a hacerle algo horrible... Cuánto sobre su vida como mortífago no le habría contado nunca? Qué habría pasado bajo el mandato del Lord para temer tanto el poder?

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que ninguno se movió hasta que por fin Snape dio señales de volver al mundo real

"Severus...?" Frotó suavemente su cabeza sin apartar de él la mirada, lo mismo que sus ojos oscuros le miraban sin parpadear. 

"No... me toque...—susurró entre rápidas respiraciones—NO ME TOQUE!!"

Con un brusco golpe le apartó de él, todo su miedo mutando en ira que hacía que su cuerpo se estremeciera "Cómo se atreve....? –su voz estaba cargada de la amargura y el rencor que habían precedido a la incredulidad de haber sido atacado por la persona en quien más confiaba del mundo-- Si vuelve... si vuelve a acercarse a mí... le juro por la vida de lo que más quiera en el mundo que lo lamentará...." Le amenazó siseando entre dientes porque tenía las mandíbulas apretadas

Albus se irguió, el rostro de nuevo totalmente serio 

"Ven conmigo" Le ordenó señalando la chimenea con la varita. El profesor obedeció rechinando los dientes y se colocó a su lado para poder desaparecer por el hogar. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban parados sobre una alfombra verde oscuro, entre un par de sillones de cuero

El anciano agitó su propia varita y selló la puerta que separaba el despacho de Severus de sus habitaciones privadas "No podrás abandonar tus habitaciones en el tiempo que estimemos necesario. No tendrás visitas, ni nada que pueda ser perjudicial para ti" De nuevo agitó la varita y apuntó a diversos frascos que había en la librería de la pared

Anduvo lentamente hasta la alcoba, con el otro hombre detrás, observando minuciosamente si había algún otro ingrediente u pócima a su alcance. Cuando estuvo satisfecho se volvió para encarar un par de ojos negros duros como el diamante engarzados en un rostro tenso

"Podrás pedir lo que necesites por la chimenea y un elfo doméstico se encargará de traértelo"

"Cuánta amabilidad para con un condenado"

"Tú solo te condenaste al desobedecerme" Murmuró Albus guardándose las varitas en la manga de su túnica. Pasó por su lado y desapareció por la chimenea sin decir nada más

"Que yo me condené? –susurró desde la puerta de la alcoba, donde se había quedado, antes de entrar bruscamente dando un portazo—NO HICE NADA!!" Furioso, tiró con un manotazo lo que había sobre el pequeño escritorio de madera en la esquina. Respirando agitadamente se apoyó unos segundos en la mesa antes de acercarse a la pared bamboleándose como si estuviera borracho, y allí se sujetó y su mano se crispó sobre la fría piedra gris, arañándola "CÓMO PUEDE TRATARME ASÍ??!" Fue un grito, casi un sollozo antes de dejarse caer al suelo, resbalando la espalda por el muro

Lo que tenía, todo lo había perdido. Su Casa, su empleo, sus alumnos, su único amigo. Todo lo que le quedaba era un espejo y la maldita marca de su antebrazo. Rodeó las rodillas con sus brazos y hundió el rostro en ellas. Tanto luchar para esto? Tantos años, tanto sufrimiento... para nada? Había arriesgado su vida en muchas ocasiones por su causa, lo habría dado todo si él se lo hubiera pedido!

Es que no significaba nada para él? Dónde estaban las palabras amables y las promesas? Dónde quedó todo lo que le dijo el Director? Dónde estaba ahora su confianza, su cariño? Habían sido todo mentiras para poder usarle en su beneficio? Y si no era así, por qué no le entendía, por qué no le ayudaba en vez de encerrarle?? 

Preguntas, siempre más preguntas. Pero ahora tenía las respuestas... el espejo se lo había dicho todo claramente, y Albus también. 

Y ahora estaba solo. Solo...

___________________

Fawkes se subió al hombro de su amo al verle llegar y pió suavemente en su oído, acariciándole con la cabeza emplumada

"No hay nada que tú puedas hacer, mi pequeño amigo..." Le dijo tristemente mientras se sentaba en su butaca—Pase lo que pase saldré perdiendo porque, aunque todo acabe bien, mi muchacho no volverá a hablarme nunca..."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

La mañana del sábado amaneció medio nubosa, con sol de agua, pero a los estudiantes que iban a Hogsmeade eso les traía sin cuidado. 

Después de un frenético ir y venir por los cuartos buscando ropa de abrigo y de un buen desayuno en el Salón, los alumnos fueron conducidos a la ciudad de magos por su ahora profesor de pociones, la profesora Sinistra, un enorme perro negro y Arabella y su halcón.

Mientras caminaban, muchos de ellos iban tirándose bolas de nieve, muy divertidos, intentando no dar a los viandantes pero aprovechando cualquier oportunidad de llenar de cristales de hielo al perrazo, que corría de aquí para allá tras ellos saltando y aullando

"Los mayores, pueden ir donde quieran, pero a la una y media quiero verles a todos aquí, está claro?" Frunció el ceño la profesora de astronomía señalando a los revoltosos gemelos Weasley, que pusieron cara de ángeles

"Nosotros también podemos ir por ahí, verdad?" Preguntó Ron a Remus, y éste aceptó aunque les pidió que llevaran a Sirius con ellos por seguridad. La panda Griffindor asintió y Hermione dio una palmadita en la cabeza del animago mientras sonreía

"Te encargas de los de tercero y nosotros de los de cuarto, Sinistra?" Le preguntó el licántropo a la mujer, que se encogía debajo de su túnica porque tenía frío

"Muy bien... Niños! Vengan todos conmigo y no se separen del grupo. Y no quiero peleas entre ustedes los de Slytherin y el resto, de acuerdo?"

Los de la casa de la serpiente soplaron indignados, pero no dijeron nada so pena de que el resto comenzara a armar bulla y encima les echaran a ellos las culpas

El halcón moteado de Arabella pió y se revolvió algo inquieto sobre su hombro "Tranquilo, Fackward, ahora iremos a buscarte algo de comer" Le dijo acariciando su cabecita emplumada

"Bueno, dónde quieren ir?" Les preguntó Remus a sus alumnos, que estaban comenzando a discutir por el destino, ya que unos querían ir a ver escobas, otros a comprar caramelos y otros necesitaban repuesto de pergaminos y tinta

"Vamos a la tienda de quiddich" Les dijo Draco a Vincent y Gregory, que le siguieron como de costumbre sin rechistar. El joven Malfoy miraba a todas partes algo inquieto, pero no dejaba que los demás se dieran cuenta. De cualquier modo, sus compañeros seguramente no poseyeran la inteligencia necesaria para hacerlo....

El escaparate de la tienda estaba inusualmente vacío. Normalmente colgaba de allí el último y más veloz modelo de escoba, pero aquél día no había nada. En cambio sí que habían un puñado de libros, cartas, cromos, fotografías y protecciones de todos los tamaños y colores

Crabbe y Goyle se pegaron al cristal mirando los sobres de cromos y tarjetas que coleccionaban y entraron deprisa a la tienda a comprar. Ese fue el momento que aprovechó Draco para marcharse de allí, de modo que cuando los dos muchachos salieron se encontraron solos...

_ Total, si se extravían tampoco se habrá perdido demasiado _Pensó Malfoy andando a paso ligero, las manos enguantadas guardadas en los bolsillos de su túnica, avanzando con decisión hasta el lugar donde su padre le esperaba.

Miró el cartel del bar al que estaba a punto de entrar para cerciorarse de que no se había equivocado. A veces tenía la sensación de que las cosas relacionadas con su padre eran cuando menos, algo intangibles, como el humo que puedes ver pero que se escapa de las manos cuando lo quieres agarrar... El Gato Moteado. Sí, era allí. 

La puerta se abrió sin chirriar, pero algunos de los parroquianos que estaban en el local se giraron para mirarle. El muchacho no le dio mayor importancia y siguió su camino hasta una mesa situada junto a la pared, donde alguien leía medio oculto por el periódico que tenía entre las manos. De lo poco que se adivinaba tras las hojas resaltaban finos mechones rubios caídos sobre el abrigo oscuro

"Buenos días, Padre" Le dijo Draco sentándose a la mesa frente a él. 

Lucius plegó el periódico con calma, haciendo perfectos los dobleces, y luego lo dejó en la mesa junto con sus guantes de piel 

"Me trajiste eso?" Le preguntó con voz suave

"Claro... Pero Padre, cuándo va a terminar esto?" El chico buscó en sus bolsillos un papel minuciosamente doblado y se lo entrego. 

"Dentro de poco, sólo nos falta una cosa por hacer. Por cierto... – el sr. Malfoy cruzó los dedos sobre la mesa y clavó la mirada en los ojos de su hijo—no quiero que veas a Snape otra vez. Después de lo del jueves creo que está bastante claro"

Draco arqueó las cejas. Cómo podría haberse enterado su padre????

"Pero... fue él quien—"

"No te acerques a él y no le dirijas la palabra. Lo que tenga que ser, será, y eres mi hijo, no lo olvides" Lucius estaba muy serio y el chico tuvo que bajar la cabeza. No sabía cómo, pero su padre sabía lo que había pasado y lo que había intentado hablar con Snape.

"Lo siento, Padre. No volverá a ocurrir"

"Es la segunda vez que te lo digo, Draco. La tercera..." La frase quedó en suspenso, pero el significado era claro, y el joven Malfoy asintió, prometiéndole que no le daría motivos para ello

________________________

A la segunda vuelta a la manzana que dieron Crabbe y Goyle encontraron a Draco

"Dónde estabas?" Le preguntó Vincent haciendo aspavientos

"Me aburrí de esperaros y seguí por mi cuenta --se encogió el rubio de hombros – Vamos, tenemos que volver con el resto"

"Con el resto? Por qué?" Gregory frunció el ceño, disgustado

"Porque lo digo yo, está claro? –Draco echó a andar calle abajo—Pero si no queréis venir allá vosotros, pero no os lo recomendaría"

Al momento los dos Slytherin trotaban tras su jefe

"Mira lo que he comprado, Harry!" Exclamó Ron enseñándole las manos llenas de monedas de chocolate mentadas con un par de ojos de chicle que giraban como locas si no había nadie frente a ellas

"Tienen muy buena pinta –sonrió—Quieres algo para ti, Padfoot? Te compramos algo?" 

Sirius se acercó al escaparate de la tienda de chucherías y lo estuvo mirando un buen rato moviendo el rabo, contento. Le encantaba que tuvieran ese tipo de atenciones con él, le hacía sentirse especialmente querido y eso era algo que apreciaba mucho después de tantos años de soledad

"Qué, ya te decides?" Hermione le palmeó la cabeza suavemente y el perro ladró, pegando el hocico al cristal

"Bolas de colores? –un ladrido- Una tira de regaliz picante? –otro ladrido- Ranas de chocolate? Libros de anís con hojas de caramelo? Gominolas saltarinas?"

Sirius miró a Hermione y luego al fondo del escaparate "Un... Una bolsa de grageas de Bertie Botts??" El perro movió el rabo, feliz

"No sabes que a los perros que comen caramelos se les caen los dientes, sangresucia?" 

"Malfoy!" Ron se giró de golpe junto con Harry, y Sirius se encaró con él, gruñendo por lo bajo

"No me das miedo, Ruticulus, ni siquiera eres mi profesor --Draco se cruzó de brazos, mirando al perro con desdén—Además me dice muy poco alguien que prefiere salir de paseo como perro en vez de como persona"

"Es que a Ruticulus le encanta hacer el animal... –dijo alguien por detrás- Y yo sí soy su profesor, Malfoy. De hecho aún soy el jefe de su Casa..."

Sirius ladró a Remus y a Arabella, que acababan de llegar junto con todos los alumnos de cuarto, que se movían de un lado para otro por la plaza y se pegaban por entrar primero en la tienda de golosinas

El rubio tuvo que morderse la lengua, y decidió apartarse un poco del grupillo de Griffindors, quedándose mirando una tienda cerca pero lo suficientemente lejos como para no enzarzarse a pelear de nuevo

Padfoot ladró y dio un golpecito a Hermione con su cabeza, mirando al escaparate

"Ahh! Perdona, ahora mismo entro a comprar..." 

"Tienes un halcón? Es muy bonito..." Dijo Ron acercándose a Arabella para acariciar a Fackward. El ave agitó las alas molesto e intentó agredir al pelirrojo, que apartó la mano bruscamente

"Oye! Por qué haces eso? Ron no quiere hacerte daño... Ey! Dónde vas?" El halcón levantó el vuelo fuera del alcance de la dueña y se acercó al grupo de Slytherin, al que pió

Draco se dio la vuelta y se encontró con el pájaro aterrizando en su hombro, dejando a los Griffindor y a sus dos compañeros perplejos

"Es increíble que prefiera estar con Malfoy antes que conmigo..." Gruñó el muchacho dándose la vuelta para no verlo. Harry en cambio observaba con curiosidad cómo Draco acariciaba la cabeza del halcón despacio para no asustarlo

"Arabella, tu mascota no es un poco extraña?" Le preguntó Remus

"Y qué me dices de la tuya? --le dijo señalando a Sirius. El animago ladró ofendido --Fackward, ven aquí, hombre!"

Con un breve aleteo, el halcón se posó de nuevo en el hombro de su dueña "No quiero que te juntes con los Slytherin, de acuerdo? Quién sabe lo que podrían hacerte..." Le acarició mirando de reojo a Draco, que se había quedado mirando en su dirección bastante perplejo

"Hala, ya está comprado. Me he perdido al....?" Hermione no terminó la frase. Todos se giraron de golpe al ver la reacción de la chica y entendieron que se quedara sin palabras. La Marca flotaba sobre una de las casas de Hogsmeade.

"Tenemos que ir!" Dijo Arabella, que fue la primera en recobrarse

"No podemos dejar a los alumnos!!" Exclamó Remus mirando a los chicos, que tenían todos los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en la calavera y la serpiente

Sirius ladró y salió corriendo

"Padfoot!!!" Gritó el licántropo al ver a su amigo dirigirse solo hacia el peligro. Se giró a ver a los alumnos, especialmente a Harry. No podía dejarle solo! Y si los mortífagos iban por él?? 

"Ve, Remus, vamos! Ve! Yo me quedaré con ellos! Sinistra estará cerca! Corre antes que sea tarde!!" 

El hombre no se hizo de esperar. Empuñando la varita echó a correr calle abajo, distinguiendo la silueta negra del animago en la distancia, olvidando por completo cualquier rencilla o rencor o malhumor que le quedara para con él y pensando tan sólo en tenerle cerca de nuevo, sano y salvo.

Por desgracia, Sirius podía correr mucho más rápido que él, y tan sólo esperaba no llegar demasiado tarde para ayudarle en caso de problemas

"Acercaos todos a mí, vamos! No os separéis! Quiero veros a todos aquí!" Les dijo Arabella a los asustados alumnos, que poco a poco se fueron arremolinando en torno suya

"Harry...! Mira a Malfoy...! --susurró Ron en el oído de su amigo. Harry se volvió y vio a Draco con los ojos fijos en la calavera y el ceño fruncido – Seguro que su padre está metido en esto...!"

"Harry Potter... Qué encantadora coincidencia" Dijo una voz grave, sobresaltándoles. Todos se colocaron tras la auror, que se apresuró a sacar la varita para encararse al Death Eater que estaba encaramado en un tejado

"El famoso Harry Potter... el Lord nos recompensaría si te lleváramos con nosotros" Dijo otro de ellos

Harry apretó los puños y sintió su corazón acelerarse. Si alguno de los mortífagos hacía daño a sus compañeros por su culpa no podría perdonárselo

"Iré si les dejáis a ellos en paz!!" Exclamó, y Ron le dio un codazo

"De eso nada!! --Arabella le fulminó con la mirada y dio un paso al frente—Antes tendréis que batiros conmigo" 

"Yo también estoy dispuesta" Sinistra apuntó al otro desde un callejón, teniendo a todos los de tercero a resguardo tras ella

"Lástima que nuestra misión acabe aquí... La próxima vez nos veremos las caras y recordad... estamos mucho más cerca de lo que podéis imaginar...." Con un movimiento de sus varitas, los dos enmascarados se desaparecieron

La dueña de la tienda de golosinas sacó la cabeza por la puerta asustada, temiéndose lo peor, pero nada había sucedido. Si a alguien en todo Hogsmeade le quedaba alguna duda sobre el regreso de Voldemort, acababa de convencerse del todo

*********

Jadeando, Remus llegó a la casa sobre la que flotaba la Marca y buscó alguna señal de Sirius. La puerta estaba abierta, y el licántropo entró con la varita por delante, preparado a enfrentar a quien fuera

Vio un cadáver en el salón; un hombre de mediana edad, sin signos de violencia aparente. _/* Un Avada...*/_ Pensó, y siguió buscando, intentando no hacer ruido por si el agresor todavía se encontraba en el edificio

Subió las escaleras a la planta de arriba y le embargó un olor extraño e irritante que hizo que se cubriera el rostro con la manga. /* _Gas venenoso!!_ */ 

Corrió por el pasillo intentando respirar lo menos posible, abriendo las puertas a patadas y dando una rápida ojeada al interior. En uno de los cuartos tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la horrible escena del cadáver de una mujer descuartizado con el que habían escrito en la pared "TEMED"

"PADFOOT!!" Gritó sintiendo que cuanto más veneno entraba en su organismo más difícil le era respirar

La última puerta que le quedaba por registrar del piso de arriba estaba abierta. Entró rápidamente y vio lo que había estado temiendo. Sirius estaba tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. 

Sin dejar que el pánico le dominara, Remus guardó su varita y agarrando al perro como pudo le sacó a rastras de la viciada habitación. Fuera, se agachó para intentar coger algo de aire. Los pulmones le quemaban y todo parecía moverse a su voluntad, pero sabía que si se rendía ahora sería lo último que haría en esta vida

Cogió a Padfoot de nuevo y se lo cargó a la espalda, bajando las escaleras a trompicones, haciendo eses y teniendo que apoyarse en la pared con el hombro en varias ocasiones para no caer.

Nada le pareció al licántropo más agradable que la brisa de la calle una vez estuvieron fuera.... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Todos vosotros estáis bien??" Preguntó Albus a todos los involucrados una vez hubo dejado a Remus y Sirius en manos de Poppy

"Los mortífagos salieron corriendo después de decir que su misión había concluido allí, no nos hicieron nada" Comentó Arabella paseando furiosamente por la sala

"Y cuál era su misión, eh Malfoy?" Le preguntó Harry a Draco en voz alta, apretando los puños de ira. Si algo le sucedía a su padrino... si los mortífagos le habían matado como a sus padres... 

"Qué dices, Potter? Cómo quieres que lo sepa?"

"Porque tu padre es uno de ellos!" Exclamó Ron apoyando a su amigo. De pronto todos los alumnos de las otras casas se volvieron a mirar a Draco y a cualquier Slytherin que tuvieran cerca

"Y qué si lo fuera?!" Draco se abrió paso hasta ellos y les encaró, tomando a Ron del jersey granate

"Basta todos! Tranquilizaos, por favor --dijo Dumbledore—Las peleas internas son lo peor que puede suceder en un grupo de compañeros, y en estos tiempos más que nunca necesitamos estar unidos"

"Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con el hijo de un asesino" Murmuró una Hufflepuff de sexto apartándose del Slytherin. Otros tantos hicieron lo mismo

"El Sr Malfoy fue absuelto por el Tribunal, de modo que no quiero oír nada más al respecto o tendré que tomar medidas" El director tuvo que ponerse realmente serio al ver que alrededor del rubio había un buen espacio vacío

Minerva, que también estaba allí, dejó escapar un suspiro "No entienden que esto es lo que busca Quie--Voldemort? Así fue como sucedió la guerra anterior...! Algunos de ustedes perdieron a sus familias por ello, quieren que se repita?"

Se extendió el silencio, aunque los Slytherin tenían caras de disconformidad. Albus suspiró. De nuevo, se le estaba escapando de las manos. De nuevo, la historia estaba repitiéndose, y la única persona que conocía capaz de entrar en razón a la Casa de la serpiente estaba encerrado bajo llave varios pisos por debajo de donde se encontraban

Una de las puertas del Salón se abrió de golpe, enseñando a un Remus que se apoyaba cansino en el marco con expresión ansiosa. Harry, Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia él muy preocupados "Director! –le llamó—Tiene que dejarme entrar en las Mazmorras....!" Jadeó

Arabella se acercó a él también y le apoyó sobre ella "Cálmate Remus... cuéntanos más despacio!" 

"Tengo que hablar con Severus! --le dijo haciendo aspavientos con la mano que no se sujetaba en la mujer – Tiene que ayudar a Poppy o Padfoot morirá!" 

Harry tragó aire, escuchando las palabras del licántropo como eco en su mente. Sirius no podía morir, no podía dejarle ahora que le había encontrado!! Musitó el nombre de su padrino mientras sentía que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta. De pronto echó a correr, abandonando el Salón

"Harry!!" Le llamaron sus amigos. Ron corrió tras él, y Hermione también después de ver que tenían consentimiento del director para hacerlo

Albus frunció el ceño y se mesó la barba, sintiendo los ojos preocupados de McGonagall sobre su persona

"Director!!" Gimió el licántropo

"De acuerdo. Ve, Remus, y suerte"

"Iré contigo... al menos hasta su puerta" Dijo Arabella apretando el brazo del hombre, y ambos salieron aprisa del Salón. 

"Suerte, Albus?" Susurró Minerva

"Me temo que la va a necesitar..."

Entre los alumnos corrían murmullos de desazón, y el Director les prometió que en cuanto tuvieran noticias del animago se las comunicarían a todo el Colegio. Era sorprendente cómo Sirius se había ganado la confianza y el cariño de los alumnos...

"...Malfoy? Puede venir aquí un momento?" Le pidió la profesora

Draco se paró en seco y despidió a Vincent y Gregory con un gesto de su mano. Luego se acercó a los dos profesores "Sí, Director?"

"Draco, hay algo que quieras contarnos?"

El muchacho le miró con sus ojos claros, totalmente erguido, sus manos a la espalda "No, señor, no tengo nada que contar"

"Algo referente a lo que ha sucedido en Hogsmeade?"

"No, señor. Yo estaba con el resto de mis compañeros, no sé más que ellos" Qué listo había sido Lucius al mandarle con todos los demás. Nadie podía reprocharle nada...

"Y alguna idea del mal que aqueja al sr. White?" Preguntó Minerva con ojos esperanzadores

"Ni siquiera he visto lo que le pasa... Y aunque lo viera, no creo que lo supiera. Como dijo el profesor Lupin, el profesor Snape tiene más posibilidades que yo de ayudar..."

"Ciertamente Severus es el único en todo Hogwarts que podría saber cómo contrarrestrar ese veneno, pero es altamente improbable que pueda ayudar a Ruticulus. Por eso te pedimos ayuda, Draco"

"Seguramente sería menos improbable si no le..." El chico se mordió la lengua. No podía intentar ayudarle. Se lo había prometido a su padre

"Sí, sr Malfoy?"

"Nada --agitó la cabeza—Puedo irme ya?"

Los profesores se miraron unos instantes, y por fin le despidieron

"Lo que Malfoy sepa, no nos lo dirá. Su lealtad no está con nosotros" Suspiró Minerva

"Es cierto, pero hay algo en él que todavía no está corrompido. Espero que se dé cuenta de qué está bien y qué está mal antes que sea demasiado tarde..."

_________________________

Para cuando Arabella y Remus llegaron frente al despacho de Snape, Harry estaba golpeando la puerta frenético con Ron mientras Hermione, un poco apartada, intentaba pensar en alguna solución

"No podemos abrirla!" Gimió Harry apoyando la frente en la madera

"Apartaos..." 

"Deja que lo haga yo, Remus, tú ni siquiera deberías haber salido de la enfermería, por Dios! --Arabella le apartó con brusquedad y se paró frente la puerta con la varita en la mano— Si Dumbledore nos permite la entrada, por Merlin que entraremos!!"

La auror conjuró su hechizo desbloqueador más potente para no quedarse corta, creando un complejo símbolo arcano con su varita antes de lanzar un rayo azul verdoso contra la puerta de madera. Pareció que iba a resistirse, pero unos segundos de lucha después se abrió de golpe, rebotando en los goznes

"Esperadme fuera" Murmuró Remus

Harry quiso objetar, pero la mujer le retuvo "Él tiene más posibilidades que tú de conseguirlo, Harry. Tienes que esperar y confiar en él"

"Pero Sirius...!!" Gimió, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

Ron y Hermione se acercaron a él e intentaron confortarle mientras ella cerraba la puerta suavemente y se disponía a esperar

Remus atravesó el despacho de Snape, que se había iluminado mágicamente igual que la otra vez que entró en él, y probó el pomo de la puerta cerrada al fondo. Para su sorpresa, la magia de Dumbledore se había desvanecido del mismo modo que la que cerraba puerta de fuera. El pomo cedió y pronto se encontró en mitad del saloncito verde oscuro con chimenea

"Severus?!" Le llamó, mirando a su alrededor, pero el hombre no estaba allí. Se acercó tambaleándose un poco hasta la puerta entornada de su dormitorio y entró

El licántropo tragó aire sobresaltado, puesto que no esperaba tanto desorden en la habitación de alguien tan puntilloso y perfeccionista.

En el suelo se amontonaban libros, unos abiertos, otros cerrados, medio superpuestos como si los hubieran tirado, algunas de sus hojas arrancadas aquí y allá. Había también una lámpara hecha pedazos, un tintero roto, pergaminos arrugados y convertidos en bolas inservibles. La cama deshecha, sábanas, mantas, cobertor, todo arrugado y medio caído al suelo

"Dioses..." Murmuró frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al ver el aspecto desaliñado de Snape, que estaba sentado frente al pequeño escritorio con la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mirándole

Su pelo, más despeinado que de costumbre, le caía sobre la cara en mechones de tamaños asimétricos tapándole parcialmente los ojos irritados y ojerosos y llevaba la chaqueta desabrochada, enseñando la camisa blanca que usaba debajo. La manga izquierda la tenía subida por encima del codo, y al ver a Remus mirando los arañazos en su antebrazo, sobre la Marca, se cubrió el brazo

"Qué estás haciendo aquí?" Susurró el hombre de negro incorporándose en la silla. El licántropo anduvo hacia él sin dejar de mirarle, sorprendido e impresionado

"Severus... qué... por qué...?" Balbuceó haciendo un aspaviento con los brazos, queriendo expresar sus emociones ya que no encontraba palabras. Sabía que Albus le había encerrado pero... 

El profesor se encogió de hombros débilmente ante el caos que había organizado en aquellos casi tres días en que había pasado de la ira a la desesperación en varias ocasiones.

La cama estaba deshecha de dar vueltas sobre ella la única noche que trató de dormir, el primer día de reclusión. Había pensado que sería capaz de hacerlo sin tomar nada para no soñar. Necio. Iluso. Inocente. Horrendas pesadillas le habían acosado hasta hacerle rodar fuera de la cama, a la que no había vuelto desde entonces. Había preferido permanecer en vela, aunque involuntariamente se había quedado dormido en ocasiones en la misma silla en la que estaba ahora, o frente al fuego en uno de los sillones. No recordaba haber despertado bien en ninguna de ellas.

Y la noche siguiente, la Marca le quemaba en el brazo... Voldemort llamaba, y él no podía asistir, confinado como estaba entre las gruesas paredes de Hogwarts. Y sentía su poder gritándole, su maldad intentando aferrarle como una garra invisible que prometía dolor sin descanso la próxima vez si entonces no acudía. Escuchaba el espejo susurrar desde su despacho palabras sin sentido, activado sin duda por la magia negra del Lord y, desesperado e impotente se arañaba el brazo, la Marca que brillaba siniestramente negra recordándole qué era y a quién pertenecía, más aún cuando aquél que le había asegurado lo contrario le había arrojado de nuevo a la oscuridad de la que le sacó hacía más de diez años 

La falta de respuesta de Snape hizo que Remus sintiera realmente lástima y un gran deseo de confortar esa mirada que le contaba lo que su boca no decía

"Por qué –su voz susurrante se quebró y tuvo que toser para recomponerla—te ha dejado entrar?"

"Nos atacaron los death eaters en Hogsmeade..."

"Y habéis encontrado algo para probar que yo estaba allí, verdad?" Preguntó cansino, casi resignado a que fuera aquello la constante en su vida.

En aquellas horas interminables había tenido tiempo de pensar mucho y recordar también mucho, y entre todas las cosas que pasaron por su mente vio cómo en multitud de ocasiones había sido juzgado y condenado sin culpa por su aspecto, por sus 'amistades' o por dónde pertenecía. Tenía sentido que le juzgaran más ahora sabiendo que fue, que *era* un mortífago... 

Remus agitó la cabeza, de pronto recordando lo que le había llevado allí "Sirius se está muriendo, le envenenaron...!"

Snape entrecerró los ojos para observar al licántropo mejor, ya que tenía la vista cansada de no dormir "Y si no me parece mal has venido a que te ayude a salvarle, verdad Lupin?" El timbre sedoso de su voz pareció emponzoñarse a medida que avanzaba la frase, su aspecto frágil llenándose de una nueva fortaleza

Remus sintió que todas sus esperanzas se desvanecían al ver el brillo en sus ojos "Por favor... Sólo tú eres capaz de evitar que muera...!"

"Después de lo que te hizo vienes corriendo a ayudarle? --siseó con maldad-- Y en cualquier caso, qué me importa la vida de Black? Acaso le importa a él la mía? Acaso le importa a alguien excepto cuando hay que pedir algo?! --siseó golpeando el brazo de la silla con la palma de su mano-- "

"Sev--"

"Estoy cansado de ser el idiota –continuó cortándole, pero mucho más calmado—El jueguecito de Dumbledore se ha terminado"

El licántropo arqueó las cejas a sus palabras, sintiendo una punzada de miedo crecer en su pecho. A qué se refería exactamente con eso? Su mente intentaba decírselo, pero hizo oídos sordos y agitó la cabeza, negándose a pensar más "Pero a mí me—" Se calló de golpe y fue a llevarse la mano a la boca

"A ti qué?" El mago parecía taladrarle con la mirada

"A mí me... me importa. Me importa lo que te suceda" Terminó por admitir mirando a otra parte, aunque mirara donde mirara parecía no estar a salvo de sus ojos oscuros. 

Severus sopló con desdén e indignación "Te has pensado que soy gilipollas, verdad?"

"Llevo todo el curso intentando ayudarte! Es cierto que fue idea del Director en un principio, pero acepté porque... –le dio un acceso de tos que hizo que tardara en seguir-- porque quise hacerlo, porque de veras quería que... estuvieses bien"

"No me jodas, Lupin --bufó el otro fulminándole con la mirada. Después le agarró de los brazos, cerca de los hombros, y le zarandeó violentamente-- Vas a decirme que te caigo bien y que lo hacías por altruismo??"

Remus comenzó a contestar, pero un fuerte dolor hizo que se agarrara el pecho mientras intentaba, con expresión desencajada, respirar. Sus manos se engarfiaron en los brazos del otro mago al sentir que el mundo se volvía negro para él, las piernas se le doblaron y cayó desmayado sobre el hombro de Snape, que no contaba con las fuerzas suficientes como para sujetarles a los dos

"Qué demonios estás haciendo??" Le gritó aún con él inmóvil entre sus brazos. Frunció el ceño cuando vio que no se movía, y le agitó levemente 

"Lupin?"

No hubo respuesta

Snape le giró con esfuerzo, dejándole boca arriba sobre sus piernas "Qué te pasa, grandísmo idiota?" Murmuró tomándole el pulso. Latía débil, seguramente por la misma razón por la que daba pequeñas boqueadas de aire

Tanteó sus ropas, en alguna parte tenía que llevar la varita... Sí, ahí estaba, en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su raída túnica marrón "Enervate!" Le conjuro. El cuerpo del licántropo se convulsionó levemente, y Remus comenzó a toser como si la vida le fuera en ello, agarrándose el pecho como si fuera una agonía cada respiración

"A ti también te envenenaron, verdad? --le preguntó aún sabiendo que no le contestaría-- No deberías haber salído de la enfermería, lo único que me faltaba era que creyeran que te he matado yo..." Siseó frotándose las sienes

El licántropo aún tosía debilmente cuando agarró a Snape de la chaqueta abierta y tiró hacia abajo con fuerza para ponerle cerca de sí, tan cerca que el pelo del moreno le hacía cosquillas en la cara 

"Sirius..." Susurró con un gran esfuerzo, mientras apretaba el otro brazo fuerte contra su pecho

"Harry!" Escucharon de pronto en la distancia. Luego sintieron pasos que corrían y por fin la puerta de la sala abriéndose de golpe. Unos segundos después Harry se había parado en la puerta, los ojos llenos de lágrimas abiertos por la sorpresa ante la escena. Incluso se le había olvidado lo que le había traído hasta allí

"Harry!" Llamaron de nuevo, aunque esta vez mucho más cerca. Arabella no tardó mucho en presentarse tras el muchacho, sólo que ella no se quedó parada en la puerta

Hizo a Harry a un lado y se arrodilló junto a ellos, tomando a Remus de las piernas del otro hombre y recostándole en las suyas

"Remsie?! --le agitó suavemente-- Qué le has hecho??" 

"Está enfermo, se desmayó mientras hablábamos" Gruñó Snape fulminándola con la mirada. Ella le miró igual de mal mientras ayudaba a Remus, que parecía recuperarse poco a poco a pesar de que respiraba con gran dificultad, a sentarse  


"Vamos, te que llevaré con Poppy" La auror pasó un brazo del hombre por su cuello para ayudarle a ponerse en pie

"Ella no podrá curarle"

"Entonces qué haces ahí parado que no estás buscando ya un remedio, inútil?!" Le chilló ella

"No tengo por qué obedecerte, Figg" Siseó el mago irguiéndose a su lado, desafiante. Arabella no se hizo de rogar y sacó la varita

"Tendré que obligarte?"

"Por favor profesor..." Harry gimió escondiendo el rostro entre las manos. Odiaba a Snape, siempre lo había hecho, pero haría cualquier cosa por salvarle la vida a su padrino y a Remus. Lo que fuera.

Los adultos se le quedaron mirando unos segundos. Remus sintió que el corazón se le partía ante semejante espectáculo "Severus..." Susurró alzando la cabeza con esfuerzo, mirándole directo a los ojos, pidiéndole sin palabras que accediera

Por qué siempre era igual? Por qué siempre tenía que ser el que cediera? Panda de interesados, a nadie le importaba él un carajo! Por todos los dioses, si incluso Potter, que le odiaba tanto como Severus a él, estaba allí llorisqueando! Sólo faltaban Weasley y Granger... Y los ojos de miel de Remus, llenos de dolor y de pena, suplicándole que salvara a Sirius, que ayudara a Harry, parecían mirar dentro de él...

Snape apartó bruscamente la mirada y la posó en el muchacho "Deje de gimotear, Potter!" Le dijo irritado apretando los puños.

"Se quedará él contigo para ayudarte. Por lo que veo... no creo que seas capaz de pelar una raíz sin cortarte la mano primero" Arqueó la ceja Arabella al ver que a causa de la tensión y el cansancio, le temblaban un poco las manos

"No pienso--!" Comenzó a protestar. Qué se había creído esa mujer??

"No...!—dijo una voz desde detrás, cortándole—Nosotros nos quedaremos..." Dijo Ron con un poco de inseguridad, medio escondiendo a Hermione tras él. Harry se dio la vuelta 

"Pero Hermione..." 

"Lo... lo haré, Harry. Tú ve con ellos..." La chica intentaba parecer serena, pero todos podían darse cuenta de que no lo estaba para nada, pues agarraba una de las manos de Ron con fuerza y no se atrevía a mirar en la habitación

"De acuerdo! El tiempo apremia, vamos!" Les urgió Arabella casi arrastrando al licántropo hacia la chimenea del salón, pensando acertadamente que, si Albus había quitado las barreras de las puertas también la habría quitado de la chimenea

Una vez el trío se hubo marchado, Ron se asomó a la puerta para ver al profesor con las manos sobre la mesa y la cabeza gacha "Profesor...?" Le llamó con un timbre de miedo en la voz

"Vayan al aula. Seguro que la srta. Granger no tendrá inconveniente en demostrar su habilidad abriendo la puerta" Murmuró sin mirarle. Suspiró cuando la puerta se cerró con un suave golpe. Lo habían vuelto a hacer... pero no era justo, no lo era! Después que salvara a los Griffindor volverían a encerrarle y no se acordarían de él hasta que hubiera otro a quien salvar... Se pasó el dorso de la mano por los ojos y se irguió. No tenía sentido hacerse cruces por ello, no más. Se juró que no habría una próxima vez. A partir de ahora podrían irse todos al carajo junto con Hogwarts porque, si no salía de sí el ayudar, no lo haría. Por nadie. Ni siquiera porque no pensaran que les dejó morir...   


Los dos alumnos se apresuraron a dejar sus aposentos, cosa que hicieron con gusto. El pelirrojo miró a su amiga con el ceño fruncido "Seguro que podrás, Hermione? Digo... no...?" 

Ella tomó aire, sacó la varita y, efectivamente, abrió la puerta "Lo haré lo mejor que pueda..." Susurró entrando en el aula

"Ron... no te parece que hay algo raro en todo esto...?" Weasley la miró. Se había apoyado en uno de los pupitres y tenía los brazos cruzados mientras miraba al suelo

"Por qué dices eso?"

"Sí... no sé, tengo un presentimiento... Creo que algo anda mal, pero no sé qué puede ser..."

"Qué puede pasar estando Dumbledore en el castillo? Además, este año están aquí los Fénixes.... " Ron se encogió de hombros

"Veo que confían plenamente en el director y en sus cachorros...." La voz sombría de Snape resonó por la clase vacía, al igual que sus pasos sobre las baldosas. Ambos alumnos se giraron a un tiempo sorprendidos, y Hermione se puso tan pálida al verle que a Ron le pareció que se iba a desmayar

Severus se acercó a su mesa y depositó en ella un puñado de cosas que había traído con él "Weasley, llene ese caldero hasta un cuarto de agua y póngalo al fuego" 

Ron se le quedó mirando, el mero hecho de saberse libre de cualquier castigo por su parte le daba soltura a su lengua "Lo dice como si hiciéramos mal en con ello" 

El profesor volvió la cabeza hacia él, dejando por unos segundos de separar unas cosas de otras "Más le valdría gastar el poco tiempo que tienen sus amigos en algo de provecho. Y Granger, si se ha quedado para hacer algo útil, acérquese y trocee estas raíces"

Hermione se acercó temblando hasta la mesa "El director es buena persona..." Murmuró tomando lo que había apartado para ella y colocándose lo más lejos de él que pudo

"Es cierto, es una buena persona... -- siseó el hombre partiendo una vara de enebro de golpe- pero está dispuesto a sacrificar a cualquiera, culpable o no, si con ello protege sus intereses"

El pelirrojo dejó el caldero tal y como le habían ordenado y se acercó a ellos, tomando un cuchillo para ayudar a la chica "Tengo la sensación de que se ha vuelto paranoico" Le susurró a Hermione mirándole de reojo y viendo cómo le costaba trabajo trocear las semillas de Planta de Fuego que necesitaban

"Haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de nosotros" Dijo la chica esta vez a mayor voz

"Está muy equivocada, Granger... --agitó la cabeza, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para continuar esa conversación-- Weasley, vaya a buscar a Malfoy"

Hermione dejó de trabajar de golpe. Quedarse con él a solas?? Miró a Ron aterrada, y el pelirrojo hizo una mueca

"Malfoy nunca iría conmigo a ninguna parte, ni tampoco con Hermione. Creo que tendrá que ir usted si quiere verle" 

Severus les miró a los dos y luego a la poción a la que le había echado los primeros ingredientes y que burbujeaba tranquilamente, sopesando si dos alumnos de quinto podrían hacerse cargo sin destrozar nada... aunque, al parecer, tampoco tenía más opciones

"Agrege medio vial cuando el humo haya espesado, Granger" Le dijo echando a andar hacia los dormitorios Slytherin. Quizás Draco no estuviese allí, pero alguno de los otros alumnos podrían ayudarle a encontrarle

El hecho de estar en el pasillo hizo que Snape se detuviera unos segundos, saboreando la libertad que sabía no duraría mucho. Recorrió los pasillos de las mazmorras, sintiéndolos más fríos ahora que no llevaba la capa sobre los hombros. De hecho, ni siquiera se había abotonado la chaqueta... Pero qué más daba? 

Un alumno de segundo que acababa de salir de los dormitorios le miró con grandes ojos, con tanta sorpresa que acabó por detenerse "Profesor Snape?" Susurró casi más para sí mismo

"Cuál es la contraseña de los dormitorios?" Le preguntó volviéndose a mirarle

"Serpentia, señor..."

"Gracias, Walkins" Le dijo y reanudó la marcha hacia la entrada de la Casa en las mazmorras, protegida por el cuadro de La Batalla del Caballero Negro. El susodicho caballero le preguntó la contraseña a pesar de reconocerle, y Snape entró sin más preámbulos en la Sala Común

Al menos una docena de Slytherin se pusieron en pie de golpe al verle entrar, primero porque no le esperaban y segundo por el aspecto que tenía. Todos se le quedaron mirando con las bocas abiertas hasta que una de las chicas de séptimo le invitó a sentarse. Entonces la vida pareció volver a la habitación.

"Qué le ha pasado, profesor?"

"Cómo es que está aquí?"

"Podemos ayudarle en algo?"

"Dónde ha estado estos días?"

Éstas y otras preguntas más se escucharon por la sala cuando los quince alumnos que allí se encontraban se acercaron a él, rodeándole ansiosos e incluso preocupados. Severus les miró a todos y, por primera vez en varios días, pensó que no estaba tan solo como creía. Se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero negro frente a la chimenea, dejando que el sentimiento de cercanía de sus alumnos le invadiera como el calor que desprendía el fuego

"Traedme a Malfoy. Y contadme qué ha pasado en Hogsmeade" Les dijo frotándose los ojos con las palmas de las manos. Sentado en su habitación no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba cansado, muy cansado

Uno de los chicos de quinto que compartía curso con Draco fue el encargado de dejar la Sala Común, puesto que el rubio no estaba allí, y otro de los alumnos corrió también fuera, pero en dirección a la cocina. Cuando volvió unos minutos después traía dos tazas, una de té y otra de café, y un plato con bollos en una bandeja. 

Apenas sí se habían puesto de acuerdo los otros trece alumnos para tomar asiento en el suelo, sobre la alfombra, o en sillas cercanas, para contar la historia cuando le acercó la bandeja 

"Gracias" Murmuró apabullado por el interés de todos. De veras le costaba creer que fuera importante para ellos... Dudó entre café o té, pero eligió lo primero pensando que no se podía subir más por las paredes de lo que ya lo hacía y que, sin embargo, le ayudaría a mantenerse despierto otro rato más

"De modo que la mitad de vosotros no estabais cuando los mortífagos se presentaron frente a Potter -dijo una vez hubieron hablado unos cuatro o cinco alumnos- quién de vosotros no estaba en Honeydukes a propósito?"

Nadie respondió, aunque los catorce se miraron entre ellos

"De acuerdo... -tomó un trago de café aún humeante- Haré la pregunta de otra manera, quiénes de vosotros sabíais lo que iba a pasar?"

Tres de ellos levantaron tímidamente la mano. Sabían que al hombre no le gustaría su respuesta afirmativa. Nunca le gustaba cuando le contaban que sus padres tenían contactos con alguien 'no demasiado legal'

Snape les miró con ojos inescrutables. De dos de ellos lo esperaba, pero no así del tercero. Al parecer, la noticia de que Voldemort había resurgido había corrido bastante de boca en boca... Por unos instantes pensó en qué es lo que iba a hacer Dumbledore para evitar una nueva guerra de "todos contra Slytherin y Voldemort", y tuvo la sensación de que el anciano fracasaría una vez más en sus intentos. Después de todo, se preocupaba por los Slytherin? Los conocía? No. Nunca sería capaz de llegar a ellos y convencerles de que se unieran a su causa y no a la de Voldemort.

Pero a él qué le importaban el Director y su causa?_Nunca más _ pensó tomando de nuevo su café y sintiendo que la Marca le escocía levemente bajo la manga

El silencio se hizo en la habitación hasta que la alumna de séptimo que hablara en primer lugar, Elisabeth Moonwater, volviera a preguntar sobre lo que le había sucedido

Con el pelo largo y rizado, y ya con dieciocho años, la srta Moonwater se parecía mucho a su madre, aunque tenía la cara más dulce y los ojos de un marrón dorado que a veces parecían de miel. Como su madre, no tenía miedo de hablarle, pero sí una gran curiosidad por él. Para ser Slytherin, no era mala chica...

_Su Casa no tenía que haber sido ésta _pensó el profesor _ Hufflepuff, como a Gabrielle, le hubiera sentado mejor, y seguro que estaría allí si ella viviera..._

"Profesor?" La chica arqueó las cejas esperando una respuesta.

Afortunadamente para él, la puerta de la Sala Común se abrió mientras Severus se pensaba la respuesta, dando paso al muchacho y a Draco, que parecía más pálido de lo normal

"Me han dicho que quería verme, profesor" Dijo irguiéndose e intentando camuflar la desazón que le producía el saber que iba a desobedecer a su padre una vez más. _/* Pero lo entenderá */_ pensó tragando saliva _/* Si se entera, sabrá que no lo hice a propósito... Pero qué le habrá sucedido para tener ese aspecto?? */ _

Snape apuró el café y se levantó, con lo que muchos de los alumnos tuvieron que hacerlo también para dejarle paso "Ven conmigo" Le dijo acercándose a la salida. Tras él pudo escuchar los susurros de los otros Slytherin preguntándose si volvería, pero ninguno se atrevió a hacer la pregunta en alto

Draco miró unos momentos a su alrededor, indeciso, pero supuso que no tenía elección. Al menos, pensó, el profesor no parecía estar de mal humor como la vez anterior, cosa que era un consuelo ya que Snape podía dar tanto miedo como su padre si se lo proponía

Anduvieron por los pasillos de fría piedra y techo abobedado sin rumbo fijo y se detuvieron frente a una pared. Snape tocó un par de las piedras del muro y una puerta se abrió silenciosamente. Draco tenía los ojos muy abiertos. A pesar de llevar cinco años en Hogwarts y en aquellas mismas mazmorras, había muchos lugares que desconocía completamente. 

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, menos por una franja de luz que se colaba por un ventanuco en la pared. Debían estar en el acantilado, ya que había un fuerte olor a humedad

"Enciende la varita para que podamos ver" Le pidió, y Draco obedeció de inmediato. La luz dorada hizo retroceder las sombras a su alrededor

"Qué es este sitio?" Preguntó curioso mirando a su alrededor

El lugar en cuestión tenía forma cuadrada y estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas. Parecía que hacía muchos años no visitaba nadie, porque el par de estanterías de mediana altura estaban llenas de libros ajados y polvorientos. 

"Por qué atacaron Hogsmeade los death eaters?" 

Malfoy tragó aire, mirándole con los ojos muy abiertos. Desde luego, Snape iba al grano...

"No lo sé, profesor"

"Pero sabías que sucedería, verdad? Lucius no es tonto y te preparó cohartada por si alguien quería pensar mal tú no te vieras involucrado, no es así?"

Inconscientemente el chico dio un paso atrás, apartándose del profesor que pareció fundirse más aún con las sombras, si bien la luz se reflejaba en sus ojos. A Draco no le gustaba cómo le miraba, le hacía sentirse inquieto... O quizás estaba inquieto por el tema de conversación? Miró a su alrededor nerviosamente. Su padre siempre sabía cómo enterarse de todo... Y sí estaba escuchando? Tragó saliva

"Profesor, no debería estar aquí. No puedo hablar con usted" Dijo apartando la mirada de él. Aún se preguntaba qué le habría pasado y si tendría relación con el 'incidente del espejo', pero no podía preguntar

"Tienes que decirme de qué tipo de veneno usaron" Severus se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en la puerta cerrada, cansino

"No lo sé! Y aunque lo supiera no podría decírselo!" El rubio se revolvió en la estancia como un animal enjaulado, mirando a todos lados y buscando cómo escapar

"Sé que lo hizo tu padre, se lo enseñé yo... Pero no puedo saber qué veneno usó y si me equivoco los estúpidos Griffindor morirán, comprendes? Muérdago o adelfa?"

"Profesor...--Malfoy agitó la cabeza y se acercó al muro-- No puedo... no puedo ayudarle"

"Si no lo haces tú, nadie lo hará" La mirada en sus ojos oscuros hablaba de mucho cansancio físico y emocional, y Draco sintió que su estómago se revolvía y que le costaba respirar. Se le vino entonces a la cabeza una concatenación de sucesos; la acusación de secuestro de Hermione y la detención impuesta por Dumbledore, el 'incidente', y lo que fuera que hubiera pasado después para explicar su estado deplorable. Y si él no le ayudaba le culparían de nuevo, pensando que les había dejado morir. 

De pronto, Draco vio que el profesor se encogía sobre sí mismo y resbalaba por la puerta hasta tener que apoyar una rodilla en tierra, el rostro escondido por el pelo oscuro, los hombros agitándose levemente 

Apretó la varita en su mano y dio un paso adelante, bañándole con la luz dorada  
  
"Profesor...?" Preocupado, olvidando de pronto todo lo relacionado con su padre, se agachó a su lado.   
  
Snape levantó bruscamente la cabeza, mirándole fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados, las pupílas contraídas por el dolor "Es muy temprano para esto... qué traman...?" Susurró, pensando que pocas veces Voldemort había reunido a los mortífagos _de día _  
  
Malfoy no entendió nada, no hasta que vio que apretaba su brazo izquierdo con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se tornaban blancos  
  
"No lo sé..." Agitó la cabeza, y la mueca en su rostro hizo que se echara hacia atrás  
  
Severus cerró los ojos unos segundos, intentando controlarse, y se puso en pie, tambaleándose ligeramente y apoyándose en la puerta. Demonios... tan débil estaba que cualquier cosa le llevaba al suelo? _Supongo que no dormir ni comer tienen estos efectos tan desastrosos..._  
  
"Será mejor que me vaya" Murmuró para sí abriendo la puerta, pero el chico le escuchó  
  
"Va a ir...?" 

"Voy a terminar el antídoto "

Draco miró a su alrededor buscando algún indicio de que alguien les estuviera escuchando, pero no vio nada sospechoso. Se mordió el labio. No podía hacerlo, no podía ayudarle...! 

_Pero le condenarán de nuevo sin ser su culpa...!_

Su padre se lo dijo explícitamente. No hables con él. No te acerques a él. No hagas tonterías!! 

_No se merece esto... Después de las cosas que ha hecho por mí... No puedo dejarle ahora...! _

El joven Malfoy salió corriendo de la habitación secreta, cuya puerta se cerró tras de sí, y le alcanzó por el pasillo, colocándose delante de él para detenerle.

"Adelfa. Es adelfa... pero no le diga a nadie que se lo dije" Dijo antes de echar a correr de nuevo, el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Lo había hecho. Había desafiado a su padre... 

Fue a entrar en la Sala Común, donde le acribillarían a preguntas que no se molestaría en contestar, cuando algo le heló la sangre en las venas. Escuchó el graznar de un halcón...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bolas de colores, espumillones, adornos, plantas verdes y rojas salpicando la habitación. El jersey verde... por qué está sucio, medio quemado? Por qué se disuelve en mis manos al tocarlo, como si fuera una ilusión? 

Una risa clara como el agua, pero cruel, muy cruel, resuena en mis oídos y me hace girarme. Un encapuchado, un death eater riéndose a mi lado, señalando algo en el suelo.

Llamas... doradas, naranjas, azuladas, consumiendo una forma retorcida en el suelo, una forma con brazos y piernas, una forma que antaño tuvo rizos hasta la cintura y ojos verdes como el mar... Y el llanto de un niño mezclándose con la risa en mi cabeza. 

El mortífago se arranca la máscara y me mira con ojos negros brilantes, varita en mano, su pelo negro y rebelde escapando de la capucha. Mi propio reflejo... yo... el asesino...

"Severus..." Me llama, extendiendo la mano y dando varios pasos hacia mí. Me roza con la punta de los dedos y siento que mi cuerpo se mueve por voluntad propia y se funde con el del encapuchado...

"Severus..."

"No..."

"Severus...!"

"NO!!!!!!" Snape abrió los ojos de golpe, agitando los brazos frente a él para librarse de las manos que le agarran por los hombros

"Es una pesadilla, tranquilízate...!" La voz de Remus, aunque afónica y susurrante, consiguió llegar hasta el cerebro del mago que aún se debatía con su sueño a pesar de estar aparentemente despierto. Le costó aún unos minutos enfocar la mirada en el pelo castaño del licántropo, en sus ojos miel que le miraban preocupado

"Lupin..." Susurró intentando incorporarse, pero estaba demasiado cansado

"Sí... Perdóname, tuve que despertarte, parecía horrible lo que soñabas... " Le dijo cansino. El antídoto que habían tenido que respirar por horas hacía un buen efecto en sus maltratados pulmones, pero aún era un esfuerzo para él hablar, y no digamos andar. Apenas sí pudo levantarse de su cama, arrastrarse apoyado en la pared y sentarse en la del otro mago sin tener que levantarse más de tres veces del suelo...

"Qué... hago en la enfermería?" Preguntó. El mundo a su alrededor estaba algo borroso, y las palabras salían lentas de su mente, más aún de su boca seca. Se sentía desorientado y somnoliento, medio groggy

"Según me contó Mundungus hace un rato, Poppy al verte te hizo beber un par de pociones... Por qué no dormíste ni comíste en estos días?"

Suspiró cuando su mente recordó vagamente lo sucedido. Subió con los dos Griffindor, antídoto en mano y, cuando lo dejó en la mesa Poppy se acercó a él con cara de tramar algo. Lo último que recordaba era la varita de la mujer. Seguramente le lanzaría un desmaius...

"No tenía hambre. Y hace meses que no puedo dormir sin... tomarme algo, y el Director se llevó todo lo que tenía"

"Pesadillas, supongo... Pero por qué no se lo explicaste?"

"No atendía a razones" Frunció el ceño, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Los párpados le pesaban, y él luchaba por mantenerlos abiertos. No quería volver de nuevo a 1976... Intentó levantarse, pensando que quizá andar le ayudaría a despejarse, pero Remus se lo impidió

"No llegarías muy lejos... Además tienes que descansar" Le reprendió como a un alumno... o como a Sirius

"No quiero dormirme..." Murmuró, perdiendo la batalla por momentos a pesar de sus esfuerzos. La droga de Pomfrey era demasiado fuerte para su debilitado estado

"No te preocupes, tus pesadillas siempre han huido al ver a un hombre lobo..." Suspiró Remus con una casi sonrisa. Él también necesitaba dormir, pero como no se veía con fuerzas para levantarse se recostó en el cabecero de la cama. 

"Eh, Severus...? Gracias por ayudarnos. De verdad. Muchas gracias" 

El mago murmuró algo ininteligible antes de rodar de costado y acoplarse a la figura a su lado. Remus subió las piernas a la cama y le miró de soslayo, recordando días soleados en los jardines de Hogwarts donde Snape se quedaba dormido junto a él mientras estudiaban. Siemrpre se disculpaba diciendo que no había podido conciliar el sueño por la noche, pero él sabía que tenía que ver con Lucius y/o los otros lo que le había impedido dormir....

Cerró los ojos. Quizá pudieran volver a ser amigos, después de todo....

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

En otro lugar, lejos de allí, aunque nunca lo suficientemente lejos para algunos, Lucius Malfoy ultimaba los detalles que terminarían con su plan. Estaba todo dispuesto, el lazo echado, la presa junto a él... Y la carnaza, aunque no era de su agrado, estaba lista.

Y según sus informadores, todo estaba yendo tal y como había sido dispuesto. Tampoco esperaba menos, siempre había sido un genio confabuldor... Lo único que le fastidiaba era no poder estar de cuerpo presente cuando culminara su obra. Era una lástima, sí... pero por Voldemort, haría lo que tuviera que hacer. Lo que fuera...

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

NdA:

_Lo que fuera....._

Wop! Un capítulo más... hum! Tenían que haber pasado muchas más cosas, pero se hizo demasiado largo para meter aquí lo que tiene que pasar después... Así pues, auguro un capítulo grosero, el sexto... Si puede ser, será el último.......... (depende de lo rebeldes que se vuelvan los personajes, Sev tiende a hacer su voluntad, ya sabéis....)

Qué tal Albus? Remus? Draco? Sev? Comentarios, please. 

Cositas:

1.- Tengo nueva historia ;) Navidades, agua y un director suplente ^^

2.- En pocos días pondré un par de 'bonus' id mirando, sí? Se llamarán Merry Christmas... y los pondré juntos, mirad en mi profile de vez en cuando para ver si ya está arriba ok?

3.- Reviews!

**N_Snape:** Wapa! Tienes mucho trabajo, ne? Hace mucho que no sé de ti... snif. Veamos, veamos... Hum, me alegro que molara lo de Lucius ^^U aunque como dije, tenía mis dudas al respecto de este capítulo XDD Me encanta lo de "Lo has descrito como un gatito cruel y Sev su ovillito de lana" Para más crueldades (aunq no yaoi) el bonus 1 ;) Qué tal Draquito en este episodio? Espero que a pesar de todo siga siendo él ^^U Que si tendrá su redención.... en el cap siguiente se precipitarán mucho las cosas... (muahahaha)

**Kanami: **Vaya, es curioso... tb te gusta a ti Lucius? Hum... A cuántas os gusta Lucius y por qué? Tengo curiosidad por saberlo xDD Cómo que Remus debería/debe querer a Sirius en vez de a Sev? Pobrecito... de verda! Poor Remsie, también, las cosas no le salen muy a derechas ^^U Duh! Siento el tiempo de espera, pero quiero asegurarme de que la trama sea la correcta, sabes? Estoy acostumbrada a publicar las historias con principio y final porque siempre me arrepiento a la mitad de haber hecho algo... así que intento andar con pies de plomo ^^

**Sakura-Corazón:** Malvada y Perversa? Soy mucho más que eso.... muahahaha... Crees que Sev daría la vida por los que quiere? La pregunta es, quiere a alguien lo suficiente? (la dejaremos en suspenso...) Qué planea Lucey? Nada bueno, por supuesto XD El el cap siguiente veremos el final de su plan (que tb es plan de Quien-tú-ya-sabes) ^^ Remus y Sirius, juntos? No lo sé.... no sé... humf... Quizá en el futuro... quien sabe? Veremos a ver qué hacen esos dos.... Por cierto, sigues queriendo matar a Albus? Juas... Ya me contarás

**Anariel_Snape:** Mi niña ;) Que Lucey es un kabrón? Ah, pues claro! XD Qué esperabas, alguien tierno? Muahahaha! Aunque tiene su corazoncito... muy muy pequeño, pero lo tiene... Claro que, si no haces lo quea él le conviene, ahem. Me callo, ya lo verás en el siguiente cap XD Jooo! Basta de flores que me sonrojo XD Ya tienes la historia que te prometí, ahora sólo tengo que seguirla ;) 

**Kalisto: **Hum, me alegro que te gustaran las 'escenas Malfoy', la verdad es que últimamente les tengo cariño xD Fui muy cruel en el cuarto? Creo que en este tampoco me he quedado corta de maldades.... ^^U

**Aspy: **Hala, jope! Mola, tenía miedo de que el cap 4 no le fuera a gustar a nadie, pero os encanta a todos XD Hum, hum... Tus suposiciones son en parte correctas... pero solo en parte. En este cap doy una pista muy gorda, muy muy gorda.... Pero no es oro todo lo que reluce, ni todo hombre errante anda perdido... (uy, eso es otro libro jaja) ^^

**Youko_Gingitsune:** Así que lees por recomendación? De quién, si se puede saber? ^^ Me alegro que te guste, jeje ;) Waa a mi tb me encantan RemusxSev, son tann ricos... hay por ahí de cada historia que pone los pelos de punta... ya os recomendaré alguna cuando acabe esta ok? Jaja, qué gracia me hizo lo de "Realmente quería que Dumbledore se tropezara con su barba en el cap2" Leñe, pues en este cap, qué habrás querído que le suceda? xD Pobre Hermione... Vale que soy pro Slytherin, pero... ^^U No la quería matar xD Con lo que mola el rollito RonxHermione... 

**Kamila:** Gracias, gracias, espero no haberte hecho esperar mucho. Que le pidiera perdón? No te bastó con que lo abrazó?? (ya hubiera querido yo estar dentro de su capa y contra su pecho... @_@) 

**Enya:** Wapa!!!!!!!! Así que quieres matar a Lucey? Pobrecito! Aún no, que tiene que hacer más maldades, mujer XDDDDDD Gracias, gracias por las flores... Y oye, no es que los Griffindor sean aquí especialmente malos, sino que estás viendo las cosas desde el punto de vista Slytherin ;) Revancha para Sev? Contra Lucius? Contra Albus? Contra el mundo? ..... Remus x Sev? Vaaya! Más votos pa la pareja ;) Me alegro q te gustaran mis Slytherins ^^ Y sobre que... mmm Harry y los Leoncitos abran los ojos... ahem. No sé si serán capaces... no sé, no sé... demasiado mediatizados por La Fuerza están, me temo.... -grin-


	6. Merry Christmas 1º Minerva y Severus

Merry .... Christmas..... 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

2 Bonus de In the End it doesn't ven matters, aunque también la podéis leer como historia a parte... ;) 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Minerva anduvo por los pasillos de la planta principal de Hogwarts un poco encogida bajo su ropa. Hacía frío, mucho frío en el castillo aquella Navidad, pero estaba segura de que más debía hacer en las mazmorras, cosa que afirmó en cuanto comenzó a bajar las escaleras

Aquél sitio nunca le había gustado especialmente, era demasiado oscuro y deprimente para la jefa Griffindor, a la que le gustaba la claridad y el sol casi tanto como a la profesora de herbología y realmente no estaba allí por gusto. Albus le había pedido un favor y, cómo negarle nada a ese hombre?

Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera oscura y llamó educadamente. Había preferido el método tradicional a la chimenea; no tenía aún la suficiente confianza con él como para entrar en sus dominios tan de improviso

Pronto frente a ella apareció el nuevo dueño de las mazmorras, el profesor más joven que tenía Hogwarts, vestido de negro de arriba abajo como había aprendido era su costumbre. La melena negra cortada por los hombros y siempre despeinada, la mirada fría y penetrante de sus ojos oscuros bajo el ceño fruncido... A Minerva le parecía que Severus Snape, graduado hacía tan sólo cuatro años, no había cambiado mucho excepto quizás en carácter. 

Siempre había sido un muchacho reservado y solitario con una lengua afilada por la que pronto se hubo ganado la animadversión de muchos de sus compañeros de año, pero en aquél año que había estado conviviendo con él como colega profesor había notado que bajo la apariencia calmada había un volcán siempre a punto de explotar. 

Cuántos de sus alumnos habían corrido a esconderse tras ella cuando le veían pasar por los pasillos, todo frío y oscuridad? Cuántos habían ido gimiendo a su despacho después de una detención por su parte?

Frío, sarcástico y afilado como una cuchilla, Snape nunca dejaba pasar una oportunidad para meterse con alguien, sobre todo con alguien que, por alguna razón, no superaba sus expectativas. Esto no era sólo con los alumnos sino que también era extensible a los profesores, si bien a ella la trataba con algo de respeto, quizá porque aún la recordaba como la fiera protectora de sus Griffindor

Afortunadamente para muchos, el nuevo profesor de Pociones no era un tipo sociable, con lo cual se le veía poco fuera de sus mazmorras oscuras.

Le iban bien, pensó la mujer mientras le miraba, ya que parecían estar en perfecta consonancia.

"Buenas tardes, Severus" Le saludó 

"Buenas tardes, Minerva. El Director me dijo que necesitarías que te ayudara, así que si no hay inconveniente me gustaría saber cuanto antes qué tenemos que hacer" Dijo con voz susurrante mientras se cruzaba de brazos

"Claro. Vamos arriba..."

Mientras subían en el más absoluto silencio, Minerva pensaba en cómo iba a poder lograr lo que le había pedido Albus, que no era otra cosa sino... 

"Será una broma, verdad?" Siseó el profesor de oscuro irritado mientras echaba un vistazo al Gran Salón, donde había diez enormes abetos y un montón de cajas llenas de adornos

"Me temo que no" Suspiró ella tomando un espumillón en su mano. Tampoco era plato de su gusto el estar allí

"Qué estupidez" Snape se dio la vuelta para irse y vio, entrando por la puerta, un revolver de alas rojas y doradas

McGonagall sonrió y alzó el brazo "Hola, Fawkes... Vienes a ver si va todo bien?" El fénix se posó en su brazo suavemente y la acarició la mejilla con su cabecita emplumada

"No creo que nos falte de nada, seguro que Filias hizo un buen trabajo con los adornos como todos los años" Le acarició suavemente

Severus miró la puerta abierta primero y luego al ave. El Director le había pedido como favor que ayudara a la profesora de Transfiguración... y había mandado a Fawkes para que se asegurara de que lo hacía. Apartó la mirada de los árboles y de los brillantes colores que asomaban de la multitud de cajas. De entre todas las cosas, nunca pensó que Dumbledore pudiera pedirle algo relacionado con la Navidad. No hubiera accedido! Pero claro, él también lo sabía y por eso no se lo dijo...

Sopló y se recogió dentro de su larga capa oscura. Quería volver a las oscuras mazmorras y estar solo, sin celebraciones, sin alumnos gritando felices, sin regalos. Era mucho pedir el no querer celebrar la Navidad?

El fénix gorjeó melódicamente antes de emprender el vuelo, dejando tras de sí una estela dorada en la que brillaba una pluma desprendida.

"Bien, tenemos trabajo --volvió a suspirar. Había veces que se preguntaba por qué siempre siempre siempre accedía a las peticiones del Director-- Qué prefieres... Severus?" Minerva le vio mirar absorto en su mano la pluma dorada, que refulgió débilmente hasta apagarse y convertirse en cenizas

"No puedo hacerlo..." Murmuró dándole la espalda a la mujer y apretando las cenizas en su mano

La profesora entonces lo vio todo claro. Cerró los ojos unos momentos. El anciano siempre metiéndose en todo... por todos. 

"Creo, Severus, que comprendo por qué Albus nos pidió a ambos que decoráramos hoy. Creo que quería que... -suspiró- que te contara algo, si estás dispuesto a escucharlo" Vio al joven dudar y, antes de que un no rotundo saliera de sus labios continuó

"Tengo una buena añada de coñac en mi despacho, y mi ofrecimiento es sólo a escuchar..."

***********************

El despacho de Minerva estaba en la segunda planta del castillo y tenía un par de ventanas en una de las paredes por las que entraba mucha claridad aún en los días más nublados. Tenía bastantes estanterías llenas de libros, más de las que Snape recordaba y una maceta cuajada de flores y con los tallos colgantes que decoraba su ordenada mesa de madera estilo clásico, como el resto de la estancia.

"Ponte cómodo, por favor" Le pidió mientras se acercaba a una de las estanterías. Tocó un libro, que se introdujo hasta la mitad, y una pequeña parte de la pared a su derecha se abrió, descubriendo la botella

Severus se sentó, observando a todos lados como si nunca antes hubiera estado en el despacho de McGonagall, quien había sido su profesora por siete años y le había dado bastantes detenciones a lo largo de ellos. Una vez más se preguntó qué estaba haciendo allí, por qué había accedido a su proposición, pero lo único que le respondió fue una punzada en el pecho

Con un movimiento de su varita, Minerva transformó dos libros en sendas copas y le tendió una al profesor

"Bien... ahora sólo me resta saber cómo empezar... pues hace mucho que no hablo de esto con nadie. Llevo siendo profesora en Hogwarts hace... mejor diré que tenía veintinueve años cuando me hicieron profesora de Transfiguración, y eso fue el mismo año que Albus aceptó ser director. Como puedes ver, de eso hace mucho tiempo" Tomó su copa y sorbió lentamente de su contenido

Antes de venir aquí yo trabajaba para el Ministerio, me dedicaba a devolverle la apariencia normal a los desastres que algunos magos causaban esporádicamente para que los muggles no notaran nada. Era un trabajo fácil, puesto que lo hacía de noche y no había peligro alguno para mí. Aprendí muchos trucos durante los diez años que trabajé allí, los suficientes para poder enseñar Transfiguración aquí sin problemas

Una noche de 1953, mis compañeras y yo habíamos terminado nuestro trabajo a una hora prudente y decidimos ir a un bar, creo que porque celebrábamos el cumpleaños de una de ellas. Nunca tuvimos problemas por estar entre muggles, ya sabes...

Comenzó entonces una pelea, o eso nos pareció entonces. Las mesas empezaron a saltar por los aires, la gente gritaba... No fue hasta unos minutos después, cuando en la pared se hizo un orificio, que nos dimos cuenta de que aquello era obra de una magia muy potente y oscura. Nosotras éramos las únicas que podíamos detener aquello fuera lo que fuera, así que nos acercamos con las varitas en la mano, dispuestas a salvarles la vida a todos esos inocentes. No puedes imaginar a quién encontramos allí, verdad?

Severus apretó la copa en su mano inconscientemente y, para disimular su desasosiego, se la llevó a los labios

Voldemort no era más que un muchacho entonces, se acababa de graduar, pero allí estaba, en mitad de Londres con la varita en la mano causando el caos y la destrucción mientras reía como un maniático. Luchamos contra él, evidentemente, pero era muy fuerte y no logramos reducirle. Escapó... pero había matado a un montón de muggles, incluso a una de mis amigas. Evidentemente, todos los que allí se encontraban nos vieron usar la magia.

Habíamos estado charlando con unos cuantos tipos, muggles todos, pero que descubrimos tenían relación indirecta con la magia por familiares cercanos, de modo que ellos, al menos, no se espantaron de nosotras y no hubo que borrarles la memoria...

Sucedió que en noviembre de aquél mismo año se decidió que Albus fuera director de Hogwarts, e hicieron una gran fiesta para celebrar el acontecimiento, puesto que ya por entonces era un mago de renombre, si bien a mí no llegó a darme clase. A aquella fiesta fuimos mucha, mucha gente, de hecho creo recordar que tu padre estuvo allí...

Minerva hizo una pausa para tomar el coñac y de paso observar al oyente, quien había arrugado el gesto al escuchar la mención a su progenitor. Quizá no se llevaran bien, pensó la mujer arqueando levemente las cejas para luego dejar la copa de nuevo sobre la mesa

"Bueno... no recuerdo mucho de la fiesta, salvo que fue muy bonita y colorida, al estilo de Albus, ya me entiendes... Antes de que me marchara con Elisabeth...pasa algo?" Le preguntó al ver que había dado un respingo en la silla. 

"No --tragó saliva y se irguió en la silla-- Continúa, por favor"

"Te encuentras bien? Llevas un rato muy pálido... incluso con el coñac" Ciertamente hacía tiempo ya que no parecía tener buen color, al menos para lo que era normal en él. Desde que dejaron el Gran Salón, para ser más exactos... Miró en sus ojos oscuros, pero él aguantó la mirada sin inmutarse. Minerva alzó las cejas de nuevo y suspiró quédamente. Después de todo, qué esperaba? Conseguir adivinar algo a través de semejante oscuridad? Fuera lo que fuera, no le preguntaría, ya que eso no entraba en el trato... pero no podía negar que tenía curiosidad por el hombre de negro...

"Estoy perfectamente, gracias" Dio un nuevo trago al coñac

"Seguiré, entonces. Como te decía, cuando nos íbamos Albus se acercó a nosotros con el ministro Fudge, a quien recién le habían otorgado el cargo. Nos hicieron preguntas, muchas preguntas, sobre Voldemort y lo que había pasado a pesar de que habíamos entregado nuestro informe. Por entonces y si no recuerdo mal, Albus no sabía que Voldemort era Tom Riddle... No, claro que no lo sabía. Bueno, esa no fue la última vez que vimos al Director, por casualidades o quizá porque él quería preguntarnos, a veces nos le encontrábamos en el Ministerio a altas horas de la mañana

Desde aquella noche en la taberna Elisabeth y yo tuvimos mucho más trabajo, y eso que no éramos las únicas en nuestro departamento... Voldemort no era aún lo que llegó a ser, pues estaba empezando, pero él se valía y se sobraba para poner al revés nuestro tranquilo mundo... sobre todo porque no había forma de preveer sus ataques. Por lo que supongo, aún no tenía un objetivo realmente claro y se dedicaba a sembrar el terror, a matar y a aprender más Magia Negra que nadie

A aquellos muggles de la taberna, los recuerdas? también les volvimos a ver, y mucho más a menudo que a Albus... Tanto les vimos, que nos casamos con dos de ellos un par de años después --McGonagall se rió suavemente, y Severus frunció el ceño, pues nunca antes la había visto reír. Tampoco nunca había visto que su expresión se tornara triste, como la que tenía en aquellos momentos... No tuvo que pensar mucho, ni fijarse en cómo miraba a la mesa mientras sorbía un poco de coñac para adivinar por qué nunca había sabido que estaba casada...

"Seguro que estás pensando qué pasó con Carlton... Y seguro que te lo imaginas, siempre fuiste muy inteligente. Bien... continuaré contándotelo de todos modos

Como te comentaba, nos casamos en marzo, después que ambos hiciéramos los años... --su voz se tornó algo más grave, y cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, bajando la mirada-- El 23 de diciembre, asistimos a un banquete que daban en el Ministerio. Fudge estaba allí, y también Albus, y muchos otros magos importantes de los cuales algunos todavía hoy son compañeros de Cornelius. Era una recepción que se hacía al Ministro de Magia Búlgaro, lo recuerdo bien. Estaba allí todo nuestro Ministerio de pleno, cenando y charlando tranquilamente cuando apareció Voldemort

Minerva detuvo su relato y volvió a su copa

"En diciembre de 1955 más de la mitad del Castillo Negro, antiguo lugar de reunión y conferencias Ministeriales, fue destruído por el heredero de Slytherin, asesinando así a la mayoría de los invitados a la fiesta que se celebraba. Fue la primera aparición de la Marca, y la primera vez que el nombre de Voldemort se relacionó con Tom Riddle..." Murmuró Snape recordando una cita de uno de los libros que más se había leído en sus años de estudiante, Guía, Historia y Aprendizaje de las Artes Oscuras

"Muy bien, Severus..." Asintió ella, y por un momento el mago pensó que iba a darle puntos a su Casa como si fuera un alumno que ha dicho bien la lección. De pronto se encontró aferrando su capa oscura. Voldemort había matado a su marido antes que él naciera... y aún así se sentía mal por ello

"Después de eso... me derrumbé, sabes? Pero Albus estuvo a mi lado... y al lado de muchos otros también. Me preguntó si querría detener a ese maniático y acepté. Mi madre se marchó a vivir con mi hermana y Hogwarts se convirtió entonces en mi hogar, y mis alumnos en los niños que nunca tuve. Y nunca, nunca he celebrado la Navidad desde entonces. No recuerdas? No estuve en ningún banquete cuando tú estudiabas aquí. Supongo que este año, y con la muerte de Voldemort, Albus ha decidido que ya era hora de cerrar viejas heridas... --La mujer se quedó en silencio unos momentos--

Ahora ya sabes por qué cuando estabas en séptimo, en plena guerra contra Voldemort y los mortífagos, era incapáz de ser parcial con Slytherin... No podía evitarlo... Pensar que eran mortífagos que destruían familias, que mataban mujeres y niños por ese desgraciado era más de lo que podía soportar... --suspiró-- Albus nunca me dejó estar en ninguno de los interrogatorios, ni siquiera en los juicios... Sabía que convertiría a esos desgraciados en algo horrible... y realmente lo hubiera hecho como venganza" Minerva suspiró, perdida en sus memorias y apuró la copa. Casi se atragantó con el coñac al ver a Severus levantarse de golpe de la silla con una extraña mirada y los puños apretados

"Puedes hacerlo, si quieres" Le dijo en un susurro acercándose hasta quedar pegado a la mesa. La parte de sí que le gritaba qué demonios hacía fue rápidamente acallada por aquella que comprendía su dolor y sus ganas de vengarse

"Hacer qué? No te entiendo..."

Cuando la mujer vio su brazo desnudo frente a ella, con la Marca tatuada, dejó caer la copa, que se hizo añicos contra la madera.

"No maté a tu marido, pero sí maté al marido de muchas otras mujeres que tampoco podrán vengarse. Dejé a niños sin padres, sin hogar, incluso sin vida... Es justo que alguien se vengue por todos ellos y creo que... eres la persona adecuada"

La directora en funciones escuchó su murmullo como si fuera algo subrrealista, algo que no pudiera existir en su realidad. Sus ojos pasaron de su brazo a su rostro parcialmente oculto por el pelo negro y descuidado. Sus ojos negros miraban a la mesa, vacíos completamente de expresión, de vida. Alargó una mano temblorosa hasta su brazo, la dejó en suspensión sobre el tatuaje unos segundos y finalmente le agarró. 

Snape dio un respingo al sentir su mano y la miró. Minerva McGonagall estaba llorando, una mano en su brazo y la otra ocultando sus ojos. Le acariciaba suavemente mientras sus hombros se agitaban rítmicamente con sus sollozos

"Por... por qué lloras?" Le preguntó, aún más desarmado y vulnerable que hacía unos segundos, cuando se remangó

"Nunca pensé que podría perdonar..." Fueron sus palabras mientras intentaba sonreír. Le soltó, y enterró el rostro entre sus manos

Severus la miró unos momentos más y luego dejó su despacho en silencio, envuelto en la negrura de su tela. Ningún alumno le vio y, aunque así hubiera sido, sólo habría podido contempar una sombra moverse por los pasillos. 

**********

Nadie en todo Hogwarts fue más feliz que Albus Dúmbledore cuando, a pesar de haber tenído que decorar por sí mismo, aquella noche vio a su profesora de Transfiguración y a su profesor de Pociones sentarse al banquete de Nochebuena con el resto...

Fin del 1º Bonus...

NdA:

2º Bonus: Ahora que conocemos la historia de Minerva (digamos que me apetecía escribirla, y digamos también que Sev tenía que presentarse a los banquetes de Navidad de Hogwars), vamos con la de Sev. Por qué no le gusta la Navidad? Por qué miró absorto la pluma del fénix carbonizarse en su mano? Y qué relación tiene todo ello con el cap 5 de In the End? Lo veremos en el segundo bonus, aquí mismo, dentro de unos días ;)  



	7. Merry Christmas 2º Navidades, 1976

**2º Bonus .-**

Severus Snape, profesor de Hogwarts, dejó en la mesa de su despacho el vaso de vodka que se había tomado casi de un trago y volvió a apoyar la cabeza sobre sus brazos. Tanto el coñac que se había tomado con Minerva como el vodka que llevaba un rato bebiendo le habían caído al estómago como piedras. No sabía cómo no estaba en el baño vomitando la cena, seguramente se sentía demasiado cansado para ello, pero en ese momento le daba igual. Apretó en su mano el vaso de cristal, pensando ligeramente divertido que con todas las veces que había bebido sólo, nunca pensó en llegar a tener a McGonagall como compañera de borrachera. Claro, que tampoco había pensado nunca en la vida de la profesora de Transfiguraciones.... 

Suspiró quedamente. Qué le había impulsado a descubrirse ante la mujer? De todas las cosas estúpidas que había hecho aquella era de las mejorcitas... Ella podía haberle convertido en cualquier cosa espantosa que se le hubiera ocurrido, le podría haber matado y él no se hubiera defendido... Suspiró de nuevo. Por si fuera poco, había bajado a celebrar la nochebuena 'en familia', como decía Albus, a pesar de que una parte de sí no quería hacerlo.

Gabrielle siempre había tenido ese extraño efecto en él. Si no quería hablar, le contaba lo que sucedía. Si no quería sonreír ella hacía que se riera Si no quería vivir, ella hacía que sus días fueran menos horribles.... 

Nunca pensó que sería posible dejar de servir a Voldemort, hasta que con su muerte lo hizo.... y aún ahora, que no quería celebrar la Navidad, la había celebrado. 

_ Si no te hubiera conocido seguro que ya estaría ardiendo en el infierno... lo cual no quiere decir que no acabe allí, por supuesto.... _

Ciertamente, con el rumbo que traía su vida por entonces... llevaría mucho tiempo muerto. Eso, o ahora estaría en Azkaban, lo cual era casi igual de malo o peor. 

Llenó de nuevo el vaso hasta arriba y, una vez más, se lo bebió. 

A veces odiaba a Dumbledore por meterse donde no le importaba, pero en el fondo le estaba agradecido. Tal y como le prometió, le había dado un trabajo, una nueva vida... y eso le hacía olvidar pronto cualquier perrería que el anciano mago pudiera hacerle, incluso la de mandarle a decorar con McGonagall sabiendo --porque estaba seguro de que ese hombre podía leer las mentes o algo-- por qué no le gustaban los adornos, los espumillones y las Navidades......

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  


  
_Would you dance if i asked you to dance  
Would you run and never look back_  
_Would you cry if you saw me crying  
Would you save my soul tonight  
Would you tremble if i touched your lips  
Would you laugh oh please tell me this  
Now would you die for the one you love  
Hold me in your arms tonight. . . _

_Enrique Iglesias, Hero._

1976. Era Nochebuena, y Londres estaba hermosamente decorado por las fiestas. Llevaba varios días nevando, y las calles y las casas estaban blancas, preciosas a los ojos de los románticos.  
  
Los muggles caminaban animados por las calles llevando botellas de champagne bajo el brazo, turrones y regalos, yendo sin duda alguna a casa de alguien a celebrar la noche, pero pocos magos se dejaban ver por la noche. A diferencia de los no mágicos, tenían miedo.  
  
Pero había uno entonces, vestido como muggle para no llamar la atención, que andaba con pasos rápidos y las manos en los bolsillos por las calles nevadas. Podría haberse aparecido en su destino, pero había preferido andar y que le diera el aire... y de paso, pensar una vez más por qué estaba acudiendo a la casa de Gabrielle Moonwater, su compañera de trabajo, a la que conocía hacía cinco meses escasos  
  
Llegó a la puerta de su casa, un edificio bajo aunque simpático la vista, sobre todo decorado con todas esas navideñas luces de colores. Como si la dueña supiera exactamente en qué segundo llegaba, abrió la puerta no más él se paró en el rellano, sonriéndole   
  
"Pasa, pasa, vamos! Hace frío fuera y tengo que terminar la cena...!" Gabrielle le tomó del brazo y le entró en su casa de decoración simple pero acogedora, muy muggle, lo que delataba sus orígenes de padres no mágicos. Desde que la volvió a encontrar se estuvo preguntando cómo había sido capaz de trabar amistad con alguien, más aún con una sangresucia... Pero la pregunta nunca daba demasiadas vueltas en su mente, seguramente aquello también le diera igual ya, como otras tantas cosas. Además, hacía años que había aprendido que con todo lo que era y presumía, Lucius no siempre tenía razón...   
  
Había en el salón, cerca de la cocina, una cuna donde dormía una niña. La mujer le acercó con ella hasta el bebé "Mira a mi pequeña... no es guapa?" Le dijo sonriendo a la cría mientras la tapaba más con su mantita de conejos  
.  
"Es igual a ti..." Murmuró, y se alegró por ello. Elisabeth no tenía padre; el cabrón abandonó a Gabrielle cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada....  
  
"Quítate el abrigo, en casa hace mucho calor... eso es --sonrió-- Me ayudas a terminar la cena, verdad?"   
  
Severus asintió y siguió a la mujer a la cocina. Se sentía algo incómodo, ya que no estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le invitara a su casa... menos aún en una fiesta... Pero claro, Gabrielle no era 'la gente'. Hufflepuff, dos años mayor que él, le había aceptado nada más llegar, sin hacer preguntas, sin mirarle mal, no como el resto de sus compañeros. Claro, que todos los demás eran muggles...  
  
Trabajaban juntos en la cocina de un restaurante de cuatro tenedores, un trabajo totalmente indigno y denigrante, según el mago, pero era todo lo que había encontrado, y tenía que pagar su casa con algo...! A pesar de que en el fondo no le disgustaba cocinar, se pasaba la mitad del día puteando en voz baja la desgracia que era el ser un genio en Pociones como era y tener que trabajar de cocinilla... y rodeado de muggles! Lucius no hacía más que restregárselo por la cara, y llevaba los cinco meses que hacía que trabajaba allí (que ya se le parecían siglos) esperando su tan redicho "te voy a buscar trabajo", pero el tiempo pasaba y pasaba... y lo único que hacía su estancia allí soportable era la compañía de Gabrielle  
  
A pesar de estar allí por las mismas circunstancias que él --mejor dicho, en circunstancias parecidas, porque en realidad poca gente estaba en sus circunstancias...--, se tomaba la vida con otra filosofía, consiguiendo arrancarle de cuando en cuando un esbozo de sonrisa. Desde el primer día, Gabrielle le reconoció y, a pesar de todo, se acercó para entablar amistad, abriéndose completamente a él...   
  
Se hicieron amigos en poco tiempo, ya que ella también estaba bastante sola, como había podido escucharla decir en varias ocasiones. Sus padres no eran de Londres, sino de Dublin, y los amigos que había hecho en Hogwarts estaban cada uno en una parte del mundo... si es que Voldemort no les había matado. Realmente sabía mucho de ella, puesto que a la mujer le encantaba hablar, y él, aunque no compartía esa afición, la escuchaba pacientemente mientras le hablaba de madreselvas, cactus africanos, libros, aparatos de cocina, películas muggles...   
  
En bastantes ocasiones habían mantenido 'debates' sobre el Lord, donde ella había manifestado siempre su condena a sus actos y su repulsa por él y sus seguidores. No entendía, decía, cómo podían disfrutar siendo así, cuando era mucho más hermoso crear y mantener la vida... Sus ojos siempre brillaban cuando decía esto, puesto que pensaba en la pequeña Elisabeth, a la que tenía que dejar al cuidado de una vecina mientras trabajaba. Realmente, Gabrielle no echaba de menos a Arthur. Había aprendido a superar su ausencia con un positivismo y unas ganas de vivir que Snape no era capaz de comprender y que admiraba en el fondo de su ser, tan en el fondo que jamás se atrevería a aceptarlo  
  
Desde el primero de sus debates, o casi más bien monólogos, porque Gabrielle decía mucho y Severus más bien poco, el hombre puso el doble de atención a ocultar sus brazos. Tenía miedo de que, si descubría lo que era, dejara de hablarle. Y es que Gabrielle se había convertido en lo que hacía muchos años no tenía; un verdadero amigo.

Normalmente esas conversaciones se daban siempre el día después que los mortífagos hubieran cometido algún asesinato, días en los que Severus estaba más cansado y con peor humor que de costumbre. Un día particularmente feo, lluvioso y nublado en la mañana, Gabrielle se acercó a él nada más le vio entrar. Llegaba tarde, y con un aspecto desastroso, además. 

"Dios, qué te ha pasado...?" Le preguntó entonces, ayudándole con el abrigo, ya que le veía con serias dificultades para quitárselo puesto que se encogía de dolor a cada movimiento. Los muggles también se detuvieron en sus quehaceres y alguno se acercó un poco 

"Nada... Nada, joder!" Fulminó con la mirada a todo el mundo, y los no mágicos se fueron por donde habían venido. Ella en cambio, le miró preocupada

"Dime, qué fue? No tendría que ver con... ya sabes, verdad? Leí esta mañana que estuvieron cerda de donde vives y que armaron la de Dios es Cristo..."

Severus sopló, suspiró, cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza "No me vas a creer, pero me caí por la escalera" Ella arqueó las cejas, y él miró al techo. Como mentiroso era terrible.... y evidentemente Gabrielle no le creyó, pero ya le conocía lo suficiente para saber no preguntar. Sabía que, en caso de querer contárselo, lo haría por sí mismo. Le miró con un deje de lástima y promesas de comprensión si se lo contaba al tiempo que apretaba suavemente su hombro y volvía a sus quehaceres

Durante unos instantes se la quedó viendo. Nunca desde hacía más de diez años se había sentido querido por alguien. Nunca en tanto tiempo se habían preocupado por él. 

Lucius... bueno, a veces sí lo hacía, sobre todo si le convenía... pero era un cabrón la mayoría del tiempo, un cabrón en el que era mejor ni confiar porque nunca sabía por dónde iba a salir la próxima vez.... Pero Gabrielle... 

Y era guapa además. No tenía muy claro si sentía por ella algo más que aprecio, pero no podía negar que le atraían sus ojos verdosos y sus rizos hasta la cintura...   
  
"Traje vino para la cena..." Dijo el mago sacando algo de su bolsillo que, al tocarlo con la varita, se convirtió en una botella de tinto  
  
"Perfecto --sonrió, y le pasó un delantal blanco para que se lo pusiera sobre el jersey de cuello vuelto negro y los vaqueros-- Querrás hacer el postre? El asado está casi listo..." Gabrielle señaló a un lado de la cocina, donde tenía varias piezas de fruta, helado de nata y un exprimidor  
  
"Qué quieres que haga?"  
  
"Lo que quieras... Invéntate algo" Le dio un largo cuchillo afilado y sin sierra para que pudiera pelar, aunque por cómo lo manejaba le parecía que sería capaz de cortar y pelar aunque no tuviera filo  
  
La mujer se apoyó en la meseta de la cocina, junto al horno, y le miró trabajar. Le encantaba hacerlo, era casi hipnótica su destreza troceando y pelando. Severus gruñó, como siempre hacía cuando ella le miraba así, y Gabrielle se rió, también como siempre  
  
"No tienes calor, Severus?" Le dijo, pues ella estaba en manga corta. Una de las ventajas de ser bruja era que no tenía que pagar calefacción, ya que calentaba la casa con un par de conjuros  
  
"No..." Mintió, su rostro oculto por el pelo mientras peleaba con el exprimidor, haciendo que saltara zumo de naranja por todos lados. Se estaba asando debajo del jersey, porque además llevaba una camiseta de manga corta debajo. No esperaba que hiciera allí tanto calor teniendo en cuenta el frío que hacía en su casa y sobre todo, en la calle  
  
Ella suspiró "Si me dices que siempre tienes tantos problemas con los aparatos muggles por no ver, te creería... De verdad no sé cómo puedes trabajar así... yo siempre llevo trenza por lo mismo" Le dijo alargándole un coletero, pero al ver que tenía las manos llenas de jugo no lo consideró prudente. Gabrielle se le acercó y le hizo una coleta baja, con lo que le apartó de la cara el pelo que, rebelde como era le caía a veces sobre los ojos. Snape agitó la cabeza sintiéndose extraño  
  
"La costumbre, supongo... --se encogió levemente de hombros-- Pero el problema es que lo llevo demasiado largo"   
  
"Estás mejor así" Sonrió ella dándole un golpecito a la coleta, que se agitó levemente  
  
Snape dejó de trocear, pero Gabrielle estaba mirando el horno y no se dio cuenta

*******************  
Una vez estuvo todo listo, la mujer dispuso la mesa. Snape miró a su alrededor una vez se hubieron sentado, pues no había reparado en la decoración al entrar  
  
Había un gran árbol en una esquina, cerca de la cuna de Elisabeth, decorado con bolas y espumillón de colores, y un gran lazo verde y rojo en la punta. Había colgado del techo algunas girnaldas, y aquí y allá había pequeñas plantitas navideñas, verdes y rojas. Como la mayoría de los Hufflepuff, Moonwater adoraba los vegetales en todas sus formas, tamaños y colores  
  
Se sentaron a la mesa uno frente al otro, platos azul Ravenclaw sobre un mantél blanco con bordados. Severus sirvió el vino, recordando los modales que aprendiera de su tutora cuando vivía en su mansión, llenando primero la copa de ella y luego la suya sin derramar una gota. A ella le hizo mucha gracia su estilo y no reparó en decirlo. Si algo resaltaba de su personalidad era su honestidad  
  
"Nunca en Hogwarts hubiera imaginado que eras así, sabes?"  
  
El hombre la miró a los ojos, el ceño algo fruncido "Así cómo?"  
  
"No sé... como eres. Allí no lo aparentabas, quizá por la gente con la que te juntabas..."  
  
_Con la que me sigo juntando, querrá decir..._  
  
"No me recuerdas de antes, verdad? Supongo que es normal --terminó casi murmurando -- Yo realmente no hubiera reparado en ti si no fuera por aquél partido de Quiddich que le partiste la boca a Malfoy con una bludger..."  
  
"Es... Es cierto! --Gabrielle dejó el tenedor sobre el plato, mirándole sorprendida -- Eras el golpeador suplente, lo recuerdo!" Severus hizo una mueca, recordando la vergüenza que tuvo que pasar aquél día. Él, al que no le gustaba volar, teniendo que jugar Quidditch por orden de Lucius.... Pero lo peor no fue volar, sino que le acertó con una bludger a uno de su propio equipo con lo que, con dos jugadores menos que Hufflepuff perdieron el encuentro  
  
"Sabes? Cuando me acerqué a ti el primero día pensaba que eras como Malfoy, así de desagradable... Menos mal que no fue así!" La mujer sonrió mientras probaba el vino  
  
"Creo que la coleta te está engañando y crees que soy otra persona" Le dijo ácidamente probando el asado con patatas y cebolla. En realidad la acided no iba para ella, sino para sí mismo. Si Gabrielle le conociera de verdad no se atrevería a decir eso. Si supiera...

Clavó el tenedor con fuerza en el asado. Pero nunca lo sabría...  
  
Moonwater se echó a reír "Lo que tú quieras, Severus" Agitó la cabeza, divertida. Pero Snape no le encontraba la gracia por ninguna parte...  
  
"Qué tal llevas lo que estudias?" Le preguntó al cabo de unos minutos, mirándole con curiosidad, la cabeza apoyada sobre una mano  
  
"Cómo sabes que estudio?"  
  
"Te he visto llegar al trabajo varias veces con un libro gordo, viejo y apolillado bajo el brazo... No creo que sea 'lectura ligera..'"  
  
Él sopló suavemente "Bien. Dentro de poco podré examinarme para que me den el título de Maestro. No pienso seguir trabajando allí ni un día más de lo necesario..." Gruñó como siempre que hablaba del restaurante al que, por si fuera poco, tenía que ir utilizando ese maldito invento muggle llamado 'metro'. 

Realmente lo de que Voldemort estuviera en el poder le hacía mucho mal a todo el mundo. Los magos tenían miedo, y muchos comercios y locales habían cerrado, haciendo que mucha gente no encontrara empleo. Por eso había tantos aurors últimamente y tantos magos trabajando para muggles...

"Sabes, ya no aguanto más" Dijo ella levantándose de golpe y dejando a Severus mirándola perplejo  
  
"Qué... pasa?"   
  
"Espérame aquí" La mujer se adentró por el pasillo de la casa, dejándole a solas con Elisabeth, que seguía durmiendo plácidamente. El mago no tenía idea de qué sucedía de modo que se limitó a esperar observando su entorno, como siempre hacía cuando estaba en un sitio desconocido.   
  
Cuando sus ojos pasaron por la ventana, dejó caer el tenedor sobre el plato. Había alguien allí, mirándole con ojos claros y sonriéndole ampliamente, una máscara en su mano. Alguien con el pelo tan dorado como los galeones que tenía en Gringotts. Malfoy le mostró su varita por la ventana y la agitó en el aire. Sin oírlo, Snape supo lo queestaba haciendo...  
  
_No..._  
  
Cuando Gabrielle volvió escondiendo algo tras su espalda vio a su invitado de pie junto a la ventana, y no pudo sino preguntarle qué estaba haciendo allí. Severus se giró de golpe, visiblemente nervioso  
  
"Pasa algo?"  
  
"Ah... no..." Casi balbuceó apartándose de allí  
  
"No eres buen mentiroso... --se le acercó, preocupada-- Dime, qué te pasa?"  
  
"Nada... me pareció ver a alguien fuera y fui a ver, eso es todo..." Se dijo intentando serenarse, y al parecer hizo un buen trabajo, pues ella suspiró y con una sonrisa le puso un jersey entre las manos  
  
"Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de envolverlo, lo compré esta tarde... No es gran cosa, pero pensé que te verías bien de otro color que no fuera siempre negro..."   
  
Severus sujetó el jersey verde oscuro con cuello de pico entre sus manos y lo miró primero a él, luego a ella, sin poder decir nada. Malfoy estaba allí, acababa de conjurar la Marca sobre su casa y ella... ella le hacía un regalo por Navidad??  
  
La mujer vio el horror que reflejaban sus ojos en ese momento y puso la mano en su brazo. Antes de que pudiera preguntar, la puerta de madera de la entrada cayó al suelo rota en pedazos. Un death eater vestido con la túnica negra, capucha, máscara y varita en ristre se personó en la habitación.  
  
"Feliz Navidad --dijo Lucius sonriendo suavemente, acercándose más a ellos -- Qué veo? Regalos? Para tí, Sev?" Le dijo cruelmente  
  
Gabrielle pasó del susto a la sorpresa, de mirar a uno a mirar al otro. Snape deseó tener suelto el pelo para que ella no pudiera verle el rostro...  
  
"Severus...?" Le llamó, un timbre de miedo e incredulidad en su voz, su mano apretándole el brazo  
  
"Tsh, tsh, no se lo dijiste? --su voz era suave como la seda mientras paseaba rodeándoles a los dos -- Así le demuestras tu amistad a la sangresucia?"   
  
"Cállate..." Siseó el hombre, al que le temblaban los brazos y el jersey en ellos  
  
"Eres un mortífago..." Le soltó de golpe, dando varios pasos atrás  
  
"Hm, ya veo por qué no lo hiciste..." Lucius levantó la ceja tras la máscara y sonrió divertido al ver la expresión de espanto de la mujer y el rictus contraído de Snape  
  
"Qué haces aquí? Por qué ella?" Severus se volvió a encarar a su compañero  
  
"Porque es una sangresucia. Porque su padre es un auror. Pero sobre todo porque es tu amiga, Sev, y ya sabes que no puedes tener amigos fuera de nuestro círculo... Lord Voldemort es un amo celoso, seguramente las tonterías de la sangresucia te hayan hecho olvidarlo..."  
  
"Tonterías? Tonterías?? La vida de la gente inocente no es una ton--"  
  
"Desmaius -conjuró con un movimiento de muñeca, y ella cayó desmayada al suelo-- No soporto cuando se ponen filosóficos... -gruñó el rubio-- Bien, coge tu varita y terminemos cuanto antes con esto"  
  
"Qué?"  
  
"Que la mates y nos vayamos a casa. Hace un tiempo de mil demonios fuera, lo sabías? Claro, quizá estabas demasiado entretenido aquí dentro jugando a ser un muggle más... Vas a dejar de trabajar en ese restaurante... De hecho, vamos a volarlo en pedazos. No puede ser bueno un sitio con tanto muggle.... A partir de mañana trabajarás para mí de... ya se me ocurrirá" Dijo haciendo un aspaviento con la mano libre  
  
Snape tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que le había dicho "Te has vuelto loco... del todo?? No pienso hacerlo..." Siseó  
  
"Sabes que no soporto que la gente me diga que no... -los ojos pálidos se entrecerraron tras la máscara, y elevó la varita hasta ponérsela en la garganta -- Es una orden, y viene del Lord. Si no te parezco suficientemente persuasivo --empujó la varita hacia arriba--, el Lord sí que lo será"   
  
Severus tragó saliva. Podía temer a Lucius, pero no le haría nada en comparación con Voldemort. Nada.  
  
"Mátala y nos iremos, y no habrá pasado nada..." La voz del mortífago se hizo dulce de nuevo  
  
Los ojos oscuros del otro mago se posaron en el cuerpo inerte de la mujer en el suelo, en sus rizos despeinados sobre su espalda y la alfombra, y en el regalo que aún sostenía en las manos. Dejó el jersey lentamente sobre una silla y se quitó la coleta, dejando que el pelo, que le llegaba por los hombros, ocultara en parte su traición y vergüenza  
  
"Muy bien..." Lucius suspiró y con un agitar de la varita ató a la mujer a la mesa con cuerdas, de modo que no pudiera huír una vez la despertara. Severus sacó la suya lentamente de debajo de su jersey oscuro y se acercó a su compañero, que acababa de traer a Gabrielle de vuelta al mundo. Ella le miraba con grandes ojos verdes, asustada y temblorosa, sabiendo lo que iba a sucederle. Era inútil intentar escapar, no tendría oportunidad contra los dos  
  
"Creo que, después de todo tenías razón..." Murmuró volviendo la cabeza para no verle. No sabía cómo había podido estar tan ciega, estar día tras día junto al enemigo y nunca darse cuenta de ello...  
  
"Ah, Sev... Hoy es Nochebuena, quiero ver algo espectacular, brillante, luminoso.... Quémala, sí?"  
  
El mago arqueó las cejas, y la mano que la apuntaba tembló "Lucius... no--"   
  
"Joder, qué terco eres...! Crucio!"   
  
Severus cayó al suelo aullando, y Malfoy cruzó el brazo libre tras su espalda, adquieriendo una posición un tanto estirada, con aires de superioridad "Qué tengo que hacer para que entres en razón? Es que no ves que sea lo que sea lo que te haya dicho no cambiará lo que eres...?"  
  
"Decirle? Qué crees que le he dicho?" Se atrevió a decir, intentando no escuchar los sonidos de dolor del otro mortífago  
  
"Que todos somos iguales, que los muggles y los sangresucia tienen los mismos derechos que el resto de los magos... tonterías. Todo son tonterías. El poder es lo único que importa en la vida, ser respetado, temido entre el resto de los tuyos... Rico y poderoso, para poder servir mejor a Lord Voldemort!" Exclamó, hinchando el pecho con orgullo  
  
"Todo eso es basura! Ser rico y poderoso, y servir a otro? No tiene sentido!" Exclamó Gabrielle  
  
"No espero que una estúpida sangresucia lo entienda --agitó la cabeza y detuvo su conjuro para dale un respiro a Snape, que estaba hecho un ovillo a sus pies, jadeando y aferrado a la alfombra como si de ello dependiera su vida-- Pero tú sí que lo entiendes, Sev, a que sí? Nuestro compromiso, nuestro destino..."  
  
Arrodillado, con la varita fuertemente apretada en la mano, Severus alzó la cabeza "No me obliges a ello..." Susurró mirando al rubio, quien cambió su expresión serena por una de fastidio. Volvió a conjurar el cruciatus sobre él  
  
Gabrielle intentó soltarse a pesar de que sabía que no lo conseguiría. Severus no quería matarla, no quería hacerlo! Y estaba sufriendo por ello.... Dió un tirón a sus cuerdas, pero no había caso. Respirando rápidamente, los ojos empañados, miró a su amigo en el suelo. Tanto dolor por ella... No, definitivamente no se había equivocado con él.  
  
"Te dejaré en manos de Lord Voldemort en cuanto acabemos aquí. Lo tuyo será suave en comparación, sangresucia --gruñó-- Me has decepcionado, Severus, y a seguro que a tu amiguita también. Te has planteado que quizás valdría más que desaparecieras? Yo no tengo tiempo paa gastarlo en tonterías y ella... heh, no se encontraría en esta situación de no ser por tu estupidez" Le dijo cruelmente pateándole con sus botas oscuras de punta redonda  
  
"Mátame y acaba de una vez con esta farsa! Vamos, maldito mentiroso, cabrón!!! " Le gritó la mujer intentando sonar convincente. Snape no quería matarla porque era su amiga, pero si le demostraba abiertamente que le odiaba quizás accediera, y de ese modo el enmascarado le dejaría tranquilo... 

A pesar de lo valiente que sonaba y parecía, estaba muerta de miedo. Sabía que iba a morir, fuera uno u otro el que la conjurara. Tenía miedo, y sentía una profunda tristeza al saber que no podría realizar sus sueños, ni vería crecer a Eli, ni podría vivir con alquien que la amase... 

Iba a morir, sí... pero quería que su muerte sirviera para algo. Severus, su único amigo en los últimos meses, era un mortífago, uno de esos magos a los que despreciaba profundamente por sus espantosos crímenes... Pero había algo en él, había visto que no era intrínsecamente malo... ni siquiera ahora, torturado y amenazado, podía matarla... 

Si con su muerte podía hacer que se replantease su camino... al menos moriría de algún modo contenta y quizás algún día su hija podría estar orgullosa de ella...

Lucius se echó a reír ante sus palabras "Duhh... se ha puesto hecha una fiera..."  
  


"Eres despreciable! Te invité a mi casa, a mi mesa y así me lo pagas! No eres más que un maldito desgraciado, hijo de puta!! Yo me preocupaba por ti, te apreciaba... y así me lo pagas!!! Eres odioso, ojalá te agarren los auror, te machaquen y te envíen a la cárcel más oscura para que te pudras allí!!"  
  


"Cállate...!" Gritó el mortífago con las mandíbulas apretadas volviendo a levantase sobre sus rodillas a pesar de la tortura que atenazaba sus músculos.   
  


"Hazme callar, cabrón!!" Hasta a ella le parecía increíble lo desagradable que podía llegar a sonar.   
  


Malfoy les miró intrigado, hasta divertido, y detuvo su conjuro. Tras varios intentos, Snape se puso de pie a pesar de que sus piernas amenazaban con no sostenerle. Aún con los dientes apretados, alzó la varita y la apuntó con ella, determinación en sus ojos  
  


"Vamos!!" Le gritó por última vez, sintiendo que estaba llorando sin poder evitarlo  
  


"Incendio" Gruñó sin perderla de vista. El conjuro, dorado y flameante, impactó en su cuerpo mientras sonreía. _Sonreía...  
_  


Los gritos de la mujer no duraron mucho, aunque el olor perduraría durante horas, e incluso días, en la casa  
  


Lucius se rió, contento de haber terminado por fin su tarea, y se giró para mirar a Severus, que se sujetaba en una de las sillas de madera, los ojos prendidos en la forma calcinada frente a ellos  
  


"Bien hecho... aunque te costó mucho decidir. No olvides nunca de qué bando estas y todo irá bien, Sev -le dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda- Lo peor que puedes hacer nunca es negarte a ti mismo. Cuanto menos lo hagas, mejor vivirás" La voz del rubio era suave y paternal mientras le apretaba el hombro hasta cálidamente. Severus nunca había sido capaz de entender sus bruscos cambios de comportamiento, de ser un bastardo cabrón a... sonar como un amigo  
  


"Ve a casa, cámbiate esa ropa muggle y coge tus cosas. Desde mañana y hasta que te page tu primer mes vivirás conmigo. Nada de estúpidos muggles. Todo irá bien -le repitió al ver que una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla- Te perdono, por esta vez. Le hablaré bien de ti al Lord, de acuerdo?"Se separó de él entonces y agitando la varita, desapareció camino a su mansión, donde su esposa y su primogénito esperaban  
  


Snape se derrumbó entonces, vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago y más, sintiendo que las fuerzas escapaban de su cuerpo y que todo quería volverse oscuro. Era un bonito panorama, más halagueño al menos que el que vivía realmente. Quizá podría quedarse allí para siempre y desaparecer como le había recomendado Lucius. Al menos allí sería libre de la vergüenza, de la traición, de la culpa que le corroían. Gabrielle sonreía, sonreía al ver el conjuro. Le había provocado para que la matara... Y él, ciego y atontado por el dolor, no se había dado cuenta. Sólo escuchaba sus palabras peyorativas, palabras que en su boca habían dolido más que la maldición de Malfoy... Y la había hecho callar...  
  


_Qué me has hecho, Gabrielle? Qué me has hecho...?!_ Pensó, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, deseando que la tierra le tragara en aquél mismo momento. Había sacrificado a su única amiga, a la única persona que le aceptaba realmente tal y como era, la única a la que le importaba su vida... Y todo por qué? Por un amo que le trataba peor que a un perro, que no le daba nada más que dolor? _Estúpido, idiota, inútil....! No hay nada que pueda hacer, no hay vuelta atrás... _  
  


Escuchó entonces el llanto de Elisabeth; el conjuro de silencio que había puesto sobre ella para que el rubio no la descubriera se había consumido. Se levantó y se acercó bamboleándose a la cuna donde la cría berreaba asustada.   
  


La cogió torpemente en brazos y la envolvió en el jersey verde que Gabrielle le regalara. No podía dejarla allí... y no pensaba hacerlo de ninguna de las maneras. Iría a su casa y allí pensaría en una solución, buscaría a sus abuelos, a sus tíos... a quien fuera. No la dejaría como hizo con su madre. No la...  
  


La puerta se abrió de golpe y una pareja entró, varitas en la mano y cara de pocos amigos. Eran los Longbottom, aurors del Ministerio de Magia, alertados seguramente por su jefe y por la Marca que, en esos instantes,seguramente ya no brillaría sobre la casa  
  


"Muévete y no lo cuentas" Dijo el hombre, William, con una seguridad que habría detenido a cualquiera en mitad de una carrera. Jean, la esposa, le mandó a por la cría en sus brazos mientras le cubría  
  


"Dámela"   
  


"No!" Severus la apretó contra sí con un brazo e intentó empuñar la varita con el otro. William fue más rápido y le agarró el brazo, retorciéndolo hacia su espalda hasta que no le quedó más remedio que claudicar y soltar la varita, que no la niña. De un tirón le subió la manga izquierda y vio la prueba de culpa en su brazo

"Cabrón, no vas a tocarle un pelo a esta niña. 

Para ti se terminó el juego, amigo"   
  


--0ooo0ooo0--  
  


Lo primero que sintió al recuperar la consciencia fue frío, pues estaba en un duro suelo de piedra, y después dolor. Los aurors le habían apaleado hasta dejarle fuera de combate a pesar de que no opuso resistencia... al menos, no como se entiende, ya que en lo único que se resistió fue en dejar a la niña en sus brazos...

Abrió lentamente los ojos para ver dónde se encontraba. Todo estaba muy oscuro a su alrededor, frío y húmedo, y no era capaz de distinguir nada. No sabía donde estaba...   


A pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo intentó moverse, para descubrir que tenía las manos encadenadas con gruesas argollas y que le dolían las costillas lo suficiente como para dejarle sin respirar si no se quedaba quieto.  


El tiempo que pasó en el suelo de piedra no lo sabría decir, mirando hacia arriba a pesar q era indiferente tener los ojos abiertos o cerrados, mirar a un lado u a otro. Era extraño cómo se había cumplido su deseo de permanecer en la oscuridad, si bien ésta no le proporcionaba ningún tipo de consuelo...  


Escuchó algo de pronto, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esconder el rostro cuando una luz brillante apareció frente a él. No veía nada y no escuchaba nada casi que no fueran los latídos de su corazón. Había alguien con él en la habitación, alguien que, aún sin verle conocía. Alguien muy poderoso...  


El mago dio un respingo y se encogió sobre sí mismo cuando una mano se puso sobre su hombro... Esperaba más golpes o maldiciones, pero nada sucedió. La mano era cálida, y no le apretaba, sino que sólo mantenía el contacto  


"Opuso resistencia?" Preguntó una voz añeja que le sonaba familiar. Intentó abrir los ojos de nuevo, pero sólo consiguió pequeñas rendijas. Aún tenía que acostumbrarse a la claridad...  


"No quería soltarla, Director Dumbledore" La voz de Longbottom era grave y destilaba desprecio  


_Director Dumbledore?? Hogwarts?? Elisabeth!_  


"Dónde está??" Se incorporó de golpe, y se dobló hacia delante cuando las costillas crujieron dolorosamente tras el esfuerzo. La manos del anciano le cogieron por los hombros y le tumbaron de lado mientras jadeaba y gemía  


"Snape..." Le llamó Albus con sorpresa, pues no había podido verle el rostro hasta entonces. Jean sopló y miró a su marido 

"Ya sé quién es. El que iba siempre con Malfoy"   


"Slytherin. No podía ser otra cosa" Gruñó él  


"Dón...de est...á?" Volvió a preguntar el mortífago entre jadeos, sus brazos apretando con fuerza su costado derecho  


"A salvo, durmiendo ahora, si no me equivoco --respondió el director-- Por qué quieres saberlo?"   


Esa sí era una buena pregunta, pero mejor era la respuesta que no sabía darle. No se le ocurría qué decir... y la verdad sonaba demasiado ridícula teniendo en cuenta qué y quién era...  


"Mató a su madre, seguramente querría robarle a la niña para alguno de sus horribles rituales" Dijo Longbottom, y la mujer se estremeció  


"No es cierto!" Intentó defenderse Snape, pero sólo consiguió miradas de desdén y odio por parte del matrimonio que, evidentemente, no le creía  


Albus apartó la mirada del mortífago para ponerla sobre los aurors  


"Quién era ella?"  


"Moonwater. El Ministerio nos informó que fue alumna en Hufflepuff. Trabajaba en un restaurante muggle"  


"Por qué la mataste, Snape?" El Director había vuelto sus penetrantes ojos azules hacia él y le miraba por encima de las gafas de media luna. Severus sintió que Dumbledore miraba dentro de él, y sintió un escalofrío. Desde siempre, el director de Hogwarts le había parecido una persona a la que había que respetar y temer a pesar de su aspecto benevolente. Intentó apartar la mirada, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía. Su corazón comenzó a latir con rapidez. Qué estaría adivinando sobre él, qué estaría viendo?? Sus ojos eran fríos como el hielo y miraban cargados de reproche, cuando los recordaba mayormente cálidos y amables. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar cuando le repitió la pregunta, y se encogió en el suelo a sus pies, aún sin poder romper el contacto  


"No sé por qué pregunta, Director. Qué más da? El caso es que ella está muerta y que tenemos a una huérfana más a la que buscarle un hogar" Gruñó la mujer, si bien su expresión se suavizó con el pensamiento del bebé, puesto que aún no habían tenido ningún hijo  


"Pobre criatura, suerte que es demasiado pequeña para acordarse de nada... Este bastardo la prendió fuego, sabe? --continuó William. Dumbledore frunció el ceño ligeramente, y el death eater gimió bajo su mirada-- Además, si no quiere hablar ahora, lo hará en el Juicio" Sonrió levemente  


"William, Jean, por favor, podéis esperar fuera?" Les pidió el anciano mago dejando de mirar al yaciente  


Los aurors arquearon las cejas sorprendidos, pero ambos hicieron lo que se les pedía, puesto que le tenían un gran respeto a pesar de que no fuera su jefe. William hizo una mueca desdeñosa una vez fuera. Era Nochebuena, y odiaba tener que estar de misión, pensando además que, en cualquier otra circunstancia estarían ya en casa. La única razón por la que habían llevado al asesino a Hogwarts era porque en esa noche tan señalada poca gente en el Ministerio trabajaba... Sopló suavemente. En el fondo, había tenído que pedirle a Dumbledore que dejara un momento su fiesta y les concendiera un cuarto para dejar al prisionero durante la noche, aunque el anciano mago había decidido acompañarles a ver al reo...

Albus suspiró, y Snape dio un respingo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había sentado a su lado, más aún cuando el anciano puso una mano sobre su brazo  


"Tranquilo, no voy a hacerte daño. De hecho, voy a probar suerte, quizás pueda ayudarte... Los Longbottom son buenos en su trabajo, pero por lo que veo se lo toman muy en serio..." Arqueó las cejas el mago, bromeando. Sacó la varita y le pidió a Snape que retirara los brazos. Quizás no fuera experto en medimagia ni supiera soldar huesos, pero podría calmar el dolor  


Fue entonces que el mortífago hizo algo que sorprendió al Director. Moviéndose todo lo deprisa que pudo le arrebató la varita para caer de nuevo contra las losas jadeando, pero apuntándole   


Severus tenía los ojos prendidos en él, las mandíbulas apretadas, las pupílas contraídas por el dolor que recorría todo su cuerpo después de dos cruciatus y la paliza de los aurors. Con las dos manos, puesto que estaba encadenado, le apuntaba, sujetándose en una posición precaria  


"Qué haces, Snape? --le preguntó tranquilamente Albus, mirándole con curiosidad-- Quieres intentar algo con mi varita?"  


"Dejeme... marchar Director..." Le dijo entre dientes, notando que el sudor comenzaba a resbalarle por las sienes por la tensión  


"No soy yo quien te tiene prisionero"   


"Entonces dí...gaselo a ellos...!"   


"Tampoco son ellos" Los ojos de Dumbledore adquirieron un brillo altamente peculiar. Snape apretó la varita fuertemente en sus manos temblorosas  


"Yo... Yo no quería... matarla..." Medio balbuceó de pronto, desmoronándose bajo las implicaciones de sus palabras  


"Pero lo hiciste. Y dejaste a esa niña sin madre" El anciano no hizo ningún ademán, pero el tono de su voz bastó para decirlo todo. El mortífago tragó saliva penosamente  


"Iba a.. iba a llevarla... con sus abuelos..." La voz del mago se hizo más débil palabra tras palabra. La oscuridad de la piadosa inconsciencia comenzó a hacer presa de sus sentidos cuando su cuerpo dejó de poder soportar el dolor

Al abrir los ojos notó que estaba boca arriba, vio a Albus sentado a su lado y sintió que todavía tenía la varita sujeta entre sus manos. Nada había cambiado... excepto que podía respirar mucho mejor ahora, puesto que las punzadas en su costado habían disminuído considerablemente. Miró al anciano, para darse cuenta que también él le miraba, aunque con la diversión pintada en sus vivos ojillos  


"Te desmayaste y, como te decía antes, intenté ayudarte, cosa que parece que ha surtido efecto... Ahora podemos seguir con lo que estábamos"  


Severus miró la varita y sintió que le subía el calor a la cara. Dudó unos segundos, pero luego la dejó en el suelo "Cójala" Le dijo, sintiéndose un estúpido y un miserable por intentar algo contra él. _Por todos los dioses, qué estoy pensando? Es mi enemigo...! _Pero ni siquiera él se creía sus propias palabras....  


Dumbledore suspiró suavemente y recuperó lo que era suyo, guardándolo en su manga "Bien... Me decías que ibas a llevar a la niña con sus abuelos...."  


El mortífago tragó saliva y evitó mirarle. Tenía que dejar de hablar con él. Si Lucius se enterara... no quería saber lo que le haría Voldemort...  


"Esta conversación será entre tú y yo, Severus --el aludido dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre-- Estoy dispuesto a escuchar aquello que te atormenta y a intentar ayudarte, si está en mi mano hacerlo"  


"Por qué? Por qué quiere ayudarme...? No lo entiendo... Soy un mortífago, debería..." Murmuró Snape volteándose hasta quedar del lado bueno, esto era, dándole la espalda al anciano mago  


"Hogwarts siempre ha estado abierto a todo el mundo, sean quienes sean, vengan de donde vengan, se hayan equivocado en el camino o no. Creo que tú eres de estos últimos... pero de nuevo estás en Hogwarts y es mi deseo y mi deber intentar ayudarte" La voz cascada era suave y confortante, y el joven se hizo un nudo en el suelo, tapándose el rostro con los brazos. No quería amistad. No quería de nuevo esa responsabilidad en la que había fracasado tan estrepitósamente con Gabrielle... ni la merecía tampoco después de lo que había hecho  


"De hecho --continuó-- de veras creo estar en lo cierto, pues nunca he oído el caso de un mortífago que prefiera una paliza a soltar a un bebé medio muggle como es la pequeña Elisabeth" Sonrió suavemente  


"Usted no lo entiende... No lo entiende! Ni aunque quisiera podría dejar a Voldemort! Yo... nunca quise matar... --susurró el mago-- sólo quería vengarme de los que se reían de mí..." Patético. Sonaba realmente patético puesto en palabras. Escondió el rostro aún más entre sus brazos, no quería ni poder verse a sí mismo   


"Qué podrías perder por intentarlo, la vida? Acaso merece la pena ser despreciado, humillado y torturado por un amo al que no sólo no le importas sino que te obliga a hacer cosas en contra de tu voluntad por unas migajas de su poder? Piénsalo honestamente, qué te ha dado de bueno su poder para que tú hayas quitado la vida a tu única amiga?" La voz de Albus se volvió tan grave como duras y amargas sus palabras. Snape apretó los ojos con fuerza y deseó que la tierra se lo tragara para no tener que hacer frente a sus palabras... palabras que había escuchado antes en su propia mente y que dolían como un hierro al rojo en las entrañas  


"Si sólo se la hubiera quitado a ella... --dijo con la voz estrangulada-- Pero me gustaba matarles... que se pusieran a mis pies todos aquellos que siempre me habían despreciado era tan... maravilloso..."  


Albus comenzó a sentir lástima por el mortífago, pues se daba cuenta por momentos de lo que había pasado. Severus Snape siempre había estado solo, incluso en su Casa y, para cuando comenzó a tener 'amigos' no quiso perderlos. Había hecho cualquier cosa que le dijeran sólo por no quedar al margen. Cualquier cosa.  


"Es mucho más sencillo odiar que amar... Pero a la larga no es más rentable y conduce a que seamos capaces de cosas horribles, puesto que hemos perdido la capacidad de sentir y apreciar lo que vale una vida, no ya para nosotros, sino para el resto del mundo"  


Snape no contestó, de modo que Dumbledore continuó "Ya no podemos hacer nada por ellos, pues lo hecho, hecho quedará y tendrás que vivir con ello... Pero puedo intentar ayudarte a que no mates más, si ese es tu deseo. Puedo ayudarte a construir una vida nueva....."

*****************************************************************************************

Ndla: Bueno pues... ahem. Creo que todo el mundo sabe cómo acaba esta conversación, ne? XD ;)

Pos ello, ya estáaa el segundo bonus. Sí, este tiene más sentido que el primero, lo admito XD Pero es que el otro me apetecía escribirlo, porque llevaba mucho tiempo rondandome la cabeza.... Además, es un bonus ne?? Tiene que ver con la historia? En parte. Posyasta xDDD

Y quee... hummm... He sido malisima? Sí. Lo sé. Malisima del todo. Ajquerosamente mala XD Y lo de la canción del Enriquito.... aiinnnss XDD Perdón, perdón! Pero es que cuando la oí por primera vez me gustó para la historia y....aiinnsss XDD 

Bueeeeeeeeno pues, ya sabemos quién es la mamá de Elisabeth Moonwater, la estudiante de Slytherin.... ya sabemos por qué a Sev no le mola la Navidad, ya sabemos también por qué se trauma con la pluma de fenix haciéndose cenizas en su mano en el primer bonus yyyy también le encontramos sentido a la pesadilla del final del capítulo cinco de In the End, verdaaaddd?? Muy bieeeen *_*

Y los reviews son....

**Wilbur:** Vaya! Me alegro que te haya gustado, a mi Minerva me cae muy bien tambien... ^_^ Que voy a decirte sobre Sev q no sepamos XDDD

**Enya: **Jooo siento que fuera corto mi ninia, pero no habia mas en que explayarse... aunque espero que con este quedes mas satisfecha jaja. Verdad que Sev y Minnie *laugh* son graciosos.... yo creo q no deben llevarse mal del todo.... La verdad, no sé qué me dió al escribir esa historia XDDD Y sí.. lo de q le enseñara el tatuaje.... jarl.... XD No sé, me gustó que fuera así... ya sabes como es Sev... Por cierto tu final feliz es... q Sev deja a los mortífagos ^_^Uu xDDD

**Anariel Snape:** M otra nena jeje :* Me alegro de que te gustara -grin- Así que queriendo abrazar a Sevvie de nuevo hmmm.... pues chica, en esta creo que lo necesita más aún .... xd Pobrecito, qué mal me porto con él....


	8. Nota de la Autora y encuesta

12-2-03br  
  
Una nueva notita para vosotros... br  
Os cuento por qué estoy tardando tanto en subir el capítulo br* Tengo que reescribir buena parte del cap para que me coincida y quede bien con el resto de la historia... Además tengo mucho que explicar que no expliqué en la primera versión si quiero que pueda haber continuación! _   
br* Por si fuera poco, mi pc está jugando sucio y el disco duro no quiere ser bueno _ Lo tengo medio estropeado, y así me va....  
br* Y sí, todavía hay un motivo más! Estoy hasta arriba de trabajos, proyectos y exámenes varios buaa T___T   
brSiento mucho la tardanza! Espero poder subirlo dentro de poco..... snif -__-   
  
br POST DATA!!!!!!  
br Una cosa... vamos a ver... dejadme vuestra opinión sobre:  
bra) Sev X Remus en el fic?  
brb) A Sev le gustan los hombres? Las mujeres? Ambos?  
brc) Queréis algo con Lucius? (Algo que no sea que le mate, quiero decir... XD)  
  
br La mayoría se llevará el gato al agua... ^^ Ayudadme a elegir, sí? Gracias! ^^  
br************************ 


	9. Evil tries to pull me in, enslaving me t...

_I've seen visions in the night, passing through the stars   
Who's to run and who's to fight? _

_Evil tries to pull me in, enslaving me to die   
Who's to lose and who's to win _

_Now, the chaos has begun, people crying out   
You're all alone, you gotta run _

_Victims of circumstance, not able to decide   
No, we never had a chance _

I'll see the light tonight, Yngwie Malmsteen

*****************************************

**NdlA:** Lo siento! Tuve que cambiar buena parte de este capítulo!! _ Los que no lo hayáis leído aún no pasa nada, los que leísteis la versión antigua (notad q este cap lo re-subo en febrero) leedlo de nuevo, desde que Remus sale del despacho de Sev, de acuerdo?? Y lo siento de nuevo -___-

*****************************

Remus tuvo un despertar tranquilo cerca de la hora de cenar. Bostezó y abrió los ojos lentamente. Estaba en la enfermería, dos camas más a la derecha de Sirius, que aún descansaba. Se sentía bastante bien, Poppy era una doctora milagrosa... Probó a respirar hondo, cosa que pudo hacer sin mayores contratiempos que una leve molestia y picazón en la garganta. Miró a su lado y encontró la cama vacía.   


Se sentó, algo preocupado, y tuvo que aferrarse a la cama al notar que la cabeza le daba vueltas.   


_No eres tan fuerte como creías, eh...?_ Pensó con un toque de amargura, aunque con una sonrisita  


"Deberías descansar más" Le dijo una voz harto conocida. El licántropo levantó la cabeza una vez se aseguró de que seguía en su sitio y vio a Snape junto a una de las ventanas, mirando al exterior.  


"Dormiste bien?" Le preguntó intentando no forzar la voz, ya que todavía estaba ronco  


"Sí"  


Severus se dio la vuelta y se acercó a él. Su rostro impertérrito como de costumbre, la postura enhiesta y los ojos oscuros, insondables y opacos, mirándole. Estaba en perfecta forma, o eso parecería de no ser por las ojeras que aún se le marcaban y una extraña expresión en sus ojos. Incluso su escaso color había regresado a la piel "El Director ha cerrado la puerta para que no pueda salir"  


"Has intentado abrir la puerta? Ni siquiera con el conj--"  


"No tengo varita, Lupin --le cortó, una mala costumbre en él-- Ni tú tampoco, ni Black. Sabía que intentaría abrir y decidió no darme ningún medio para ello" El antiguo profesor de pociones se sentó en la cama junto al otro hombre, que le miraba con las cejas enarcadas  


"Nunca había visto a Dumbledore tan... estricto" Comentó   


"Nunca lo ha sido"  


"Por qué lo es contigo? No lo entiendo, Severus. Pensaba que os llevábais bien, que confiaba en ti. Cuando Minerva me dijo que te había encerrado no pude creerlo... pero nunca supuse que confiscaría tu varita"   


El mago de oscuro tardó en responder "Yo también lo pensaba... Todo iba bien hasta que comencé a ser más una amenaza que una ayuda a su causa. Tiene miedo de que mate a alguna de sus valiosas 'piezas'" Dijo mordaz, los ojos fijos en el suelo  


Remus suspiró "El Director es sobreprotector con algunos de nosotros, pero en el fondo lo único que quiere es acabar con Voldemort como sea. Aún así... me cuesta creer que lo haga de mala fe, el tratarte así, me refiero. Albus no es de ese tipo de personas"  


"No lo hace de mala fé... --repitió mordaz, haciendo una mueca-- No es eso lo que me demuestra, Lupin. Lo único que veo es que me ha dado de lado de la peor forma posible"  


El licántropo miró a su compañero, sintiendo su cercanía. Era extraño cómo el mago le estaba contando sus problemas, cosa que a penas hacía de joven. Por lo que vió el año que dio clases allí, el Director era bastante bueno y condescendiente con él, incluso su amigo, cosa que no podía decir del resto de los profesores, por lo que el hecho de que Dumbledore le tratara así debía estar realmente haciéndole mella.   


"Ojalá pudiera hacer algo...--suspiró suavemente, pues aunque quería, no podía ayudarle-- Así podría intentar pagarte algo de lo que has hecho por nosotros"  


"No digas eso en voz alta o acabarás compartiendo mi suerte. Y no quiero imaginar a Black dando Pociones, los alumnos no merecen semejante castigo" Era una ironía graciosa, pero la había dicho tan serio que Lupin se sintió mal  


"Ya es--is habl--do mal de mí" Susurró una voz afónica y rasposa tras ellos. Sirius se había desplazado hasta allí como buenamente había podido -- más mal que bien y dando traspiés, pero había llegado-- y se había sentado en la ahora concurrida cama. Remus le sonrió. A pesar del daño que le había hecho, no podía evitar quererle. De hecho, seguramente no hubiera nada en el mundo que consiguiera que le odiara...  


"De pu-- -adre, Mo--y --sonrió irónico apoyando la cabeza en su hombro-- Pens-- que no lo cont--a"  


"Y no lo habrías hecho de no ser por él" Las cejas de Padfoot se arquearon hasta el límite de lo posible mientras miraba a Snape casi horrorizado. Hizo una mueca, miró al techo y acabó suspirando   


"Su--ngo que debo dar-- las grac--s..."   


Snape sopló y se levantó "No hay por qué. Prácticamente me obligaron a hacerlo" Dijo secamente marchándose de nuevo a la ventana. Sirius alzó una ceja, y Remus le explicó lo que había acontecido horas antes

Los dos amigos estuvieron hablando un rato más hasta que Poppy apareció con Dumbledore por la chimenea de la enfermería  


"Qué hacéis fuera de la cama? Menudos enfermos estáis hechos, los dos! Acostaos inmediatamente!" Gruñó la mujer mirándoles amenazadoramente. Ambos marauders tragaron saliva y se metieron, con las prisas, en la misma cama, tapándose hasta el cuello en el proceso. Albus les sonrió pasando de largo frente a ellos mientras ella les hacía un reconocimiento  


"Ya estás mejor, Severus?" Le preguntó el anciano suavemente, guardando las distancias  


"Sí, Director. Estoy perfectamente" Le dijo, su voz fría como el hielo, sin girarse, su mano aferrando con fuerza el marco de la ventana  


"Puedo hablar contigo un momento?"  


"No tengo nada que hablar con usted"  


Albus suspiró  


"Quería darte las gracias por salvarles la vida. Si no hubiera sido por tu antídoto no estarían con nosotros de ninguna de las maneras..."  


"Ahora que ha terminado con las palabras amables, dígame qué es lo que quiere decirme realmente" Se volvió a mirarle, los ojos entrecerrados de ira fijos en el anciano de barba blanca  


Remus y Sirius apenas sí le prestaban atención a Pomfrey, atentos como estaban a la conversación, hasta que ésta les dio sendos capones  


"Madame Pince y yo hemos estado consultando algunos libros, y Poppy me ha estado asesorando también. Creen que podrían ayudarte"  


"Ayudarme? Ayudarme a qué? Ya no me hace falta su ayuda, Director. Tengo las ideas muy claras"   


Dumbledore frunció ligeramente el ceño y le miró sobre las gafas "Estás seguro de eso?"   


El mago apretó los puños y respiró profundamente. Odiaba cuando Albus hacía eso "Totalmente"  


"Severus...! --el licántropo se levantó de golpe de la cama, dejando a Sirius perplejo -- No vas a volver con ellos, verdad?"  


Silencio.  


Tragó saliva "Verdad???" Repitió con un timbre de ansiedad  


"Moo--y..."  


"Tenía razón, Director Dumbledore. No hacía falta verme en el espejo para conocer la respuesta. No puedo cambiar lo que soy"  


"Sucumbirás al poder del lado Oscuro?" Le preguntó mirándole a los ojos  


"No me queda otra alternativa. O eso es lo que parece" Dijo mordaz estas últimas palabras. Remus tragó aire. Poppy gimió quedamente.   


Se abrió un tenso silencio en la enfermería donde ambos magos se miraban fijamente  


"Y no va- a -uchar?" Sirius se sentó en la cama, muy serio, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho  


Snape giró la cabeza hacia él. De todas las personas de la habitación era el que menos esperaba que hablara "Luchar? Por qué? No tengo nada por qué hacerlo" Fue su respuesta a la vez que miraba de soslayo a Albus  


"No quiero que regreses con Voldemort, Severus. Justamente por eso he estado actuando así"  


"Pues ha sido de una gran ayuda, Director. Ayudas como la suya me hacen recordar las de Malfoy" Le dijo fríamente, cruzando los brazos sobre la chaqueta ahora perfectamente abotonada  


Albus apretó los labios y bajó la mirada unos instantes para luego volverla con más brillo que antes "Dices que yo no atiendo a razones, pero tú tampoco eres razonable ni actúas consecuentemente. Cómo querías que impidiera que hicieras daño a alguien o que te lo hicieras a ti mismo, si mis palabras se las lleva el viento?"  


"Debo agradecerle entonces que me encerrara y que casi me volviera loco allá abajo?"  


"Te dije que pidieras lo que te hiciera falta" Dijo poniendo las manos en las caderas  


"También me dijo otras muchas cosas...!"  


"Soy humano, tengo derecho a enfadarme y a maldecir como cualquier otro, Severus --Minerva tenía razón. El hecho de que Snape estuviera tan agresivo hacía que al resto se le crisparan los nervios, incluído él mismo, cosa que nunca pensó que llegara a suceder-- Esto no quiere decir que me arrepienta de lo que hice, sino que la próxima vez intentaré estar más sereno"  


"No habrá próxima vez" El hombre le dio la espalda  


"Puedes no perdonarme por mi forma de actuar, pero si crees que voy a dejar que tires tu vida por la ventana de nuevo estás muy equivocado. Antes te encerraría hasta que acabáramos con Voldemort"  


"Creo recordar que le pedí que me encerrara si mataba a alguien contra mi voluntad, y eso aún no ha sucedido. Hasta entonces no volverá a encerrarme"  


Albus arqueó las cejas y tosió levemente "Es eso una amenaza?"  


"Es una advertencia"   


Padfoot veía y oía, pero no creía lo que sus sentídos le decían. Aquello era... simplemente imposible. Miró a Remus, que estaba en el mismo estado de shock que él mismo, seguramente peor. Por mucho que lo odiara y que el licántropo dijera que no, sabía que sentía algo más fuerte que la amistado por aquél mago desabrido, feo y desagradable. Sopló  


"No se --upone que la con---ación sirve pa-a pon--nos de acuerdo? --dijo con voz cascada -- No -s por nada p-ro si sigue así la -osa termi--remos mal..."  


"Director Dumbledore, yo confío en él. No le encierre, dele otra oportunidad. Si quiere, bajaré a dormir a las mazmorras..."   


"Lo mejor será que te mantengas apartado de mí, Lupin... Por norma, los amigos o no me duran mucho o acaban mal de salud" Le dijo muy serio, y el licántropo sintió que Sirius le cogía la mano y la apretaba entre las suyas  


"No cambiaré de opinión. Si no quieres ir por ti mismo, te llevaré yo, Severus"  


"Descuide, conozco el camino --dijo con una mueca acercándose a la chimenea-- Si no le importa quitar sus barreras mágicas me iré"   


Cuando Snape se marchó de la enfermería los cuatro se quedaron en silencio hasta que Poppy habló  


"Si me permites Albus, te diré que creo que no estás llevando bien esto. Sabes de sobra cómo es y no haces más que echar leña al fuego"  


"Merlin sabe que no le duele más que a mí lo que sucede y que estoy tratando de llevarle por el buen camino como siempre... Quizá tengas razón Poppy pero, hay otra manera? Puedo proteger a todos a la vez? Qué es más importante, un hombre, aunque sea mi amigo, o todo un país? Si de veras no me importara, tal y como puede comprometer la situación le enviaría a Azkaban. Pero me importa y por eso quiero tenerle a mi lado, por eso prefiero tenerle encerrado en su hogar, aislado como si tuviera una enfermedad mortal para el resto, pero pasajera. Creedme los tres cuando os digo que Severus me es muy querido..."  


El anciano mago suspiró, sus vivos ojillos ahora opacos, y se marchó, deseándoles antes buenas noches a sus niños Griffindor  


La enfermera tomó a Remus de un brazo y le sentó en la cama. Al momento Sirius pasó los brazos por su cintura y le recostó contra su pecho, revolviendo su pelo suavemente para demostrarle su apoyo. Cenarían y dormirían allí y, según se levantaran a la mañana siguiente permanecerían allí o no.

La enfermera suspiró suavemente y les dijo que ella misma les traería la cena dentro de un ratito. Hasta entonces, les dejó solos pues pensaba que necesitaban estarlo. No sabía qué implicaciones había entre ambos ni entre ellos y Snape, pero sí que veía que no se habían tomado a bien la conversación. Suspiró de nuevo. Realmente no le sorprendía, ella tampoco...

Sirius frotó el pelo de Remus un buen rato una vez que ella se hubo marchado, sin atreverse a hablar. El licántropo estaba acomodado en su pecho, los brazos cruzados aferrando la ropa de la cama, mirando a algún punto de la habitación y pensando sólo Dios sabe qué cosas. 

Nunca pensó que las cosas estuvieran tan mal... Por Dios, si Snape había declarado prácticamente que iba a volver a ser un mortífago por culpa de Dumbledore! Cuán increíble sonaba, que algo así pudiera suceder por el benevolente director de Hogwarts... Tan increíble sonaba que empezó a pensar acertadamente que debían de haber más factores en juego que no sus contínuas broncas.

Remus se revolvió ligeramente en sus brazos hasta quedar de lado y apoyar el rostro en su pecho, pasando un brazo por su cintura

Sirius le susuró al oído para no forzar la voz "Te sientes bien?"

"No" Le respondió casi igual de bajito

Padfoot le miró con cariño y con tristeza a la vez, y acarició su pelo nuevamente. Lo que daría por poder consolarle... 

La puerta se abrió de repente, dando paso a tres chavales a los que ambos adoraban.

Harry, Ron y Hermione frenaron sus ímpetus al ver la escena, pues era una posición y un despliegue de afecto poco común entre hombres, sobre todo entre hombres en la misma cama. Sirius no se dio cuenta de su azoramiento, y les sonrió al verles, haciéndoles señas con la mano para que se acercaran mientras avisaba a Remus, que se incorporó lentamente, obligándose a sonreír para ellos

Harry corrió hasta su padrino y se echó en sus brazos casi llorando de la alegría y el moreno le revolvió el pelo ya de por sí revuelto, apretándole contra sí. Ron aún estaba un poco sorprendido y se le notaba en el color de sus mejillas, y Hermione se limitó a sonreír dulcemente para ellos... Miró a Remus con el ceño un poco fruncido y se acercó a su lado de la cama

"Hola, Mione... --le dijo el hombre sonriendo suavemente -- Gracias por venir"

"Te... te hum... pasa algo?"

El licántropo arqueó las cejas. Tanta cara de pasillo tenía que ella había venido a decírselo? "Ehh... No, estoy cansado, eso es todo"

"Quieres un abrazo? Dicen que ayuda para el cansancio" Remus se quedó mirando con sorpresa a la chica frente a él. Estaba muy tiesa, con una gran sonrisa y calidez en sus ojos marrones. No pudo evitar sonreír, esta vez de corazón, y abrió sus brazos para ella

Ron abrió la boca de la sorpresa y se cruzó de brazos totalmente.... celoso. Sirius se rió por lo bajinis dándole un codazo a Harry, que también se rió

"Awww --é --erte tiene- Mo--y...! Siempre bai--ndo con la m-- guapa...!" Le dijo, para mayor enfado de Ron y risa del resto de los presentes

"Gracias, Mione..." Le susurró Moony en el oído a la chica antes de soltarla

La puerta se volvió a abrir y subieron los gemelos Weasley, acompañados de Neville y de Seamus Finnigan

Estuvieron todos pronto haciendo bromas, y ambos Marauders se sintieron terriblemente contentos y queridos, sobre todo cuando les dijeron que había más gente esperando para verles pero que Poppy les había pedido que entraran por turnos

Pero algo pasó que enturbió el ambiente. Sirius vio, bajo un armario, algo que le llamó mucho la atención. Algo que hizo que se convirtiera en Padfoot de repente y que saltara al suelo, para sorpresa de los presentes

"Dónde vas? Si no puedes apenas moverte..." Le dijo el licántropo, pero él no le oía. Había pegado el hocico al suelo y husmeaba como un loco

"Eso no puede ser bueno teniendo en cuenta que todavía está convaleciente de los pulmones..." Recalcó la Prefecta preocupada. Tampoco esto hizo que Sirius se detuviera. Sus ojos se entrecerraron según iba avanzando hasta el armario, enseñando los dientes y gruñendo roncamente 

"Padfoot, qué pasa..." Moony se levantó preocupado y se acercó a él, agachándose para intentar ver a su altura. Nada. O sí? Algo brillaba levemente... y se movía

El enorme perro se lió a cabezazos con el armario, intentando meter debajo las enormes mandíbulas para sacar aquello que fuera que había. Todos les miraban preocupados, sorprendidos e incluso asustados por el comportamiento del animal

"Basta, basta hombre...!" Remus intentó sujetarle, pero no era posible. Estaba realmente furioso, gruñendo y lanzando dentelladas, incluso abollando el armario "Vas a hacerte daño, burro! Vuelve a ser tú!" Le imprecó intentándolo de nuevo

Hermione sacó la varita. Si Sirius no se calmaba por sí mismo, lo haría ella. Padfoot le hizo caso a su amigo, volviéndose hombre al momento, pero su humor no mejoró para nada, casi hasta empeoró puesto que de humano podía maldecir como un cosaco... gracias a Dios estaba afónico y no se le entendían demasiadas barbaridades. Pero el trío y Remus sí que entendieron algo que hizo que se pusieran en guardia

"...... ---- ....... Worm--ail...!!!" Sirius metió la mano bajo el armario y maldijo aún más cuando la rata le mordió la mano. Por fin, sacó a la rata que le mordía desesperada de su escondite, reflejándose en su rostro el odio más atroz

Los gemelos se miraron entre sí, leyéndose la mente. Wormtail? Padfoot? y Remus... Ruticulus le llamaba siempre Moony... Cómo no se habían dado cuenta antes??? Se les llenaron los ojos de felicidad, y habrían dado saltos de no ser porque al fijarse en la rata se dieron cuenta de que era...

"Scabbers....?????"

Ron, Hermione y Harry se dieron la vuelta de golpe a mirarles. Si Wormtail se convertía... tendrían que explicarles a todos muchas cosas...!! 

"Remus, S-Ruticulus!! Aquí no, aquí no!!" Les gritó Harry para hacerse oír entre los chillidos de la rata y los gruñidos inarticulados del mago, que no tenía ya ni pizca de voz

Pero era demasiado tarde. Sirius estaba estrangulando a Peter entre sus manos, y el mortífago no tuvo más remedio que convertirse en humano para escapar

"Detenedle!" Gritó Remus, pero nadie actuó con la suficiente presteza. Wormtail metió la mano en su bolsillo y tocó un portkey que tenía por si le agarraban que le transportaría de vuelta al los pies de su Amo... Amo que no estaría nada contento de ver que no podía seguir espiando para él....

Sirius empezó a darle patadas al armario y sólo se detuvo cuando se partieron las puertas, que es cuando empezó a darle puñetazos. Le daba igual que le ardiera el pecho al respirar, que tuviera la garganta pinchándole de lo que había gritado. Se sentía peor psicológicamente que físicamente, y eso bastaba para que su cuerpo siguiera funcionando, golpeando y gruñendo como un loco. Agarró lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó al suelo. Cogió una lámpara y la estrelló contra la pared

"Padfoot, para, vamos... para...!" Remus comenzó a forcejear con él, pero el moreno le lanzó a un lado de un empujón. Hermione le apuntó con la varita para dejarle inconsciente, pero el licántropo le gritó que no lo hiciera y le tomó de los hombros por la espalda "Basta ya, Padfoot! Vas a hacer daño a alguien, idiota!"

"ME DA IGUAL!!" Quiso gritarle mientras se debatía, pero no pudo articular las palabras. Aún así, sus gestos hablaban por sí mismos cuando intenaba sacarse a su amigo de encima

La puerta se abrió y apareció una Poppy harto furiosa varita en mano "Sr. Black y Sr. Lupin!! POR QUÉ ESTÁN DESTROZANDO MI ENFERMERÍA???!"

Los dos se detuvieron en el acto. Estaban acostumbrados a reaccionar así con las voces de sus mayores en tiempos de estudiantes. Madame Pomfrey entró como una tromba hasta donde estaban gruñendo casi tanto como Sirius antes

"Sr. Black......?" Dijó Fred mirando a Sirius, que seguía sujeto por Remus, y luego a su hermano y a Harry y Hermione, que se habían puesto pálidos de golpe

Poppy se paró en seco y se giró a mirar al pelirrojo "He dicho eso? Me habré confundido" Dijo nerviosamente volviéndose a los dos Marauders, que tenían los ojos muy abiertos

Seamus no pareció darse cuenta de nada, lo mismo que Neville, pero los Gemelos se miraron el uno al otro. Tenían tanta experiencia mintiendo que sabían descubrir a un mentiroso hasta sin mirarle  
  
"El caso es que se parece a--ouch!" Un codo de Ron se clavó en las costillas de George  
  
Los otros dos Griffindor se volvieron a mirarle, momento que aprovechó Harry para hacerles señas sobre que se callaran.  
Neville les miró sin comprender y Hermione palmeó su hombro amistosamente  
  
"Casi que... sería mejor que nos fueramos, eh chicos?"  
  
"Pero..." Comenzó Longbottom, pero ella le empujó y empezó a caminar  
  
"Harry... Dile al Director... Luego iré yo a hablar con él, de acuerdo?" Le dijo Remus, así que ya tenían una excusa y de las buenas para irse. El problema estaba en cómo les iban a explicar a los cuatro sobre Peter Pettegrew...  
  
"Lo siento mucho, no me di cuenta..." Murmuró la enfermera sintiéndose terriblemente mal. Sirius simplemente agitó la cabeza, puesto que no podía hablar nada y dejó que Remus le ayudara a llegar hasta la cama. La rugiente ira se había disipado, dejándole tremendamente fatigado y dolorido. Tenía hasta los nudillos despellejados de golpear el armario...  


"Tranquila, son de confianza los cuatro. Los chicos sabrán manejarlo..." Dijo el licántropo sentándose con Padfoot en la cama. Miró en sus ojos azules, ahora bajos, y más que nunca vio el efecto que tuvo en ellos Azkaban. Eran opacos, no trasmitían vida ninguna, como si no hubiera un alma tras ellos. Suspiró y poniendo los brazos en su cuello hizo que su cabeza descansara sobre su hombro. Era increíble lo rápido que se volvían a veces las tornas, pensaba el hombre frotando la espalda de su amigo suavemente  


Poppy apartó la mirada de ellos un poco avergonzada y la posó en el armario destrozado "Qué horror... Qué fue lo que pasó? No entiendo qué ha podido hacer que se enfadara de tal forma para hacer semejante estropicio"  


Remus se lo contó en pocas palabras, y la mujer se quedó parada en el sitio "Válgame Merlin. Pobre muchacho... --se acercó a Padfoot, que tenía los ojos cerrados todavía recostado en el licántropo-- No te preocupes hijo... Le cogeréis tarde o temprano, y no quedará sin castigo"  


"Claro que le cogeremos..." Murmuró Moony acariciando el largo cabello de Sirius  


La enfermera dio un respingo de pronto "Pero Pettegrew es un mortífago, y estaba rondando por el castillo...!! Quién sabe...! Oh, Cielos, qué podría haber hecho ese tipejo, qué monstruosidades...!!"  


Cierto.... Cierto! Peter podría haber hecho cosas horribles en Hogwarts a parte de espiarles, lo cual parecía ser su misión fundamental... Hermione! Podría haberla secuestrado él, con lo que Snape estaría realmente diciendo la verdad...!   


"Padfoot... tengo que ir a hablar con Dumbledore... Estarás bien si te dejo...? Luego traeré a Harry conmigo, de acuerdo?"   
Sirius asintió lentamente y se retiró de él  


"Yo me quedaré con él, ve..." Ofreció la enfermera. No era lo que más le apetecía en el mundo a Sirius, estar en manos de Poppy pero... 

Remus anduvo por los pasillos desde la enfermería hasta el despacho de Albus, en el que no se había aparecido porque tenía ganas de estirar las piernas un poco. Aún no se sentía del todo bien, pero estaba acostumbrado a no estar perfectamente de salud a menudo, lo que le recordaba... que sería luna llena en una semana. Querría Snape hacerle la Wolfsbane...? Le dejaría Albus...? Suspiró y cruzó los brazos sobre su túnica gastada. El director no le había caído especialmente simpático aquél día...  


En la puerta, frente a la gran estatua encontró a Harry probando combinaciones de sabores para entrar  


"No ha habído suerte, Harry?"  


"Remus! Ah... cómo está er, Ruticulus?" Le preguntó algo ansioso, ojos verdes brillando preocupados  


"Estará bien.... Es sólo que le da mucha rabia, sabes...? Luego subes conmigo a verle, de acuerdo? Creo que te necesita..." Remus puso una mano cansina en su hombro y apretó ligeramente, diciendo luego la contraseña de Albus, Melocotón en almibar  


"Nunca le había visto así..." Murmuró Harry adentrándose con su profesor en el despacho del Director.  


"Eso es porque nunca le has visto pelear con Snape" A Harry le entró la risa  


"Que tal el... 'asunto'?"  


"Ahh... Mione y Ron están hablando con ellos... no creo que haya problemas con ninguno de ellos..."  


"Gracias a los dioses no había nadie extraño en la habitación..." Suspiró el hombre

"Decidme, qué os trae a mi despacho, Harry, Remus?" Les preguntó el Director, y entre ambos le contaron lo sucedido. Albus se subió las gafas y se mesó la barba lentamente  


"Tendré que poner raticida por el castillo, me temo" Arqueó las cejas  


"No creo que sea para tomarlo a broma. Pudo ser él quien secuestrara a Hermione usando multijugos, y no Severus"   


Harry se sorprendió un poco al ver que había utilizado su nombre para referirse al maestro de pociones del castillo. Él pensaba que se llevaban mal... por qué le llamaba por su nombre de pila?  


"Es cierto... Remus, tengo la sensación de que no será el último mortífago que veamos aquí este año" Dijo lentamente, casi suspirando  


"A qué se refiere....." Harry le miró intensamente, con el ceño algo fruncido.  


"Me temo que algo malo está por pasar, lo presiento"  


"Otra vez no...." Susurró el muchacho cerrando los ojos. Llevaba cinco años en Hogwarts y en ninguno se había librado de estar a un palmo de morir... No quería repetir experiencia, no después de la muerte de Cedric. Si alguien más muriera por su culpa... Tragó saliva. No sabía si podría resistirlo...  


"Lo siento, Harry, muchacho... No es como si yo pudiera elegir el destino..." Suspiró el anciano  


"Organizaré vigilancia en los pasillos. Puede contar con nosotros, al menos con los tres, hasta que Sirius se recupere. Y seguro que los profesores estarán de acuerdo y querrán ayudar, Director"  


"Harry... podrías esperar a Remus fuera?" Le pidió el director. El chico, por supuesto, asintió y, tras acariciar a Fawkes, salió del despacho  


"Proteged a Harry. Es lo más importante, no lo olvides" Le dijo el Director al licántropo  


"Claro... Le protegeremos con nuestra vida, si fuera necesario. Eh, director, cambiando de tema... No podría dejar libre a Severus? De verdad, no creo que vaya a hacer nada malo..."  


Albus se reclinó más en su butaca y cruzó las manos, mirándole con las cejas arqueadas "Noto mucho interes por tu parte, Remus..."  


El licántropo bajó la mirada, consciente de que se ruborizaba ante esos ojos que todo lo sabían  


"Sabes que a él no le gustan los hombres, verdad?"  


Remus hasta se atragantó con la pregunta "S-sí, lo sé. Es sólo que... ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas con Sirius parece dispuesto a volver a ser mi amigo y... no quiero perder la oportunidad"  


"Baja a cenar con él si lo deseas, y le cuentas lo de Pettegrew. Nunca perdí la esperanza de que fuera inocente de lo de Hermione, y ahora parece que todo está más claro..." Murmuró el anciano suspirando suavemente  


"No puedo, tengo que cenar con Sirius. Pero bajaré más tarde, de acuerdo? Ah y... le dejará hacer la Wolfsbane para mí o..."

"Tranquilo, si el quiere yo no se lo impediré, de acuerdo?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Las horas de la tarde-noche pasaron inexorablemente. Remus cenó con Sirius en la enfermería, Harry y el resto, el en Gran Salón, donde conversaban aún sobre Sirius y su inocencia cosa de la que, de hecho, siguieron hablando un rato más en la sala común de su Casa.  


El licántropo le contó a Padfoot que Mundungus, Arabella, McGonagall y la profesora Landowich harían la guardia aquella noche, plan con el que el moreno estuvo de acuerdo, ya que eso permitiría a Remus descansar esa noche y poder hacer la guardia al día siguiente con Sprout, Sinistra y Sibyll.  


"Sí --dijo Remus suspirando-- Sibyll. Está empeñada en que ha visto que es necesaria en su bola... Aww..." Sirius rió suavemente, aunque eso le costó toser y toser como un condenado. El castaño se alegró de que hubiera recuperado el buen humor. De hecho, él también había mejorado el suyo notablemente...   


"Tengo que bajar un momento... bueno, un rato, a hablar con Severus para contarle lo de Wormtail. No me pongas esa cara... dentro de nada estaré de vuelta" Aww. Padfoot sí que sabía poner cara de perrillo abandonado cuando se lo proponía

Tocó el pomo de la puerta del despacho de Severus con algo de reticencia. Dos veces allí en el mismo día, tres en lo que llevaban de año, lo cual era todo un record... Lanzó un hechizo para abrirla y cedió, dejándole pasar. La magia de Albus se había disipado, pero sabía que volvería en cuanto él abandonara la habitación. Anduvo por todo el despacho, intentando no mirar mucho las estanterías con frascos con cosas espantosas y siguió hasta la otra puerta, a la que sí que llamó. La respuesta tardaba en darse, pero decidió esperar un poco mirando otra vez a su alrededor. Algo captó su curiosidad. Un espejo, grande y dorado, estaba en un lateral de la habitación.  


Se preguntó cómo era posible que no lo hubiera visto cuando entró antes... Se acercó para verlo mejor, puesto que por alguna razón le parecía atractivo y se paró delante, observando su reflejo. Había algo... algo mágico en él. Recordando entonces que Minerva le había hablado de él, dio un paso atrás pero... parecía tan inofensivo... le estaban dando ganas de tocarlo

"Lupin..." La puerta se abrió de repente. Severus había tardado en ir porque no pensaba que nadie fuera a visitarle. De hecho había pensado que el sonido fue producto de su imaginación. Arqueó una ceja al verle allí  


"Buenas noches, se puede?" Remus se giró de golpe para ver al profesor andar hacia él con grandes zancadas. Le tomó de un hombro y de un tirón le apartó del espejo

"No-te-acerques-a-ello --le advirtió -- y desde luego no lo toques" El licántropo tenía la mano a escasos centímetros de la pulida superficie cuando había entrado

"Ehhh...? Iba a tocarlo? No me di cuenta..." Murmuró francamente sorprendido. Snape sopló. Ese espejo era más peligroso de lo que parecía si tenía ese influjo en el profesor... Abandonaron el despacho, entrando en las habitaciones privadas del mago  


"Bien. Has venido a....?" No terminó la frase, esperando a que él lo hiciera  


"Contarte algo. Te importa si me siento?" Le preguntó, y el mago de oscuro se encogió de hombros y le señaló uno de los sillones, sentándose él en el otro.  


Se fijó en que tenía su varita de vuelta, pues la estaba guardando en su manga. Con ella podría salir de su encierro sin duda alguna. De hecho, podría... Agitó levemente la cabeza. No a él. Si fuera otro quizás...   


Estaba dispuesto a hacer muchas cosas por no quedarse encerrado en sus habitaciones. Se le hacían claustrofóbicas por el mero pensamiento de saber que no podía abandonarlas, ni siquiera ver el exterior por una ventana... Pero no cogería su varita. Encontraría otra forma... 

Remus le miraba a él recíprocamente, pero su mente divagaba por otras cuestiones, pasando desde el sillón verde Slytherin a los botones de su chaqueta  


"Qué miras que es tan interesante?" Le preguntó Severus, con lo que hizo que diera un respingo  


"Nada, perdona. Simplemente me quedé pensando mirando a un punto..."  


"Ya veo... --arqueó de nuevo la ceja, y cruzó las piernas, recostándose en el sillón-- Vas a contarme eso tan importante que no espera a mañana?"  


"Peter Pettegrew estaba aquí, en el castillo, espiando para Voldemort o haciendo Merlin sabe qué cosas"  


"Estaba?"  


Remus le refirió lo sucedido en la enfermería, y Snape recordó algo curioso. Cuando apareció el espejo en su despacho y Draco estaba allí con él, también estaban Minerva y... la Sra Norris. Y la gata corría por la habitación buscando algo, hasta que un armario la retuvo de su presa. No lo había pensado hasta ahora pero en sus mazmorras no había ratones, pues él mismo se encargaba de ello... De modo que Wormtail estuvo aquí espiándole...   


"Puto Lucius..." Murmuró lo suficientemente bajo para que el licántropo le escuchara pero no le entendiera  


"Decías?"  


"Nada"  


"He pensado que quizas fuera él quien secuestrara a Hermione, y se lo he comentado al Director también" Escuchó a Snape gruñir y murmurar de nuevo por lo bajo

Remus tosió suavemente "Sí... No ha accedido a soltarte"

Severus entornó los ojos y le miró fijamente, descruzando las piernas y adelantándose ligeramente "Por qué tanto interés en mí de pronto, Lupin...?" Su voz era un suave susurro, y el licántropo tragó saliva y se levantó de un salto

"Tengo que irme, es tarde y Sirius me necesita..." Dijo quizás más deprisa de lo que quería, alisándose la túnica y mirando a la alfombra verde oscuro. El profesor de oscuro no se movió ni un ápice, pero por dentro estaba muy divertido con su reacción

************************************

Remus salió de la habitación rápidamente, y sopló una vez estuvo fuera, aliviado. Nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida... Qué espanto, ojalá nunca más le hiciera esa pregunta... menos mirándole de esa manera. Agitó la cabeza. Qué vergüenza... 

Ya que estaba en las mazmorras decidió echar un vistazo a los Slytherin que, después de todo, eran su Casa, así que fue hasta donde estaban sus dormitorios y, tras asegurarle la prefecta que todo iba bien, subió cansino hacia la enfermería.

Saludó a Arabella, que ya estaba de guardia en el primer piso y, al doblar una esquina, cerca de una armadura algo oxidada, encontró un papel arrugado.

Como es natural, se agachó a recogerlo, pues el piso estaba impoluto, y lo abrió para ver lo que contenía. Era una nota. Para él.

Remus frunció el ceño y se dio la vuelta de repente, como si esperara ver a alguien detrás. Ni siquiera se oía un ruído.

_Profesor Lupin, Harry Potter está fuera de su cama vagando por los pasillos de la segunda planta._

Y era anónimo, evidentemente. De nuevo miró a su alrededor. Cómo sabía alguien que iba a pasar por allí y no otra persona?? Acaso Peter estaba de nuevo rondando por Hogwarts? Miró el mapa del merodeador, que le había pedido a Mundungus aquella tarde para tenerlo siempre a mano y ver si había alguien extraño. Todos los alumnos estaban en sus torres, de eso no había duda, y los profesores, excepto los que hacían turno, en sus cuartos. La sra. Norris paseaba tranquilamente por el piso bajo y los fantasmas estaban todos quietos, como si durmieran también. No había nadie extraño en Hogwarts, ni rastro de Peter, y Harry estaba en su habitación. Cerró el mapa, lo guardó en su bolsillo y fue a buscar a Arabella para mostrarle la nota.

************************

En las mazmorras, Severus aún cavilaba cómo salir de allí, pues tenía claro que Dumbledore jamás le dejaría libre y, desde luego, no estaba por la labor de pasar encerrado en sus habitaciones meses enteros. Puso la mano en la puerta de madera que cerraba el paso a su despacho y suspiró lentamente. Si al menos tuviera su 'varita ilícita' podría abrir la maldita puerta. Albus era muy poderoso, sí, pero con la poderosa Magia Negra podía abrir casi cualquier tipo de puerta.

Hacía años que no tocaba esa varita, pues era la que usó desde los once años hasta que dejó de ser mortífago, pero la recordaba perfectamente. Era caoba, con adornos en la empuñadura, parecida a la negra que le confiscó Dumbledore pero con la ventaja de que Ollivanders no podía identificarla pues había sido tratada con magia oscura, como la del resto de mortífagos. Pero Albus sabía de su existencia y la había confiscado con el resto de las cosas mágicas de su habitación.

De todos modos, a dónde iría si dejaba Hogwarts? A la mansión Snape no podía volver, no tenía casa, ni amigos, ni trabajo. No tenía nada fuera del castillo y si se escapaba seguramente no sólo tendría tras él a los mortífagos, sino también a los aurors. Tendría que irse del país... Sí, eso es lo que haría. Se iría del país y entraría clandestinamente en otro de modo que nadie pudiera seguir sus pasos y allí... bueno, ya vería lo que haría entonces. Lo importante en ese momento era abrir la maldita puerta que...

El pomo cedió de pronto bajo su mano, y Snape miró sorprendido la puerta abierta y más allá. Albus se había olvidado de encerrarle?? No podía creerlo....!

Entró en su despacho con grandes zancadas y se acercó a la puerta siguiente, poniendo la mano en el tirador y evitando en todo momento mirar el espejo que le susurraba...

Se giró bruscamente, pues los espejos, ni siquiera ese, susurraban. La supercie pulida reflejaba la estancia, y nada parecía fuera de lo normal en él. Lo miró de lejos, no queriendo acercarse y vio que algo se escribía en el cristal con letras verdes como de humo. 

"Adelante..." Decía el espejo

Adelante? Severus siguió mirándolo fijamente por si las letras cambiaban, ya que aquello de 'adelante' no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Lo siguiente y último que formaron las letras antes de desvanecerse fueron la palabra "Abre la puerta"

El hombre de oscuro parpadeó un par de veces, y se preguntó si no habría sido realmente producto de su imaginación, pues el espejo reflejaba la habitación inocentemente. Agitó la cabeza. Lo había visto, y muy claramente. Su mano estaba aferrando con fuerza el tirador. Abría o no abría la puerta...?

*********************

Remus caminaba deprisa, receloso, con la mano dispuesta para sacar la varita, como si temiese que algo pudiera suceder. Llegó hasta donde el mapa le habían mostrad a su amiga por última vez... Pero no estaba allí. El primer piso terminaba enfrente suya, a lo lejos, y la mujer no estaba. Y desde luego no se la había cruzado por el camino.....

De pronto, algo duro y fino en su espalda le sobresaltó. No había oído llegar a nadie, pero indudáblemente tenía una varita en la espalda

"No te muevas" Dijo una voz susurrante que le hizo tragar saliva.

_No puede ser...! No ha salido conmigo...! Cómo es posible que...._

Pero no pudo seguir pensando. Un fogonazo amarillento le tiró al piso, inconsciente

*********************

Harry se despertó de golpe y se sentó en la cama. Algo le había tocado el brazo. Lo había sentido... Cogió las gafas de la mesa y se las puso deprisa y, aún así siguió sin ver a nadie. Ron dormía tranquilamente, igual que Neville y Seamus, pero estaba seguro de que algo le había tocado. 

Se levantó despacio para no hacer ruido y anduvo unos pasos. De pronto, chocó con algo que le hizo trastabillar, algo invisible. Llevó las manos hacia delante y sintió y escuchó el revolver de una capa frente a él que se alejaba para que no pudiera cogerla. Una capa de invisibilidad!! Pero eran muy raras de conseguir! Quién podía tener otra...??

El muchacho tenía los ojos muy abiertos... y miedo, para qué negarlo. Alguien se había colado en la Torre Griffindor, en su cuarto, y le había despertado...! Pero por alguna razón, no le había atacado todavía.... si es que era ese su propósito, claro. 

Con la intención de coger su varita se acercó a su baúl.... y se quedó con la boca abierta. Estaba abierto, y la tela en que envolvía su capa estaba vacía. Vacía!! Alguien había cogido su capa!! 

Harry tragó saliva. Y si era un enemigo? Y si era Wormtail, o algún otro mortífago? Albus había dicho que temía que algo malo fuera a suceder... 

Se quedó unos segundos parado mirando al centro de la habitación, sin saber qué hacer. Intentaba salir corriendo? Despertaba a los otros chicos para que le ayudaran??

No. No quería arriesgar daño alguno para sus amigos... Entonces, ya que había decidido enfrentarlo solo la pregunta era, cómo encontrar a alguien invisible?

Tomó la varita muy despacio y dio un paso adelante, sintiendo de nuevo el revolver de la capa y el fresquillo que levantaba al moversde deprisa quien estaba debajo. 

Sintió una suave presión en su frente, justo encima del puente de las gafas. La varita del enemigo, envuelta en la capa de invisibilidad, le apuntaba. Escuchó una respiración en su oído y los pelos se le pusieron de punta "Desmaius" Susurró la voz, y el Niño que Vivió cayó desmadejado en los brazos del invisible sin hacer ruido alguno. Pronto las manos del agresor y Harry se fundieron con el cuarto al ser engullidos por la capa mágica.

La única pista que delataba que Harry no se había ido por voluntad propia eran su varita y gafas, que descansaban ahora sobre la alfombra roja y desgastada del cuarto...

  
********************

La profesora Landowich, varita en mano, recorría el segundo piso más aburrida que otra cosa. Suspiró y se detuvo a mirar por una de las ventanas al exterior oscuro. Abrió para que le diera el fresco unos momentos, viendo el reflejo de la luna sobre el lago y la nieve blanca que cubría el suelo. 

De pronto, una mano en su hombro la hizo dar un respingo y girarse veloz. Nadie.

Nadie???

La capa de invisibilidad cayó al suelo, y la mirada de la mujer pasó de ser de susto a pura sorpresa al ver a Snape frente a ella, una mano apuntándola con la varita mientras con la otra sujetaba sobre su hombro al muchacho inconsciente. Sobre su otro hombro, un halcón hermoso y de ojos brillantes la miraba

"Severus...??!" Fue lo único que alcanzó la mujer a articular mientras el hombre de oscuro sonreía con una mueca tétrica

"Tómate esto. Ahora" Snape sacó de su capa un vial, obligándola a tomarlo amenazándola con la varita en el cuello. Una vez seguro de que lo había tomado, conjuró un imperio sobre ella. 

"De acuerdo... Ahora vámonos" 

"Toma al mocoso, llévalo sobre tu hombro" Le dijo, y a golpe de varita terminó con el conjuro que hacía que sus ropas se vieran como Snape. Sacó entonces otro vial de su bolsillo y se lo tomó. Era una poción para anular la multijugos... 

"Hecho. Ahora, vamos abajo " Le dijo con voz fina, y Virginia Landowich, incapaz de luchar contra el Imperio por culpa de la poción que había tomado, la siguió diligentemente.

********************

Desde la puerta ahora abierta de su despacho, Severus miró al exterior con sumo recelo, pero no había nadie allí. Un par de antorchas estaban encendidas y cogió una, entornando la puerta después hasta casi cerrarla. Algo estaba sucediendo, lo sabía, lo notaba! Y no le gustaba nada....

Anduvo silenciosamente por el pasillo en dirección a la Casa Slytherin, esperando que todo estuviera bien allí. De pronto, un graznido rompió el silencio y le sobresaltó. Se giró bruscamente, esperando no encontrar a ningún mago, pues sin la varita poco podría hacer. Posado sobre una tea apagada, estaba un halcón mirándole con ojos dorados

Fackward pió de nuevo y movió la cabeza a un lado. El mago frunció el ceño. Qué hacía el halcón de Lucius allí...? Empezó a sentirse nervioso pues si Malfoy estaba por medio las cosas estaban peor aún de lo que había imaginado.

Tenía que subir y buscar a alguien, puesto que eran demasiadas coincidencias. Wormtail, el espejo, Fackward... Qué sería lo siguiente? Una reunión de mortifagos?

Al darse la vuelta se encontró de frente con dos personas varita en mano.

A veces se odiaba por tener razón...

La profesora Landowich cargaba a Potter sobre un hombro, la muy bruta, y tenía su varita ilícita en la mano, apuntándole. Cómo demonios había conseguido la varita guardándola Albus, era algo que no podía entender.

La mujer que había a su lado vestía de verde toda entera, el pelo castaño rojizo suelto, los ojos verdes fríos como el acero que llevaba en la mano, un puñal largo y fino, con la hoja curvada que, por el color de la punta, debía estar envenenado

"Sorprendido?" Le dijo ella

"En realidad, no. Es el cuarto profesor de DAO en 5 años que sale rana, por no decir el quinto. Dime, suplantaste a la verdadera profesora? Tomas multijugos? Eres travesti? Porque que yo sepa, la única mortífago que hay está en Azkaban... -- le dijo ácidamente. Luego, miró a la auror-- Pero de ti sí que no me lo esperaba" Se cruzó de brazos, aparentando estar totalmente calmado y controlando la situación, cosa que no era cierta ni por asomo. Potter estaba inconsciente, de modo que no le valía de mucho y además no le veía la varita por ningún lado...

"No creo que vaya a contestarte, sabes? No si yo no se lo ordeno --le contestól-- Y sí, la única mortífaga está en Azkaban cumpliendo condena con su marido"

Severus sopló. Recordaba a los Lestrange, un matrimonio realmente terrible pues adoraban torturar muggles para el Lord, utilizando con ellos el Cruciatus hasta que morían...

Miró a las dos fijamente. Los ojos de la profesora estaban vacíos, pero los de Arabella... estaban en blanco. Algo no encajaba. Si Arabella estaba controlando a Virginia... quién o qué la controlaba a ella? 

Fuera quien fuera quien estuviese tras ello la auror estaba armada, con Potter y poderosas razones para matarle. Demonios, tenía que haber dejado la puerta cerrada!

_Idiota. Eso no hubiera cambiado nada..._

Figg sonrió lentamente, dulcificando sus facciones "No he venido a matarte, aunque no lo creas. De hecho mi misión es con Potter, como ves, aunque es cierto que tus desgracias son en parte culpa mía... Bueno, ese estúpido de Wormtail también jugó su parte. La verdad es que todo fue por distraer al viejo Dumbledore y al resto. Estaban tan ocupados contigo que no le dieron importancia a Fackward ni al espejo..." La bruja anduvo hacia la puerta del despacho de Snape y la abrió de par en par. Echó una ojeada dentro y al ver el espejo lo apuntó con su varita

"_Connectus Indeavis_" Conjuro, y un rayo verde impactó en el espejo que no rebotó ni se reflejó. El halcón graznó y bartió las alas nerviosamente desde su posición sobre la tea apagada

Luego, mandó a Landowich dejarle a Harry y marchar al fondo del pasillo, hasta la Casa Slytherin, dándole instrucciones mentales de qué debía hacer. Fackward levantó el vuelo y se posó en el hombro de la mujer, la cabeza vuelta hacia el despacho

El hombre miró a la bruja partir, pensando en sus ojos vacíos. Estaba bajo un Imperio, de eso no había duda. Había conjurado demasiados y visto otros tantos como para no poder reconocerlo en cualquier parte... Se preguntó qué demonios estaría ordenándole hacer en la Casa Slytherin, aunque estaba seguro que nada, nada bueno. Al menos no oía a nadie gritar.... 

"Fue un movimiento arriesgado el del espejo pero salio bien" Severus frunció el ceño y se volvió de golpe hacia Arabella. Había dicho esa frase muy despacio, como si la costase hablar. El mortífago que estaba detrás de todo era muy poderoso pero le debía estar costando un gran esfuerzo mantener dos hechizos como ese a un tiempo...

El profesor clavó los ojos en ella trazando rápidos planes mentales y desechándolos en el momento. No se le ocurría nada que pudiera funcionar para que no le hiciera nada a Potter. Si algo le pasaba, nadie sería capaz de derrotar al Lord nunca... Intentar quitarle la varita sería una acción suicida y de momento le servía mejor al chico vivo que muerto

"Quién eres?" Dijo cambiando la tea de mano. La tea. Quizás con ella pudiera conseguir algo... aunque estaba seguro que un Avada habría acabado con él antes de que pudiera ni siquiera quemarle la túnica.

Tenía que haber otra solución. La vio mirar de reojo dentro de su despacho, hacia el espejo. Frunció el ceño. Una neblina verdosa se estaba formando a su alrededor y se movía y giraba como si tuviera vida propia. Esa neblina la había visto antes, tan sólo hacía unos días, en la Mansión Malfoy, _dentro _del espejo!!

"No lo sabes?" Sonrió suavemente vuelta a mirarle con sus ojos en blanco

Escucharon ruidos por el pasillo y, poco después aparecía Virginia con Draco y dos alumnos más, inconscientes ambos. Llevaba a una sobre el hombro y al otro hechizado andando frente a él, tambaleándose como si estuviera borracho. El conjuro se rompió de pronto y el chico cayó al suelo como un saco, liberando al mago de un hechizo más y haciendo más fuerte su conexión con Arabella

"Con esto he cumplido, sólo me queda hacer el portkey. Te aconsejo que colabores.... Ahora te dejaré en otra compañía, y tengo entendido que no tiene muy buen carácter..." Se encogió levemente de hombros. Landowitch había dejado en el suelo a la chica junto a Draco quien, mudo, miraba a Snape y a Figg con los ojos contraídos por el miedo. Arabella le dio el puñal a la otra bruja y tomó a Harry por debajo de los hombros, arrastrándolo hacia el despacho. Una vez allí se puso a trabajar en el reloj. Su trabajo estaba casi hecho

Severus miró a Draco y a los otros dos Slytherin. La chica de pelo ondulado era quien había estado temiendo, Elisabeth, lo que le demostraba que, sin duda alguna, era Lucius el que estaba tras de todo. El otro crío era Blaise Zabini, y no tenía ni idea de por qué le había elegido a él. Y por qué Draco estaba tan asustado? Miró a Virginia, que le observaba quieta como una estatua, el pelo largo cayendo rebelde sobre sus hombros.

_Tengo que hacer algo y ya. Quizás ese cabrón esté demasiado ocupado en el portkey como para concentrarse en este...monigote_

El profesor anduvo unos pasos hacia ella y se detuvo de golpe al ver el halcón volar hasta su hombro. Acababa de salir de su despacho y tenía un extraño fulgor verde en los ojos. En el momento en que lo hizo, sucedió algo que dejó le dejó helado en el sitio. 

Virginia se convirtió en él mismo quince años más joven, el verdor de los ojos del animal pasando a los suyos como un fantasma. Sus ropas cambiaron también, del marron y rojizo que usaba la mujer a negro y gris oscuro. Con un rápido movimiento puso su rostro cerca del suyo, muy cerca, y la varita y el puñal contra su cuello

"Como siempre, esto vuelve a ser entre tú y yo, Severus..." Susurró suavemente. Snape reaccionó entonces y se echó hacia atrás de golpe, tan sorprendido que no podía articular palabra. Los ojos de su doble eran de distintos matices verdes, sin pupilas, pero se removían como volutas de humo y brillaban como si tuvieran fuego por dentro

"Quien eres?" 

"Quien crees que soy? --se mostró a sí mismo -- A cuánta gente conoces con tu mismo rostro?"

"No seas imbécil --la voz aún le temblaba un poco-- Eso no es más que una ilusión"

"De acuerdo... --sonrió con el desprecio y la arrogancia de saber al enemigo en su terreno -- Estoy tomando prestado este cuerpo, pero eso no cambia las cosas"

"Aún no me dices quién eres"

"Un mortífago. Quieres que te enseñe la Marca en mi brazo?"

"Esto no tiene ningún sentido -- agitó la cabeza hasta dispuesto a cerrar los ojos y esperar a que su imaginación dejara de jugarle malas pasadas-- No sé cómo lo haces, Lucius, pero si lo que quieres es tiempo para llevarte a Potter--"

"No seas necio --le cortó-- Lucius? No... Ése es el dueño del Espejo --señaló al halcón, que de nuevo se había posado en una tea-- Me conoces muy bien, y sabes a qué he venido. No pongas las cosas difíciles y será mejor para todos" Su mano pasó de señalar el espejo, ahora sin neblina y totalmente normal a los tres alumnos

Snape estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás al darse cuenta por fin quién era su contertulio, pero se mantuvo firme. Era su reflejo en el espejo quien le hablaba, sacado del espejo a través de poderosa Magia Oscura y hablando a través de un cuerpo

"Mírame. Mírate. En qué me han convertido los años de remordimientos? En un... jodido pacifista? En un amigo de los sangresucia? Yo, uno de los mortífagos más valorados por el Lord, convertido en un traidor que tiene miedo hasta de su sombra? Yo, que adoro envenenar muggles, que practico el Imperio con cualquiera de mis víctimas para someterlas a mi voluntad?"

"No negaré que me tienta el poder, que lo deseo para vengarme de..."Dio un respingo al darse cuenta de lo que decía. La Marca le escocía, hambrienta de maldad, y el se maldijo por caer en su juego

"No me niegues, Severus Snape! No te niegues a ti mismo, pues sabes que no puedes rehuírme por más tiempo....! Juntos somos fuertes, tenemos el poder!" Le gritó su joven contrapartida. 

Draco estaba junto al muro, apoyándose en él, mirando a ambos hombres. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sucedía, tan sólo lo que su padre le había dicho a través de la profesora cuando fue a buscarle, y eso era que iba a ver por qué no debía nunca desobedecer a Voldemort. Mientras andaban, le advirtió que se mantuviera quieto y callado junto a la pared y que no se entrometiera en nada de lo que sucediera, fuera lo que fuera, pero nada le comentó sobre su castigo por ser desobediente. 

Lucius no le había castigado demasiadas veces, puesto que no solía hacer algo que lo mereciera, pero cuando algo así sucedía no solía pasar de levantar la mano contra él. El problema no era su padre, sino que sabía que Voldemort estaba tras de todo y no tenía idea de lo que podía tener en mente... 

Tragó saliva y, sin perder ojo, se preguntó cómo se habría transformado la profesora en Severus de joven y qué relación tenía con aquello tan malo que podría pasar... Porque estaba seguro de que su padre no podía referir como 'malo' que el doble convenciera al profesor de volverse un mortífago de nuevo o, al menos, que le convenciera de alejarse de Dumbledore. El día que descubrió que Severus había sido un death eater junto a su padre, el día que Lucius le dijo que había traicionado a Voldemort por Dumbledore, descubrió también por el tono de voz del rubio que había algo más que no le contaba... 

Lo que fuera, Draco no se atrevió a preguntarlo. Y entonces, en este mismo año, tuvo que empezar a colaborar con su padre para un asunto en el que lo único que acabó deduciendo fue que utilizaban lo que le pedían para crear multijugos y así incriminar al profesor. Al principio no entendía por qué podrían querer su padre y Voldemort apartarle de la cátedra, pero ahora lo veía todo más claro.

Querían que abandonara el bando de Dumbledore y volviera al suyo... 

El joven Malfoy miró silencioso, con la respiración retenida, cómo discurría el duelo de voluntades y temiendo el resultado. Si su profesor de joven era como aquél doble... no quería que volviera a ser así. Ya tenía suficiente mortífago con Lucius y suficiente Voldemort que temer en él como para tener dos... 

El más joven de ambos Snapes elevó su varita de nuevo, haciendo al rubio olvidar lo que pensaba, y apuntó a Zabini, que estaba desmayado en el suelo

"Cómo es posible que un sangresucia, que dos! sangresucia estén en Slytherin...! Qué deshonra, qué barbaridad! Es un error... que debe ser rectificado" Surgió una luz azul con chispas de la punta de la varita que impactó en el cuerpo del chico, cuerpo que estalló en pedazos salpicándoles a todos de sangre y vísceras.

Draco, muy pálido, cerró los ojos respirando agitadamente, seguramente intentando no vomitar. Todo estaba regado de lo que quedaba de su compañero de clase.... Ese era el destino que le esperaba? Su padre le había llevado allí como un cordero al matadero? En aquellos momentos, si no hubiera estado apoyado en el muro habría caído al suelo

El profesor también tenía los ojos cerrados y temblaba ligeramente, sucio de rojo ropa, cara y pelo

"Nadie puede resistírsenos, y nadie deshonrará más el nombre Slytherin y a su heredero Voldemort! Ahora es tu turno. Ve a ella, y mátala. Rómpele el cuello a la sangresucia, reclama tu poder, sé que lo deseas...."

"Voldemort es medio muggle, no lo sabías...? -dijo lentamente frotándose de la cara la suciedad con la manga. Estaba extrañamente tranquilo con el asesino frente a él puesto que se estaba dando cuenta de algo que no notó en la Mansión Malfoy.

El reflejo en el espejo y él no eran la misma persona, pues la Niebla tenía voluntad propia y allí estaba, frente a él. Lo que vio aquella noche no era real... No era real! No era él quien quería matar, sino el Lord. Era su poder, su fuerza a través de la Marca quien le tentaba...! 

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. Hacía tan sólo unas horas le había dicho a Dumbledore de volver junto a Voldemort y en ese instante pensaba todo lo contrario. Qué buena trampa le había tendido el Lord, y qué bien había caído en ella...! Pero no más. Ahora estaba seguro. Podría tentarle, podría maldecirle, hacer de su vida un infierno, pero no volvería.

_Lucharé, Black, lucharé por mí mismo si no tengo nada mejor por qué hacerlo... _

Hacía años que no estaba tan sereno de espíritu... pero ahora no era el momento, tendría que dejar las felicitaciones para luego. Aquél maldito acababa de matar a uno de sus alumnos y si no hacía algo por detenerle acabaría también con los otros dos

"No. No la mataré, no pienso volver" Sentenció finalmente mirándole decidido, su voz baja y sus palabras deliberadamente lentas, como si se tratara de una amenaza

"A su madre quisiste matarla, _quisimos_ hacerlo... Qué ocurre, no es suficientemente parecida a ella?"

"No tengo un motivo para hacerlo, no me ha hecho nada y no me da la gana matarla. Contigo en cambio estoy empezando a tener razones..."

"Entonces tendré que hacerlo yo mismo....." Sonrió viciosamente y la apuntó con la varita. Severus no lo pensó dos veces y lanzó la tea contra él para luego echársele encima. El fuego sirvió de distracción lo suficiente como para que empezaran a forcejear, gruñendo, lanzándose contra los muros sin soltarse las ropas. 

El joven rugió, su rostro distorsionado por la furia, y golpeó al profesor contra la pared, sacándole el aire, pero aquello no fue suficiente para que se rindiera. Desesperadamente intentaba arrebatarle la varita mientras el puñal se acercaba peligrosamente a su cuello a pesar de que estaba haciendo toda la fuerza que podía. El halcón se apartó de ellos, yendo a posarse en el hombro de Malfoy, que estaba quieto y contemplando la escena.

Aún de poder, nada de lo que hubiera intentado les había podido separar. El ave pió y agitó las alas sin perderse nada de lo que sucedía mientras que desde el cuerpo de Arabella trabajaba con el portkey para llevarse a Potter

Mediante los ojos del ave vio al doble estampar al profesor contra el muro repetidas veces. Se detuvo en su quehacer, frunciendo el ceño. Según le dijera Voldemort, Severus debía llegar a su mansión entero, o al menos vivo... pero al paso que iban tendría que intervenir, pues Snape no tenía la fuerza necesaria para derrotar a ese ser creado de Magia Negra. Agitó la cabeza, iracundo y mordaz. 

A pesar de su arrogancia y de su poder mágico él tampoco podría hacerle frente, menos aún teniendo que ocuparse de tres conjuros a un tiempo. Además, si se veía forzado a intervenir no sabría cómo vencerle o devolverle al espejo. Que él supiera, sólo Voldemort, su Amo, podía. Él tan sólo era el dueño maerial del espejo... 

Por lo poco que el Lord le había contado, la criatura reflejaba la maldad de la gente que tocaba el Espejo, de modo que Snape estaba enfrentándose a una mezcla de mucha, mucha gente incluídos el profesor, Voldemort y él mismo... 

Si sus cálculos no eran incorrectos, la Criatura del Espejo había tomado la forma de Snape más o menos cuando se volvió del lado de Dumbledore... Si había asumido el aspecto del mago, podría también convertirse en él? Y de ser así, con cuántos años le mostraría?

Bajo las patas del halcón sintió a Draco temblar ligeramente. El chico no debía estar allí... Pero demonios! Se lo advirtió! Se lo dijo! No te acerques a él, no le ayudes! Sabía que tendría castigo si le desobedecía... Pero Lucius no le hubiera llevado por propia voluntad frente a semejante adversario, y desde luego no estaba contento con su participación en los hechos que habían acontecido en el castillo. Si Draco había tomado parte había sido por orden de Voldemort.

Si bien Lucius quería que Draco siguiese sus pasos, en todos aquellos años viéndole crecer había deseado que el Lord no volviera... porque no deseaba para su hijo todo por lo que él había pasado para llegar a la fama y la fortuna. Desgraciadamente para el chico, ahora que Voldemort había vuelto le requería en sus filas y él, su padre, no podría hacer nada por impedirlo. 

Mortífago leal? Sí... pero no. De joven habría dado cualquier cosa por su Amo, hubiera hecho lo que fuera por vencer a su lado y ser poderoso... Ahora tenía lo que siempre había buscado: la fama, la fortuna, el poder... Tan sólo se le resistía ser Ministro de Magia. 

Sí, le obedecía, sí, le servía, sí, estaba a favor de su causa... pero sobre todo estaba a favor de la causa que más beneficio le reportara, y en aquellos momentos el beneficio de estar junto a Voldemort era conservar sus logros, su vida y la de su familia... 

La Niebla del Espejo lanzó a Snape contra el suelo de un cabezazo en el rostro, donde se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Draco se agitó bajo las patas del halcón cuando los ojos verdes se posaron en él y el mago sonrió vicioso, agitando levemente su varita

De pronto le asaltó una duda, y las manos finas de la mujer apretaron con fuerza el reloj. Y si el Espejo tenía otras órdenes del Lord, distintas a las suyas? Y si lo mismo que estaba tratando de matar a Severus trataba también de matar a Draco por haberle desobedecido?

"No ibas a matarme?? Eres débil, débil !!! Nunca podrás derrotarme, estúpido...!! --le gritó la Niebla del Espejo a Severus--Qué idiota y necio me he vuelto con los años...!" Gruñía el ser haciendo aspavientos

Severus apretó las mandíbulas y le miró con odio mientras con una mano intentaba detener la hemorragia de la nariz y boca. Aquél jueguecito estaba comenzando a ser peligroso de verdad, porque además de estar bien armado, su doble era bastante más fuerte que él. Pare vencerle tenía que devolverle al espejo de algún modo, quizás Lucius supiera cómo, ya que él había sido la que le había dejado en libertad. Pero él no era el Amo, eso estaba claro...

"Ahora te dedicas a controlar seres para que te hagan el trabajo sucio, Lucius?" Gruñó poniéndose en pie y encarándole una vez más. El joven Snape le apuntaba con la varita y con aire desafiante muy al estilo del rubio. El próximo movimiento podría ser el último, si no lo hacía con cuidado

"Te equivocas de nuevo. Él es quien me despierta, pues es el dueño del Espejo, pero no me controla más que a ti. El único que puede hacerlo es el Amo, ahora Voldemort, pues soy más antiguo que este castillo y que todos los que lo moran y he conocido más de un Lord" Sonrió levemente, sus ojos refulgiendo

La cosa era peor aún. No era ningún aficionado, sino un servidor de Salazar Slytherin que sería encerrado en el espejo hacía años.... Demonios, por qué no aparecía nadie para ayudarle? No estaban de ronda cuatro personas?? No se supone que deberían estar alerta.....!!!

Arabella asomó la cabeza por la puerta "Esto ya está. No tardes mucho"

El doble de Snape no se volvió hacia la mujer, sino hacia Fackward "No te impacientes. La burbuja antiruidos que conjuraste aún durará, no hay riesgo de que nadie pueda venir" 

El halcón chirrió nevioso 

_Joderjoderjoderjoder...._

"Y bien? Ya me has oído. Nadie les oírá gritar... excepto nosotros. Y nadie va a venir a ayudarte, lo sabes, verdad? --suspiró y se apoyó en el muro-- No te entiendo. No sé por qué te empeñas en engañarte y sufrir por ello cuando lo más sencillo es que recuerdes quién y qué eres...! Mírame. Incluso me río, cosa que apostaría no has hecho en años... Y asúmelo, no tienes otra solución posible. Antes de que decidas cortarte las venas miserablemente, vuelve a mí" Le extendió la mano y le miró con la expresión más amistosa que fue capaz de conseguir

Sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de él, como en su pesadilla... Si le tocaba serían uno de nuevo. Sería poderoso, y libre de culpas. Sería de nuevo capaz de reír, capaz de divertirse, capaz de borrar del mapa a toda esa chusma que no le aceptaba como era, que le odiaba y le humillaba constantemente, esos que decían ser sus amigos y que le traicionaban. No más Albus, no más encierros ni condenas injustas. Nada le quedaba en Hogwarts, todo había sido una bonita utopía, un sueño inalcanzable. Nunca le aceptaron... al menos ahora tendrían una razón por la que no hacerlo. Los únicos que valían la pena eran sus Slytherin, y los salvaría... 

Agitó la cabeza y apartó la mirada, rompiendo su influjo para rabia del enemigo, quien no pensaba que su poder hubiera disminuído tanto con el tiempo. En los días de su creación, años y años ha, tantos que seguramente ya nadie recuerda aquellos tiempos, ningún hombre podía resistirse a su influjo mental, pero Severus había luchado contra sus intenciones y había escapado de su control.

"Necio!! Los mataré a todos si no colaboras!!" El joven Snape rugió, su cara una pura mueca de ira. De un revés en el rostro apartó al profesor de su camino, lanzándole contra la pared. Con largas zancadas se aproximó al muchacho

Agarró a Draco de un brazó, lo puso frente a él y con un certero movimiento le apuñaló por la espalda, ensartándole en la hoja plateada. Malfoy salió despedido hacia delante, las pupilas contraídas, la boca abierta, en shock. Severus le sujeto antes de que cayera al suelo, sus manos empapándose con la sangre que manaba de la herida que traspasaba su costado derecho.

Fackward revoloteó alrededor de ellos graznando agitadamente

"Uno a uno! Todos tus alumnos muertos!! Tus efímeras amistades caerán bajo el poder de Amo si no vienes... y eso será ley!"

Las piernas de Draco dejaron de poder sujetarle, y Severus se arrodilló con él, tomándole en sus brazos "Draco... "Susurró mirando cómo la vida se escapaba dolorosamente por la herida envenenada

El profesor levantó la mirada y la posó en su doble, que les miraba con una expresión feroz. Fackward se posó en el hombro de Snape, y él le apartó moviéndose bruscamente, no queriendo tener contacto con nada que tuviera que ver con Lucius. Pero el ave insistió, aunque esta vez se posó en el suelo junto a ellos, mirándolos y volviendo la cabeza al más joven, graznando. 

El profesor lo miró y con una rabia mal contenida lo agarró del pescuezo y lo atrajo hacia sí, estrangulándose sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía "Lucius.... Ojalá te mueras cabrón" Le dijo, aunque no había palabras que expresaran todo su odio hacia el rubio en ese momento. Con todas sus ganas, lo lanzó contra un muro contra el que se estrelló, cayendo al suelo muerto.

En ese mismo momento, en el sótano de su mansión, Lucius Malfoy salió despedido de la silla donde se sentaba frente al artefacto mágico que le había permitido 'ser' Fawckard, cayendo al frío suelo de piedra con un golpe sordo. Arabella cayó al suelo inconsciente junto a Harry, roto de pronto el enlace mental entre el rubio y ella.

"Puedes salvarle. Puedes salvarlos a todos. Vamos... Vuelve con el Amo" 

Severus miró al muchacho en sus brazos gemir entre espasmos de dolor. Estaba pálido, muy pálido... El veneno y la pérdida de sangre le matarían en poco tiempo.

Se levantó y miró al joven mago a los ojos verdosos. Luego al halcón en el suelo, totalmente quieto, los restos de Zabini, Elisabeth. A su derecha, la puerta de su despacho. Arabella y Potter, inconscientes. La varita de la bruja en el suelo...

Volvió los ojos al chico unos segundos y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Se lo iba a jugar todo a una carta para salvar a los dos alumnos.... y esperaba que saliera bien, pues su enemigo no era capaz de ver sus intenciones desde su posición. Anduvo lateralmente hacia su despacho, sin prisa para no levantar sospechas y con el chico apretado contra sí 

La Niebla del Espejo se movió entonces y fue tras él, pues también volvería junto a Voldemort, quedándose el cuerpo que había poseído hasta que encontrara uno mejor. 

Snape se agachó con rapidez para esconder la varita, sosteniendo a Draco sobre sus piernas. Su mano se cerró en la empuñadura del puñal y se lo sacó al chico de un tirón, haciendo que aferrara su brazo con fuerza mientras gemía sordamente, pues con la otra mano le amordazaba para no delatar su movimiento antes de tiempo

Entonces se volvió de golpe y con rabia lanzó el arma contra su doble, apuntando al pecho. No esperaba alcanzarle, y de hecho la daga plateada y curvilínea salió rebotada con fuerza, yéndose a clavar en una de las múltiples estanterías, pero sí que consiguó distraerle lo suficiente como para tomar la varita de Arabella

"_Avada Kedabra_!!" 

El mortal rayo verde impactó en su cuerpo, pero nada sucedió. Su rostro se contorsionó de nuevo, rabioso, y Snape se apartó de su camino rápidamente, dejando a Draco en el suelo, pues sabía que iría por él. Anduvo hacia atrás, sin perderle de vista, el alma en los pies. Si ese hechizo no había bastado, nada lo haría....

Su doble se palpó el lugar donde le había alcanzado el conjuro y echó la cabeza hacia atrás en un movimiento que le recordó a Lucius, antes de reír a carcajadas. Luego alzó la mano de la varita para apuntarle con ella "_Destruccio!_" 

Apenas tuvo tiempo de saltar a un lado. La estantería que había unos metros tras él se hizo pedazos junto con los frascos que sujetaba, al igual que otras más cuando sendos conjuros volaron cerca de él

"_Ignius Sphaera!_" De la varita oscura que portaba el joven Snape surgió una bola de fuego enorme y dorada que dejaba una estela de calor y llamas a su paso que hizo que algunos libros se predieran. Lo único que pudo hacer el profesor fue conjurar un escudo a su alrededor e imaginar que estaba sobre la nieve fría cuando el hechizo le golpeó.

Su fuerza era tal que cuando el conjuro defensivo se quebró fue lanzado hacia atrás contra la pared. Jadeando y apenas manteniendo el equilibrio sobre una rodilla, Severus se quitó la capa negra, que ardía, y la arrojó a un lado rápidamente. 

Y no era lo único que se quemaba. Al encontrar resistencia el conjuro se desgranó en pequeños fogonazos de fuego que chamuscaron mucho de lo que encontraron a su paso antes de deshacerse, prendiendo algunas pedazos de madera a su paso

Ambos intercambiron miradas durante unos segundos, y el profesor se dio cuenta de que la Criatura ya no sonreía. Había determinación pintada en su rostro, _su_ rostro, cuando empezó a decir "_Avada Keda_--" 

El conjuro no terminó de salir de los labios de la Niebla del Espejo. Sus ojos se grandaron, la boca le quedó abierta, y Snape, que apenas si estaba recobrando el aliento, sólo entendía que su doble había dejado de intentar convencerle para intentar matarle.... hasta que vio un libro caer al suelo. 

"Ahora profesor Snape!!" 

_Elisabeth!! _ Pensó el hombre sin dar crédito a sus oídos. La chica había recobrado el conocimiento e intentaba ayudarle. Cuando la Criatura se giró para arremeter contra ella se quedó sin habla, pues no esperaba ver a alguien tan parecido a su profesor y menos con aquellos ojos peculiares en los que danzaba un fuego de eterna maldad, prendido ahora como el mismo infierno

Severus miró a su alrededor buscando algo con lo que atacarle y desviar su atención de ella. Si conseguía que la olvidara, la chica podría huir y buscar a Dumbledore! Albus era la única persona que veía que podría detener al monstruo...

La Slytherin dio varios pasos atrás, intentando salir de la habitación sin dejar de mirar al enemigo, sus manos tentando a los lados por si podía encontrar algo que lanzarle

"Chiquilla entrometida...!" La apuntó con la varita

"_Avada Kedabra!"_

Snape sólo vio un rayo verde, el suyo, cegándole e impactando en la espalda de su doble, que ni se inmutó. Apretó los dientes al ver el cuerpo de Elisabeth caer al suelo de golpe, y giró la cabeza para no verlo. Su intento había sido en vano...

Y entonces la vio. La daga curvilínea y plateada estaba clavada cerca suya, en una estantería, y emitía un ténue resplandor. Sin dudarlo la tomó y, como si ella misma se lo hubiera ordenado, la lanzó con fuerza contra el espejo mientras musitaba unas palabras arcanas.

Entonces sucedió lo increíble. La hoja curva se clavó en el centro de la superficie pulida, que se resquebrajó de arriba a abajo, haciéndose añicos que regaron el suelo momentos después

El cuerpo de su joven yo, que estaba inclinado sobre la chica apuntándola, se quedó parado en el sitio, como si se hubiera convertido en una estatua. De pronto cayó al suelo, desmadejado, perdiendo su rostro y sus ropas y quedando tan sólo el cuerpo sin vida de la profesora Virginia Landowitch. De su boca salió entonces una neblina verde que quedó suspendida en el aire unos segundos antes de agitarse en un fiero remolino de matices verdes

Severus no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar qué sucedía cuando el mundo explotó a su alrededor en colores verdes y negros, un chillido ensordecedor llenando la estancia. La onda expansiva le lanzó hacia atrás varios metros, yendo a chocar contra la mesa de madera de su despacho, que volcó y también fue desplazada. Draco, Harry, Arabella, Elisabeth y la profesora se vieron propulsados con el mismo ímpetu, golpeándose contra las paredes y librerías.

Las paredes temblaron, los conatos de incendio se apagaron por la corriente de aire, las estanterías se cayeron junto con sus libros, los cristales de los frascos que contenían ingredientes para las pociones se hicieron añicos, esparciendo su contenido. Sillas, mesas, hojas, vidrios, todo salió propulsado a una velocidad fantástica y se estrelló contra las paredes de roca.

Y por fin, se terminó, y un silencio de muerte se hizo en la estancia destrozada

El hombre tardó unos minutos en incorporarse, y aún así se sentó desorientado entre una montaña de hojas, líquido, cristales y astillas. Le zumbaban los oídos y tenía la sensación de haber sido apaleado. Se pasó la mano sobre los ojos unos momentos, esperando que la oscuridad reorganizara sus sentidos. Y entonces se acordó de Draco, a quien había dejado en el piso desangrándose y con una dosis de veneno desconocido en sangre.

Casi gateando recorrió lo que fue su despacho, dándose cuenta en el camino de que las paredes habían resistido la explosión por la magia de Hogwarts. De no ser por ella, medio castillo se hubiera venido abajo...

Apartó unos libros de encima del chico y le dio la vuelta. Su pijama verde estaba empapada en sangre... Le buscó el pulso y milagrosamente lo encontró. Vivo! Al menos uno de ellos aún vivía.... Pasó la mano rápidamente por sus cabellos rubios y despeinados y le tomó en brazos. Harry Potter estaba a unos metros de ellos, donde la onda expansiva lo había lanzado, boca abajo. Había sangre en sus ropas, y es que había ido a estrellarse contra varios frascos destrozados

El profesor tomó a Draco en sus brazos y se acercó al otro chico para comprobar su estado. Se agachó a su lado y le dio la vuelta. Sólo eran cortes... aunque no podía dejarle sobre un montón de vidrio e ingredientes de pociones. 

En el momento en que pensaba esto alguien llegó a la puerta de su despacho

"No te muevas, Severus" La voz de Minerva, autoritaria y severa como siempre, temblaba ligeramente. Había visto la sangre en las paredes, los pedazos de cuerpo.... y había vomitado a pesar de haber hecho la digestión hacía horas

La profesora había ido piso por piso pidiendo el parte, y en el segundo encontró a Remus inconsciente y ni rastro de Arabella. Con un enervate le devolvió al mundo de los vivos. Gracias a Merlin, nada le había sucedido. 

Bajaron entonces al primero, y Landowitch no estaba. Cuando iban por las escaleras un súbito temblor, que no ruido, les hizo correr hasta las mazmorras donde sus temores se vieron confirmados

"Qué ha pasado aquí...? --no sabían qué fuerza se habría desencadenado allá abajo para destrozar la habitación de esa manera -- Por todos los dioses..." Murmuró Remus al verle sucio de sangre y con el muchacho malherido en brazos. Pero pronto se le olvidó al ver Potter al lado del mago, y a Elisabeth, Arabella y Virginia tendidas en el suelo, inmóviles también

"Tengo que llevarle a la enfermería deprisa o morirá..." 

Mundungus apareció en ese momento jadeando, pues había sentido el temblor a pesar de estar en el cuarto piso... con lo que medio Hogwarts estaría despierto para entonces. Se quedó con la boca abierta en la puerta del despacho, inmóvil, antes de comenzar a maldecir e imprecar contra todo lo que se le venía a la mente.

Remus, temiendo que se desatara la fiera interior del normalmente calmado chaser, tomó a Malfoy de los brazos de Severus y se lo dio al mago para que se lo llevara a Poppy por la chimenea 

"Cómo has podido... Confiaba, creía en ti!! Cómo has podido traicionarnos de esa manera, Severus!!" Chilló de pronto Minerva haciendo un aspaviento como si fuese a echarse las manos a la cabeza

"Yo no he...!" Snape se calló de golpe al ver la expresión de Lupin. No había caso. Esta vez ni siquiera el licántropo le creería...

Minerva se acercó a el y le obligó a juntar las manos, dejando sobre ellas un pañuelo

"_Lazzio_ --dijo, y unos gruesos grilletes rodearon sus muñecas -- Si te mueves te transformaré en lo primero que se me pase por la cabeza, entendido?"

La mujer se agachó junto a Harry y tras ver que estaba bien probó un par de conjuros anuladores antes del enervate

"Harry, estás bien? Cómo te encuentras?"

El chico se sentó de golpe, totalmente desorientado y sin ver, puesto que las gafas las había perdido por el camino. No le costó mucho, de todos modos, saber que estaba en el despacho de Snape... quien desoyendo la amenaza de la bruja avanzaba arrodillado y con gruesas esposas en las manos hacia una chica Slytherin

"Qué ha pasado??" Fue lo más inteligente que se le ocurrió decir.

Severus miró a la chica durante largo tiempo, los ojos fijos en su rostro sereno, en su pelo largo y revuelto sobre el piso. No podía creer que no hubiera podido protegerla, que hubiera muerto por su culpa como Gabrielle... Quiso acariciar su cabello, o al menos rozar su mano disimuladamente, pero al ver sus propias manos sucias de sangre no se atrevió ni siquiera a acercarse más

"Te dije que no te movieras...! -- Minerva le tomó de un hombro y le empujó hacia atrás, haciéndole caer sentado, la varita apuntándole muy de cerca-- Déjala en paz! Bastante ha tenido con encontrarse contigo en vida como para que la atormentes después de muerta!" El mago no sostuvo la mirada de la subdirectora y se mantuvo al lado de la chica silencioso y quieto

La dureza de las palabras de McGonagall hizo que Harry y Remus dieran un respingo, pues nunca la habían visto así

Enfocando la mirada todo lo que pudo, Harry se fijó en el desastre que era el despacho del mago de oscuro y vio dos cuerpos más en el suelo y a Lupin agachado junto a uno de ellos. La profesora y Arabella. Gateó hasta ellos, temiéndose lo peor, y suspiró aliviado dejándose caer sentado al escuchar al profesor que la buja vivía

La subdirectora se aclaró la garganta y apuntó a Snape "Levántate. Vamos a ver a Albus --luego se dirigió a Remus, que tenía un brazo por los hombros del muchacho-- Llévale a la enfermería, Remus, y manda a alguien a por ellas..." 

No pudieron andar mucho, puesto que al llegar al piso de arriba vieron un montón de gente atestando los pasillos, entre ellos un montón de alumnos que eran chillados por prefectos y headboys para que volvieran a sus respectivas casas. Un buen grupo de profesores estaba también allí gritando y formando una barrera para que ninguno pudiera bajar. Una temblorosa Sprout estaba varita en mano junto a Sinistra, las dos en pijama y preparadas por si ocurriera lo impensable; que el otroora profesor de Pociones hubiera atacado y derrotado a Minerva y Remus y subiera para terminar con el resto

Cuando los vieron aparecer se hizo el silencio de golpe, y los profesores abrieron un hueco para que pudieran pasar. Los alumnos miraban con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Hermione agarrando a Ron de un brazo mientras se temía lo peor porque no veía a Harry por ningún lado. Para todos era un gran shock ver a un profesor, aunque fuera Snape, manchado de sangre, chamuscado y arañado, sangrando por varios cortes y las manos sujetas al frente con gruesos grilletes. 

El mago miraba al suelo de baldosas, sin querer ver las expresiones de todos aquellos con los que había convivido a diario por años, deseando que las miradas acusadoras pasaran de largo. Pero entonces levantó el rostro y miró al frente, pero a nadie en particular. Se merecía aquello

Blaise, Elisabeth, Virginia, Draco, Arabella. Los cinco habían sufrido por su culpa, porque él estaba allí, porque un maníaco quería tenerle de vuelta entre sus filas y él se había negado. Y eso le había costado la vida a tres personas, casi a las cinco... Y por poco el Señor Oscuro no se había hecho con Harry Potter.

Tenía que haber claudicado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, o al menos después de la muerte de Zabini, ya que había estado tan ciego como para dejarle morir...

_El Director tenía que haberme encerrado lejos de aquí, donde nadie pudiera resultar herido... Blaise no debería haber muerto, y mucho menos Elisabeth... Y si Draco muere... _Cerró los ojos unos segundos_ No debí pedirle que me ayudara, él sabía que algo malo podría pasarle si lo hacía..._

De pronto la Marca comenzó a morderle, y el mago se encogió sobre sí mismo por el dolor, intentando sin éxito agarrarse el brazo. Una mano como hierro se cerró entonces sobre su hombro, y con un fuerte movimiento Mundungus le lanzó de rodillas al suelo. Ni aún habiendo querido con todas sus ganas podría haberse resistido

Todo el aforo, que miraba expectante y sorprendido, abrió la boca a un tiempo cuando Fletcher mostró el antebrazo del mago donde la Marca brillaba dolorosamente negra 

"Tu señor te llama, desgraciado...! Y Remus intentaba ayudarte! Cabrón! Y ellos que eran de tu Casa...!" Era tanta su ira y ofuscación que de su boca no salían siquiera frases consistentes. El silencio se deshizo de pronto en murmullos entre los alumnos, pero Minerva puso orden rápidamente

"Todos a los dormitorios ahora mismo. No os quiero ver fuera hasta mañana en el desayuno" Dijo en voz bien alta, con una seriedad en el rostro tal que nadie fue capaz de desobedecer a pesar del shock que había sido para la mayoría descubrir que era un death eater

Pronto el hall estuvo concurrido tan solo por profesores. Mundungus Fletcher acabó en una esquina lejos del presunto asesino, furioso por lo que le había hecho a su amiga y a los alumnos. Aunque le rodeaban todos estaban lejos de Snape quien, arrodillado en el suelo y con los grilletes, no respondía a insultos y demás peyorartivos.

Entonces llegó Albus subiendo por las escaleras por las que Snape y McGonagall llegaran, y el silencio se extendió por todo el lugar. Le dejaron pasar hasta el mago, que no alzó la cabeza para mirarle, pues sabía que de él vendría lo peor. Pero el anciano puso una mano sobre su cabeza antes de agacharse junto a él

"Severus... qué has hecho...?" Le preguntó suavemente, su voz triste y lejana

"Nada" Le contestó entre los dientes apretados, con un suspiro

El anciano miró su antebrazo expuesto, suspiró y luego adoptó una expresión grave "Se ha armado una buena abajo, tengo a Remus calmando a los Slytherin...Y por cierto, es realmente peculiar la daga que hay clavada en el espejo. No había una así en tu despacho, que yo sepa..." Comentó, pues antes de comparecer había querido ir a ver con sus propios ojos lo que había sucedido

"No es mía... La traía Figg"

"No seas cinico!!" Le chilló el chaser, al que nunca nadie había visto tan agresivo

"Y cómo llegó aquí 'esa' varita?"

"La llevaba la profesora porque Figg la había conjurado un Imperio. No sé cómo la conseguiría"

Albus se mesó la barba, pues había notado la desaparición de la varita aunque no le había dicho nada de eso a su dueño, pues sabía que de ninguna manera era obra suya. Más bien apuntaría a cierta rata... 

"Ya está bien de tonterías! Director hágale callar o lo haré yo!" Se quejó Mundungus haciendo grandes aspavientos

"Algo más que decir, Severus?"

"Figg estaba bajo un hechizo. Malfoy la controlaba a través de su halcón. Luego lanzó un hechizo al espejo y salió de él una criatura de Salazar Slytherin que se apoderó del cuerpo de la profesora mientras Lucius intentaba hacer un portkey para llevarse a Potter..."

Se levantó un murmullo de incredulidad entre los profesores, y Snape no continuó contando hasta que todos callaron y Albus volvió a hablarle

"Severus... Qué hacían los cuatro alumnos allí?" 

"Cuando llegaron traían a Potter incosciente. Luego Lucius mandó a la profesora a la Casa Slytherin y trajo a los otros tres... La criatura del espejo los mató a los dos e hirió a Malfoy..."

"Entonces Malfoy padre controlaba a Arabella y una criatura poseyó a Virginia, mató a Zabini, Moonwater y casi a Malfoy hijo? Y cómo murió la profesora Landowich? Acaso una de las plantas de Rose estaba poseída también y la envenenó mientras peleabas contra la criatura?" Preguntó Sinistra entrecerrando los ojos. Snape no quiso entrar en su juego

"Realmente no lo sé... supongo que después de clavar la daga en el espejo sería por que conjuré... " Se detuvo. El Avada Kedabra estaba prohibido.... con pena a Azkaban. Tragó saliva. 

"Conjuraste....? Qué conjuraste? Y con qué?" 

"Con la varita de Arabella... No lo sé, lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento. Lo primero que me pasó por la mente para evitar que matara a la srta Moonwater..."

"Y eso fue...?"

"Esto no es un interrogatorio, Sinistra. Ni un juicio --le dijo Albus severamente a la mujer. Luego se dirigió al mago-- No es una daga común la que tenía Arabella, y espero que ella pueda decirnos cuando se recupere cómo la consiguió. Tiene muchos, muchos años, y aún así se conserva en perfecto estado pues fue fabricado por unas manos muy expertas en el arte... manos que ya no se cuentan entre nosotros..." El mago suspiró pero sonrió vagamente

"Albus, no me digas que le crees. No me lo digas" Minerva puso las manos en las caderas, el rostro serio, la mirada dura como el acero que había convocado en las esposas de Snape. Por la mirada del resto, paracía hablar por todos los presentes

"Esta noche han obrado fuerzas en Hogwarts que están fuera del entendimiento de los hombres tal y como vemos las cosas ahora... Eso es lo que creo. Voldemort está detrás de todo, y de eso estoy seguro. No fue Severus quien rompió mis defensas mágicas, pues su varita la tengo yo lo mismo que cualquier cosa mágica que hubiera podido utilizar

Si Arabella fue hechizada, Poppy nos lo dirá. Y es cierto que hay un portkey terminado que está a buen recaudo. Creo además que Remus estaba en lo cierto, hay multijugos por medio. Me temo que esa es la forma en que secuestraron a la Srta. Granger y a Harry... 

Y por el resto, hasta que se demuestre lo contrario Severus luchó en defensa propia."

El mago levantó los ojos para mirarle, sorprendido. Dumbledore era el único que podía incriminarle con la otra varita! El Director le miró con un ligero brillo en sus ojos y Snape sintió que le temblaban las manos aunque, esposado como estaba, apenas se notaba. Cerró los ojos y agachó la cabeza para que su cabello le cubriera como otras muchas veces había hecho por él. Tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar. Había odiado a Albus con todas sus fuerzas... pero a la hora de la verdad, le seguía apreciando. Ahora entendía por qué Remus había bajado a su despacho para pedirle por la vida de Black a pesar de todo. Y es que, al final, hay cosas a las que no se les da importancia

Los profesores se miraban entre ellos cuchicheando en voz baja, y por fin Minerva habló

"Convoco a todos los profesores para mañana a las 10, las clases quedarán suspendidas. Trataremos el curso a llevar y hablaremos con las familias de los fallecidos. Hasta entonces será mejor que nos vayamos todos a dormir. Encargaos de mirar que todos los alumnos están en sus Casas y camas y que todos están bien"

"Y qué pasará con él?" Preguntó Mundungus señalando a Snape con desdén, y fue Albus quien contestó

"Pasará la noche en la enfermería --al ver las expresiones de todos, añadió-- sedado. Minerva le llevará con Poppy y se asegurará de que así sea" 

***********************************

Narcissa se despertó en mitad de la noche al sentir un golpeteo en su ventana. Se sentó, soñolienta, y miró. Era una lechuza oscura como la noche, y atado a la pata derecha llevaba un pergamino.

Gruñendo por haber sido despertada se levantó y abrió la ventana "Dame el mensaje y vuelve con tu amo, y dile de mi parte que no escriba a estas horas de la madrugada"

La lechuza ululó y se negó. Con un aleteo, entró en la alcoba exquisitamente decorada y se posó sobre una butaca

"Qué demonios te pasa? No me lo vas a dar? Quieres llevárselo a Lucius?"

El pájaro ululó de nuevo

"Ya... --la mujer frunció el ceño al fijarse mejor en el pergamino y se pasó una mano por el pelo rubio y despeinado para medio colocárselo en un ademan instintivo -- Supongo que no me dejarás en paz hasta que no te lleve a él, verdad? Vamos entonces"

Se calzó unas zapatillas suaves y se abrigó con un batín de seda natural estampado antes de salir de su habitación, habitación que de ninguna manera compartía con su marido. Ciertamente la alcoba de matrimonio era más grande, pero no la importaba con tal de no dormir a su lado. A lo largo de los años, su matrimonio de conveniencia había pasado de aburrido y desapasionado a irascible y si bien Narcissa seguía viviendo con Lucius y haciendo en público el paripé de ser un matrimonio modélico, la realidad era bien diferente. 

Había veces que literalmente le daban ganas de matarle y de fugarse con Draco lejos de allí, pero el dinero y el poder eran demasiado tentadores como para hacer eso...

La lechuza iba volando tras ella, posandose en diversos mobiliarios para darla tiempo a avanzar, y cuando la rubia abrió la puerta de la alcoba de Lucius ululó de nuevo, porque sabía que el hombre no estaba allí

Ella sopló iracunda. No podía creer que siguiera a esas horas de la noche con sus jueguecitos y que tuviera que estar recorriendo la mansión buscándole para llevarle una lechuza cabezota que no quería darle el mensaje

Cada vez de peor humor entró en la habitación y abrió el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la parte más oculta de la Mansión Malfoy. Anduvo a tientas por los pasadizos oscuros, pero había estado suficientes veces en aquél sitio como para no perderse. 

Por fin llegó a la habitación donde sabía había pasado su marido encerrado media tarde y , por lo visto, media noche también. Le había dicho explícitamente que no le molestara, pero eran las tres de la madrugada, por al amor de Dios, y la habían despertado! Le importaba muy poco en aquellos momentos lo que el rubio pudiera decirla...

Al hacerlo, vio a Lucius tendido en el suelo a un par de metros de donde había estado sentado, de espaldas, el pelo rubio esparcido y revuelto, sangre en su nariz y oídos

"Pero qué....?" Narcissa se acercó a él y comprobó que seguía con vida. Miró luego a su alrededor, pero todo le pareció normal. Agitó la cabeza con un soplido molesto y tomó la varita oscura y perfectamente pulida que yacía en la mesa

"_Enervate --l_e conjuró -- Tu correo me ha despertado a las tres de la mañana y me ha obligado a traerle hasta aquí--le dijo fastidiada y haciendo un aspaviento hacia la lechuza-- Me voy a la cama"

El rubio gimió y rodó de costado haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo de piedra. La cabeza le dolía como si se le hubiera partido por la mitad, y el brazo izquierdo...

A pesar de su atontamiento se dio cuenta de que ese dolor le era mucho más familiar de lo normal. Abrió los ojos, y aunque la ténue luz de los candiles le molestó --cualquier cosa lo hubiera hecho en ese momento-- se subió la manga hasta el codo con movimientos torpes. La Marca era negra en su brazo... aunque no brillaba con fuerza

El conocimiento de que llegaba tarde a una reunión de Voldemort hizo que se sentara de golpe, aunque deseó al momento no haberlo hecho, pues el suelo y el resto de la habitación se colocaron en un ángulo extraño. Cerró los ojos, pero al abrirlos todo seguía descolocado

"Narcissa...?" Llamó, pero ella ya no estaba allí. La lechuza en cambio, ululó suavemente y se posó a su lado para que le quitara el pedazo de papel de su pata

Lucius, quien veía al animal inclinado 45º a su derecha, alargó la mano hacia él y tras varios intentos tomó el pergamino "Dame mi varita antes de irte...." Le dijo intentando leer y desistiendo en el intento. 

La lechuza oscura obedeció con algo de disgusto y pronto el rubio tuvo en sus manos sus dieciséis centímetros y medio de varita de caoba pulida y núcleo de escamas de dragón. Ahora sólo tenía que desaparecerse....

Sólo... Pero si ni siquiera podía ponerse en pie...! Si al menos Narcissa no se hubiera marchado tan deprisa...

No había caso, ni tiempo, ni ganas de lamentaciones. Cuanto más tardara en irse, peor sería. Respiró profundamente, los ojos cerrados y apretados bajo el ceño fruncido por el dolor, concentrando sus energías y su magia y con un certero movimiento de varita, se desapareció.

Por suerte llegó entero al lugar de destino, aunque el aterrizaje no fue lo que se dice suave. El mortígago se materializó a algo más de medio metro del suelo, al que cayó de golpe todo lo largo que era.

Cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio que era noche cerrada, pero la luna casi llena brillaba en el cielo algo cubierto, iluminando el cementerio a su alrededor. Medio atontado se sentó, y pronto vio una multitud de capas negras cerca de él, aunque siempre en aquella extraña prespectiva en que veía el mundo

Intentó moverse, pues tenía que llegar frente a Voldemort, pero no podía hacerlo. Su sentido del equilibrio no funcionaba para nada, y el hecho de moverse ligeramente ya hacía que su precaria estabilidad se bamboleara... 

"Lucius.... Llegas tarde" Siseó una voz profunda que hizo que el rubio aguantara la respiración. 

"Lo siento mi señor, no pude venir antes..." Bajó la cabeza respetuosamente, y tuvo que poner las dos manos en el suelo para no caerse de lado

"En contra a lo que piensas, no te castigaré por ello... Pero dime, sabes que la misión ha fracasado completamente?"

Lucius se quedó helado. 

"De alguna manera Snape derrotó al Espejo, y Harry Potter sigue en Hogwarts..." Voldemort cruzó las manos tras su espalda y levantó la mirada al cielo azulado

_Severus derrotó a esa criatura....? Cómo... Cómo lo hizo?? _Tragó aire de golpe, recordando_Y Draco...?! Severus, si ha muerto por tu culpa te arrancaré la piel a tiras...!! _

"Me dijiste que estaba todo controlado, Lucius, que tendrías a ambos para mí hoy..." Dijo el Señor Oscuro con un deje de fastido en su voz. Siempre que había escuchado al Lord hablar así alguien había acabado retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo... y aquella vez no iba a ser una excepción, pues el castigo llegó pronto a su cuerpo a modo de cruciatus.

Cuando un par de horas después Voldemort terminó con él, la reunión de mortífagos se disolvió y todos, sin excepción, abandonaron al rubio echo un ovillo en aquél cementerio a merced de la noche...

*************************************************************************************************************************

**NdlA: **Bien! Como ya puse por ahí arriba, tuve que cambiar un montón de este capítulo... Y es que cuando lo escribí pensé en hacerlo el último de este fic y darle... hasta un final feliz! Pero Mari (eso que tengo por ahí como Beta Reader, más conocida como Sev.... --Sí, ella Sev, yo Lucey..... Y Spirits por medio. Ains XDDD No preguntéis, no preguntéis XD--) me convenció de que escribiera el 7 y no lo dejara para la segunda parte ...

Qué pasó? Que no encajaban las cosas.... Porque la supuesta segunda parte no iba a empezar exactamente como el cap 7.... Así que! Tuve que reescribir más o menos la mitad.... Y nada, cambié un montón de cosas...! Pero muchas, muchas XD Y... quizá es un poco más corto que la otra versión, pero lo que he quitado de aquí estará en el cap 7, ok? Besitos para Zirta en este cap ;) Espero que te guste más así ^^ 

Más cosas? ahh sí, en el cap cinco hay un cameo con LOTR q habréis notado.... seguro que sí (habréis recordado algo así como Bilbo Bolsón! Blablablabla!!! xD ) y otro con Dragonlance, aunque ese es muy muy difícil de ver XDD (pista: tiene que ver con Raistlin... y su magia... ah! y Caramon XD) 

Y bueno! Definitivamente el siguiente capítulo será el último...... Espero que lo disfrutéis ;) Pero os quiero pedir una cosita, que me respodáis a la mini encuesta ésta sobre lo que tiene q pasar en el fic y en su **posible** continuación: (sí, es la misma que las de la nota que puse antes....)

- Sev x Remus? -- Sí, de esto os debo en el cap 7.... ^^

- Sev x Lucey?

- A Sev le van los hombres, las mujeres o todo como a Lucey...? --grin--

Por cierto aún tengo que terminar **Navidades, Agua y un Director Suplente** ;) No queda mucho de esa tampoco, dos caps si no recuerdo mal... Tengo ya el siguiente empezado así que que nadie desespere!

Ah! Y tengo un fic de LOTR! Se llama **Concerning Elves**..... ;)

Ahora los reviews... ;)

Por cierto, el otro día (hace ya la tira, pero bueno XD) me di cuenta que Youko Gingitsune me dejó review por leerse mi fic y resulta que yo adoro su historia Draco Malfoy y la Serpiente Plateada (y no me paga por publicidad, que conste) XD Y ya que publicito, a leer tolmundo La vuelta Atrás de N_Snape que es de mis fics favoritas ^^ ;)

**Sakura-Corazón:** Jajaja, jope, pobre Albus XDDDDDDDD Crees que Sev daría su vida por sus estudiantes? Yo también lo creo. Pero sólo por sus Slytherin. Hum. (Nyaar pone cara de mala tramando cosas) Lucius malo? Sí. XDD Pero es un malo un tanto extraño, porque... bueno, es malo malo pero a pesar de ser un cabrón tiene su corazoncito, como ya dije algua vez a alguien ^^ Y Sirius... me encanta así! Blanco / Negro.... es genial ^^

**Kanami: **Espero que te hayas reconciliado con Albus ^_^ Nunca fue malo, el pobre yayo, aunque sus métodos fueran cuestionables... ;) Siento que no haya sido como querías, pero es que Sev... no quería hacerse malo! Y te juro que lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas! Pero no me ha dejado... 

**Aspy:** Me alegro que te guste tanto como pongo a Sev, hum! A veces tengo miedo de que no sea él... ^__^U Y muy lista respecto al espejo... jejeje ^_^ Y Albus... bueno....! Sé que me pasaré todos los reviews diciendo lo mismo, pero nunca quise que Albus fuera malo XD 

**Lynn:** Creo que sí me dejaste review alguna vez, aunque no me acuerdo bien ^^U Me alegro que te gustaran los bonus allí donde los coloqué. El caso es que si no los hubiera puesto no hubiera pasado nada pero... quería que fueran allí ^^ Jaja, a todos nos gusta Lucius, no lo neguemos.... aunque sea un cerdo XD Y pobrecito Sev, sí. Cuántas maldades tiene (y tendrá) que soportar....(insertar risa malvada aqui XD)

**Selene:** Weeeeno! Me alegro que te gustara ^^ Y como ves, no hay mucho yaoi. Es más implícito que otra cosa jajaja ;) Mire tu perfil y, hum, cuando yo tenia tu edad tampoco me gustaba el slash xDD Pero tranquila, eso se cura con el tiempo -laughts- 

**Nai Lupin: ** Cómo seguirá el segundo bonus? No sigue ^^Uu Sorry XDD Pero es evidente, Sev se pasa al lado de los buenos y el resto es historia, o será cuando la escriba la Rowling XD Lo que me dices no es un error, Lucius *tiene* un hijo mayor que Draco. En la segunda parte de esta historia ya le meteré por medio.... --grin--

**Wilbur:** Qué bien q t gustara el cap 2 de los bonus ^^ Sí, es un dramón, jajaja, pero es que soy así, qué le voy a hacer! XD Gracias por decirme q t gusta Sev como lo retrato.... me alegra imaginarmele bien ^__^ Y nada, cuando tengas un rato ( si estás leyendo esto, ya lo habrás tenido xDD) te lees el resto de In the end ;)

**Anariel Snape:** Aquí llega la wapa ^_^. Malaaa, soy malaaa ;) A que moló Sev de cocinilla?? XDDD Me partí planeándolo con la Fanny... XD La mesa del Shinsen? No lo hice a proposito XDDDDD Qué observadora, mujer jaja ^^ Y Lucey... ayy mi niño XDD En fin... de él no hablo. XDD Ya hablaré largo y tendido en la próxima entrega de esto. Heleeeee con las flores, llegan ya al techo XDD Muy bien mi niña que vio a Gandalf en Albus jejejej ;) De Draquito sabremos más en la siguiente fic ;) Y sobre el halcón... Lucius... animago? XDD De acuerdo, pero no un halcón ;) Aunque ibas cerca!! ^__^

**Enya: **Y aquí otra de las wapas ;). Joooo que bien, no quieres matar a Albus! Eres maravillosa, entendiste al personaje :**** Sí, ciertamente soy cruel como la vida misma, por qué voy a disfrazar las penurias y los horrores? Hum ;) Me encanta que odiéis y améis a mis personajes.... jejejej ^^ Jaja, sí, sería un punto, ojalá la autora quiera que los Sly salgan a pegar a Voldie ;) 

**N_Snape:** Otra wapa más, madre mía XD ;) Bueeeno, te perdono que no me escribieras antes... porque me caes bien ehhh? XDDD Es broma mujer, lo entiendo... ^_^ Te gustaron los bonus, genial! Tengo q escribirte review del último cap tuyo, jejejeje... ^^ Hay que matar a Lucius?? Pobreee! Nouu, que yo le quiero! Snif, no me hagáis matarle jo. Tas de enhorabuena, tienes un cap mas por delante ;) XD. Por cierto, creo que tu review del 5 no salió entero, pero weno ^_^Uu

**Lyraa:** Otra más...! ;) Jope mis niñas ;) Yo y mi fucking manera de escribir .... XDDD Jaja. Oye, dónde le ves parecido al cap 4 con Spirits? XD Ya quisiera que se llevaran tan bien mis personajes y supiera transmitir la ternura que puede Foxy... que vamos a hacerle XD 

**Nocrala:** ^__^Uuu Pobre Sirius xDDD No es tan malo, el chico! El futuro de Remus es incierto aún en ese tema... Quieres que Sev se vengue de Lucey a lo bruto? Bueno, tanto como venganza personal.... pero en el siguiente cap caerán los coscachos entre ellos........ ^^

**Silverstar**: Gracias por el cumplido, wapa, aunque hay muchos fics de Sev buenos sueltos por el mundo ^^ Ahhh! Otra fan de los Malfoy aquí.... ^__^ Te recomiendo que leas La Vuelta Atrás y Draco Malfoy y la Serpiente Plateada, te encantarán. Mucho Sev, mucho Lucius y mucho Draquito ^__-

**Luty Snape: **Eppa! Así que me lees desde hace mucho? ^__^ Es un placer escuchar que sigues leyéndome después de años.... :) Me alegro que te guste mi Sev ^^


	10. Yanking out my heart

_Well, thanks for stopping this beating in my chest.  
It's easier now, and I'm happy like this.  
Just like this._

_Even though I ain't coming back now,  
I didn't mean to seem as though  
I was so ungreatful for all you've done here.  
__For__ yanking out my...._

Yanking out my heart, Nickelback

A la mañana siguiente, cerca de las 8:30 de la mañana, Minerva se personó en la enfermería. Entró con cuidado para no despertar a ninguno de los heridos y se acercó a Poppy, que estaba sentada entre Draco y... La subdirectora frunció el ceño y apretó el paso.

"Poppy? --susurró-- Qué hace aquí la srta Moonwater?"

La enfermera levantó la cabeza y la sonrió triunfante "Está viva, Minerva. Viva y perfectamente consciente" 

"Hola... profesora... McGonagall..." Susurró la chica tosiendo débilmente, los ojos cerrados, el pelo recogido en una trenza que Pomfrey le había hecho hacía un rato

Los ojos de la mujer se agrandaron y una ligera sonrisa tocó sus labios. Cuando se trataba de heridos, tanto le daba a McGonagall que fueran o no de su casa

"No puedo creerlo, pensamos que había muerto, srta Moonwater!" Exclamó, aunque se ocupó de mantener la voz baja. Elisabeth sonrió un poco

"Lo... siento... pero... no" 

"No sabe cuánto me alegro. Pero dígame, cómo sucedió? Qué pasó?"

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Poppy tomó a la subdirectora del brazo y la llevó a parte

"Espera un poco. Albus está de camino. Elisabeth quiere hablar con él de Severus... Lo primero que hizo al despertar fue preguntar por él, sabes? Está preocupada por él. Sí... no me mires así. No le he querido decir nada de... bueno, ya sabes... Le he contado que está descansando en su habitación, y la cría hasta me ha dicho que si le podría pedir que subiera a verla... Minerva, no me pongas esa cara y llévatelo deprisa y sin que se dé cuenta...!"

Así, la subdirectora se encargó de trasladar a Snape de la enfermería donde le habían tenido drogado e inconsciente a una habitación en las mazmorras que previamente habían vaciado, dejando tan sólo una almohada y un par de mantas.

Era pequeña, pero tenía un ventanuco que daba al acantilado con el lago, con lo que no era todo lo asfixiante que pudiera haber resultado, aunque sí fría y húmeda. Al menos daba cara al sol la mayoría del tiempo...

Minerva impuso un turno de guardias en la puerta. Según horas, un profesor a modo de carcelero iría rotando y sería el encargado de vigilar a Snape en todo momento. Quien fuera le quitaría las esposas de ser necesario, pero siempre apuntándole con la varita

Una vez McGonagall hubo adecuado todo según creía conveniente volvió a la enfermería, pero encontró a la chica dormida y a Albus hablando con Poppy 

"Todo fue bien --dijo la bruja al acercarse a ellos-- Por favor, contadme qué ha pasado con la srta. Moonwater. Aún no me lo puedo creer!"

"Al parecer --comenzó Albus-- Elisabeth fue atacada por alguien que se parecía mucho a Severus pero que no era él, lo cual encaja con su versión de los hechos. Aquello que supuestamente poseía el cuerpo de Virginia conjuró un cruciatus sobre ella y se desmoronó. Seguramente Severus no lo escuchara y al verla caer pensó que la había matado. Luego sólo recuerda una explosión, que es la que debió terminar con toda la habitación"

"Esa explosión debió hacer que se golpeara con algunos muebles y demás objetos que le causaron las heridas que tiene. Seguramente fue todo el conjunto lo que la dejó inconsciente y, como respiraba muy suavemente no debisteis advertirlo. Me la trajeron Rose y Sinistra cuando se dieron cuenta..." Terminó de explicar Poppy a una subdirectora aún sorprendida

"Realmente fue una suerte" Suspiró la mujer

"Querría hablar ahora con Arabella si es que consientes, Poppy" La enfermera miró al director con el ceño fruncido, pero acabó accediendo siempre y cuando no la sometieran a un interrogatorio. McGonagall sabía que Dumbledore estaba aprovechando para reunir información antes de la vista a las 10 con el resto de los profesores. 

Un rato más tarde el director bajó a desayunar con el resto de los profesores, puesto que a los alumnos no les habían dejado salir de sus Casas aún. De hecho, la noche anterior se habían ocupado de que no madrugaran en exceso, así que para cuando el mago llegó al Gran Salón la mayoría de los alumnos dormía todavía

El desayuno fue bastante más silencioso de lo que solía ser, y se apreciaban caras cansadas y largas en toda la mesa. Minerva estaba extrañamente silenciosa y meditabunda jugueteando con sus tostadas. Sprout sorbía té verde con la mirada prendida en su plato e intercambiaba palabras de cuando en cuando con Hagrid, quien de vez en cuando agitaba la cabeza pensativo como gesto de incredulidad. Mientras, Sinistra cuchicheaba al oído de Remus, aunque el licántropo no parecía hacerla ningún caso

Por fin, se hicieron las 10 de la mañana, hora en que los profesores se reunieron en la Sala de Profesores, una habitación grande y alfombrada que contaba con una larga mesa rectangular y sillas para todos los colegiados.

A Lupin le hubiera gustado que Sirius estuviera con él en aquella mesa lo mismo que lo estaba Mundungus. A pesar de no ser estrictamente profesores, la Orden del Fénix estaba incluida en la reunión desde el primer momento

Mucho se debatió allí entre todos, pero Albus se limitó a contar lo último que sabía. Explicó lo que había sucedido con Elisabeth Moonwater y también contó todo lo que había hablado con Arabella.

La bruja le había contado que la daga sí que era suya, aunque no sabía cómo había llegado allí. De hecho, no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había sucedido, con lo cual no les valdría de testigo. Pero lo que le contó de su daga y de Fackward sí que resultó interesante, al menos para él.

Figg encontró el arma hacía cerca de un año en una tienda de antigüedades muggles de las que adoraba regentar, siempre curiosa en cuanto a la historia se refiere, y el anticuario no supo decirle nada acerca de su procedencia salvo que debía tener muchos años pero que en ningún museo se habían interesado por ella. Así pues, curiosa y fascinada por el puñal reluciente, la mujer se lo llevó, y Fackward lo vio todo.

Eso le daba pie a Albus para pensar que antes o después, el mortífago se había enterado de su existencia y la había utilizado en su beneficio aquella noche. 

Cuando terminó de contar esto, no volvió a decir nada más puesto que sabía que habría juicio por la muerte de Zabini y de la profesora Landowitch dijera lo que dijera. Al menos algo alegraba su corazón; Poppy tenía esperanzas sobre Malfoy.

El anciano pensaba contarle todo lo referente a Elisabeth y Draco al profesor en cuanto las drogas dejaran de hacerle efecto, a sabiendas que serviría para levantarle el ánimo. Aprovecharía entonces para hacerle más preguntas sobre lo ocurrido, esperando poder sacar algo más en claro de aquellos hechos inverosímiles que les había contado. Porque pruebas de lo sucedido, había pocas. Tan sólo tenía conjeturas, un arma, un espejo hecho pedazos y el testimonio del acusado. 

Cerca de las doce de la mañana, las cinco lechuzas más veloces de Hogwarts partieron. Una hacia la casa de los Zabini, otra a la familia de la profesora Landowitch, la tercera a la familia de Moonwater, la cuarta a la mansión Malfoy y la última, al Ministerio. Y fue esa, la última, la que primero llegó y la que acarreó más consecuencias pues dos horas más tarde aparecieron tres hombres a las afueras de los terrenos del castillo

Dos vestían de oscuro y eran de mediana edad, uno de ellos con el pelo bastante canoso. Eran aurors experimentados, de los que lucharon en la primera guerra contra Voldemort. El otro hombre vestía de tiros largos; evidentemente era el empleado del Ministerio.

Cuando Albus salió al hall a recibirles se dio cuenta por sus rostros serios que aquello no auguraba nada bueno. Los saludó a los tres cortésmente y les invitó a ir a su despacho, cosa que agradecieron pues estaban helados de frío.

Pero la lechuza café con motas oscuras que recibió Narcissa Malfoy cerca de la una y media del mediodía también levantó revuelo. 

La rubia se puso pálida de golpe al leer el mensaje y tuvo que sentarse en una de las carísimas butacas del saloncito adyacente a su cuarto. Draco, su único hijo, estaba malherido en la enfermería de Hogwarts, incluso en peligro de muerte. Nada hubiera podido causarle mayor shock a la mujer.

Después que pasaran varios minutos, la rubia estrujó de golpe el pergamino en su mano y se puso en pie, temblando de furia. Entonces, como un terremoto, anduvo con pasos largos y firmes por la mansión hasta llegar a la alcoba de su marido. 

Ni siquiera llamó a la puerta, sino que la abrió bruscamente, dando un golpe contra la pared al ser batida con tanta fuerza. Pero Lucius no estaba allí. Narcissa frunció el ceño y miró unos momentos la habitación vacía antes de entrar en la cámara oculta. Tampoco estaba donde le dejó por la noche, ni él ni su varita.

Decidida a encontrarle se encaminó a la parte más alta de la mansión, donde tenían un par de lechuzas y donde vivió por mucho tiempo Fackward. Llamó a una de ellas y escribió una misiva a una de las personas a las que detestaba más que a su esposo contándole en pocas palabras lo que había sucedido. Le odiaba, era cierto, pero estaba seguro de que él sabría encontrar a Lucius estuviera donde estuviera.

Y no es que quisiera encontrarle porque estuviera preocupada porque no estaba o porque quizás Voldemort le hubiera hecho algo, ni siquiera por decirle lo de su hijo. No. Quería tenerle delante para poder echarle las manos al cuello y retorcérselo...

"_Enervate_" 

La descarga mágica impactó en el cuerpo de Lucius, quien yacía sobre la fría nieve en el cementerio hecho un ovillo tal y como se había quedado después del castigo que Voldemort le impusiera. Gimió cuando el dolor llegó de golpe desde la consciencia, y más aún cuando una mano amplia se posó en su brazo izquierdo, ya que su amo había disfrutado partiéndoselo por varios sitios. 

"Lucius, eres una vergüenza... --dijo el dueño de la mano con voz profunda y añeja-- Que tenga que venir yo a llevarte a casa..." Agitó la cabeza con tono reprobatorio mientas le inspeccionaba por encima. Estaba aterido, y su piel tenía un tinte azulado por el frío y la película de hielo que le cubría. Había sido toda una suerte para él que no hubiera nevado aquella noche, porque si no se hubiera congelado

El mortífago reconoció la voz que le hablaba y deseó que la tierra le tragase, aunque fuese la de aquél cementerio y estuviera llena de nieve. En cambio lo que recibió fue un brusco zarandeo que hizo que se mordiera el labio para no gritar. El otro mago le acababa de poner boca arriba para comprobar las heridas o contusiones que supuso tendría para no haberse marchado en toda la noche y no acudir a verle como le había indicado con su lechuza, pero con la ropa no vio nada. 

_De cualquier modo_ pensó_ no puede ser muy grave o no estaría vivo... Lo que pasa es que es un quejica malcriado_

Así refunfuñando para sus adentros le agarró fuertemente y en pocos momentos pasaron de estar en medio de ninguna parte al gran salón de la Mansión Malfoy, lugar que conocía perfectamente y al que tenía libre acceso cuando quisiera porque los hechizos que la protegían de apariciones indeseables no le hacían ningún efecto.

Un pequeño elfo doméstico se apareció pronto a su lado, y momentos más tarde su dueña estuvo también allí. Narcissa se quedó parada unos instantes al ver el estado calamitoso en que estaba su esposo, pero pronto la ira la ganó de nuevo y se acercó con un rictus furioso pintado en el rostro.

Lucius hubiera querido taparse los oídos para no escuchar esa voz chillona que se le clavaba hasta en el alma, humillándole y culpándole de lo sucedido tal y como siempre solía hacer, pero no había caso

"Quieres callarte, mujer? --le imprecó el otro mago fulminándola con la mirada -- Vas a despertar a los muertos con esos gritos, y no quisiera que mi esposa volviera de la tumba tan pronto" Narcissa se calló de golpe, pero le devolvió la mirada al otro hombre, desafiante. No le extrañaba para nada que Rachel hubiera muerto relativamente joven. Ella también haría cualquier cosa por librarse de él. A su lado, Lucius era medio ángel...

"Ve por el medimago de la familia, vamos! --le imprecó con un gesto al elfo doméstico. Lun chasqueó los dedos y desapareció- Y tú, ayúdame. Le llevaremos a una cama y veremos qué podemos hacer por él. Sólo faltaba que se muriera..."

"Me da igual, Maximus, se lo merecería!" 

Maximus se giró a mirarla, los ojos grises entrecerrados bajo las cejas altas, la expresión seria. Y de pronto, sonrió "En otras circunstancias estaría muy de acuerdo contigo, pero creo que quizás Voldemort pudiera molestarse si le perdiera. No porque valga mucho, pero ahora mismo son pocos mortífagos... y no quiero ser yo quien traiga la desgracia a la familia. Aún así, tengo curiosidad. En tu nota me hablabas de Draco, pero qué tiene que ver con éste?" Le señaló

Por encima, Narcissa le contó lo que sabía; que Voldemort tenía un plan y Lucius una misión en Hogwarts con un espejo que habían tenido en la casa y con Snape, el mortífago traidor. Y en ese plan y esa misión tenía que intervenir Draco a pesar de todos los argumentos que puso en contra. Quién sino él había tenido la culpa de que algo le pasara a su hijo? Por quién si no se había fijado Voldemort en Draco? Era culpa suya si su hijo estaba malherido en ese horrible colegio al que nunca debió ir en primer lugar!

Maximus Malfoy desvió los ojos de ella para posarlos en su hijo medio inconsciente en el piso "Eres más inútil de lo que recordaba --le dijo dándole una patada que propició que se convirtiera en un ovillo de pelo rubio revuelto-- Draco es ahora el heredero, no debe sufrir daño alguno! No comprendo cómo pude engendrar un hijo tan inepto que no entiende algo tan sencillo!"

Con un ademán molesto, el mago se colocó el pelo negro y liso tras la oreja. De pronto se le habían pasado las pocas ganas de tenderle en la cama

_Por qué tuve que perderte a ti y no a él, Phobos... _Pensó cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba la lastimosa figura que era Lucius a sus pies, conteniendo las ganas de patearle...

****************

En el tiempo que pasó desde que mandaron las lechuzas hasta que llegaron los hombres del Ministerio, Hermione y Ron estuvieron en la enfermería visitando a Harry, Sirius y Arabella, puesto que evidentemente todas las clases y eventos de la escuela habían sido suspendidos. 

La auror miró a su derecha. Algunos Slytherin también estaban allí junto a Elisabeth y a veces se giraban a ver a Draco. Y eran una estampa curiosa porque, aunque los de esa Casa se distinguían por su individualismo, estaban más apiñados que nunca. Aquella mañana, cuando todos bajaron por fin a desayunar, cerca de cuatro horas más tarde de lo normal, los de la Casa de la Serpiente se sintieron observados por muchos pares de ojos.

Los Ravenclaw les miraban con recelo, puesto que pensaban que -sobre todo Malfoy- lo tenían bien empleado. Los alumnos Griffindor en su mayoría pensaban como las Águilas, aunque algunos iban más allá diciendo que había sido cuestión de tiempo lo de Snape y que si eso había hecho con sus alumnos no querían pensar lo que podría haberles pasado a ellos. De paso, comentaban la tremenda suerte de Potter y cómo de nuevo habían querido asesinarle

Pero muchos Hufflepuff, cuando les veían andar con ese aspecto derrotado donde antes había orgullo se les ablandaba el corazón. Y es que los Slytherin no asumían los rumores que corrían por todo el colegio, ni siquiera cuando su propio Jefe de Casa les contó muy a grandes rasgos lo que había sucedido.

No podían, y no querían creer que fuera culpa de Snape. Por eso miraban de soslayo a los Leones que cuchicheaban al respecto, muchas veces con las manos sobre las varitas dispuestos a hacerles callar. Andaban en grupos silenciosos y vigilantes, unidos por algo que nunca pensaron en las otras Casas que pudieran poseer: compañerismo. 

Poppy había intentado por todos los medios ayudar a Malfoy haciendo contravenenos y administrándoselos cada pocas horas, pero sabía que estaba vivo de milagro y que tardaría mucho tiempo en salir de aquella, y así se lo había dicho al director. Sobre Moonwater, en cambio, había sido mucho más optimista, dándole como mucho una semana de enfermería antes de que estuviera bien del todo. El cruciatus y los golpes habían lastimado mucho el cuerpo de la joven, pero con sus cuidados ya había conseguido que abandonara la inconsciencia

Arabella, que después de una buena ayuda por parte de Poppy estaba recostada en la cama y bien tapada, apartó la mirada de los Slytherin y la fijó en el suelo de la habitación mientras los muchachos cambiaban impresiones con un Sirius que pasaba de la sorpresa a la incredulidad, luego al alivio y por último a la seriedad más absoluta. Por qué? No lo sabía, porque no prestaba atención a sus palabras, ocupada como estaba con sus pensamientos.

La noche anterior, Fackward, su querido halcón se había posado en su hombro y había frotado su cabecita emplumada contra su mejilla como tantas veces antes había hecho... Entonces ella volvió la cabeza para mirarle y sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el cuerpo. De pronto, su mente se quedó en blanco. Completamente. 

No recordaba nada, ni sabía qué había sucedido desde entonces hasta que se despertó de madrugada en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey a su lado. Había sido ella la que le había contado lo que había llegado a sus oídos...

Fackward, el halcón de un mortífago!! Sonaba harto inverosímil, no es verdad? Pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía que existía esa posibilidad. Ella no había criado a Fackward, se lo había encontrado herido hacía ya un par de años, y sabía, _sabía_ que tenía otro dueño a parte de ella porque el halcón iba a visitarle a menudo... 

Claro que nunca pensó que su dueño real fuera Lucius Malfoy. Por eso Fackward nunca quiso llevarla con él a pesar de su insistencia, el rubio no quería delatarse! Su querido halcón había sido los ojos y oídos de Malfoy en Hogwarts y por su culpa había sido poseída... y había secuestrado a Harry. De suerte no había matado a nadie! 

_Y de suerte no estoy muerta...._ Pensó aferrando la colcha y suspirando

Madame Pomfrey entró de pronto en la enfermería trayendo un largo pergamino que resultó ser un calendario lunar. Sinistra lo había hechizado, por lo que todos los meses cualquiera que lo mirara sabría exactamente en qué fase se encontraba la luna aquél día. Sirius frunció el ceño de inmediato al verlo

"Pod-é i- con Mo-ny?" Le preguntó, las palabras raspándole la garganta al salir

Ella puso las manos en las caderas "Antes de pensar en paseítos nocturnos más te valdría concentrarte en mejorar. Hasta que no vea que estás bien no saldrás de la enfermería" Y aquello era un estamento inamovible, como todos los presentes bien sabían

"-ero no -s -usto! Él no -stá aquí...!" Se quejó el animago cruzándose de brazos. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Remus hubiera pasado la noche en la enfermería. Tan sólo tenía la palabra de la mujer y las sábanas de la cama de al lado deshechas...

Y es que Sirius no se había enterado de nada la noche anterior, puesto que madame Pomfrey le había sedado para que se estuviera quieto, tranquilo y pudiera descansar mejor. Por eso cuando despertó y vio a Arabella, Harry, Malfoy y Moonwater se puso en pie de un salto y corrió hacia su ahijado.

Harry se despertó entonces de golpe, asustado cuando un par de manos y una cascada de pelo oscuro le cayeron encima; Sirius había caído de rodillas junto a su cama

Al chico se le encogió el corazón al ver en su cara pintada tanta congoja, al sentir sus manos aferrándole los hombros, tocándole como quien coge lo más valioso del mundo, como si pudiera desvanecerse en cualquier instante. 

Black no sabía nada, pero le faltó tiempo para enterarse de lo poco que sabía el muchacho. Al verle apretar los puños, Harry temió que fuera a montar un numerito como el de la noche anterior, pero no fue así. Y no por falta de ganas, pensó acertadamente

Y como podía comprobar mientras Ron y Hermione les contaban los últimos rumores, su malhumor no había menguado. Harry hubiera pagado por saber qué rondaba por la cabeza de su padrino en aquellos momentos, pues podía distinguir en sus ojos una sombra que desde tercero no veía...

*****************

Albus y los tres hombres del Ministerio se reunieron con los profesores pasado un rato. Minerva se dio cuenta de que su amigo no parecía nada contento y enseguida supo por qué. Después de aquella lechuza en la que informaban de lo sucedido, el Ministerio había declarado abierto un caso contra Snape y le querían llevar allí para luego poder juzgarle.

La subdirectora decidió apartar los ojos de Albus, porque sabía que no sería capaz de soportar su mirada cuando diera el visto bueno a los hombres del Ministerio. Nunca, en toda su carrera como profesora, Minerva McGonagall había sentido el peso de la tanta responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y tampoco nunca había hecho nada en contra de los deseos del Director

"Ya que estamos de acuerdo todos --dijo el hombre del Ministerio-- si fueran tan amables de traerle aquí nos marcharíamos enseguida" De su bolsillo sacó un bolígrafo que iba a convertir en portkey y lo hizo dar vueltas entre sus dedos un par de veces antes de comenzar a hechizarlo

"Remus, baja y ayuda a Hagrid, por favor" Le dijo Dumbledore al licántropo antes que Minerva pudiera decir nada

El mago se levantó de su asiento un poco confundido al principio, pues el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas se bastaba y se sobraba para llevar y traer a cualquiera a su antojo, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que no le había elegido por su fuerza física. Todos podían ver de lejos que no estaba en su mejor momento; No sólo aún estaba medio convaleciente y su voz sonaba baja y áspera, sino que estaba comenzando a notar el influjo de la luna en su cuerpo. Un par de días más, y se convertiría en lobo... 

Por el camino se cruzó con diversos grupitos de alumnos, y todos especulaban sobre lo mismo. Llegó a escuchar cosas realmente curiosas, como que Voldemort había entrado a llevarse a Harry o que alguien había conjurado un dragón dentro del castillo. _Ni que pudiera hacerse eso..._

Un par de Slytherin de último año le pararon, casi arrinconándole contra una pared para que les respondiera qué había pasado en realidad. El pobre Lupin ni sabía ni podía decir nada, y los alumnos tuvieron que contentarse con la promesa de que en la comida Albus les contaría lo que pudiera.

Por fin, el frío y húmedo ambiente de las mazmorras mordió su piel, de modo que se arrebujó en su capa marrón cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Estaba ya muy cerca del sitio, porque oía a Hagrid murmurar para sí cosas que sólo su barba debía de entender. 

"Hagrid?" Llamó, y el semigigante apareció desde detrás de una esquina, enorme y peludo todo él. No tenía cara de estar muy contento, pero no le hizo falta preguntarle a qué se debía

"Remus! Qué haces aquí? Te ha mandado Dumbledore? Me alegro --frunció el ceño y le mostró un plato con comida-- Mira! No ha probado bocado. De hecho, desde que despertó no se ha movido de esa esquina. Quizás tú puedas convencerle de que coma algo, a mi no me hace caso" Gruñó sentándose de nuevo en las frías losas de piedra.

El mago medio enarcó las cejas, pero al momento suspiró "Sí, vengo de parte del Director... pero para ayudarte a subirle. Han venido unos hombres del Ministerio de Magia, quieren llevarle allí para hacer un juicio formal contra él" 

Hagrid se quedó con la boca abierta durante unos momentos y luego pareció que iba a decir algo, pero sólo balbuceó un par de letras antes de gruñir, y Remus sabía por qué. El semigigante nunca se llevó bien con el Ministerio ni con nadie que tuviera que ver con ellos. De hecho, estaba seguro de que estaba pensando en su expulsión y en el tiempo que pasó erróneamente en Azkaban, lo cual le hizo pensar en Sirius y plantearse cuánta gente estaba allí realmente mereciéndoselo.

_La verdad es que el sistema no funciona muy bien..._ Pensó frotándose el pelo canoso. Él también había tenido sus más y sus menos con los hombres del Ministerio por su licantropía....

"Voy a entrar..." Le dijo al guardabosques, aunque sin mucho convencimiento. El medio gigante asintió, se mesó la barba y se puso en pie. Iba a aprovechar que Remus estaba allí para marcharse un momento al baño

La habitación era pequeña, una de esas tantas que había en Hogwarts y que había estado llena de polvo y cacharros inútiles durante años y años. El olor a humedad y el frío que se colaban por la ventana hacía que la estancia no fuera precisamente agradable, pero pensó acertadamente que debía ser mucho peor el estar encerrado en un sitio pequeño y sin vista de ningún tipo al exterior.

Snape estaba en mitad de la habitación sobre una de las mantas, la otra medio cubriéndole, echo un ovillo seguramente para darse más calor. Remus se encogió. Tenía frío...

"He... -tos- he venido a llevarte arriba. Han venido del Ministerio, quieren que vayas con ellos"

Silencio.

Remus se quedó en silencio, cortado y maldiciendo interiormente a Albus por haberle hecho ir. No sabía qué decir ni qué hacer en aquella situación embarazosa. Qué hacía, le obligaba a levantarse? Llamaba a Hagrid?

Finalmente se decidió por la vía diplomática. Se agachó a su lado "Creo que es mejor que subas conmigo. Esos aurors no tenían aspecto de ser muy... pacientes"

Silencio de nuevo.

"Por favor no me obligues a llevarte por la fuerza" Le dijo esta vez más seriamente, poniendo una mano en su hombro. El mago se movió, pero no articuló palabra. El licántropo perdió la paciencia y agarrándole le puso boca arriba. Snape se movió como un muñeco de trapo, quedando su cabeza ladeada. 

"Qué te han hecho....?" Murmuró agachándose sobre él para mirarle de cerca. Su mano encontró su mejilla, y le retiró con cuidado el pelo del rostro, disfrutando cada momento que le rozaba a sabiendas que no podría hacerlo de ninguna otra manera. Para sorpresa de Lupin, sus ojos abiertos y vidriosos se movieron cuando delineó sus rasgos suavemente con las yemas de los dedos.

_Poppy le ha drogado a conciencia...._

"Ya sé que Minerva está preocupada y que quería asegurarse de que no oponías resistencia, pero se ha pasado" le dijo frunciendo el ceño. Aquello era excesivo a todas luces, y sabía que Albus lo había consentido para tenerles contentos, no porque le pareciera bien

Se sentó en la pared, apoyando la espalda contra el muro y con cuidado y bastante dificultad le sentó rodeándole con un brazo y apoyándole contra sí para mantenerle en equilibrio. Luego cogió una de las mantas y los arropó con ella. La otra se apañó para echársela por los hombros, pues estaban quedándose helados, y se ruborizó un poco al tenerle casi totalmente abrazado mientras lo hacía, demorándose cada segundo posible en colocar la manta de modo que no se escurriera

"Espero que no me mates por esto... --rió bajito, entre dientes, y suspiró-- No sé para que te hablo, si no puedes entender lo que digo... " Lo mejor sería llamar a Poppy y pedirle un antídoto para acabar cuanto antes con la ilusoria situación

"Dobby? Puedes venir por favor?" Llamó Remus al vacío. Con un bamf el elfo doméstico se apareció frente a él con sus grandes ojos y un cuchillo de cocina en la mano

"Qué haces con eso??" Le preguntó Remus sorprendido

"Dobby aprendía a trocear estilo muggle, Remus Lupin" Dobby comenzó a hacer aspavientos para mostrarle cómo se hacía, y el mago le pidió que se detuviera por miedo a su vida y la de Snape. 

"Ve a ver a Madame Pomfrey de mi parte..." Le dijo, dándole instrucciones precisas de lo que tenía que decirle a la mujer y lo que quería que le trajese. Una vez estuvo seguro de que lo había entendido, Dobby se marchó

Unos cuantos bamfs de ida y vuelta más tarde Remus tenía en sus manos un vial con el antídoto que le dio a beber al otro mago con todo el cuidado del mundo, preguntándose cómo era capaz de sentir algo por aquél hombre del que pocas, muy pocas cosas, podían considerarse hermosas.

_Seguramente porque soy un caso perdido y me gustan los retos difíciles. De ninguna otra manera podría querer tanto a Padfoot también... _

Unos minutos después, al ver que Severus se movía lentamente bajo las mantas y se acoplaba más contra su cuerpo le preguntó si podía levantarse. Él agitó la cabeza lentamente, aún incapaz de coordinar pero perfectamente consciente "A dónde... vamos...?" Le preguntó a su vez en un susurro, pues le costaba trabajo hablar normal. Sabía que estaba recostado en el pecho del otro hombre y que su mano cálida le estrechaba contra sí, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Se sentía a gusto, cómodo y calentito bajo las mantas a su lado y, sobre todo, seguro. A su lado siempre había sentido esa sensación de que todo iría bien, de que las cosas horribles que pudieran pasarle eran todas un mal sueño... y no pensaba desperdiciar ese rato de tranquilidad

"Han venido del Ministerio y me han mandado que te suba. Quieren que vayas con ellos para hacerte un juicio" Dijo casi sin tomar aire, de seguido, y mirando al suelo de piedra

"Tenía que haber accedido --murmuró el mago casi hablando para el hombro de Remus, medio escondiendo el rostro en él para alejarse de las malas nuevas-- Casi me hubiera dado igual..."

"Accedido a qué?" Preguntó el otro, pero Snape no dijo más. El hombre lobo agachó la cabeza para poder escucharle mejor

"Qué pasó anoche?-- su voz se hizo todo lo suave que pudo a pesar de la ronquera, y puso su mano libre en uno de sus brazos para darle mayor confianza --Cuéntamelo, por favor..."

Un suspiro. "No le puse la mano encima a Malfoy... ni maté a Zabini ni a Moonwater... Pero Voldemort me quería a mí, y yo me negué a volver y ellos pagaron el precio.... Tanto me hubiera dado decir que sí y dejar que los auror me cogieran ... me condenarán de por vida a Azkaban de igual modo..."

Albus había comentado todo lo que había hablado tanto con Elisabeth como con Arabella en la reunión y, aunque no había pruebas en su contra y el asunto en ciertos aspectos se decantaba a su favor, los profesores habían aprobado cederle al Ministerio para enjuiciarle otra vez. Y aunque probara que no tuvo nada que ver con la muerte de Zabini, sí que su conjuro había acabado con la profesora. Y para esos aurors que aguardaban arriba no existía diferencia entre 'asesinar' y 'en defensa propia' cuando de un mortífago se trataba

_Ex-mortífago _se corrigió mentalmente. No sabía por qué confiaba ciegamente en él; quizás porque no le creía capaz de atacar a sus propios alumnos, quizás como le diría Sirius, porque tenía una venda en los ojos o más posiblemente porque no podía soportar ver su espíritu orgulloso e indomable quebrado bajo esas mantas, frágil y vulnerable entre sus brazos

"No sé qué decidirá el Ministerio, ni sé qué hubiera pasado si hubieras vuelto con ellos, pero me alegro que no lo hicieras. Es más, si no hubieras luchado qué habría pasado con Harry? Voldemort lo habría matado, y las esperanzas de todos para acabar con él se habrían esfumado... Sé que los Slytherin son importantes para ti y estoy seguro de que hiciste lo que pudiste por ellos, así que alégrate por esto: Poppy tiene esperanzas sobre Malfoy y Elisabeth Moonwater está viva y se pondrá bien"

"La vi morir delante de mis ojos..." Susurró, los ojos cerrados

"Te juro porque me muera aquí mismo que está viva en la enfermería" Severus alzó la cabeza y miró al otro hombre a los ojos de miel. Remus apretó sus manos suavemente. Nunca había visto una emoción tan clara reflejarse en sus ojos

Haciendo un esfuerzo intentó incorporarse para verle más de cerca puesto que aún le costaba enfocar, pero su movimiento desestabilizó a Remus y ambos cayeron al suelo de piedra, uno sobre otro, tan cerca que casi se rozaban con la nariz "Pero... cómo? Yo la vi..." Empezó a murmurar sin dejar de mirarle. Lupin intentó no sentir su cercanía, intentó no pensar en que la mitad de su cuerpo estaba *encima* suyo, que separaban sus labios de los suyos sólo unos centímetros de aire y que todavía le tenía sujeto y abrazado por la cintura, sus manos esposadas descansando sobre su pecho. Tragó saliva, esperando no estar sonrojándose

"A-Albus habló con ella esta mañana. Al parecer la conjuraron un cruciatus y ella cayó al suelo medio inconsciente. Lo último que recuerda es una tremenda explosión"

"No lo oí... no oí qué fue lo que conjuró! Luego pasó todo tan deprisa... Idiota, cómo no te diste cuenta...??" 

El licántropo sonrió ligeramente. Su amigo todavía tenía esa manía de hablar consigo mismo igual que cuando eran jóvenes... "Tranquilo, tampoco nosotros nos dimos cuenta. Seguro que a ella no le importará que pensáramos que había muerto" Dijo con un poco de humor y una cálida sonrisa

Y entonces Snape hizo algo que dejó a Lupin helado en el sitio. Apoyó la frente en su pecho y se echó a reír con esa risa suave, armónica y baja que tan pocas veces había escuchado de su boca. 

Remus no podía entenderlo porque no sabía, pero que Elisabeth estuviera viva era una noticia por la que era imperativo estar contento e incluso salirse de su canon establecido y reír un poco. Estaba viva, viva! Le habían dado otra oportunidad, y se juró su propia vida que nunca jamás volvería a fallarle a ninguna, ni a la madre ni a la hija

"Estas... bien?" Le preguntó el licántropo cuando el mago giró la cabeza de lado, todavía con una media sonrisa que le tenía loco

"Tan raro suena que me ría....?" Murmuró Severus cerrando los ojos unos momentos para volver segundos después a su seriedad habitual

"Bueno, eh... ni siquiera de joven reías mucho..." 

"Seguro que tendría mis motivos, igual que ahora...En cambio tú por nada sonríes" Remus arqueó las cejas, y luego hizo un gesto

"No lo puedo evitar... es mi forma de ser"

"Siempre hemos sido muy distintos. Bueno, al menos los dementors no tendrán mucha diversión conmigo..." En el rostro del licántropo se dibujó la culpa, y miró a otro lado 

Entonces Dobby se apareció de nuevo "El señor Director ha mandado a Dobby a decir a Remus Lupin que no tarde"

"Dile a Dumbledore que ahora mismo no puedo... que esperen un poco más" Dijo pensando en que seguramente Snape no fuera capaz de levantarse aún, porque si no le extrañaría de sobremanera que todavía no lo hubiera hecho 

"No, vámonos --dijo por fin el mago de oscuro rodando a un lado y sentándose en el suelo-- Es estúpido retrasar lo inevitable..."

Lupin se levantó y le alargó una mano para ayudar a que se levantara. Snape la cogió entre las suyas, encadenado como estaba, y dejó que el otro hombre tirara de él para ponerle en pie

---0ooooooo00ooooooo0---

Tres días después el cielo estaba algo nuboso sobre el campo de quidditch cubierto de nieve. 

Remus se sentó cansino y se dejó caer boca arriba sobre la nieve. Sobre él volaba Harry con su Firebolt, Mundungus en su Barredora 6 y Ron en una de las escobas del colegio. Practicaban quidditch con el pelirrojo, quien ponía todo el interés del mundo en aprender. Quizás el año siguiente pudiera estar en el equipo de Griffindor con Harry... 

Y aunque no se le daba muy bien tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para entrenar, porque evidentemente se había suspendido la temporada. 

Lupin estaba muy cansado y se sentía enfermo después de la correría nocturna con la Luna, pero había accedido salir del calorcito del castillo por Sirius. 

_Lo mejor será cómo estaré esta tarde para el juicio.... Tendré que andarme con cuidado no sea que acaben por enjuiciarme a mí..._

Poppy por fin había dado vía libre a casi todos para abandonar la enfermería y como Harry quería dar una vuelta en su escoba, el animago había insistido en que el chico no saliera de Hogwarts sin estar él presente. 

Remus suspiró suavemente. Su amigo no se había tomado nada bien el que casi mataran a Harry bajo sus narices y llevaba desde que se enterara malhumorado saltando por cualquier cosa. Eso sí, siempre que se acercaba a él procuraba sonreírle. 

_Ay, Padfoot, te desgarran las obligaciones.... Ojalá no tuvieras que preocuparte por mí..._

Pronto una sombra le tapó el poco sol que se colaba entre las nubes. Una sombra con el pelo muy largo y muy negro que colgaba a pocos centímetros de su nariz

"Qué haces, Padfoot?"

"Molestar..." Respondió él encogiéndose de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa. No le gustaba dejar a Remus solo los días de sus transformaciones, menos aún notando tan claramente que estaba apático. No era por ser cruel, pero se alegraba de perder de vista a Snape, aunque eso le doliera al licántropo. Y ya no sólo porque le cayera extremadamente mal y porque le hubiera robado a Remus, y porque fuera un jodido bastardo y más bien un asesino 'casi' probado, mortífago Slytherin, serpiente y...

_Bueno, sí, esas son unas magníficas razones por las que perderle de vista... Pero creo que a la larga hubiera sido peor para Moony. Lo suyo no tenía ni pies ni cabeza, no habría podido funcionar! Son totalmente distintos, como el día y la noche. Qué clase de... de relación podría surgir con un tipo tan desagradable, frío, bastardo, asqueroso, en fin, un tipo como ese?? Remus necesita alguien que le quiera y le mime y todas esas cosas, y desde luego nada de eso podría dárselo ese..._

Los pensamientos de Sirius divagaron un rato más entre maldiciones e insultos hasta que Arabella habló

"Os dais cuenta que Hogwarts no es ya un lugar seguro...?" Dijo la mujer de pronto y sin venir a cuento, sentada cerca de ellos, con un suspiro. 

Los dos la miraron hacer gala del maravilloso ánimo que tenía y que hacía juego con el de ellos. Por si fuera poco, había sacado un tema de conversación que a todos preocupaba pero del que no habían hablado... todavía. 

Hermione, que miraba orgullosa cómo Ron se las arreglaba en el aire, se recolocó el pelo pensativa "Desde que llegamos aquí en primero, no ha sido seguro para nadie..."

"Harry no tiene la culpa de que le persigan....!" Se quejó Sirius poniéndose en jarras

"Nadie le echa la culpa, Padfoot... Pero las dos tienen razón. A veces creo que sería más seguro para todo el mundo si se mantuviera el secreto de dónde está Harry"

El recuerdo del encantamiento _Fidelius_ puso a Sirius más de uñas aún "Pero no podemos negarle el que socialice! Bastante tiene ya con vivir con esos horribles muggles! No pienso encerrarle en una casa en el otro extremo del mundo!" Gruñó levantando la voz, que sonó ronca y muy áspera. Madame Pomfrey le había dejado salir advirtiéndole que si no se cuidaba y tenía que volver a verle le iba a encerrar con tres llaves en la enfermería, pero en momentos así no podía evitar saltar, aunque luego le rascase toda la garganta

"El Director Dumbledore debería hacer algo... --murmuró Hermione mirando al suelo -- Sé que es cruel no pensar en el resto, pero es un milagro que todavía no nos haya pasado nada malo... "

"Albus es sólo humano... Y hace lo que puede, estoy seguro, Hermione. Pero si eso no es suficiente me temo que todos tendremos que contribuir a que lo sea. Podríamos proponerle que no contrate a profesores nuevos. Entre los que estamos daremos DAO y Pociones. Así evitaremos que haya nuevos intrusos..."

"Podríais hacer alguna copia más del mapa del merodeador, para tener más de uno..." Dijo la mujer, y el animago se rascó la barba incipiente, pensando

"Supongo que será más sencillo que cuando hicimos el primero.... Me parece que es buena idea, Arabella. Deberíamos ponernos a trabajar ya. Nunca se sabe cuándo volverán a atacar...."

"Hey! Nosotros haciendo piruetas en el aire y ninguno mirando...." Mundungus se detuvo sobre ellos con el ceño fruncido. El chaser era una persona calmada, pero cuando se refería a quidditch las cosas eran muy serias bajo su punto de vista...

"Olvídate del maldito quidditch por un momento -gruñó Arabella- Estamos hablando de cosas serias. Serias de verdad" 

Harry y Ron también se detuvieron junto a ellos sin saber qué sucedía y las palabras de Sirius les dejaron sorprendidos

"De acuerdo. Tomaremos medidas serias a partir de ya. Chicos, si os queréis quedar aquí más tiempo os quedáis bajo tu responsabilidad, Mund. Remus, vamos a hablar con Dumbledore. No podemos dejar que vuelva a pasar algo como esto. El próximo mortífago que ponga un pie aquí no va a volver a salir..."

Padfoot le tendió la mano a Remus, quien la tomó y se ayudó de ella para levantarse. El licántropo se agitó la ropa para desprender la nieve, pensando en lo exaltado, cabezota y correprisas que podía ser su amigo a veces, y luego le siguió resoplando cansino a ver al director. 

"Pero qué le pasa??" Preguntó Harry

Hermione miró al cielo unos segundos "No me puedo creer que no te des cuenta. Está muy preocupado por ti, Harry. Todos lo estamos. Han vuelto a intentar matarte, te das cuenta?" La chica agitó la cabeza y se marchó con grandes zancadas

"Y a ella que la pasa??" Ron y Harry se miraron, y luego se fijaron en Arabella

"Creo que le extraña que después de lo que pasó hace dos días tú estés jugando quidditch con Mund y Ron...-- dijo la auror levantándose del frío suelo y sacudiendo su ropa también - Sirius está que se sube por las paredes. Casi te matan bajo sus narices... Creo que tendrás que aguantar que se ponga muy pesado contigo desde ahora, Harry... De hecho tendrás que aguantarnos también a nosotros o nos despellejará"

El muchacho se bajó de la escoba de un salto y luego la tomó en su mano, sus ojos verdes fijos en el suelo, empañados "Le parece que no me importa lo que ha pasado...? No es cierto... Cómo no me va a importar? Piensa que me gusta que me persigan....? Que maten a mi alrededor...? Pero no soportaría estar todo el día pensando que me quieren matar... Si no hago algo que aleje eso de mi mente me volvería loco..."

Arabella lo estrechó entre sus brazos y acarició su pelo "Shh... Hermione es como Sirius... si no fuera peor el remedio que la enfermedad, te meterían en una caja y se sentarían encima para que el mundo no te hiciera daño al alcanzarte... No te enfades con ellos por quererte seguro...."

La celda en la que tenían encerrado a Severus en los sótanos del Ministerio era oscura y tenía la puerta totalmente blindada, con un enrejado tapado por fuera para evitar que ningún animago pequeño pudiera escapar de las cuatro paredes. No tenía ventanas tampoco y olía a humedad y a cerrado, y hacía frío. Apenas pasaba algo de luz por debajo de la puerta y entre el enrejado.  
  
No había cama, ni manta, ni nada que pudiera hacerle la vida un poco más soportable en aquél agujero. Y sabía por qué. Esas celdas habían estado destinadas a los mortífagos una vez se les capturaba y esperaban el juicio que les llevaría a Azkaban, y con ellos los aurors nunca habían tenido piedad.

Lo que le sorprendía era que nadie le hubiera golpeado en los tres días que llevaba allí ya

_Quizás se están volviendo medio civilizados en el Ministeri_o, pensó apoyando la cabeza contra la pared tras su espalda. No podía tumbarse en el suelo, ni apoyarse del todo en la pared pues le habían esposado las manos atrás de la espalda. Comer? Una vez al día entraba el carcelero y le soltaba para que comiera. Al menos de beber le daban más a menudo...

Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en algo agradable que le distrajera del frío y del desasosiego que le causaba estar allí, donde los días y las noches se le hacían iguales, extrañando el contacto humano que tanto había agradecido en su prisión de Hogwarts

Si Albus no podía hacer nada iría a Azkaban... La mera idea hacía que se le encogiera el estómago de terror. No porque temiera especialmente a los dementors; como bien le había dicho a Remus no tendrían mucha diversión con él, sino porque tendría que pasar encerrado entre esas cuatro paredes el resto de sus días, si moverse, sin hablar con nadie, solo. Totalmente solo. 

Apoyó la frente en la fría piedra de la esquina y se obligó a no pensar más en eso. No valía la pena volverse loco antes de tiempo. En vez de en eso, se planteó por enésima vez cuándo sería el juicio. Tres días llevaba ya en ese agujero donde las horas eran largas como semanas, y si no se daban prisa acabaría enraizándose al suelo

Cuando escuchó que se acercaban por el pasillo y abrían la puerta casi pareció que habían escuchado sus ruegos. El resplandor que entraba por la puerta le cegó inmediatamente, aunque en realidad no era más que la luz tenue del pasillo.

Severus entrecerró los ojos para poder ver la silueta de un hombre andar hacia él. De pronto un sonido seco, sordo, de algo golpeando el suelo de baldosas, y un soplido de disgusto

"Siguen con los mismos métodos de siempre, por lo que veo" 

"Lucius..." Snape se echó hacia delante queriendo saltarle al cuello inconscientemente sólo para comprobar que tenía los músculos agarrotados. Hubiera caído de lado contra la piedra si el rubio no lo hubiese sostenido con el bastón

"Te diviertes? --le preguntó entre dientes al verle sonreír al contraluz-- Era esto lo que pretendías desde un principio? Qué ganas con ello? Qué te ha prometido tu amo??" Su tono era puro veneno, y si hubiera podido le hubiera retorcido el pescuezo

Malfoy apartó su bastón y golpeó el suelo con él de nuevo "Estás muy equivocado. Mi misión era llevarte de vuelta a Él, pero desde luego esto no entraba en mis planes...." 

"Y supongo que matar a Draco sí?!"

La sonrisa de Lucius desapareció de su rostro de repente "No seas idiota. Por supuesto que no. Mis órdenes eran llevaros conmigo después de que ese ser te hubiera recordado a dónde perteneces, pero las cosas se.... desbocaron. Creo que ni el propio Lord sabía lo poderosa que era esa criatura..."

"Y supongo que eso es excusa suficiente.... Qué lástima que no murieras cuando te tiré contra la pared"

En unos segundos estaba Lucius agachado a su lado, su mano derecha agarrando su ropa con fuerza y atrayéndole hacia él "Te recuerdo por culpa de QUIEN estaba Draco allí?" Siseó, sus ojos de plata entrecerrándose peligrosamente. Lo del chico no había sido culpa suya, no lo había sido! Y si alguien más se lo reprochaba no dudaría en hacerle tragar sus palabras

Por suerte para él, el mago moreno pareció acusar el golpe y no dijo nada más al respecto. Malfoy le soltó y se incorporó de nuevo con un soplido. Hizo una mueca de dolor cuando sus recientes heridas apenas medio sanadas se quejaron de golpe por semejantes movimientos bruscos, pero Snape no se dio cuenta. Se cambió el bastón de mano y con algo de dificultad guardó la mano izquierda en su bolsillo para que el brazo se le moviera lo menos posible

"Qué has venido a hacer aquí?"

"Trabajo aquí, si no lo recuerdas. Pero mayormente quería asegurarme de que estabas bien --una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro--- Cómo piensas defenderte esta tarde?"

"Esta tarde....? -Murmuró, y ese nuevo conocimiento resultó más sofocante que la desinformación. Tragó saliva, porque la garganta se le había quedado seca, y alzó el rostro hacia él, desafiante --Voy a contarles todo, lo que refiere a ti con más detalle que el resto"

"Lo suponía. Qué inútil eres, no aprenderás nunca? Crees que te van a creer sin pruebas? Crees que por tu palabra van a ponerse en MI contra, que soy un ciudadano respetable? Eres un iluso..."

"Dumbledore--"

"Dumbledore! Ya salió el anciano! -- hizo un aspaviento-- No puedo creer que confíes en él después de todo lo que te ha hecho pasar. Apostaría a que se sacará un infalible plan de acción para que le traigas la Luna por sacarte de aquí..." Agitó la cabeza. No comprendía ese afán por el viejo de la barba blanca, no después de haber probado cuán injusto y convenido podía llegar a ser. Desde su punto de vista, era casi más peligroso que Voldemort. Después de todo, con el Lord siempre sabías qué esperar: Nada bueno. En cambio, Dumbledore podía clavarte un cuchillo en la espalda mientras sonreía y te juraba que te adoraba...

"Si quiere la Luna se la traeré, sobre todo si con eso acabas en Azkaban por el resto de tu vida"

Lucius se echó a reír suavemente y bajó la voz, aunque no tenía miedo de que nadie les oyera. El guardián de los calabozos le era completamente leal, y nada de lo que escuchase saldría de su boca contra él

"Ese enano calvo de Pettigrew nos contó algo que vio el día que robó tu varita. Muy descuidados por vuestra parte, no tener ningún *raticida* -sonrió- A lo que iba... El viejo había estado escribiendo algo en un pergamino que, cuando cambió de forma una vez estuvo dentro del despacho -hay multitud de agujeros aquí y allí en Hogwarts, según él- pudo leer.

Era una especie de testamento. Parece que tiene la sensación de que va a morir pronto, lo cual no sería una gran pérdida, si me permites el comentario. Le hablaba a la estirada de McGonaggal confiándole Hogwarts y la misión de Potter. Le decía que recordara las prioridades, que antepusiera la vida del chico sobre lo que fuera. 'Harry Potter debe sobrevivir', decía la carta, 'Aleja de él todo lo que pueda resultarle dañino, sé que lo harás bien'

No pudo seguir leyendo porque escuchó ruidos, ya sabes lo fino que tienen las ratas el oído, y se escondió rápidamente. Afortunadamente le dio tiempo a llevarse tu varita... Varita con la que sólo el anciano te puede incriminar... Si fuera tú me andaría con ojo, Severus..."

"Eres un--"

Apareció de pronto un carcelero que tocó en la puerta abierta "Su tiempo ha terminado, mr. Malfoy"

"Dame unos minutos más, enseguida termino --le respondió, y el hombre volvió a dejarles solos-- Dime algo, cómo pudiste acabar con esa criatura? Qué tiene de especial esa daga? La tiene Dumbledore guardada?"

"Aunque lo supiera no te lo diría" Siseó el mago. Lucius arqueó las cejas

"Fue chiripa, entonces? Ya me extrañaba... Lord Voldemort está muy interesado en ella, y en lo que puedas contarle. Tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto más tarde. Te recomiendo que pienses en lo que te he dicho. Te veré luego en el juicio"

Con un revolver de capa, Lucius Malfoy abandonó la habitación y el carcelero cerró la puerta, dejando a Snape pensando en sus últimas palabras.

El rubio subió las escaleras que le sacaban de los calabozos todo lo deprisa que fue capaz, porque no quería pasar allí dentro ni un minuto más del que fuera necesario, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver allí a Albus Dumbledore, director en Hogwarts

"Señor Director, qué sorpresa encontrarle aquí..." Le dijo con una sonrisita cínica. El anciano asintió suavemente y le sonrió también

"Estoy esperando a Cornelius. Quería verme, sabes? Por cierto, te ves malamente... te ha sucedido algo últimamente?" Le dijo mirándole por encima de sus anteojos de media luna con esa mirada capaz de ver a través de piedra. Malfoy carraspeó, incómodo

"Mi esposa tuvo un desafortunado accidente en la cocina estando yo presente... Algo que le salió mal y voló en pedazos"

"Ya veo... Supongo que no será por eso por lo que se rumorea por aquí que actualmente no vive en la mansión Malfoy, no? No todas las mujeres son buenas cocineras..."

La sonrisa inocente en el rostro de Dumbledore hizo que se le encendiera la sangre, y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por guardar la compostura "Me temo que es sólo un rumor, director Dumbledore, aunque a muchos les pese. Si me disculpa, tengo que volver al trabajo"

_Estúpido viejo del demonio.... Por qué no te enredarás en tus propias barbas de cuando en cuando..._ Pensó dejándole atrás, caminando airadamente _Tengo que ver a Narcissa o acabará yéndose de la lengua en algo importante... Maldita sea! Y qué le importa a esta panda de cotorras si mi mujer me ha abandonado....?!_

"Ahh, Albus! Te he hecho esperar mucho?" Le dijo Fudge al anciano estrechándole la mano cordialmente

"No, Cornelius. Además, he estado charlando amistosamente con Lucius Malfoy... aunque se marchó muy deprisa. Creo que tenía algo pendiente..."

El Ministro arqueó las cejas al ver que sonreía y se preguntó qué maldad le habría dicho, pues conocía al anciano ya de muchos años "Ven, ven por aquí, a mi despacho. Me alegra que hayas podido venir, es muy importante esto de lo que tengo que hablarte..." Le dijo abriendo la puerta y franqueándole el acceso a una habitación amplia pero casi redonda, decorada en granates y dorados, con grandes tapices en los muros de piedra y exquisitas esculturas y figuras en las estanterías de madera oscura

"Siéntate, por favor. Muy bien, puedo ofrecerte algo?"

"No, Cornelius, gracias. Tengo prisa por volver a Hogwarts. Está el ambiente revolucionado y no quiero que haya ningún incidente más..."

"Bien pues, intentaré ser claro y breve" Dijo el hombrecillo, y respiró profundamente para darse ánimos. Dumbledore intuía que quería hablarle sobre Severus, pero no alcanzaba a imaginar lo que el Ministro de Magia iba a decirle

"Bien, Albus, ya sabes que esta tarde es el juicio..."

"Espero que le estéis tratando bien"

"Como a cualquier prisionero "Se encogió de hombros, y Albus frunció el ceño imaginando nada bueno, pero tuvo que callarse

"Como te decía, esta tarde es el juicio. Los cargos son de asesinato sobre Virginia Landowitch, asesinato sobre Blaise Zabini, intento de secuestro a un menor, simpatía con El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y los suyos, posesión de objetos de Magia Negra, uso de las maldiciones imperdonables, y dos intentos de asesinato, uno sobre cada menor que resultó herido"

"De qué hay pruebas exactamente. Pruebas concluyentes"

"Según los estudios realizados por nuestros medimagos y magos forenses en colaboración con madame Pomfrey, Landowitch fue asesinada con un Avada Kedabra, y el mismo Snape lo confesó --Albus asintió lentamente-- En el cuerpo de Figg se encontraron residuos de una magia muy potente de tipo controlador que podría haber sido un Imperio, si bien no tenemos el cien por cien de exactitud. Potter fue secuestrado por alguien bajo su propia capa de invisibilidad, y ese alguien para entrar en la Torre Griffindor debía ser profesor o no se hubiera sabido la contraseña, me equivoco? El espejo estaba en su despacho, y cada pieza de cristal rezuma magia negra....

Y aún más. Él estaba solo entre el caos cuando le encontraron. Era la única persona consciente y apenas magullada, sucia de sangre de dos de los menores y con la varita con la que había acabado con Landowitch"

"Ya veo que pinta oscuro... --comentó juntando las manos en su regazo-- Pero aún no me dices de lo que querías hablarme"

Cornelius suspiró y se colocó el traje nerviosamente "Esa varita, Albus, está tratada con magia oscura como las que usan los mortífagos para que no se les pueda inculpar por ellas. Es de él, no es verdad? No hay nadie más. Landowitch estaba limpia, y no tienes a nadie extraño en Hogwarts este año... Es su varita de cuando era mortífago... pero sólo tú la podrías identificar, porque ha estado en Hogwarts todo este tiempo ya que le era necesaria para seguir 'espiando' a Quien-tú-ya-sabes"

El director miró al ministro fijamente durante unos instantes, luego cerró los ojos "Estoy seguro de que no la tenía él, porque la confisqué y la dejé en mi despacho. Sé que no me creerás, pero creo que Peter Pettigrew la robó de mi despacho y se la dejó en bandeja al culpable. Severus no tenía medios de abrir las cerraduras mágicas que le había impuesto... Sólo pudo ser el espejo"

"No me irás a decir ahora que era de Malfoy, verdad?"

Albus apretó los labios "Es la palabra de uno contra la del otro"

"Indudablemente todos creemos a Lucius... Merlín, si su hijo casi muere! --agitó la cabeza-- Sería estúpido pensar que él tiene algo que ver en este asunto. Esa varita es la prueba definitiva que necesitamos para poder vincularle a los asesinatos. Escúchame, necesitamos a un culpable creíble y tangible, no como el del año pasado. Quizá no sea muy ético condenarle sin que todas las pruebas sean totalmente comprobadas, pero si resulta ser inocente le sacaremos de Azkaban y le compensaremos"

"Hagrid fue encarcelado injustamente y Sirius Black es inocente y le perseguís como si fuera una alimaña... No puedo fiarme mucho de lo que me dices, por desgracia, y no permitiré que encerréis a mi amigo sin motivo"

"Esta vez no es como esa milonga que me contasteis el año pasado sobre que Voldemort había regresado y que fue él quien mató a ese pobre chico... y perdóname, Albus, pero nadie en su sano juicio se creería semejante tontería. Esto es real... y con todas esas pruebas, si tú dijeras que es su varita y nosotros demostráramos que fue con ella con la que se cometieron los asesinatos frente al juez...."

"No pienso ayudar a que le encerréis sin saber si fue él o no, menos aún cuando yo mismo creo que es inocente"

"Dos años consecutivos con muertes para tus alumnos no es muy buena prensa para Hogwarts, Albus... No querrás que cerremos la escuela por ser peligroso estudiar en ella, no es cierto?"

El director entrecerró los ojos "Me estás amenazando, Cornelius?"

"Sólo te lo estoy advirtiendo. Sería una lástima que todos tus alumnos fueran a la calle porque su director no sabe mantener a los alumnos seguros... No creas que se me ha olvidado el incidente aquél de la famosa Cámara de los Secretos, ni tampoco la llegada y huída de Black y ya para colmo la muerte del año pasado... Un periodista con un poco de labia podría contar una historia fantástica sobre Hogwarts, Albus...."

Dumbledore apretó los labios y cerró los ojos unos segundos. No podían cerrar Hogwarts, o no habría en el mundo un sitio seguro para esconder a Harry Potter, puesto que si él era destituido y su gente de confianza se dispersaba, Voldemort habría ganado la partida de antemano, sin empezar siquiera a luchar.

Y no podía condenar al Reino Unido al horror que impondría Voldemort, menos aún dejar que se hiciera con el poder y declarara guerra abierta contra otros países para conquistarlos. No, no podía permitir eso por mucho que le doliera traicionar a Snape, apartarle de sí para siempre....

Pero el saber que en el fondo hacía lo correcto, lo mejor para la mayoría, no era consuelo alguno en el corazón del anciano....

*****************************

La gran sala donde se ejercían los juicios en el Ministerio estaba debajo del edificio, pero sobre los calabozos. Las paredes de piedra, altas, terminaban en un techo abovedado con arcadas de cañón donde suspendida sobre las cabezas de los asistentes había una gran lámpara redonda de forja con luces mágicas que brillaban anaranjadas. No daba mucha claridad, por lo que a los lados del tribunal había también luces en las paredes. 

Albus estaba sentado en la tribuna, con el Ministro Fudge a su derecha y el juez Randall a su izquierda, en unas sillas de madera antiguas como el edificio acolchadas y tapizadas de azul y blanco, haciendo juego con el blasón que colgaba en el muro tras ellos y que representaba el escudo de la institución: Sobre un fondo azul, una luz brillante en blanco y una varita. 

Los testigos, la acusación y algunos aurors estaban sentados en bancos largos de madera labrada, en filas ordenadas tras el espacio central donde se colocaría el acusado, en pie frente a todos, sobre las losas del suelo que dibujaban un círculo.

Casi todo el mundo aguardaba en silencio lanzando miradas a su alrededor, algunas acusadoras, otras no, y en el rincón de los aurors se escuchaban suaves murmullos que se disolvieron cuando la gran puerta de doble ala se abrió con un suave chirrido.

Snape anduvo esposado y silencioso hacia el círculo de piedra entre todos escoltado por un auror canoso, vistiendo una toga totalmente negra. A pesar de las cadenas andaba recto y miraba al frente muy digno pero sin enfocar nada en concreto. Oír no oía nada, porque los latidos de su corazón eran demasiado fuertes. El sólo hecho de volver a pisar aquella sala en que tantas veces le habían condenado en sus pesadillas era suficiente para ponerle nervioso

Una vez estuvieron todos en sus respectivos asientos el juez dijo unas palabras como sumario del caso, y la vista comenzó a una orden de Dumbledore. Entonces Snape empezó a contar todo lo que había sucedido con todo el detalle que era capaz de recordar, incluido el hecho de que ya hubiera visto al enemigo en el Espejo en casa de Malfoy.

En su asiento en primera fila, Lucius borró la sonrisita de sus labios y arqueó las cejas, metiéndose de lleno en su papel de acusado indignado 

"Te atreves a acusarme delante de un tribunal habiendo tenido la desfachatez de herir a mi hijo? Acaso tienes alguna prueba contra mí que te permita respaldar tus palabras?"

Evidentemente no las tenían, con lo que el juez tuvo que dar por buena su queja. El Director le mandó sentar, y el profesor continuó su relato, explicando todo lo referente a Lucius-halcón poseyendo a Arabella, comentando también que la profesora estaba bajo un Imperio de Lucius a través de Arabella

Lucius se echó a reír ante su acusación mirando al juez y agitando la cabeza "Señor Randall, no podría pedirle al acusado que deje de inventar tonterías sobre mí?" Severus apretó los dientes, deseando más que cualquier cosa tener pruebas contra él

Llegada a esta parte, el juez Randall pidió a Harry que hablara de su secuestro. El chico comentó entonces cómo le pareció la voz de Snape, si bien no pudo verle porque llevaba una capa de invisibilidad que luego encontraron. Albus habló por Elisabeth, que no podía estar presente por sus heridas, contando que no fue capaz de ver a su agresor porque para cuando se quiso dar cuenta de algo estaba tirada en el piso del pasillo. Remus terminó esta parte, y su testimonio fue como el de Harry.

Explicó después Snape su batalla contra el ser, cómo Lucius quería llevarse a Harry frente a Voldemort y de paso a él también, pues eso es lo que habían estado buscando desde que comenzara el año. Explicó la muerte de Blaise Zabini, y también la herida de Draco Malfoy, lo sucedido con Elisabeth y de cómo Fawckard era, de alguna manera, controlado por Lucius Malfoy.

El aludido miró al techo con un suspiro, y el juez llamó a Arabella a testificar sobre el halcón

"Encontré a Fackward herido hace un par de años y lo curé y lo adopté. Al principio le llamé Gwynneth, pero... no sé por qué, un día simplemente me di cuenta de que se llamaba Fawckard, y así le seguí llamando. Tenía un comportamiento extraño a veces, y ciertamente no le veía muy a menudo, por lo que supuse que debía echar de menos a su antiguo amo y que iba a verle de vez en cuando. Lo que no esperaba era que... tuviera que ver con Mr. Malfoy"

"Normal, no he tenido nunca un halcón con ese nombre, así que es igual de inesperado que para mí..."

"Y nunca tuvo curiosidad por encontrar al dueño de su halcón, señorita Figg?"

"Sí, pero Fackward no quiso llevarme nunca con él, no sé por qué"

El juez se mesó la perilla canosa y mandó al acusado seguir con su relato

Así, por fin Severus terminó de explicar el final de la historia, cómo lanzó el puñal contra el espejo y cómo se hizo añicos y la gran explosión que destrozó su despacho

"De modo que usted conjuró el Avada Kedabra que acabó con la señorita Landowitch, no es así? Y no sabe usted, profesor en Hogwarts desde hace años y ya enjuiciado por causas parecidas, que las maldiciones imperdonables tienen como castigo Azkaban?"

"Sí, sí lo sé. Pero lo lancé en defensa propia. Nada de lo que había probado funcionó, y tenía que detenerlo antes de que acabara con todos. No se me ocurrió nada mejor"

"Y no será que le pierden las malas costumbres de antaño, mr. Snape?" Preguntó uno de los aurors con una sonrisita mordaz. El juez le mandó callar, pero tomó mentalmente nota de la pregunta

Albus habló de nuevo por Elisabeth, contando los escasos datos que habría podido aportar la alumna y que, si bien corroboraban en parte la versión del acusado, todo era tan extraño que resultaba poco creíble.

"Cuénteme más cosas sobre esa daga, Srta Figg. Se supone que es suya"

Arabella volvió a levantarse y le explicó al juez cómo y cuándo había adquirido el arma, dejando al auditorio un poco perplejo al escuchar que provenía de un anticuario

"La hoja brilla a veces, y siempre está perfectamente pulida y plateada. Nunca se me ha puesto fea por el paso del tiempo, y eso que viajo de aquí para allá con más o menos humedades.... Pero yo no la envenené, eso se lo aseguro. Además, no tendría ninguna razón para hacerlo, porque nunca se me ocurriría usarla como medida defensiva pudiendo usar mi varita..."

Llegaron entonces a un punto muerto donde no quedaba nadie que tuviera que dar testimonio y donde al juez le pareció que no tenía nada más que preguntar "Si nadie tiene nada más que añadir a lo que se ha dicho me gustaría darme unos minutos para pensar en este extraño caso" Dijo a la audiencia. Minerva vio un intercambio de miradas entre el director y el ministro, y le pareció que Dumbledore iba a decir algo cuando Abel Zabini se le adelantó

"Y mi hijo murió a manos de su reflejo que había poseído el cuerpo de la profesora Landowitch, que curiosamente tenía una varita que no sabemos de quién es? Eso es lo que quieren hacerme creer?" Dijo de pronto levantándose iracundo y desesperado porque no se sacaba nada en claro de lo sucedido

"Al parecer eso es lo que intenta explicarnos el acusado. Aunque coincido con usted en el tema de la varita, gracias por recordármelo. Ya que no sabemos de quién es deberíamos podemos hablar con mr. Ollivanders. Es muy posible que él recuerde a su dueño..."

Albus, que había estado temiendo este momento desde el instante que comenzó el juicio, suspiró y se colocó los anteojos "No, George. La varita fue tratada con magia oscura para evitar este tipo de reconocimientos si su dueño era cazado o la perdía. Es la varita de un mortífago. De hecho, es la varita que usaba antes Severus, me di cuenta después de examinarla más de cerca ayer"

Se levantó un murmullo en la sala. Snape se puso blanco como el papel al escuchar aquello, y miró a Dumbledore con ojos interrogantes

"Y cómo llegó allí esa varita? Se supone que usted había confiscado todo el material mágico..."

"No sabía que aún la guardaba, pero que la tuviera él explicaría cómo fue capaz de abrir mis barreras mágicas, ya que no hay otra explicación posible"

La subdirectora McGonagall miró a Albus con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida. La varita la tenía él, y ella lo sabía perfectamente. De hecho había dicho que seguramente Pettigrew se la hubiera robado del despacho....... Y sin ánimo de desmerecer, estaba segura de que Snape no habría podido romper los hechizos del anciano. Su mirada se encontró de pronto con sus ojillos azules y dio un respingo. Había entendido el mensaje sin palabras: no diría una palabra.

Miró al acusado y se subió las gafas nerviosamente. Qué pretendía Dumbledore? Iba a conseguir que le encerraran de por vida....! No lo entendía, por qué mentía?? Y si el venerable Albus Dumbledore mentía, estaría Snape diciendo la verdad? 

Severus escuchó a Lucius toser para enmascarar su risa. El rubio ya se lo había advertido pero él no quiso creerle. Pensó que había sido injusto con el anciano, que se había sobrepasado, que después de todo lo hacía por su bien y porque le apreciaba.

Clavó los ojos oscuros en el director de Hogwarts, pero el anciano le rehuía la mirada. La venda se le cayó del todo de los ojos para dejar ver la realidad desnuda y muy cruda, y en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta de que no podría volver a confiar en nadie.

"Miente.....!! Se la llevó... la tenía en su despacho! Yo no rompí sus barreras, no habría podido ni con mi varita!! Pettigrew se la robó, Malfoy me lo dijo! " Exclamó sin darse cuenta de la futilidad de su intento, puesto que su credibilidad estaba yéndose a pique por segundos

"Sí, cómo no... Aunque claro, teniendo en cuenta que poseí a un halcón y luego a las dos mujeres ya me creo cualquier cosa...." Le sonrió jugueteando con el bastón en su mano distraídamente. Severus le fulminó con la mirada, impotente, rabioso y desesperado, y tuvo que ser uno de los aurors quien le volviera a poner en su sitio cuando vio que podía tirarse sobre el rubio e intentar matarle a mordiscos si era preciso

"De modo que fue su varita de... mortífago con la que se cometieron los crímenes. Vamos a comprobar sus últimos hechizos" Dijo el juez Randall, y el auror que había acompañado al mago hasta el círculo al inicio del juicio tomó la varita que tenían allí como prueba y la conjuró. 

Chispas verdes; El reflejo de Virginia Landowitch apareció. Chispas doradas, plateadas y azules de otros conjuros, y de nuevo más verdes y los reflejos de la familia que matara bajo la supervisión de Voldemort

Toda la sala estalló en murmullos que el juez intentó acallar sin éxito en tres ocasiones antes de lograrlo

"Esta familia fue asesinada hace dos meses aproximadamente, habiendo conjurado sobre su casa la Marca, que seguramente saldría también de su varita. Tiene algo que decir en defensa de estos asesinatos?"

El mago miró al suelo y agitó la cabeza. Qué iba a decir? Y lo que es más, quién le iba a escuchar.....?

"Por el caso que nos concierne, le considero culpable de la muerte de Landowitch, de tenencia de objetos ilegales de Magia Oscura, de haber utilizado maldiciones imperdonables y, teniendo el resto de las pruebas apuntando en su dirección como asesino al servicio del malvado Voldemort y por ser un caso de reincidencia, le condeno a la pena máxima. Mañana por la mañana será ejecutado el beso del dementor."

"Voldemort le obligó a matarles mientras espiaba para el director Dumbledore! --saltó de pronto Remus levantándose del banco para asombro y sorpresa de sus compañeros "Profesora McGonagall, dígaselo!" Pero Minerva bajó los ojos y se hizo la desentendida 

"El caso está cerrado, mr. Lupin" Dijo Fudge levantándose de su asiento y ordenando con un gesto que se llevaran de allí al acusado

"Director Dumbledore! No puede permitirlo...!!" Volvió a gritar por encima de las voces del resto, pero nadie pareció hacerle caso. El licántropo quiso correr hasta el círculo, ponerse entre Snape y el juez, pero Sirius -transformado en Mundungus Fletcher por multijugos- le sujetó con fuerza del brazo, deteniéndole

"No, no, Moony, no puedes ir..."

"Déjame! No es cierto, no fue su culpa! No pueden condenarle por eso! Director, tiene que decirle que estaba trabajando para usted!! "Gritó a pesar de los intentos del animago por tranquilizarle. Director, ministro y juez se bajando del estrado como si no le escuchara, pero Snape sí que le oyó y volvió el rostro hacia él

Remus sintió que los ojos le escocían al ver su expresión traicionada mientras le llevaban casi a rastras sujeto de los brazos. Le iban a volver a encerrar en los sótanos del Ministerio hasta el alba, cuando sería ejecutada la sentencia

"Tenemos que irnos... --dijo Sirius con voz suave, una mano en el hombro de Harry, la otra sujetando el brazo de Remus-- Remus...?"

Pero Lupin tenía los ojos clavados en un punto de la sala, y ya no era Snape. Sirius miró por toda la pared frente a ellos hasta que llegó al techo. Algo no era normal, y pronto todo el mundo se dio cuenta. El edificio comenzó a temblar, la gente echó a correr para ponerse a salvo de las piedras que se desprendían y hacían añicos las baldosas del suelo. Sillas, mesas y demás enseres del piso superior comenzaron a caer también, y un gran boquete se abrió comunicando ambas partes del edificio cuando una enorme piedra cayó justo en el centro del círculo del acusado, rodando después hasta destrozar el estrado.

Algunos aurors, sobre todo los más experimentados, habían sacado sus varitas e intentaban unos proteger a los presentes con menos suerte y otros detener la caída. Una fuerte explosión lanzó por los aires a la gente que estaba cerca de las puertas de dos alas, entre ellos a Severus y sus custodios.

"_Mutis A !!"_ Dijeron varias voces a un tiempo irrumpiendo tras la explosión. Todo el mundo excepto los mortífagos que en ese momento se habían hecho con el control de la situación perdieron la facultad de pronunciar la 'a' y por ende, de hacer la mayoría de sus hechizos. El Ministro de Magia se escudó tras Dumbledore, que observaba todo con ojos graves y la varita en la mano. Pronto lo entendió todo, aunque no daba crédito a lo que veía, igual que el resto de los presentes. No iban a por ellos, sólo querían llevarse a Snape quien, tendido en el suelo, esposado y aturdido por la explosión no opuso resistencia

***************************

El mundo era suave y con una temperatura muy agradable cuando Snape recobró la conciencia. Estaba tumbado de lado en una cama ni muy blanda ni muy dura, con sábanas frescas y perfumadas envolviéndole. La tela sedosa acarició su piel cuando se movió lentamente. Estaba cansado, algo aturdido y quizá... amoratado? Pero no parecía nada grave... Luego no podía estar en la enfermería de Hogwarts. Además a su lado había alguien. Notaba la calidez del otro cuerpo junto a su espalda desnuda, acoplado de lado perfectamente con él y había un brazo rodeándole por la cintura

Despacio, porque aún estaba desorientado, abrió los ojos. A su alrededor todo era lujoso, decorado en diversas tonalidades y clases de negros, verdes, marrones y platas, incluida la ropa de cama y lo que llevaba puesto; un pantalón de seda oscuro como las sábanas que le cubrían. Por encima de la almohada estaba una mano que sujetaba un periódico, pero que por la postura era imposible que el dueño estuviera leyendo. Su piel, blanca y de aspecto suave y cuidado le hizo pensar que no era Remus quien estaba junto a él

Se colocó boca arriba, confundido, y no fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que mirándole con expresión algo divertida y un periódico en la mano estaba el dueño de la casa, su pelo rubio contrastando fuertemente contra la almohada verde oscuro y su pijama de raso granate y azul

"Vaya, por fin...."

Severus dio un respingo e intentó moverse, pero Lucius tenía bien sujeta su cintura, de modo que se le quedó mirando como si viera un fantasma "Qué? Cómo...??" Empezó a preguntar incapaz de entender cómo demonios había acabado en la mansión Malfoy, y más aún, en la cama de Lucius 

Lucius se encogió de hombros con un suspiro teatral "No pensarías que iba a dejarte allí para que te sorbieran el alma como si fuese un batido, verdad?" Le dio el periódico descuidadamente, y el hombre lo tomó y miró la primera página

Era una tirada especial de aquella tarde. En la foto móvil de la primera plana se podía ver la sala de juicios medio destruida y magos moviéndose de un lado a otro. El titular hizo que los ojos de Snape se abrieran enormemente: *Un grupo de presuntos antiguos mortífagos atacan el Ministerio de Magia*. Debajo se leía: *El Ministro Fudge declara, 'Sólo vinieron por el acusado, un asesino como ellos'*

"Creen que todo estaba planeado... que soy uno de vosotros..."

"Eso ya lo creían antes de que aparecieran"

"Nunca podré probar que era inocente... --susurró, y abrió el periódico con manos temblorosas, leyendo entre líneas-- Dicen que soy un asesino peligroso y desequilibrado... hay orden de búsqueda y captura..."

El mago moreno sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas y cerró los ojos. Aquello era surrealista. Primero los aurors le condenaban a muerte, y luego los mortífagos le salvaban la vida. Nadie creería que fue con ellos en contra de su voluntad, ni siquiera Lupin, que le había creído hasta el final.... Sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho al pensar en ello y en que todo lo que había conseguido, todo por lo que había luchado se había derrumbado como un castillo de naipes con algo de aire. Su vida, su trabajo, Dumbledore... todo mentiras, engaños, traiciones. Y allí estaba ahora, en la cama de la persona que más golpes y más heridas le había hecho en toda su vida y que le tenía abrazado contra él y arropado después de haberle cuidado en su inconsciencia

"No te preocupes por eso, no te podrán encontrar en mi mansión. Hay lugares que esos perros aurors no saben que existen. Cuando vengan a buscarte, que lo harán, estarás tan bien escondido que no te encontrarían ni buscando tres días seguidos" Dijo despreocupadamente el rubio, haciendo un gesto mientras le frotaba el pelo ahora perfectamente limpio con su mano libre. Snape apretó los puños con rabia, frustración, ira, y mil sentimientos más todos juntos y enredados en su mente 

"Todo esto es culpa tuya!!!" Lucius dio un respingo. Había una expresión un tanto preocupante en su rostro, con las pupilas contraídas y las mandíbulas apretadas tan fuerte que se le dibujaban en el rostro perfectamente, pero más preocupante fue el hecho de encajar dos puñetazos que acabaron con sus huesos sobre la alfombra

"Qué demonios te pasa, Severus? Te acabo de salvar la vida, maldita sea!! Iban a quitarte el alma, joder!! Qué más da que seas un proscrito, estás vivo!!!" Lucius se levantó con trabajo después del golpe, pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo por aparentar estar tan fuerte como siempre. Snape se abalanzó sobre él y le sujetó contra una de las librerías

"Siempre metido en mi vida, siempre jodiéndome! No te cansas?! Yo sí me canso de ti, estoy harto de darme la vuelta y ver tu rostro reflejado en los cristales, estoy harto de ir a la cama e imaginarte en ella, estoy harto de que me persiga si no tú tu recuerdo!! No te valió con destrozar mi vida una vez, tenías que repetirlo!! Maldito seas hijo de puta...!!" Lucius Malfoy, su amigo, su héroe, su amante, su juez, jurado y ejecutor...

El dueño de la mansión no recordaba que el otro mago fuera tan fuerte, pero sus golpes le hacían ver que estaba equivocado. Eso, o que él estaba más débil de lo que había pensado. Severus le empotró varias veces contra las baldas de madera oscura, tirando libros con los golpes, agitándole como si fuera un muñeco de trapo. Aunque intentaba librarse de él, Malfoy sólo consiguió al agarrarle con su brazo sano que le golpeara más

"Sólo cumplía órdenes.... maldita sea...!!" Exclamó cuando tuvo suficiente aire en los pulmones para hacerlo

"No me jodas! Ahora me dirás que no disfrutas con cada segundo que me torturas, que no te gusta verme humillado, suplicándote!! Sólo cumplías órdenes?? Hace años, años, que dejé de creer ni una palabra que salga por tu boca! Mentiroso, infame, traidor! Por tu culpa me convertí en un monstruo mayor del que ya era!!"

"Mi culpa...?? --Lucius entrecerró los ojos furioso, y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas se quitó al mago de encima, aún a costa de rasgar su pijama favorito y de dejar sus dedos marcados en su carne-- Todo en este mundo es culpa mía, por supuesto! Cómo no.... claro, yo te convertí en mortífago, verdad? Yo, que fui tu único amigo cuando ese Griffindor te echó a patadas de su lado, que te recomendé a otros Slytherin, que iba a verte a Hogsmeade cada fin de semana! Yo, que desde siempre te dejé un hueco libre a mi derecha por el que la gente se hubiera matado por estar! Es mi culpa que aceptaras tatuarte el brazo para intentar ser como yo?? Sí! No lo niegues.... Siempre quisiste ser como yo, guapo, deseado, adorado, poderoso, temido. Querías venganza, y la tuviste! Querías poder, se te concedió! Querías que ser temido, respetado y poderoso, y Voldemort te lo puso en bandeja! Tú sólo forjaste tu destino...!"

"Sí, forjé mi destino a base de palos y piedras, de abusos, de insultos, maldiciones, humillaciones y demás a que adorabas someterme!"

"Nunca te quejaste!"

"Eres un cabrón!!" Le gritó, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula

"Ya me he cansado de esto, Severus! Si no te estás quieto de una jodida vez voy a--" El rubio tenía a Snape agarrado de un hombro y le intentaba empotrar contra una librería haciendo fuerza con los dedos en su clavícula, pero el mago se soltó golpeándole bruscamente en las costillas. Lucius dio un par de pasos atrás, tambaleándose, y tuvo que apoyarse en las sujeciones de madera del dosel de su cama, encogido de dolor

"Vas a castigarme? --Severus le agarró de la camisa rasgada y con un fuerte empujón le lanzó al suelo-- Vas a decirle al Lord que me rebelo? Vas a maldecirme hasta que te suplique? O vas a traicionarme una vez más llamando a los aurors?!" Se agachó a su lado, pues no se había levantado, y le tomó del pelo para incorporarle

"Tú eres el único... traidor en esta habitación" Dijo entre dientes, sujetándose con el brazo derecho en el suelo hasta que Snape, haciendo fuerza, le echó hacia atrás y golpeó su cabeza contra el suelo 

"Y eso me lo dice quien vendió a su propio hijo?!"

"No fue mi culpa!" Rugió, frustrado y dolorido, intentando sin éxito soltar la garra de acero que sujetaba su pelo y que le volvió a golpear contra el suelo

"Eso cuéntaselo cuando despierte. Dile no, hijo, no intentaba matarte, pero casi lo consigo de todos modos!!"

"Lord Voldemort quería que le escarmentara para que viera... por qué no se le puede desobedecer! --dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar al psicópata de pelo oscuro que tenía enfrente-- Sólo quería que presenciara lo que iba a suceder... que se le quedara grabado para que no intentara... hacer como tú, joder!"

"Hacer como yo el qué? Vivir su vida al margen del gilipollas de su padre y de su panda? Draco tiene derecho a elegir lo que quiere hacer con su vida!" De nuevo su cabeza rubia rebotó contra el piso

"Sí! --murmuró, sangre en sus labios de haberse mordido en el último golpe-- Tiene derecho a hacer lo que quiera con su vida... pero sin poner en peligro al resto del mundo a su alrededor... que es lo que tú haces --Lucius intentó moverse, pero Snape le clavó al suelo poniendo una mano en su hombro y dejando caer su peso en él. Dolía, dolía como un demonio su brazo herido, pero un Malfoy no pediría clemencia. Entre dientes siguió diciendo-- Ese chico murió por tu cabezonería... Draco está malherido porque.... eres un jodido necio, Severus, y.... aquella mujer, tu amiga, por qué murió....?? Por ti, porque no eres capaz.... de ver que estamos atados a Voldemort desde que nos tatuamos...., nosotros y todos aquellos a quienes tenemos cerca! Draco tiene que ser un..... mortífago porque yo lo soy, y si se niega.... todo lo que aprecie sufrirá las consecuencias, entiendes?! Y si en ésta... tu última oportunidad, no vienes cuando Voldemort llame no sólo me cas... tigará, sino que me mandará detrás de esa chiquilla y de Lupin.... Sí... no te sorprendas tanto. Espiando se entera uno de tantas cosas.... Y si me matas... dará igual, porque otro mortífago tomará mi lugar.... No ves que es un círculo vicioso y que no está permitido.... salirse de él? Vayas donde vayas Voldemort irá a por quienes quieras seguros..."

Tenía razón, sabía que tenía razón y eso le había dolido más que cualquier golpe. Nadie estaría seguro si no cooperaba. Lo comprobó una vez, no arriesgaría una segunda. En un acceso de ira por sus palabras, el moreno estrelló su cabeza contra el suelo una vez, dos, tres, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que vio que Malfoy se movía como una muñeca de trapo, totalmente a su merced.

El ex profesor se le quedó mirando, sus ojos oscuros que antes llameaban convertidos en cenizas que se iban enfriando paulatinamente al ver sangre manchando su mano y el pelo de plata de Lucius. De nuevo, y como le pasara con Sirius, ese subidón eléctrico, esa enajenación mental se fue diluyendo, dejándole solo con la conciencia de haber hecho algo que no debía y con la quemazón en su brazo que quería derramar más sangre. 

_Si no puedo ser libre, en cuanto pueda me mataré. Me tiraré por un puente o haré enfadar a Voldemort tanto que le saldrá veneno por sus colmillos de serpiente. No pienso volver a ser la puta de nadie... ni suya, ni de Dumbledore _Pensó amargamente

Soltó a Lucius, quien quedó inmóvil manchando de sangre la cara alfombra que les protegía del frío suelo, y comprobó su estado. De tanto golpearle le había abierto una brecha en la cabeza, en la sien. Era un milagro que no le hubiera matado... Lucius, tan pálido, tan frío, cortante y ardiente como el mismo hielo, parecía una hermosa y frágil figura de cristal de Swarovsky echa trizas en el suelo bajo él. 

Le quitó la rasgada camisa de raso para intentar parar la hemorragia escandalosa que empapaba sus manos y ya hasta sus pantalones. Su piel blanca estaba marcada en numerosos sitios, sobre todo su costado izquierdo donde lucía una cicatriz espantosa porque, en contra de lo que había pensado, el medimago por el que pagó tantísimo no pudo hacer desaparecer todas las secuelas del accidente. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron los abusos visibles en forma de morados de un Cruciatus muy reciente 

_Voldemort debió castigarle por no cumplir con su misión _pensó apartando su cabello de la herida y limpiando la sangre que manchaba su cara con una de las mangas de la chaqueta _Por eso me costaba tan poco controlarle... Te jodes, Lucius, te está bien empleado por cabrón, más tenía que haberte hecho, un cruciatus no es suficiente castigo para ti... _Pensó, irónicamente cuidándole con gran esmero. Para él, Malfoy significaba tantas cosas y despertaba tantos sentimientos encontrados que no podía sino cuidarle después de haberle dado una paliza, la primera que le daba habiendo él recibido más de una 

_Maldito Lucius, bastardo, eres como un ángel caído... tan hermoso, tan tentador pero también tan doloroso y traicionero... _

_ Claro que quería ser como tú, quién no lo desearía? Eras el orgullo de nuestra Casa, todos te adoraban y siempre triunfabas en todo lo que te proponías. Todos te admiraban, te querían y respetaban hicieras lo que hicieras menos..._

Sonó la puerta al abrirse, y Snape se giró "Mr. Malfoy..."

Maximus le miró despectivamente de hito en hito, y no tardó mucho en reconocerle "Snape, el traidor --gruñó-- Por lo que me he enterado, te has dado buena maña en tu papel una vez más. Por cierto qué hacéis medio desnudos en el piso?" Preguntó, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, los ojos grises entrecerrados maquinando Dios sabe qué cosas. El primer día que vio al padre de Lucius comprendió que el joven Malfoy se comportaba así porque que era lo que había vivido desde siempre, lo que había aprendido y lo que se esperaba de él. Y también se dio cuenta entonces de que Maximus Malfoy despreciaba a su hijo profundamente, siendo la violencia el único lenguaje que hablaban. Y algo le decía que nada había cambiado en aquellos años.

El orgulloso abuelo de Draco había envejecido gloriosamente, haciendo que las arrugas y las canas en su cabello oscuro como la noche fueran signo de poder y de sabiduría en vez de decrepitez. Todo él irradiaba un aura oscura de poder y respeto, de hielo sobre fuego, de majestuosidad y orgullo que era imposible pasar desapercibida.

"Te he hecho una pregunta, o es que estás sordo?"

"Intentaba que--"

"Se lo has hecho tú?" Le preguntó acercándose a él y apuntando a la herida en su cabeza de la que ya manaba menos sangre, herida que sabía no tenía antes

"Sí"

El moreno asintió y arqueó ligeramente las cejas, como aprobándolo. Severus apartó la mirada de él. Siempre le había parecido que su padre era un hombre seco y parco en cariños pero era mil veces mejor que el de Lucius, quien seguramente estaría pensando en la mala suerte que tenía porque no le había matado...

Le resultó curioso haber vuelto el pensamiento a su progenitor, y se preguntó qué habría sido de su familia. Hacía más de diez años que le desheredaron, y más aún desde que no les veía...

"En vista que mi visita es inútil te dejo el recado de decirle que sé donde está su esposa. Procura que esté enterado mañana en la mañana" Le ordenó con su voz agravada por los años 

"No está aquí?"

Maximus sonrió levemente "Claro que no. Se marchó de casa hace un par de días y ahora vive con su madre. Exactamente de eso quería hablarle, no toleraré un divorcio en esta familia" Dijo ahora muy serio. Por supuesto, para un Malfoy las apariencias eran lo primero...

"Cuídate de los aurors ahora que eres un proscrito. Por el bien de la familia espero que no deje que te cojan...--dijo señalando a su hijo-- Y no intentes dejar la Mansión, no podrías" Con un revolver de capa negra y un portazo Mr. Malfoy Senior se marchó de la habitación y, poco más tarde, del edificio, dejándolos de nuevo solos

"Seguro que fue por lo de Draco que ella se ha ido --murmuró el moreno para si tomando a Lucius y subiéndolo a la cama con dificultad. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió probar a buscar una varita; era perder el tiempo-- A todo nos rinde cuentas el destino tarde o temprano, verdad? Y si Narcissa no accede a quedarse también tendrás que matarla...?"

Se marchó un momento a la cocina, donde se encontró con Lun, el elfo doméstico, y le pidió un vaso grande con agua. De vuelta a la habitación se lo echó por la cabeza al rubio, que recuperó de inmediato la consciencia, sentándose de golpe.

Con una especie de gruñido bajo se llevó una mano a la sien, donde le dolía con cada palpitación del corazón, y tras mirarse la mano sucia de sangre miró a Severus con los ojos entrecerrados. El mago estaba de pie a su lado, todavía con el vaso de cristal en la mano, mirándole

"Por qué a mí, Lucius? No había otro Slytherin...?"

Lucius frunció las cejas, pero pronto supo a qué se refería. Se dejó caer sobre la almohada con un suspiro y se tapó los ojos con el brazo sano para que no le diera la luz del cuarto. 

"No como tú... Tan delgado, moreno y con ese carácter frío, esa forma de maldecir y de quitarte de encima a la gente...--se echó a reír suavemente, pero no era una risa sana, sino más bien descolorida y amargada-- Me lo recordaste cuando te vi... me le recordaste tanto que tuve que doblegarte a mi voluntad..."

"Recordarte a quién?" Esa era la pregunta del millón y Severus lo sabía, pero no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer

"Tú que eres tan listo, no lo sabes...?" Ambos se quedaron en silencio durante unos instantes hasta que por fin Lucius confesó, dejando a Snape totalmente perplejo

"Estás mal de la cabeza..." Fue lo único que pudo responder cuando le dijo que le recordaba a su padre

"Y ahora te das cuenta de eso...?" Hizo una mueca. Lucius y su padre nunca se habían llevado bien, eso era un hecho probado, pero el moreno nunca hubiera imaginado que le hubiera trastornado hasta ese punto. El herir, golpear y abusar a alguien que se parecía en su mente a su progenitor porque a él no podía alcanzarle le parecía tan increíble.... Pero explicaba las cosas, el por qué de su extravagante comportamiento, por qué le amaba y le odiaba, por qué le daba afecto y palos intercaladamente, amigo y enemigo a un tiempo

"Más allá de eso... -siguió el rubio, y carraspeó- Ah, demonios! Esto es ridículo" Se calló de golpe y se tumbó de lado, dándole la espalda y gruñendo para sí. Qué iba a decirle, que cuando se hicieron amigos le tomó cariño? Que con el tiempo le ayudó a superar sus trifulcas? Que en el fondo sentía algo que ni siquiera a sí mismo era capaz de confesarse sin sentirse ridículo, estúpido y quién sabe cuántos adjetivos más?

"Ahora comprendo por qué siempre *coincidía* cuando recibías lechuza de casa... Siempre eran malas cosas, supongo, y te desquitabas conmigo"

"Era inevitable. Cosas que pasan cuando se está medio loco"

Snape se dejó caer en una butaca y se pasó una mano por la cara, luego por el pelo, y suspiró, sintiéndose extrañamente vacío. No pensaba que una confesión de ese calibre pudiera dejarle tan frío.... Ni siquiera estaba un poco enfadado. Aunque quizá eso se debiera a que se había enfurecido tanto antes que había cubierto el cupo

"Nunca debiste enseñarme *ciertas* cosas... Me avergüenzo si alguna vez me atrevo a mirar a una mujer..." Dijo casualmente haciendo su propia confesión 

Escuchó una risita "No puede ser"

"Debería matarte por tantas cosas, Lucius..."

"Y por qué no lo has hecho ya? Me ves con fuerza para defenderme?"

"No lo sé. Simplemente no puedo hacerlo..."

_Creo que... yo tampoco podría_

_*****************************************************************************************************************************************_

**NdlA:** Me cachis la mar, lo que se me enrrollan los personajes XDDD Así no termino nunca el fic --risas-- Bueno, el próximo, el capítulo 8 (10 contando los bonus) será el final, y esta vez es seguro, porque tengo ya más de a mitad.... XDD Estará arriba prontito, ya veréis ^_^

Bueno, qué os ha parecido?? Quién quiere crucificar a Albus? xDD Qué os parece Mr. Maximus Malfoy? Qué tal Remus y Lucius? En fin, me contáis vale?? :) Y síi, Remus x Sev en el siguiente capítulo, ya lo tengo escrito y todo ^^ Ah, juro que lo de Elisabeth estaba planeado.... Quería ser un poco mala y además, me daba juego para ser paposa con Remus y Sev... *___* 

Y prometo seguir con Navidades cuando acabe In the end, okis! No desesperéis, que está la vida mu malita XDD

Err, y gracias por contestar la encuesta!! XDDDDD ^__^

**Reviews:**

**N_Snape:** Hola wapa! Matar a Draquito... no hombre, pobre shiquillo! XD Y hacías bien en no fiarte de Dumbie XDD Aunque jos, no es que lo haga a mala leche! Pobre hombre, las obligaciones... enfin. Jaja, que gracia lo de viejo pervertido ;) A ver qué tal el suaaave slash del siguiente capítulo. No esperes maravillas... no soy de escribir grandes muestras de afecto entre hombres XDD Woo! Y cómo es eso que no tienes messenger?? Con lo majo que es....! Deberías, deberías! En finx.... al final para cuando quedemos y a me habré convertido en una ejecutiva agresiva XD Por cierto, la que debe mail ahora soy yo.... te contesto, lo prometo :**** Y sigue con tu fic wapaaa!! 

**Enya:** Más wapa ella que un sol ^^ Duhh!! Ya ves que no la matéee!! Que era broma, pa despistar! Qué bien os he engañado xDDD Bien así la paliza de Sev a Lucey?

**Brida-Weasley: **Gracias, la verdad es que suele costarme bastante escoger canción, sobre todo en ciertos capítulos ;) Woo, vas a imprimirlo, en serio? ^__^ Me alegro que te agrade pasar las noches en mi compañía ^^ 

**Nocrala:** Gracias, gracias por los cumplidos, intento llegar a vosotras aunque a veces no lo consiga... ^^ Sí, voy a hacer segunda parte.... aunque no sé cuando XDD Pero la haré ^^ 

**Selene:** Gracias ;) Jaja, lo siento! XD No es mi intención que pierdas horas de sueño leyendo XDDD Es que mis caps son muy largos ^^U Si, la verdad es que Draco se quedaría O_o si viera alguna vez a su padre con Sev... XDD Bueno, qué te parece mi teoría sobre Lucius y por qué es así con Sev? Y en el fondo... Sev es macho, te lo digo yo ^__- Tu fic... creo que leí algo, dame tiempillo y lo leo, palabra, que ando muy liada. Ah! Gracias, gracias! Si, tngo msn... te lo mando vale?

**Silverstar:** Jajaja, tranquila mujer XD Me alegro de que te gustara el 6, a ver qué te parece este :) XDDD Si bueno, reconozco que fui MUY bestia al matar al pobre Blaise.... XDDDD Pero es que el malo es muy malo, leshe ^^u Uhh, a ver qué me dices de Dumbie en este cap... ^^Y Bien! Qué tal Lucius, bien así? Más Remsie en el siguiente cap ^^

**Lynn:** Qué curioso tu review ;) Bueno, dudas? Qué dudas? Dime, a ver si puedo resolverte algo xDD Y gracias por escribir ^^

**Youko Gingitsune: **Waa ;) No tardé tanto esta vez, verdad?? Ahora la que anda liadilla eres tú XDDD Ta interesante tu fic joss XD Si, pobrecitos todos, verda? Qué malosa soy XD Osea que te gustan todos, vamos, como a mí ^__^ Ya me contarás que tal este cap ,)

**Marina:** Gracias por los cuplidos, fiel lectora ^__^ Yo tb le quiero y, aunque parezca una contradicción, es por eso por lo que me paso tanto con él XDDDD 

**Angie: ** Wa! Ya está aquí el siguiente capítulo ^_^ Me alegro que te haya gustado jesjes ;) Jos, tú quieres que vaya al temita, ehh? Bueno, los demás también pero no lo dicen por vergüenza XD Lástima que no sea yo muy propensa a escribir mucho en ese aspecto si no es porque la historia lo requiere.... ^^U Aún así un poquito más tendrás en el siguiente cap...


	11. In the End

_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it got so far  
Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore_

_...What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time when_

_I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end It doesn't even matter  
I had to fall, to lose it all  
But in the end It doesn't even matter..._

In the End, Linking Park

Tres meses habían pasado desde que los mortífagos irrumpieran en el juicio de Snape, tres meses en los que en Hogwarts habían estado atareados inventando y poniendo en práctica nuevas medidas de seguridad. En cambio, el Ministerio de Magia seguía sin hacer caso de los hechos tan evidentes. Habían salido al paso de aquella invasión alegando que todos eran antiguos mortífagos y pidiéndole a la gente que se calmara porque Voldemort no había vuelto y no volvería jamás.

Después de estos desatinados comentarios, Albus y Minerva --quien ya sabía con exactitud por qué el director había mentido-- se dieron más cuenta que nunca de lo solos que estaban y de que la elección que había hecho el anciano en el despacho del Ministro haía sido la correcta, más aún creyedo fehecientemente que Snape era un mortífago. 

Dumbledore apenas sí podía creer lo que habían visto sus ojos, y en su fuero interno albergaba dudas que no compartía con nadie. Remus también estaba consternado por lo sucedido, por lo cual Arabella y Ron se abstenían de hacer comentarios del estilo ' ya lo decía yo' bajo amenaza de Sirius y Hermione siempre encontraba la excusa perfecta para achuchar al licántropo cuando le veía triste.

_No es que sepa nada, _les decía siempre a Harry y Ron, _pero sé seguro que lo que le pasa tiene que ver con Snape_. Ron siempre acababa gruñendo por lo bajito, y Harry miraba en lotananza por las ventanas de la torre Griffindor, siempre pensando en lo que había visto en el juicio pero nunca comentando nada

A Snape se le hicieron largos los tres meses encerrado en la Mansión Malfoy, normalmente sin más compañia que la del elfo doméstico Lun y alguna esporádica visita de Maximus en la mañana. Lucius trabajaba en el Ministerio y en Merlín sabía qué cosas más, por lo que solía madrugar y además llegar relativamente tarde a diario. Claro que eso no implicaba que siempre que llegara estuviera demasiado cansado como para no permitirse pasar el rato con su 'huesped' de diversas maneras, según su estado de ánimo. 

Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer durante el día, Severus se entretenía buscándole escondrijos a la Mansión, pasadizos ocultos, aprendiéndose la disposición de ciertas cosas que quizá le pudieran ser de utilidad en el futuro y leyendo algo de la basta biblioteca, donde encontró incluso el remedio para el mal de Draco.

Ningún día llamó Voldemort. Ninguno.

No hasta una noche en que Lucius se demoró más de lo normal en llegar y, cuando lo hizo, aún estaba sucio de barro y polvo por todas partes. Como una tromba, totalmente airado, entró en su habitación y tiró la capa sucia sobre una de las sillas, siguiéndole pronto el resto de la ropa

"Severus!" Le llamó el rubio, y un rato después apareció el moreno con un libro en la mano, asomándose por la puerta

"No puedes llamarme cuado tengas algo puesto? -le gruñó- Qué quieres?"

"Han intentado matarme. No vas a creerlo, eran una panda de.... muggles!! Muggles armados con esos aparatos tan bárbaros que usan en las guerras que lanzan fuego y explosiones a distancia!" Cualquiera en kilómetros podría notar la indignación que ese hecho le suponía

"Muggles...? Estás seguro...? Te confundirían con alguien..." Le quitó importancia Snape volviendo la atención a su libro

"Me llamaron por mi apellido"

"No sería muggles, entonces. Además, cómo iban a haber entrado en el Londres mágico, Lucius...? Eso no es posible. Seguramente serían unos cuantos magos hartos de ti y tus negocios sucios. No te fijaste en sus caras? Quizá les amenazaste de muerte alguna vez, o a sus familias...." Comentó mordaz haciendo que el rubio apretara los puños

"Te digo que eran muggles, joder...! Ningún mago llevaría un instrumento com--" Lucius no terminó la frase porque de pronto sintieron la llamada de Voldemort. Se vistió a toda prisa, sacó de un armario encantado una varita para su huesped forzoso y ambos se desaparecieron a ver a su señor, conjurándose las capas y máscaras una vez llegaron

"Un placer verte de nuevo, Severus --le dijo el Señor Oscuro nada más llegar haciendo que se encogiera bajo la capucha al escuchar el desagradable siseo-- Me congratula que por fin sepas cual es tu lugar, si bien hemos tenido que sudar tinta para ayudarte, verdad Lucius?"

"Sí, mi señor" Contestó el aludido rápidamente con una inclinación

"Bien, bien... Tengo una misión para tí, Severus. Irás a Hogwarts ahora mismo y le dirás a Dumbledore que esta misma noche a las 12 de la madrugada atacaremos Azkaban. Quédate con ellos hasta que sea la hora y luego únete allí a mis filas"

"Sí, mi señor. Algo más?"

"Ah, sí. Dile a ese vejestorio que le estaré esperando. Ahora parte sin demora" Con un movimiento de varita, Snape desapareció de la vista de todos. Voldemort puso las manos tras su espalda y se irguió en toda su magnífica estatura 

"Ahora detallemos los pormenores del ataque..."

************************

La Orden del Fénix estaba cenando tranquilamente con el resto de los alumnos en el Gran Salón cuando de pronto Arabella se puso en pie de un salto y se llevó la mano al cuello. Pronto sus tres compañeros se pusieron en alerta, y todo el mundo guardó silencio casi inmediatamente 

"Ocurre algo, Arabella?" Le preguntó Dumbledore desde su asiento en la mesa de los profesores

"Alguien ha violado el perímetro de seguridad de mi parte..." Dijo la mujer muy seria, y pronto Remus, Sirius y Mundungus estuvieron en pie a su lado, las manos en sus respectivos medallones.

Dichos medallones eran parte de un plan de contingecia por el que podían sentir si alguien se acercaba al castillo, fuera amigo o enemigo. Habían dividido el territorio en cuatro amplias zonas, cada una conectada a uno de los sendos colgantes de sus cuellos, que avisarían a su portador si alguien cruzaba esos límites mágicos. Como última medida de seguridad contra Pettigrew habían fabricado un colgante más --que llevaba McGonagall-- y habían cubierto con magia todos los muros bajos del castillo por donde pudiera colarse el animago; un trabajo árduo pero a la larga, efectivo y útil.

"Vamos a comprobarlo"

"Traedle aquí, sea quien sea" Los cuatro asintieron al director y abandonaron corriendo la sala, dejando a la mayoría de los alumnos con el tenedor en el plato, sin comer debido a la tensión. 

"Crees que será otro mortífago?" Le preguntó Ron a Harry por lo bajito

"Espero que no..."Susurró el chico de ojos verdes sintiéndose totalmente tenso y deseando que aquello no fuera otro intento de secuestro/asesinato contra él

"Remus, el mapa?" Le pidió Mundungus mientras corrían. A pesar de sus esfuerzos no habían conseguido crear otro; les faltaba el ingenio sublime de su inventor James para hacerlo. Sin él, y sin Peter, no eran capaces de reproducir la magia que decía quién estaba dónde...

El licántropo lo sacó deprisa de su bolsillo y se lo dio a Sirius para que lo abriera mientras sacaba la varita "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" Dijo mientras lo tocaba, y de pronto el pergamino se convirtió en el fantástico mapa del merodeador 

Con ojos rápidos, Sirius recorrió todo el mapa de arriba a bajo y frenó la carrera en seco, incluso derrapó, al ver quién estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta principal. Frunció el ceño y sólo un gran autocontrol le evitó estrujar el pergamino en su mano mientras siseaba su nombre

"Estás de broma, verdad???" Preguntó Arabella ahora que todos habían frenado un poco más adelante, pero por su expresión pronto dedujo que no. Nadie dijo nada más, pero todos salieron corriendo con renovado vigor y, para cuando abrieron las enormes puertas del castillo de par en par se toparon de frente con su figura oscura y encapuchada

Como si fueran un solo hombre, los cuatro le apuntaron a un tiempo a la cabeza y, con movimientos muy lentos para indicar que no era una amenaza, subió los brazos y se echó la capucha hacia atrás

"Hay que ser o muy temeriario o muy gilipollas para volver,_ Snake_" Le dijo Sirius entre dientes

"Tranquilízate, _Ridiculus_, vengo en paz. Sólo soy un mensajero" Dijo con una diminuta sonrisa mostrando las palmas de sus manos vacías. Arabella le apartó la larga capa negra que le cubría y tanteó sus costados para buscar su varita.

"Varita nueva, hmm?" Arqueó una ceja la mujer cuando la encontró en una de sus mangas

"Yo que tú no la tocaría. La he encantado, y no creo que quieras ver qué ocurre si la toca alguien que no sea yo" 

Arabella gruñó y la dejó en su sitio, pero amenazándole casi de muerte si le veía hacer algún movimiento extraño

"Andando!!" Ordenó Remus, y de un tirón la bruja le obligó a dar varios pasos al frente, yendo siempre los otros tres tras él con sus varitas en ristre. Sirius echó una rápida ojeada a Remus y no vio nada de qué preocuparse. En su rostro estaba marcada la determinación y el coraje _Muy bien Moony... así se hace_

El camino se les hizo corto, pues andaban a buen paso, y pronto estuvieron ante las puertas del Gran Salón, que se abrieron para dejarles pasar. La sala en pleno se quedó con la boca abierta al verles, y de algunos Slytherin -Elisabeth entre ellos- se pusieron en pie para verlo mejor, puesto que no podían ni creerlo

El mortífago anduvo hasta la mitad de la sala, su ropa negra ondeando tras él como una sombra de la que no se puede escapar, y todos los profesores se prepararon para lo peor aunque ninguno sacó la varita. Cuando él y los fénixes estuvieron a una distancia prudencial de la mesa de los profesores, Albus se puso en pie y los cuatro se apartaron para dejarles espacio, como si aquello fuera algo que no les concerniera

Snape estaba quieto y muy tieso frente al director, sin apartar de él su mirada

"A qué has venido, Severus?" Preguntó Albus en tono frío y cortante, sus ojos convertidos en el hielo más eterno

"Esta noche, a las doce en punto Lord Voldemort atacará Azkaban" Fue su susurrada respuesta mientras cruzaba los brazos e ignoraba las miradas frías de toda la sala

El silencio se llenó de exclamaciones ahogadas, pero el Director pidió silencio con un movimiento de su mano

"No has contestado a mi pregunta"

"He venido a avisarles, Director" 

"Por qué? --esta vez fue Minerva la que habló-- Por qué ibas a venir aquí a avisarnos de nada? Y lo que es más, por qué deberíamos creerte?"

"No puedes correr el riesgo de no hacerlo, Minerva" Fue la sencilla respuesta

McGonagall entrecerró los ojos y sopló indignada, pero Sinistra se la adelantó a contestar "Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa, Snape?"

"No lo sabéis. Podéis quedaros y esperar a que se hagan con los dementors o podéis dar la cara. Es elección vuestra" Arqueó levemente las cejas, desafiante en su postura contra el director

"Podemos confiar en él. Ha venido a avisarnos movido por su compasión y su gran corazón" Ironizó Arabella dándole un golpecito a Mundungus antes de cruzarse de brazos

"Por qué te ha mandado Voldemort, Severus?" Le dijo Albus muy serio, las gafas de media luna bajas en su nariz

"No lo sé. Sólo cumplo órdenes" 

"Mientes" Saltó Mundungus de pronto, y el mago oscuro agitó la cabeza suavemente

"No. Es cierto que no lo sé. Lo único que sé es que atacarán a la medianoche de hoy y que mis órdenes son comunicároslo y quedarme con vosotros hasta que nos aparezcamos en Azkaban. Ah. Me dijo que le dijera, Director, que le estaría esperando"

Nadie se daba cuenta pero, a cada mención de aquél tenebroso lugar Sirius sentía que se le erizaba el pelo

"Allí estaré" Sentenció el anciano con voz firme

"Pero Albus, no puedes ir, es una trampa!" Le dijo Minerva tirándole de la manga. El mago la miró con expresión calmada

"Es la única oportunidad de no perder esta batalla, Minerva. De ninguna manera podemos dejar que los dementors se unan al bando de Voldemort"

"Si vas también yo iré" 

"De ninguna manera. Alguien tiene que quedar en Hogwarts por si.... por si se les ocurriera atacar mientras estamos fuera"

"Estarán aquí todos los profesores para defender a los alumnos. No cambiaré de opinión al respecto, Albus" La mujer estaba tan seria que el anciano no pudo sino sonreír a su lealtad y su cariño

"Bien. También tú vendrás, _Ridiculus_?" Le preguntó Snape volviendo el rostro hacia él con gesto desdeñoso. Sirius se le quedó mirando fijamente, momentáneamente sin habla. Remus le cogió del brazo y plantó cara por él 

"Iremos los cuatro, Snape" 

Se abrieron unos momentos de silencio en la sala hasta que Dumbledore alzó su voz "Prefectos, Head Boys, llevad a los alumnos a sus Casas. Terminaréis de cenar todos en vuestras salas comunes" Al principio con vergüenza pero después con más ánimo fueron llamando a sus alumnos y conduciéndolos ordenadamente y más o menos en silencio hasta sus Casas, con lo que pronto quedaron en el Gran Salón sólo los adultos

"Quiero entrar en mi despacho un momento" Dijo Snape con la voz más inocente que un temido maestro en pociones y mortífago podía poner

"Y yo quiero jugar con los Chudley Cannons, no te jode...--gruñó Mundungus cruzándose de brazos-- A ver por qué razón tenemos que dejarte deambular por Hogwarts, mortífago"

"No soy vuestro prisionero, sino un mensajero. No soy tan estúpido como para enfrentaros a todos, así que no te preocupes, la guerra no comenzará hasta la media noche" Le replicó Severus desdeñosamente

"Es mi despacho ahora. Yo iré con él" El mortífago contuvo un soplido. De todas las personas que había en Hogwarts él era de las pocas con las que no quería estar

"Y yo" Dijo Sirius 

"Temes que no sepa llegar solo, Black? O quizá te asusta lo que puede pasar si estamos solos en la misma habitación?" El animago hubiera saltado a su cuello de no ser porque Mundungus y Arabella le sujetaron en el momento adecuado

"Si te necesito te enterarás, Padfoot, de acuerdo? Vamos, Snape" Dijo apuntándole con su varita color canela

El descenso a las mazmorras fue para el mortífago como volver a un lugar en dejá vú, visitado y añorado, pero totalmente irreal. Remus desbloqueó la puerta y los dos magos pasaron al despacho del profesor de Pociones. Severus miraba a todos lados, puesto que todo era distinto pero, en el fondo, igual. 

Mucho más luminoso, con aquellos de sus amados frascos que habían sobrevivido a la explosión guardados en armarios, libros por todos lados, una alfombra mullida en el suelo bajo un nuevo escritorio de madera oscura donde Remus tenía colocados por cursos unas pilas de ensayos, su despacho parecía haberse adaptado bien al nuevo dueño, o mejor dicho, el dueño se había adaptado a su nuevo despacho.

"Bien, qué quieres? Tus cosas las dejé todas en la habitación de dentro, porque no duermo aquí"

"No? Y por qué? No le parecen acojedoras y cómodas las mazmorras al jefe de la Casa Slytherin?" Ironizó Snape pasando la mano por una nueva estantería de un tono bastante más claro que las que tenía él

"Qué has venido a buscar?" El mago moreno se asombró al escucharle endurecer el tono y se dirigió a la puerta que diera a sus habitaciones

"Vamos por ello.... Si es que es cierto que está todo aquí" El saloncito seguía igual, con su chimenea, sus sillones verdes y su alfombra. También los libros aguardaban a que alguien los leyera, aunque Snape supuso que pasaría bastante tiempo hasta que Lupin los pudiera usar, si es que alguna vez los usaba.

La habitación pequeña estaba ciertamente llena de cosas; la cama, el suelo, el escritorio, cualquier lugar era lícito de tener artefactos o papeles. Siempre apuntado por la varita del licántropo, Severus se puso a revolver entre sus antiguos papeles, desordenándolo todo bastante hasta que por fin pareció dar con lo que buscaba. Eran un par de rollos de pergamino bastante sucios y algo chamuscados que levantó como señal de triunfo

"Qué es eso, la receta de algúna poción para matar muggles masivamente?"

"Muy divertido, Lupin, pero nunca se te dieron bien los chistes" En un par de zancadas se colocó a su lado y se quedó cerca de él, mirándole fijamente con sus ojos oscuros como sopesando algo que Remus no era capaz de adivinar. De pronto desenrrolló el pergamino bajo su nariz, y los ojos miel se deslizaron por la cursiva caligrafía de Snape, emborronada en algunas partes al haberle caído encima algún líquido

"Pero... Qué es esto...?" Murmuró. Severus comenzó a señalar partes en el documento

"Aquí, consecuencias y reacciones de la enfermedad, esto las cantidades que uso para la poción normalmente con sus correspondientes notas, reacciones adversas y etcétera, y por último esto son notas acerca de posibles mejoras y cosas que se podrían probar, y la documentación donde lo leí. Son libros viejos y extraños, pero están todos entre mi biblioteca, la sección restringida y en la sección de Magia Oscura de la biblioteca de Londres" 

Remus se le quedó mirando con la boca abierta, casi sin parpadear. Aquello eran sus notas sobre la Wolfsbane....! "Por qué...? Por qué me enseñas esto? --frunció el ceño de pronto-- Qué es lo que me vas a pedir a cambio??"

El mortífago apretó los labios y luego recogió el pergamino "Nadie debe enterarse de esto o rodará mi cabeza, así que dirás que lo encontraste entre mis papeles. Puedo mostrarte cómo se hace, necesita unos tiempos muy exactos y mucha precisión; no te saldrá a la primera pero con el tiempo s--"

"Snape! --le agarró del brazo y le cortó-- Por qué?" Con un ademán, el moreno se soltó

"Digamos que... me siento *ahem* altruista"

"No te creo" Lo dijo tan serio que no pareció él 

Severus sopló y se cruzó de brazos "Sólo quiero una cosa a cambio --fuea la salita anterior y se apropio de una pluma y un pergamino, donde se puso a escribir algo con rapidez-- Haz esto por mí. Ayudará a Malfoy"

Remus iba de sorpresa en sorpresa, y su cara lo reflejó tanto que el mortífago le dio la espalda. El licántropo abrió el papel en sus manos y vio una lista de ingredientes y de instrucciones para fabricar un contraveneno para Draco con el que pudiera mejorar notablemente en pocos días, puesto que en tres meses el muchacho aún no había despertado.

No parecía muy difícil de hacer, pero tendría que trabajar sin distracciones tipo Padfoot. 

"Todavía no me has respondido por qué haces esto. Vienes a advertirnos de un ataque, traes ayuda para un alumno y me quieres enseñar a fabricar la Wolfsbane. O ganas algo muy jugoso con esto o he dejado de entender la mente de un mortífago"

Suspiro "Estoy aquí por orden de Lord Voldemort, y es lo único que debes tener claro. Del resto no preguntes, sólo aprovecha la circunstancia"

"Aprovechar la circunstancia? --Remus anduvo hacia él-- Me ocultas algo, lo sé. No eres buen mentiroso"

"Pues bien que os engañé hace unos meses, eh? Pensasteis que no era un death eater... y fíjate. Tan mal no se me debe dar" Dijo con una mueca amarga apoyando las manos en el pequeño escritorio y revolviendo ligeramente los papeles, con dejadez

Lupin acusó el golpe, pero sonrió levemente "Aquí todo el mundo es un probado mentiroso, Sirius y Dumbledore incluídos... Así que en el fondo creo que no puedo reprocharte que nos mintieras. Total, lo hacías por salvar tu pellejo, como el resto. Lo que no veo es la que armaste aquella noche. De verdad no creí que fueras capaz de hacerle eso a tus alumnos, gente que te apreciaba. Pero claro, tenías razón cuando me dijiste que no puedo judgarte porque no te conozco.... Y desde luego, eres un gran actor. Me convenciste cuando te dije lo de Elisabeth. Me convenciste todos estos meses, qué idiota..." Se encogió de hombros y se acercó a la puerta para irse. Cuanto antes se alejara de él mejor se sentiría, porque el corazón se le quebraba con cada reproche que le hacía

Vio entonces al mago encorvado sobre la mesa agachar un poco la cabeza, sus manos crispadas en unos papeles, la parte de su rostro que no ocultaba el pelo rígida, contraída en una mueca.

_Si me quedo aquí más tiempo me volveré loco del todo... Tengo que salir de las mazmorras, del castillo, alejarme de.... todo. Ésta es mi última misión y ya está cumplida... No quiero morir en Azkaban a manos de los dementors como si fuera un perro, menos aún a las de Voldemort.... Ojalá pudiera morir aquí donde he conocido más alegrías... _Se mordió el labio. De pronto se puso derecho y se volvió hacia él, totalmente serio, sus ojos hablando por él todo lo que no podía decir en palabras

_Basta de sentimentalismos, de compadecerme. Estoy condenado, y nada va a cambiar eso..._

"Voy a ver el lago" Dijo secamente echando a andar hacia la puerta, la voz dura, sin un asomo de quiebro en su máscara. Estaba resuelto, se mataría junto al lago con su propia varita

"Es de noche, Snape, qué lago vas a ver...?" Dijo, pero el mortífago ya estaba saliendo del cuartito de estar y no podía dejarle rondar solo por el castillo. Agitó la cabeza y con un soplido salió tras él, dejando sobre su escritorio la nota y los pergaminos. Si le había parecido ver algo inusual en su comportamiento, un asomo de lo que él tan ingénuamente siempre había creído, lo descartó 

_Si no me ando con ojo va a volver a pegármela... Pero no, no me engañará. Ya no más... _ Se decía mientras le seguía, pero quién es la razón para mandar sobre el corazón? Y de hecho, puede acaso hacerlo...?

Cuando Snape abrió una de las grandes hojas de madera y salió fuera a Remus se le cayó el alma al suelo "Está lloviendo a mares...!" Le dijo, pero comprendió que no había caso. Resignado apretó el paso y se colocó junto a él, encogiéndose mientras la cortina de agua les calaba 

"Te has vuelto loco... No me puedo creer que estemos aquí con lo que está cayendo" Gruñó el licántropo metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos, sintiendo cómo el agua ya le chorreaba por el pelo y empezaba a calarles

"Yo también lo creo..." Murmuró el mago de oscuro apartándose uno de los empapados mechones de pelo del rostro 

"Bueno, qué? A qué aspiras aquí fuera?!" Perdida ya la paciencia, Remus le tomó del brazo y le obligó a parar 

"No te dije que vinieras --le contestó sin mirarle, puestos los ojos en lo oscuro de la noche mientras andaba hacia el gran lago un poco desorientado. Pocas, pocas veces siendo profesor había salido de sus mazmorras a pasear-- Quería estar solo" 

"Dejarte sólo? Para que campes a tus anchas y te cebes con algún alumno inocente?" Sopló, y se pasó una mano por la cara para quitarse el agua fría que le chorreaba por todos lados. Si hubiera hecho un poco más de frío habría caído una nevada tal que habrían tenido que salir de Hogwarts con palas para abrirse camino

"No voy a hacer eso!!" Protestó agarrándole de pronto por los hombros, cosa que Remus tomó bastante mal

"_Expelliarmus!_" Gritó, y lanzó al mortífago lejos de él, haciendo diana en el tronco de un árbol contra el que golpeó y resbaló hasta el suelo encharcado. Se acercó a él con pasos largos y la varita apuntándole

"Vuelve a ponerme la mano encima y...y te... te..." Toda la resolución se le vino abajo cuando desarmado, arrodillado a sus pies y lleno de barro agachó la cabeza y se ofreció como un cordero en el matadero

"Mátame y acaba con esto ahora...." Murmuró casi para el cuello de su túnica

Después de la broma de Sirius, no pensó que nada de lo que Lupin pudiera hacerle pudiera doler más, pero se había equivocado. 

Pensó acertadamente que el licántropo pensaría lo peor de él pero guardaba secretamente una esperanza que se había hecho añicos al atacarle. El verle convertido en todo un auror contra él, frío y cortante donde normalmente había conocido calidez era lo último por tragar. Por él había vuelto a Hogwarts. Por él y Draco, por ayudarles antes de partir, por intentar resarcirse al menos en parte. Nada podía hacer por Elisabeth, en cambio, excepto alejarse de su vida para siempre

_Qué importa ya nada? Para qué alargar más el sufrimiento...? Casi prefiero morir por su mano que por la mía..._

Remus le miró sin poder siquiera pensar en algo coherente. Sólo resonaban en su mente sus palabras en una mente vacía y ajena a todo donde hacía eco el repicar de la lluvia. 

"Por qué me haces esto.... Maldita sea...." Gimió por fin cuando el alma se le desembotó lo suficiente como para sentir de nuevo. Tres meses de emociones retenidas, negadas, ocultadas, tres meses muriendo por dentro día a día... y ahora el golpe de gracia?

Cayó sobre sus rodillas a su lado y le tomó del rostro. Apartando su pelo empapado miró en en sus ojos empañados y leyó todo lo que necesitaba saber -- Traición. Abandono. Resignación -- antes de rendirse definitivamente a la evidencia y abrazarle en mitad de la lluvia y de la oscuridad de la noche.

Rodeó su cuello con los brazos, pegando su cabeza a la suya, intentando tenerle lo más cerca posible, acariciando sus cabellos, frotando su espalda, sollozando sobre su hombro después. Snape estaba quieto como una estatua de ébano, sin entender mucho, preguntando menos todavía

"Te llevaron... Te llevaron con ellos.... no fuiste tú..." Le entendió mientras se volvía a abrazar a su cuello. Cuando Remus le tomó por los hombros y se le quedó mirando con ese cariño, ese amor incondicional, le asaltó el deseo irracional de quedarse allí con él para siempre, mojándose bajo la lluvia en un pequeño universo donde sólo existían el agua, el árbol en que se apoyaba y ellos dos, y ningún Voldemort, ni un Potter, ni siquiera un Hogwarts con sus alumnos. 

Remus le besó con una ternura que Lucius jamás hubiera soñado, sus labios húmedos por la lluvia y sus lágrimas, le tocó con el más dulce de los cuidados, acariciándole, le llenó de besos la frente, los labios, las mejillas, el cuello y cualquier espacio de piel que revelaba la túnica oscura en un arrebato de amor tanto tiempo refrenado. 

Sintió sus manos agarrando su delgada cintura y subir luego por su pecho, por encima de la botonadura de la chaqueta que Lucius había comprado para él, anhelantes de recorrerle entero y aprender cada uno de sus secretos; escuchó su respiración en su oído jadeante, entrecortada por los sollozos; le vió intentar desaparecer dentro de su nueva capa negra, casi intentando fundirse con él

Severus cerró los ojos a la lluvia y al mundo y deseó morir en ese mismo momento, entre sus brazos, para que no le pudiera culpar de marcharse cuando por fuerza regresaran al mundo real donde su muerte estaba anunciada 

Se dejó querer mientras el licántropo le amaba llorando porque sentía, *sabía* que aquella sería la primera y la última vez.

Cuando una de las veces, Remus le tomó del rostro con ambas manos con ese cuidado infinito, él le tomó del mentón y le obligó a mirarle. Despacio, tan despacio que parecía que no llegaría a hacerlo, le besó los labios y después la frente con el descaro de quien se sabe con la última palabra, tal y como había aprendido a hacer de Lucius

Y Lupin agachó la cabeza cuando, por fin, Snape confesó. Le agitó, le zarandeó, le prometió que estaría a salvo y que cuidaría de los otros, pero ninguna de sus palabras hizo que el mortífago cambiara de opinión. Ya era imposible que le matara, y de ninguna manera le dejaría morir... así que sólo le quedaba esperar la batalla final

Snape se levantó para marcharse, su mano dudando unos segundos antes de ponerla suavemente sobre sus cabellos canosos, revueltos y empapados. Remus ni siquiera levantó la cabeza; no podía mirarle.

"Quédate al lado de Dumbledore, hazle caso siempre y todo irá bien..." Le dijo en un susurro antes de echar a andar y perderse por el bosquecillo de regreso al castillo

Cuando Sirius, que se había quedado escondido junto a las puertas del castillo le vio llegar, le salió al encuentro como una tromba "Dónde está Remus? Qué le has hecho?" Le preguntó tomándole de la capa al verle sucio de barro. Snape no contestó, tan sólo sacudió un poco la cabeza, mojándole. Padfoot hizo fuerza con la mano con que le sujetaba, apretando las mandíbulas.

No podía dejar a Snape solo por el castillo, pero Remus le necesitaba, lo sabía! Y ese conocimiento le hacía vacilar en sus obligaciones. El imaginarle solo bajo la lluvia quién sabe dónde, empapado, quizás herido, hizo que se decidiera.

Le dio un fuerte empujó a Severus, lanzándole contra una de las paredes antes de salir a la lluvia. Alguien encontraría al mortífago, estaba seguro, y le importaba bien poco que les fuera a caer un sermón por dejarle campar por Hogwarts. Moony era más importante que todo eso...

Se transformó en su animagi para poder captar su olor y trotó por el suelo embarrado, guiándose en la oscuridad hacia las proximidades del lago. Le distinguió a lo lejos al recortarse su figura en lo blanco de un relámpago que saltó de nube a nube y apretó el paso, casi faltándole tiempo para convertirse en su yo humano antes de lanzarse sobre él.

Remus no se había movido del sitio, ni siquiera había cambiado de postura cuando Sirius le tomó por los hombros y le miró para asegurarse de que estaba fisicamente bien. Se le rompió el corazón cuando el hombre lobo se deshizo en llanto sobre su hombro, y le abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho y le acunó meciéndole entre sus brazos y besando su cabello empapado

_Si ya me lo temía yo... Ay... No soporto verte así por él... _ Pensó amargamente

"No lo merece, Remus...." Murmuró frotando su espalda en un intento por consolarle

"No, él...."

Severus anduvo por Hogwarts chorreando agua y dejando sus huellas por donde pasaba. Aún no era la hora del ataque y no sabía qué iba a hacer hasta entonces. Fuera estaba Remus, por lo que volver no era una opción, las mazmorras tampoco... entonces qué? Estaba yendo a subir el primer escalón que le llevaría a la biblioteca cuando chocó contra algo... invisible.

Frunció el ceño y alargó el brazo rápidamente, agarrando y tirando. Pronto una capa de inivisibilidad colgaba de su mano y frente a él se encontraban tres escolares que de pronto le apuntaban con sus varitas con algo de apuro

"Cómo no, el señor Potter y sus amigos --gruñó. Para una vez que les cogía in fraganti no podía hacerles nada-- Algún día comprobaréis cómo la curiosidad mató al gato" Dijo lanzándole a su dueño la capa. Harry la cogió al vuelo con el brazo libre

"Usted tampoco debería estar aquí" 

"De hecho debería estar pudriéndose en Azkaban" Dijo Ron, y Hermione, siempre más comedida, le dio un codazo

"Queríamos asegurarnos de que no intentaría hacer nada en nuestra torre, por eso decidimos quedarnos junto a las escaleras"

"Muy noble, señorita Granger, pero iba a la biblioteca"

"No debería ir alguien con él? Alguien de los nuestros, quiero decir. No creo que nadie se fie de él como para dejarle corretear solo por aquí" Comentó el pelirrojo mirándole malamente y haciendo círculos con su varita mientras le apuntaba

"Iré a buscar a la profesora McGonagall" Se ofreció Hermione, dejando solos a los tres varones. A distancia escucharon a la subdirectora reñir a la chica mientras volvían de la sala de profesores, donde todos los catedráticos estaban reunidos. Una muy severa Minerva plantó cara al mortífago empapado

"Qué ha pasado con Remus? Qué le has hecho?" 

"Nada. Se quedó fuera, en la lluvia. Black está con él" 

Minerva hizo un gesto de desaprobación y con un movimiento de varita le secó la ropa empapada y el pelo, cosa que agradeció mentalmente pues hacía frío por los corredores del castillo "Ven conmigo. Te quedarás con Poppy hasta que alguno de nosotros pueda sustituirla. Y ustedes tres, suban de inmediato a la torre, y cinco puntos menos por cada uno"

Ron empezó a gruñir por lo bajo, pero aún lo hizo más cuando escuchó a Snape decirle a la subdirectora que era demasiado poco estricta con sus alumnos. Si las circunstancias hubieran sido las contrarias, el mago no habría dudado en quitarles al menos veinte puntos por cabeza antes de llevarles frente al director por si podía convencerle de que les expulsara.

Cómo extrañaba el poder quitar puntos a los Griffindor...

Así que sin desearlo acabó en la enfermería donde dormía Draco siempre arropado y atendido por madame Pomfrey. Minerva puso a la mujer en antecedentes y le dijo que no le dejara salir utilizando para ello los métodos que considerara oportunos, y con eso se refería a cualquier cosa. 

"Mandaré a Hagrid a buscar a ese par de dos en cuanto baje, y te mandaré a alguien para que venga a buscarle, de acuerdo?" Le dijo McGonagall antes de salir de la enfermería.

"Bien. Quédate quietecito donde pueda verte y no habrá problemas, entendido? Y la varita guardada" Le dijo la bruja mirándole de malas maneras. Snape se sentó en una de las camas y miró largo rato por la ventana antes de preguntarle por Draco

"Puedo verle?"

"No seas cínico. Por qué ibas a querer verle después de lo que le hiciste? No ha despertado aún y su sangre sigue envenenada. Su cuerpo apenas es capaz de ir limpiándola... Espero que estés satisfecho, fue un buen trabajo" Le dijo con sorna poniendo las manos en las caderas. Era tal su estado que ni siquiera había permitido a Lucius trasladarle a uno de los carísimos hospitales mágicos por temor a que no llegara

_Pronto se habrá acabado... Remus no tendrá muchos problemas para seguir la fórmula, se anulará el veneno y el joven Malfoy podrá volver a insultar a Potter cuando lo desee... Siento estos tres meses que has pasado, espero que no me odies demasiado... ni tampoco a tu padre_

Un rato después llamaron a la puerta. Eran Mundungus, que venía por el mortífago. 

"Ya está cerca la hora... Dumbledore me ha dicho que espera que lo tengas todo dispuesto" Le dijo a Poppy. Ella asintió. En el tiempo que había estado el mortífago con ella había estado ordenando sus medicamentos, hechizos y pociones para poder atender a los heridos por la inminente batalla, todo esto sin quitarle ojo de encima

"Dile que pierda cuidado. Está todo preparado. Sólo espero no tener que usarlo...!" Suspiró, y Fletcher sonrió levemente

"Tranquila, somos rápidos, no nos dejaremos cazar... Vamos, Snape, nos esperan" Dijo apuntándole con su varita y señalando el pasillo

Todos los participantes en la misión estaban ya reunidos en el hall del castillo. Albus estaba hablándoles a los fénixes y a Minerva, y se calló cuando les vio llegar. Sirius se colocó delante de Remus, protector, mientras el licántropo miraba de lado, remiso a verle. Arabella cerraba filas a su alrededor, mirándole con cara de pocos amigos

"Bien, ya estamos todos. Dónde están las escobas para irnos?" Preguntó el chaser empujando a Snape al centro de todos donde pudiera estar vigilado

"No montaremos, Mundungus, lo siento. Vamos a aparecernos directamente allí. Estás preparada, Minerva?" 

La subdirectora asintió y se subió las gafas nerviosamente. Ella y Albus, por ser los directores, podían abrir un hueco en el hechizo que caía sobre Hogwarts lo mismo que Lucius podía abrir a voluntad el conjuro que dejaba aparecerse en su mansión a personas ajenas a ella.

Sirius se sorprendió bastante de esto, puesto que ninguno tenía la más remota idea de que aquello se pudiera hacer

_Claro que, no sé si se ha inventado algo que Dumbledore no sea capaz de hacer...._

Apretó la petaquita que le colgaba del cuello contra su pecho. Mundungus había hablado con varios de sus extraños amigos y el mismo que les proveyó de multijugos para que pudiera ir al juicio se apareció en los lindes del Bosque con más. Para qué la usaba él, el auror nunca se lo dijo al Director, aunque conociendo sus amistades no le extrañaría que el mago en cuestión fuera un ladrón o algo parecido... 

"No deberías tomarlo ya?" Le dijo Remus bajito, y él asintió, conteniendo la respiración en un burdo intento de no paladear la pócima espesa y grumosa que le convertiría en el profesor de Aritmancia durante una hora si no volvía a tomarla. Ante los ojos de todos adoptó el aspecto taciturno de aquél, sus cabellos oscuros, canosos y revueltos, ojos marrones y sus arrugas. Arabella le lanzó un conjuro a su ropa para hacerla más pequeña, puesto que Vector era más pequeño que Sirius

La única diferencia con el verdadero profesor era que éste llevaba gafas y Padfoot no. Sirius se miró y frunció el ceño a disgusto. Ya le había resultado extraño y algo desagradable tomar el cuerpo de Mundungus, pero el convertirse en aquél hombre de mente cuadriculada era superior a sus fuerzas.

_Los mortífagos se van a quedar locos cuando me vean correr como una liebre con este cuerpo de viejo mohoso...._ Pensó haciendo una ligera mueca _Claro que peor hubiera sido convertirse en la Trelawney.... _

Escuchó al hombre lobo suspirar quédamente tras él y apretar su brazo suave desde atrás, sin que nadie lo viera. Se volvió a él y sonrió un poco. Tenía miedo a Azkaban y a los dementors, estaba realmente aterrorizado por el mero hecho de pensar en lo que podrían hacerle y su amigo lo sabía. 

Cierto que había ensayado con Remus muchas veces el patronus, pero si en el momento en que tenía que conjurarlo se quedaba helado de miedo en el sitio nada podría salvarle. El único consuelo que le quedaba era el saber que Remus estaría con él guardándole las espaldas

_Tengo que volver por Harry, no pueden cogerme esos bichos. Además, Moony me necesita a su lado... _Se dijo para darse ánimos. Los ojos se le fueron momentáneamente hacia Snape. Irían por él los dementors, ya que le estaban buscando por orden del Ministerio o lucharían de su parte...? 

"Estamos todos listos?" Preguntó Minerva tomando a Albus de la mano. Formularían un contraconjuro que sólo duraría unos instantes antes de deshacerse y que se volviera a cerrar esa cúpula protectora en torno al castillo. 

Comenzó Dumbledore con su voz rasposa y añeja, la mano libre agitando la varita, y luego le siguió McGonagall imitando sus movimientos pero diciendo otras palabras. Se creó un arco entre ambas de color plateado y chisporroteante, y los cinco se acercaron a ellos, desapareciéndose casi de golpe hasta que sólo quedaron el director y la subdirectora, que se desaparecieron al tiempo para aparecerse cogidos aún de la mano en las tenebrosas tierras que circundaban la prisión

A su alrededor todo era oscuridad, tanto por la noche como porque los espectros de la prisión absobían la luz y la vida de lo que les rodeaba. Las plantas que habían vivido en la isla antes de que la prisión fuera allí emplazada estaban secas y sus ramas ganchudas y muertas se alzaban, algunas incluso sobre sus cabezas, dando la impresión de querer rozarles

Sirius no pudo evitar echarse a temblar al ver el edificio recortarse en la distancia como una gran mancha negra, y creyó escuchar siseos que le llamaban en la distancia susurrando su nombre, voces de ultratumba que le juraban que pronto estaría entre los muros de nuevo. Dio un respingo cuando Moony le agarró de un brazo, dándose cuenta que había estado aguantando la respiración desde que llegaran

"Tranquilo... No saben quien eres... Todo irá bien, estoy contigo..." Le dijo suavemente apretando su mano para darle confianza. El sitio era realmente terrible para todos; no quería pensar en lo que debía estar pasando su amigo...

Black tragó saliva penosamente y asintió, dejándose llevar por el hombre lobo, quien miraba a todas partes como medida de precaución, la varita en la mano, por si alguien o algo aparecía entre las matas

"Dónde están tus amigos, Snape?" Preguntó Mundungus muy pegado a Arabella, ambos moviéndose casi como si fueran uno solo

"No lo sé..." Respondió el mago sintiendo que la sangre se le empezaba a helar en las venas por motivos totalmente antinaturales. Escuchó un siseo y un roce y se dio la vuelta de pronto, pero no había nadie allí, había sido solo su imaginación desquiciándose por momentos

"No te hemos entregado al Ministerio esperando que pudieras sernos de alguna utilidad, y todavía espero que así sea o te lanzaré de cabeza a ese nido de dementors yo misma" Murmuró Arabella pegándose más a su compañero con un saltito cuando su túnica dio un tirón al haberse enganchado en una de las ramitas engarfiadas

Albus y Minerva también andaban uno al lado del otro en primera fila con las varitas preparadas, dando un gran ejemplo de entereza al resto y a veces abriéndoles camino. No podían usar la magia para no delatarse mucho, aunque el director estaba seguro de que los guardianes ya sabían que estaban allí

Anduvieron en la oscuridad acercándose a cada paso hacia la entrada de la prisión. No habían tenido mucho tiempo de hacer planes, pero habían acordado que aproximarían lo más posible para intentar impedir la entrada de los mortífagos en el recinto sin puertas

Porque la prisión no tenía una maldita puerta en todo el edificio. Para qué? A los dementors no les hacía falta mantener a sus presos entre rejas para que no escaparan. Bastaba una mirada, un acercamiento de sus cuerpos espectrales para que cualquiera de sus presos sucumbiera a la desesperanza o al miedo. Muchos morían de horror al enfrentarse con sus peores recuerdos, otros perdían las ganas moverse, de respirar, de vivir. Los menos afortunados se volvían locos, locos de atar, y cumplían condena encerrados en sus propias mentes, incapaces de separar realidad de ficción, luchando con horrores imposibles

El hecho de que Sirius hubiera podido escapar de allí llenaba de sorpresa y de extrañeza a sus compañeros y, por qué no decirlo, de un temor reverente. Cómo podía haber sobrevivido a los espectros encapuchados, siendo mayormente el mismo hombre que conocieron una vez apenas sin alteraciones era algo que Remus se preguntaba muchas veces. Es cierto que daba gracias por ello, pero tenía miedo de que el daño fuera mayor del que parecía y que bajo ciertas circunstancias se convirtiera en una bomba de relojería. Recordando los meses anteriores, era cierto que había experimentado una tendencia a la violencia bastante más elevada de lo que de joven había sido normal en él....

Cuando hubieron llegado al punto en que Albus consideró que no era prudente avanzar más se juntaron, quedando todos como una piña y mirando cada uno en una dirección en un intento de cubrir el mayor terreno ante la posibilidad de ataque. Los que miraban hacia la prisión eran sin duda los que más nerviosos estaban, pues el aura de frío terror de los dementors supuraba por toda la prisión hacia el exterior

Casi fue una bendición cuando Snape sintió la llamada de Voldemort, porque eso indicaba que pasarían a la acción y podrían tener la mente libre de psicosis. Minutos más tarde empezaron a ver formas moviéndose furtivamente de un lado a otro y de pronto, una presencia.

Arabella tragó saliva y agarró inconscientamente a Mundungus. Hacía más de dieciséis años que no veían al temido Lord Voldemort, y su poder estaba intacto, incluso era superior a lo que los fénixes recordaban. 

Los mortífagos fueron acercándose a ellos ahora con mayor seguridad al saberse junto a su poderoso amo, andando a sus lados, casi como una compañía de soldados oscuros como la noche. Se pararon a escasos cinco metros de ellos, las varitas en la mano aunque no amenazantes... todavía. 

Inconscientemente las tropas de Hogwarts se replegaron del mismo modo que sus enemigos, quedando también todos en fila. Mundungus apretó su varita y apretó los dientes para serenarse. Les superaban en número dos a uno, no les quedaría más remedio que emplearse a fondo.... y lo peor era que cada vez sentían a los dementors más revolucionados a su alrededor, seguramente ansiosos por chupar nuevas vidas y experiencias saludables

_//Insertar los primeros acordes de In the End aquí ;) //_

Uno de los mortífagos frente a ellos, evidentemente Lucius, tendió la mano enguantada en blando cuero.

Severus suspiró y abrió la mano izquierda a la altura del pecho. Con un ligero movimiento de su varita, su máscara de death eater apareció, blanca e impasible, mirándole con sus cuencas vacías. Escuchó el fru-frú de tela rozándose deprisa y un golpecillo seco; Sirius tenía a Remus cogido del brazo. Un suspiro de Albus, el sonido que hacía Minerva al subirse las gafas y su propio corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Se puso la máscara, se cubrió con la capucha y echó a andar al bando contrario sin mirar atrás

Voldemort rió entre dientes mirando desafiante a Albus cuando Snape se unió a sus filas. El director había cerrado los ojos durante el tiempo que el mortífago tardó en llegar a su destino porque en su corazón sabía que era su culpa y su responsabilidad que estuviera del lado del Lord y no allí con ellos. Y dolía. 

Su culpa por permitirle ir aquella noche de principio de curso. Su culpa por no haberle comprendido mejor, por no haber sabido ver con certeza dentro de él. Su culpa por no creerle y por traicionarle en el juicio. Y no sólo le había lastimado a él, sino también al hombre lobo.... y por ende, a Sirius. 

Pero no podía permitirse ahora el pensar en ello. Tenían una batalla por delante, una de las más importantes porque si Azkaban caía en manos de Voldemort ganaría unos aliados potentísimos contra los que sería muy difícil luchar. Respiró profundamente y clavó los ojos en su enemigo directo, que le sonreía metiendo y sacando la lengua bífida de cuando en cuando

Una oleada de frío les heló las entrañas de pronto a todos los presentes. Algunos de los carceleros habían abandonado sus puestos y se acercaban a ellos con los movimientos susurrantes de sus capas oscuras. Esto fue más que suficiente para ponerles a mucho la piel de gallina pero Voldemort, que era más bien poco humano, se rió y apuntó con su varita hacia el grupo de Hogwarts antes de disparar una gran bola de fuego hacia ellos.

Y desde entonces comenzó la batalla. Los fénixes se dispersaron a toda la velocidad que fueron capaces, y los mortífagos comenzaron a darles caza. Albus se enzarzó en un uno contra uno con Voldemort, y de que nadie interviniera se encargaba McGonagall puesto que lanzaba conjuros hacia los mortífagos para dejarles fuera de combate o al menos para que se les quitaran las ganas de acercarse

Pasado el primer momento de incertidumbre, Remus corrió a situarse junto a Sirius para seguir con el plan de acción que habían pensado. El animago estaba apañándoselas perfectamente para deflectar todos los ataques de un mortífago que lanzaba maldiciones a diestro y siniestro y saltando de un lado a otro para esquivar rayos dorados que no tenían pinta de hacer cosquillas de otro de los encapuchados. Pronto fue a encargarse de ese, esperando que pudieran deshacerse pronto de esos dos porque Mundungus y Arabella debían estar en serias dificultades.

El licántropo echó a correr hacia el enmascarado mago haciendo eses para no ser un blanco demasiado fácil, un conjuro protector sobre él que se debilitaba según iban impactando fuertes hechizos. Dentro de poco se haría añicos, pero llegaría hasta él antes que sucediera. 

El enemigo, viendo que se le echaba encima, perdió la calma y conjuró el Avada antes de tiempo. Remus, que ya se lo veía venir, se lanzó al suelo de un salto esquivándolo --aunque viendo chispas verdes volar a su alrededor-- y lanzó un _desmaius_ él con todas sus ganas. McNair se desplomó sobre sus rodillas, y luego al suelo, totalmente inconsciente

Remus iba a girarse de pronto en busca de más enemigos cuando de pronto una mano fría y huesuda tomó su hombro. Se le quedó la mente en blanco de pronto. Resonaron en su mente chillidos agónicos, respiró un aroma dulce y pegajoso, el mundo se tiñó de sangre.... Una manita descuartizada, separada del brazo a dentelladas, el sonido de unos dientes grandes y fuertes ronchando huesos, desgarrando carne...

El grito agónico de Remus se escuchó a distancia e hizo que a Sirius se le helara la sangre en las venas. Vio a su amigo arrodillado con aquél encapuchado sobre él y se quedó helado en el sitio al ver que el dementor se estaba agachando sobre el cada vez más cerca

El mortífago que peleaba con Sirius, Goyle, también se quedó mirando al encapuchado, pero como para él no suponía ningún trauma el espectáculo lanzó de pronto contra el animago una lluvia de proyectiles de hielo bien afilados. 

Si no hubiera sido por los fantásticos reflejos de Black habría acabado en el suelo ensartado por cuatro sitios a la vez. En vez de eso sólo consiguió un par de cortes, uno en el pecho y otro en una pierna que si bien dolían no le imposibilitaban para lanzarse a la carrera hacia su amigo.

Goyle le lanzó esta vez una flecha de fuego que esquivó echándose al suelo y que le chamuscó algunos cabellos al pasar. Con la varita fuertemente sujeta fue a conjurar el patronus para librar a Remus, pero no pudo. A lo lejos escuchaba más gritos, pero no era capaz de entresacarlos del de Moony

Otra andanada de hielo fue contra él en ese instante, y tuvo que conjurar un escudo a su alrededor. Apretó los dientes, pues los gritos de Moony le partían el alma, y lo que era aún peor, el dementor estaba a punto de atraparle

Lucius se cuidaba muy mucho de mantener a Severus a su lado en parte para vigilarle, en parte porque siempre habían trabajado bien en equipo, mientras atacaban junto con otros cuatro mortífagos --dos de ellos nuevos reclutas-- a Mundungus y Arabella. Los otros dos restantes, un novato y Nott, hacían escaramuzas contra McGonagall sin mucho éxito porque era una bruja experimentada y llena de recursos

Snape lanzaba maldiciones contra Arabella, a quien tenía más manía que a Mundungus, pensando que preferiría poder atacar a Black en su lugar. Realmente no tenía muy claro por qué luchaba, seguramente por instinto, pues todo comenzó muy deprisa y los conjuros empezaron a volar de lado a lado y a pasarle sobre la cabeza, por lo que comenzó a responder a los ataques.

Pero no tenía intención de dejarse el pellejo intentando matar a la bruja. Después de todo, le daba igual que viviera o no... _Ahora,_ pensó, _tengo que hacer alguna para que alguien tenga la *bondad* de matarme a ser posible sin utilizar muchos Cruciatus conmigo_

La Orden del Fénix no le mataría, claramente estaban atacando para aturdir, dejar inconsciente o, en el caso de la bruja, hacer mucho daño sin causar heridas fatales, de modo que tenía que confiar en morir a manos de sus compañeros si le veían ayudar a uno de los otros... Eso o meterse en medio de un Avada contra uno de los de Hogwarts... 

_Tampoco eso es mala idea... Aunque quizás pudiera escabullirme y matarme yo mismo. Aunque patético, casi sería lo más cómo--_

Lucius tiró de él hacia sí para sacarle de la trayectoria de una flecha de fuego de la auror

"En qué demonios piensas? Quieres que te conviertan en un pincho de barbacoa?! Un escudo, ahora! --le dijo deprisa, y Snape reaccionó mecánicamente haciéndole caso para deflectar cualquier posible ataque. Entonces Malfoy apuntó al suelo cerca de Fletcher con su varita-- _Ex-Terra!" _ Y la tierra bajo el chaser tembló y se resquebrajó como en un terremoto en miniatura, y trozos de suelo del tamaño de puños se elevaron y le golpearon, acabando con él en el suelo

Otro de los mortífagos conjuró un Cruciatus sobre Mundungus, que empezó a retorcerse y a chillar de dolor mientras Arabella no podía hacer nada por ayudarle, desbordada como estaba intentando que no la mataran entre los cuatro restantes.

Por muy buena que pudiera ser la bruja, eran demasiados contra ella y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba sufriendo el mismo castigo que su compañero. 

Lucius se sacudió las manos para limpiarse de polvillo los guantes y se dio la vuelta unos momentos para ver si podía ver algo del enfrentamiento entre los dos grandes magos.

Voldemort y Albus estaban bastante igualados en cuanto al conjuro que habían lanzado se refería, puesto que habían chocado y unido sobre ellos formando un gran arco que iluminaba un buen radio a su alrededor sobre el que caían chispas de colroes que podían fundirle la piel a uno en el peor de los casos, darle una descarga eléctrica en el mejor.

Estaban totalmente concentrados en sus respectivos conjuros, mirándose a los ojos y haciendo caso omiso de lo que sucedía a su alrededor por donde pasaban bolas de fuego, caían heladas, carámbanos, rayos, había terremotos, vendavales y todo tipo de maldiciones, imperdonables o no. 

Dumbledore tenía el ceño fruncido y las gafas caídas sobre la nariz, la barba y el pelo cano agitándose por el viento que levantaban ambos conjuros al pelear, el brazo de la varita estirado e inflexible como su expresión. Voldemort en cambio le miraba con un deje de diversión y una mueca de sonrisa, sacando de vez en cuando la lengua entre los colmillos y colocado en una postura más duelística que la de su adversario. 

Malfoy pensó que pocas veces había visto al Lord pelear y que quizás no tuviera muchas oportunidades de hacerlo puesto que pocas personas podrían enfrentarle en duelo singular. Y no sabía si era cosa suya, pero tenía la sensación de que el anciano iba perdiendo posiciones a cada minuto que pasaba

_No estará mal verle convertido en una bola de pelusa blanca chamuscada..._ Pensó con una sonrisita cruzándose de brazos. De pronto escuchó un grito a lo lejos y vio a Snape girarse bruscamente hacia allí. No veía quien era, pero al parecer su compañero sí sabía a quien pertenecía su voz.

Lo más seguro es que le hubiera preguntado de no ser porque de pronto más gritos se unieron al de Remus, pero esta vez desde detrás, y no eran los de los aurors. Se les heló la sangre en las venas y un miedo irraciónal les atenazó de pronto las entrañas al ver a dos dementores

Uno había tomado a uno de los mortífagos por el cuello, que pateaba y se retorcía sin conseguir nada, y con una mano huesuda le quitó la máscara blanca que le cubría. Era uno de los nuevos muchachos, pero pronto dejó de serlo porque su cabeza se perdió en la capucha oscura del carcelero.

Para cuando cayó al suelo, era una cáscara vacía. Yacía desmadejado en el suelo, inmóvil con los ojos abiertos totalmente vacíos de expresión, la boca entreabierta por donde había abandonado el cuerpo su alma, su corazón bombeando sangre a un cuerpo vivo pero a la vez, inerte

Incluso a aquellos que habían visto y hecho cosas espantosas les resultaba terrible. Y el dementor, a su lado emitió un pequeño ruido agudo y entrecortado; se reía.

Los death eaters dejaron de torturar a los aurors e intentaron en mayor o menor medida detenerles cuando vieron que se acercaban a ellos, cosa que no era fácil. Crabbe estaba aterrado balbuceando incongruencias, reducido a una masa temblequeante por sus propios demonios. Los jóvenes, en cambio, a pesar de tener la carne de gallina intentaban conjurar algo que les sirviera.

Por suerte uno de ellos conocía el _Patronus_ y logró invocarlo, con lo que uno de los dementors chilló agudamente, molesto y furioso por semejante aparición, y cambió de víctima, encarándose con Lucius y Severus

Voces, y el curso de un gran río fluyendo, luego gritos, gritos, gritos... _Phobos!! Phobos!! Ayúdale!! Qué has hecho, desgraciado...!! _ Lucius miraba al dementor con los ojos muy abiertos, la mano que había levantado para intentar abatirle temblando como si fuera gelatina mientras recordaba todo vividamente, como si sucediera en ese mismo instante.

Su hermano ahogándose después de haberle sacado a él, su padre gritándole, el cuerpo de Phobos yéndose rio abajo arrastrado por la corriente, indefenso, inerte, los golpes, los insultos, el desprecio, rencor, odio de Maximus... 

_Eres un bastardo, hijo de puta! Confiaba en ti, te acogí en mi casa...!! _ Escuchaba Snape en su mente mientras el dementor les encaraba revolviendo en sus recuerdos. Apretó los dientes intentando no escuchar a Gabrielle gritar mientras ardía hasta morir, no quería ver su cuerpo calcinado ante sus ojos de nuevo, no quería escuchar la risa de Lucius, el llanto de Elisabeth a sus espaldas...

"_Expecto Patronus!!"_ Gritó de pronto haciendo un gran esfuerzo por clarificar otra imagen en su cabeza, y quedó realmente sorprendido cuando de su varita surgió una nuble plateada informe que según fue avanzando tomó la forma de un animal cuadrúpedo bien plantado, peludo, grandes colmillos, lomo fuerte y cabeza enhiesta que avanzaba a la carrera contra el dementor como si fuera a echársele al cuello. Nunca habría imaginado que su patronus fuera un lobo...

El encapuchado chilló de nuevo y se alejó de allí todo lo rápido que le fue capaz en busca de víctimas más sencillas. Lucius sentía que las piernas apenas sí le sujetaban, por lo que no pudo seguir a Snape cuando salió corriendo bamboleándose. El otro dementor se dirigió a la rubio al ver que era quien menos resistencia oponía, pero un fuerte patronus de uno de los jóvenes le golpeó fuertemente por la espalda, mandándole lejos de Lucius pero hacia los conjuros de los grandes magos

Ninguno podría haber imaginado semejante explosión; Casi pareció que se había hecho de día....

Cuando Sirius abrió los ojos el suelo había dejado de temblar, pero todo estaba lleno de polvo y algunas chinas y arenilla aún caían del cielo a donde habían sido catapultadas con la onda expansiva. Incluso donde estaban ellos llovían las piedrecillas, y eso que les separaban bastantes metros...

"Moony?" Llamó cauteloso, intentando escudriñar el polvo para verle. Al ver que no le respondía su corazón comenzó a latir a toda velocidad. Y si el dementor había....?

Agazapado en el suelo para que el mortífago que correteaba por allí le viera lo menos posible fue moviéndose hacia donde había estado su amigo y el dementor. Era una suerte que aquellos malditos seres espectrales infligieran su castigo y sus ataques mirando a la víctima o habría tenido tanto miedo que Goyle le hubiera matado sin problemas. 

Pero Goyle le preocupaba más bien poco. De hecho esperaba que el dementor hubiera caído encima suya con la explosión... que de dónde demonios había surgido??? Tampoco eso importaba mucho ahora. Remus era la prioridad, saber si estaba bien, si estaba vivo.....

Sintió un cosquilleo extraño en el cuerpo y supo que el efecto de la multijugos se acababa. Tenía que tomar más de inmediato o los dementors le reconocerían. Llevó la mano a su cuello, a la petaquita, y se dio cuenta que no estaba allí. La cincha con que estaba sujeta se había cortado con aquel cuchillo de hielo que le lanzara el mortífago y él no se había dado cuenta.... 

Le entró el pánico porque no podía verla en el suelo y cuando escuchó una capa larga moverse a su lado se paró en seco, los ojos llorosos por el polvo totalmente abiertos y expectantes. Una silueta negra se perfiló ante sus ojos y se aplastó contra el suelo todo lo más que pudo, intentando pasar desapercibido. 

Sintió que se le erizaban los pelos de la nuca y se echó a temblar al escucharse a sí mismo hablar con Wormtail sobre el _Fidelius_ y ver en su mente los cuerpos de James y Lily sin vida en el salón de su casa _Tengo miedo que sea Moony... quizá su parte de lobo se haya hecho más fuerte y nos haya traicionado... Has de ser tú su guardián secreto..._

_"Black...... Black....."_ Siseó el dementor alargando una mano descarnada hacia él para agarrarle

El hombre apretaba la cara contra el suelo en un intento inútil de esconderse de todo aquello cuando una voz conocida invocó un _Patronus_ con energía que expulsó al dementor de allí

El carcelero, furioso por el conjuro y atontado por la explosión decidió marcharse a la prisión de nuevo, liberando a Black de su influjo

El animago empezó a respirar con más facilidad cuando el ser abandonó su mente, aunque dio un respingo al sentir una mano sobre su cabeza

"Estás bien, Padfoot?" La voz de Remus le cayó encima como un bálsamo a pesar de que sonaba desganada y cansada. Sirius se incorporó y le tomó por los hombros

"Dios, Dios, gracias....! Estás bien?? No te hizo nada?" La pregunta estuvo a punto de morir en sus labios al mirarle el rostro húmedo por las lágrimas, su expresión descorazonada. Entendió que el dementor debía haberle mostrado algo realmente terrible al tocarle, algo que ni siquiera el propio Black sabía porque Moony se había esforzado en esconderlo en lo más profundo de su mente para no recordar.

Abrazó a su amigo intentando darle consuelo. Aquél día iba de mal en peor para el hombre lobo, pensaba frotando ligeramente su espalda. 

De pronto vio al mortífago contra el que habían peleado que se incorporaba del suelo a unos metros de donde estaban ellos. El polvo ya se había posado lo suficiente como para dejarles ver bastante bien, aunque los ojos aún escocían y les resultara dificultoso el respirar

"_Petrificus totalus!"_ Dijo el animago apuntándole con su varita, dejando al mortífago rígido como una tabla en el suelo de arena. No les causaría más problemas

"Deberíamos ver qué ha pasado..." Le dijo Lupin separándose de él y dándole una palmada en el hombro de agradecimiento a sus atenciones

Severus se incorporó del suelo tosiendo y escupiendo polvo y arena. La onda expansiva de la explosión le había lanzado volando y milagrosamente estaba entero... o casi entero. La máscara la había perdido por el camino y estaría en algún lugar del suelo y su capa estaba agujereada en varias partes por culpa de las chispas del conjuro. Físicamente estaba casi intacto, sólo con algunas contusiones y raspones

No es que hubiera visto por qué había sucedido aquello --realmente estaba ocupado en correr hacia donde gritaba Remus al otro lado de los magos-- pero sí que vio la gran acumulación de energía, las chispas volando hacia todas partes y por fin la gran explosión. Estaba seguro de que entre ambos magos habría en ese mismo momento un tremendo cráter... 

_Con suerte la explosión los ha borrado a ambos del mapa_ pensó levantándose y escudriñando a su alrededor por si veía algo. Apenas se oían toses y algunos gemidos y algunos mortífagos se llamaban entre sí, pero ver veía bastante poco, sólo siluetas oscuras en el polvo.

Lucius le llamó a lo lejos, pero no hizo el menor caso y comenzó a andar a tientas volviendo al plan original. Con lo que no contó fue con su situación y la desorientación, de modo que cuando andando llegó al cráter no lo vio y resbaló hasta el mismo centro, escurriéndose por la tierra removida y maldiciendo a un tiempo. Era tan hondo el socavón que en su centro el nivel de tierra le llegaba al mago por la cintura y tan amplio como dos veces su altura de radio

Snape no lo sabía, pero el dementor se había desintegrado literalmente bajo semejante explosión. De pronto escuchó algo relativamente cerca de donde estaba y prestó atención. Eran hípidos... y sollozos? Pero de quien?

Comenzó a salir del cráter con algo de dificultad, teniendo que apoyar las manos en algunas ocasiones en el suelo templado para no escurrirse y frente a sus ojos aparecieron dos siluetas a lo lejos que se hicieron más claras a medida que se acercaba a ellas.

Por mucho que hubiera deseado aquello en varias ocasiones no estaba preparado para afontarlo. Y eso que no había vísceras, ni mutilaciones, ningúna herida visible en su cuerpo, ninguna quemadura, tan sólo su ropa humeando, su pelo y piel algo ennegrecidos y el inconfundible hedor de la carne cuando se chamusca

Quizá fuera eso lo que le hizo que le entraran náuseas, ese olor que si antes le traía espantosos recuerdos, desde ese momento serían de verdad horribles

Severus tragó saliva, pero tenía la boca totalmente seca. Minerva se irguió orgullosa y le miró tras sus gafas con los cristales partidos. Había lágrimas en sus ojos; era ella la que sollozaba quédamente sobre el director de Hogwarts con su mano fuertemente apretada

"No te tengo miedo, asesino..." Le dijo señalando con un gesto la varita negra que tenía en la mano. El mortífago agitó la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y muy despacio se arrodilló junto a ellos, sin importarle que la subdirectora también pudiera estar armada 

No podía apartar los ojos del anciano moribundo. Ni siquiera apareciéndose directamente en la enfermería de Hogwarts sería capaz de sobrevivir a la descarga eléctrica de su propio conjuro cuando se volvió contra él

Tenía los ojos cerrados, y una expresión serena en el rostro lleno de arrugas y sucio de oscuro. Parecía muy mayor, mucho más de lo que nunca le había parecido. Sus ropas malvas ya habían dejado de humear y se veían desgastadas y en algunos lados raídas por las mismas chispas que le comieron a él la capa. 

Sin poder evitarlo recordó otros tiempos y a pesar de su corazón endurecido por los últimos acontecimientos sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Los años le habían hecho menos despiadado; después de perdonarle la vida a Lucius sentía dolor por la muerte de quien le traicionó..

"El creía que eras inocente --dijo Minerva como si supiera lo que pensaba-- Mintió porque no podía hacer otra cosa, Fudge le tenía acorralado. Quería salvarte, Snape... Pero en el fondo nos habías tenido engañados a todos, y eso le ha estado destrozado estos meses. Él te apreciaba, te quería como un padre a pesar de todo y tú..." Se calló, apretando los labios y acariciando suavemente el pelo canoso del director

Snape apretó los puños y bajó la cabeza, pero no negó sus acusaciones. De hecho, con gran sangre fría decidió que calentaría a la mujer hasta el punto que acabara con él allí mismo. Se le estaba terminando el tiempo aunque... quizá Voldemort estuviera muriendo también. 

Una sonrisa mordaz se dibujó lentamente en sus labios. Tanto daba. Era un proscrito, tendría que pasar el resto de su vida lejos de lo que le gustaba, lejos de las únicas personas a las que apreciaba, escondido, perseguido y exiliado.

"Lucha..." Susurró Albus, sus ojos azules abiertos y vidriosos mirando al cielo estrellado.

Minerva apretó su mano, Severus dio un respingo al escuchar su voz en su cabeza

_ Lucha por lo que crees, no te rindas nunca... No le dejes vencer... Perdóname por todo... Lo siento tanto, mi muchacho..._

El mago de oscuro tragó aire y aferró su brazo con fuerza como si así pudiera evitar su partida "No puedes irte! --le dijo agitándole-- Yo no puedo hacer nada, y ellos no ganarán si no estás...!" 

Los ojos del anciano se empañaron con lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas dejando surcos en el tizne antes de dejar de respirar. Minerva lloraba mientras le acariciaba tiernamente, sin apartar los ojos de él

Severus se levantó de pronto y dio varios pasos inseguros hacia atrás sin dejar de mirar su rostro tranquilo y en paz. Su mente parecía incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en la muerte del anciano y en sus palabras, palabras que había escuchado hacía unas horas de la boca de Remus

_"No le dejes vencer, tienes que luchar! Luchar por lo que crees, por lo que quieres! No puedes rendirte después de todo lo que hemos pasado...! No puedes dejarte morir así..."_

Por qué ponían su fe en él cuando había hombres más fuertes y valientes, con menos miedo a pelear y más ganas de vivir que él era algo que le desconcertaba... pero que también encendía una llamita en él. Luchar por lo que uno cree y desea no parecía mala idea, después de todo era lo que siempre había hecho... y había alcanzado muchas de sus metas aunque algunas no fueran precisamente tema de orgullo

Pero estaba cansado de luchar, de llevarse palos, decepciones y amarguras, y ya ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que quería realmente...

Estaba tan ocupado en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había alguien detrás de él. Lucius le tomó por un hombro y vio su expresión descompuesta antes de mirar hacia delante y ver a Minerva y Albus

"De modo que el viejo por fin se ha ido... --suspiró casi alzando las manos al cielo-- Tenemos que irnos, Lord Voldemort está herido y los aurors del Ministerio estarán aquí en cualquier momento" Le dijo a sabiendas que su operación había terminado. Aunque el plan no había salido como el Lord esperaba sí que había tenido los mismos resultados. Sus heridas, aunque dolorosas, eran tan sólo un retraso a su conquista. Mientras Voldemort se recobraba sus leales captarían adeptos para, llegado el momento, arremeter contra el Ministerio y hacerse con el control. Hogwarts también caería, y el Señor Oscuro se haría cargo de que todo el mundo recordara siempre la muerte de Harry Potter

Era cuestión de tiempo, y Lucius lo sabía, sobre todo ahora que Albus Dumbledore había muerto. Y esta vez estaría del bando vencedor. Tenía la esperanza de congraciarse lo suficiente con el Lord como para pedirle algunos *favores*...

Remus y Snuffles anduvieron por desolado terreno hacia donde había sucedido la explosión y pronto estuvieron junto al crater. Miraron a la derecha y vieron a dos mortífagos. El licántropo empuñó la varita para dejarles inconscientes antes de que pudieran hacer alguna de las suyas, pero cuando vio a Snape la bajó. No era capaz de atacarle. 

El enorme perro en que se había convertido Sirius para pasar más desapercibido entre los dementores le miró con sus ojos almendrados y le dio un suave cabezazo en la cadera, comprendiendo. Bajo la lluvia le había contado todo lo que el mortífago había confesado y debido al convencimiento de Remus no había tenido más remedio que medio creer sus palabras.

Cierto que les podía estar engañando, pero y si decía la verdad? En el juicio fue el director Dumbledore quien mintió, de modo que si alguien tan eminente y poderoso podía engañar a un juez, por qué no podía decir el grasiento Snape la verdad?

Arqueó el lomo por ese pensamiento. No estaba acostumbrado a ponerse de su parte y el mero hecho de planteárselo le daba escalofríos....

A su nariz de can llegó el inconfundible olor de la carne quemada, y se preguntó de dónde vendría. Anduvo unos pasos hacia delante, logrando atraer al hombre lobo tras él y, cuando Remus puso de pronto una mano crispada sobre su cabeza pensó que algo terrible había sucedido y decidió convertirse en humano para poder tener su altura y ver.

Pero algo más llamó su atención. Otro olor igual de inconfundible le llegaba del lado contrario. El olor que desprende una rata despeluchada fuera como hombre o como animago. Sirius comenzó a gruñir enseñando los dientes pero las ganas le pudieron más que la razón, pues Wormtail estaba asitiendo a su señor Voldemort. 

Peter había estado junto a su amo desde el principio, pero no se habían dado cuenta porque estaba escondido entre los arbustos sin hojas, conjurando un escudo alrededor del Lord para protegerle de cualquier mal. Y había sido su escudo el que sin duda había conseguido que no muriera deshecho por su propio conjuro corrosivo... Voldemort estaba en deuda con su secuaz y sería sin duda recompensado

Remus se dio la vuelta de pronto al ver a Sirius correr a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban los enemigos, pero por mucho que le llamó no hubo nada que hacer. Padfoot corría como el viento olvidando el miedo y cualquier otra cosa en favor a la ira enceguecedora que le ganaba cuando Pettigrew estaba de por medio

Moony se giró unos momentos todavía para volver a encarar el cuerpo de Albus, pues no podía asimilar que hubiera muerto, cuando se encontró con ambos mortífagos mirándole. Le habían escuchado llamando a Padfoot...

Lucius tenía la mano preparada para encargarse de él, ya que estaba de espaldas, pero Severus le había cogido del brazo para impedírselo, y el rubio le miró desconcertado, pero al momento comprendió y entrecerró los ojos con rabia

"Realmente te has hecho amigo del Griffindor de nuevo, eh? _Muy_ amigo, diría yo" Dijo alzando bastate la voz, como siempre hacía cuando se enfadaba. Remus podía escucharles casi perfectamente

"Cállate Lucius, y déjale en paz" Le imprecó el otro mago de mala manera, hablando por fin después de varios minutos de silencio

"Vaya, si ahora hablas... --dijo mordaz-- Vamonos de aquí o Voldemort te dejará como al anciano pensando que estás de de duelo por él..." Empezó a dar unos pasos hacia delante, soltándose de Severus y con la vista fija en Remus

_Así que eras tú quien se traía el jueguecito con Severus en Hogwarts.... No voy a dejar que le apartes de mí de nuevo... _Pensaba mientras levantaba la varita a un tiempo. Pero las palabras de Snape le hicieron congelarse en el sitio

"No voy a volver"

_Con tenerles seguros me es suficiente, ya no aspiro a más... Pero es cierto que mientras Voldemort viva seguirán amenazados, esté yo aquí o no... y si él muriera Draco no tendría que ser un mortífago, habría vengado a Gabrielle y nadie querría hacerle daño a Remus ni a Elisabeth... _

_Pero estoy solo y harto de guerras, y sería un suicidio oponerme a él y al Ministerio a la vez..._

_ Aunque eso es una idiotez, no le temo más a la muerte que a la vida... _

_Voldemort no es inmortal, y en cualquier caso no pierdo nada por luchar un poco más... y quizá en el futuro, cuando ya no exista, Draco pueda ayudarme a demostrarme inocente y no tendría por qué morir..._

_Claro que tendré que confiar en que Remus sea capaz de defenderse y cuidar de Draco y Elisabeth mientras estén en Hogwarts... Más le vale, son de su propia Casa y además me lo ha prometido. Con Black, los otros fénixes y Minerva creo que estarán seguros. Después de todo, parece que sus medidas de seguridad han aumentado...._

_Lucharé. Pero no por su causa, Director, sino por la mía. Haré lo que crea oportuno y conveniente para acabar con Voldemort, y lucharé hasta que venza o muera en el intento, o hasta que esté demasiado cansado para hacerlo... _

"Qué??"

"No volveré al lado de Voldemort --dijo, y no había sombra de duda en sus palabras. A Remus el corazón le dio un vuelco-- Me voy"

Lucius giró en redondo para encararle, totalmente sorprendido "Pero qué dices? Sev... Creí que este tema había quedado zanjado" El rubio estaba desconcertado ante su tranquilidad y parsimonia al decirle que no volvería. Ya se le había olvidado todo lo que pasaría si no colaboraba?? O se había trastornado del todo al ver a Dumbledore muriendo??

"Déjame marchar, Lucius" 

"No puedo hacer eso...!!!"

"Entonces ven conmigo" Le dijo simplemente. Sabía que no podría convencerle de ninguna manera de que abandonara sus riquezas y su poder para que se hiciera un proscrito, pero de algún modo sentía que debía hacerle la propuesta

"Te has vuelto loco del todo!! -- Malfoy parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque ante su irracionalidad-- Ni aunque quisiera podría hacerlo!!"

"Pues déjame ir"

"Te buscará y te encontrará, y antes de matarte como a un perro le matará a él, idiota! Y posiblemente a mí también por haberte dejado escapar!! Y si le toca un pelo a Draco te juro que--"

"Quedarme con vosotros no es solución, Lucius... Pensaba en matarme, pero lo que tengo que hacer es luchar contra Voldemort. Remus estará bien y cuidará de Draco mientras esté en Hogwarts, me lo ha prometido. Y a Elisabeth la protegeré yo cuando deje la escuela" El licántopo les miraba sin creer lo que escuchaba... Le había llamado por su nombre... y no iba a dejarse matar... Pensó en ese momento que nada podía hacerle más feliz.

Bajó de la nube de golpe al escuchar gritos y ladridos, y se acordó de Sirius de golpe. Con el corazón en un puño corrió hacia su amigo para ayudarle por si estaba en dificultades, dejando a los dos mortífagos --no, al mortífago y Severus-- discutiendo

"Realmente estás mal de la cabeza!! Vas a volver con ellos después que te traicionaron??"

"En absoluto. No puedo volver a Hogwarts... Pero eso no me va a impedir luchar --vio a Lucius dudar sobre si agredirle mágicamente y llevarle con él, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada sigiuó-- Salvé a tu hijo de ese monstruo y lo sabes. Me lo debes. Déjame marchar en paz" 

Malfoy se echó una mano la cabeza como si pudiera pasársela por el pelo a pesar de la capucha negra. Voldemort le arrancaría la piel a tiras si le dejaba ir, pero no tenía otra opción porque en verdad tenía esa deuda con él y aunque mortífago, asesino, confabulador y detractor de los muggles, aún le quedaba una pizca de honor "No puedo creer que me estés pidiendo esto... " 

"Hasta que volvamos a vernos" Severus se dio la vuelta para no verle mientras se marchaba, y el rubio aún le dijo

"No tienes casa ni dinero, y te persiguirá el Ministerio hasta darte caza. Y Lord Voldemort me mandará a por ti y a por él, y os tendré que llevar a ambos y veré cómo te mata de la forma más espantosa después de haber destripado al Griffindor delante tuya..."

"Preocúpate más de cuidar de Draco, que es lo único que te queda, que de mí. Me las apañaré solo, como siempre he hecho"

Con un movimiento de varita, Snape se desapareció de allí ante sus ojos, yendo a cualquiera sabía dónde. Lucius apretó los puños, frustrado y vacío por dentro. Se había acostumbrado de nuevo a sus reproches mordaces y su sombría presencia, a acariciar su pelo oscuro y a besarle hasta que él le deseara tanto que no se resistiera... 

Se sentía tan estúpido por amar a un hombre y, para mas inri, un hombre que le acababa de abandonar, que decidió descargar su ira en lo que más cerca encontrara, pensando que con suerte sería aquél Griffindor al que Severus apreciaba. Pero Remus ya estaba muy lejos de él. Se volvió entonces hacia donde habían estado los altos cargos de Hogwarts, pero tampoco allí había nadie; Minerva se había desaparecido con el cuerpo de Dumbledore

De pronto alguien con cara de pocos amigos se apareció a escasos metros de donde estaba él; era un auror del Ministerio. Lucius lo sabía y con una cruel mueca se encaró con él y dio rienda suelta a toda su magia para desquitarse de alguna manera

Cuando Remus llegó jadeante hasta donde estaba Sirius, Voldemort se había desparecido y con él todos sus secuaces menos Lucius, el joven al que había atacado el dementor y Pettigrew, a quien un furioso Padfoot masticaba entre sus poderosas mandíbulas

El licántropo se quedó espantado al escuchar crujir los huesos de la rata entre sus dientes. El perro se había echado sobre el hombrecillo por la espalda aprovehando que estaba despistado y habían comenzado a forcejear, de modo que finalmente se convirtió en rata para poder escapar de él.

Pero esta vez no tuvo suerte, y Sirius lo atrapó. Ningún mortífago hizo nada por ayudarle, preocupados como estaban por sus propios pellejos y por el de su amo

Y allí estaba ahora, muriendo de una forma tan espantosa que hizo que le dieran escalofríos. Se echó sobre el perro intentando con todas sus fuerzas que se detuviera, esperando que con sus manos y sus palabras pudiera reducirle. No quería emplear la magia con su amigo...

Sirius comenzó a lanzar dentelladas contra su agresor, olvidando momentáneamente el cadaver ensangrentado de la rata en el suelo, y Remus tuvo que retroceder para que no se le echara a la yugular, protegiéndose con los brazos desnudos. El perro se le tiró encima, empujándole con su peso contra el suelo y buscando su cuello para matarle, siendo su amigo incapaz de poder coger su varita

"Basta... Basta Sirius...!!!" Gritaba intentando hacerle entrar en razón sin conseguirlo

Pero por suerte aparecieron más aurors del Ministerio que, al escuchar el jaleo se acercaron corriendo y abatieron al animal con un par de poderosos conjuros.

El licántropo lo agradeció con toda su alma, pero se levantó corriendo a pesar de le sangraban los brazos y las manos de las dentelladas y se acercó al perrazo

"Padfoot... Padfoot.... Tienes que estar bien..." Le decía mientras le buscaba el pulso haciendo muecas de dolor por sus heridas

"Está vivo, tranquilo. Intento preguntar primero y matar después..." Remus tragó aire. Era Ojoloco Moody en persona con una media sonrisa en su rostro desfigurado, y le apuntaba con su varita medio plateada

"Soy Remus Lupin, profesor de Hogwarts. Él es mi perro... y ésta es mi rata --añadió rápidamente. El cuerpo de Pettigrew estaba medio destrozado, pero podría servir para que le reconocieran y dejaran libre a Sirius... si es que su amigo no se había vuelto loco del todo...-- Los dementors les han vuelto medio locos, de normal son muy pacíficos..."

"De veras....?Y qué hacías aquí con tus animales?"

El licántropo vio su expresión de incredulidad y supo que tendría un largo interrogatorio en el Ministerio. En el Ministerio tendrían que aceptar que Voldemort había vuelto lo quisieran o no

Tragó saliva de pronto, recordando. Cómo serían capaces de derrotar a Voldemort ahora? Quién defendería Hogwarts? Cómo serían capaces de proteger a Harry si la única persona a la que temía el Lord estaba muerta.....? 

************************************************

Un par de días después, por la tarde-noche estaba Remus hablando tranquilamente en su despacho con Elisabeth Moonwater en otro intento por averiguar por qué Severus quería que la protegiera. Lo de Draco lo podía entender porque estaba seguro que al ser hijo de Lucius le había visto crecer... Pero estaba tremendamente intrigado por aquella muchacha. 

Como todos los Slytherin, la chica se sentía recelosa hablando con un Griffindor, sobre todo con uno que se mostraba tan interesado de pronto. Lupin no la caía mal y era el nuevo jefe de su Casa, de modo que intentaba ser lo más cordial posible aunque le molestara que hubiera modificado el despacho de Severus y no durmiera allí abajo con ellos

Aunque el licántropo la abordó de varias maneras no fue capaz de encontrar ningún vínculo que la uniera al antiguo profesor de pociones, si bien sí que sabía por boca de Poppy y Minerva que de siempre se habían llevado especialmente bien. Y Severus no era hombre que soliera llevarse bien con nadie... aunque quizá con sus alumnos era con quien mejor congeniaba. Y extrañamente, con Lucius Malfoy. Y por supuesto, con él. 

Una llamarada verde apareció por la chimenea de pronto, trayendo consigo la voz de Madame Pomfrey. Draco estaba despertando

Remus se puso en pie de un salto y se acercó a la chimenea. Se quedó mirando a la alumna, que también se había levantado y la invitó a ir con él. Elisabeth frunció un poco el ceño, calibrando las expectativas, y finalmente declinó la oferta. Malfoy nunca la había caído especialmente bien, aunque admiraba su contínua lucha por Slytherin. Quizá algún día se animara a conocerle mejor, pero desde luego ese no era el momento. Todavía estaba asimilando que aquella persona a la que apreciaba y admiraba fuera un asesino desalmado y ahora, un proscrito...

De este modo ambos se separaron, y Lupin se transportó veloz hasta la enfermería donde Poppy estaba como loca de contenta

La mujer le asaltó nada más llegar y le tomó de un brazo, arrastrándole hacia una pequeña partición donde Draco había estado inconsciente todo ese tiempo y apartando el biombo. Junto a la cama había una butaca donde el profesor tomó asiento

Los ojos grises del muchacho se abrieron lentamente al principio, de golpe después. Incluso llegó a intentar incorporarse en la cama con un jadeo antes que las manos de ambos adultos le devolvieran al lecho con cuidado

"Tranquilo, Draco, estás en la enfermería de Hogwarts. No pasa nada" Dijo Remus suavemente intentando tranquilizarle

Draco le miró con una expresión nerviosa y asustadiza "Dónde... dónde está... el profesor... Snape?"

"Tranquilo cielo, debe estar muy, muy lejos de aquí. No puede hacerte daño ya..." Poppy chasqueó la lengua con desprecio, y Lupin miró al suelo unos momentos

La mano pálida del muchacho recorrió el cobertor de la cama hasta llegar a la túnica de Remus, agarrándola y tirando de ella "Lejos...? Dónde...?"

"Nadie lo sabe. Ahora es un proscrito..." Remus continuó un poco más la frase, pero Draco había dejado de escuchar. El brazo le tembló y apretó los ojos

"No..." Susurró intentando escurrirse bajo las sábanas. Remus titubeó, pero acabó poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza

_Él también sabe que es inocente... Seguramente Lucius le contó algo, quizás quiera decírmelo... _

"Poppy, ya cuidaré yo de él. Por favor ve a ver cómo están Mundungus y Arabella y avisa a Minerva" 

Frotó ligeramente su pelo rubio despeinado, sin creer que estuviera haciendo aquello con alguien que no fuera Harry o Sirius, intentando no avergonzar al chico notando que hacía grandes esfuerzos por contenerse

"Sabes que no fue él el culpable de lo que pasó aquella noche, verdad? --Malfoy le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, pero Lupin sonrió suavemente para calmarle-- Yo también lo sé, pero la gente no quiere creerlo. Por eso es un proscrito. Le condenaron al beso del dementor y con ayuda de los mortífagos escapó"

Draco se puso más pálido aún "Los mortífagos...?? Entonces..." 

"No --se apresuró a desmentir-- Les abandonó. Nadie sabe donde está ahora, ni siquiera tu padre" El licántropo vio que parecía volver a respirar después de su aclaración. El muchacho se tapó los ojos con un brazo lentamente.

Nunca debió aceptar colaborar con Lucius dijera lo que dijera. No debió ayudarle a fabricar la multijugos, no debió tomarla para secuestrar a la chica, no debió propocionarle más ingredientes para sus siguientes planes... Pero sobre todo no debió callarse

Era culpa suya que su profesor estuviera exiliado. Si hubiera hablado con él, si le hubiera contado lo que sabía, si hubiera salido en su defensa cuando le culparon del secuestro de Granger... 

Remus le vio aferrar la colcha con fuerza y apretar las mandíbulas. No sabía hasta qué punto estaba envuelto el joven en todo aquello, pero tenía la sensación de que bastante, por lo que le parecía razonable que no fuera a contarle nada. Habría demasiadas implicaciones sobre su padre... 

El funeral por Albus Dumbledore se ofició un día después en los mismos terrenos de Hogwarts, junto al lago y entre unos cuantos árboles grandes y frondosos.

Todo el colegio se había reunido allí además de multitud de magos famosos que habían sido amigos del director, gente sencilla que habían estudiado con él, padres de alumnos, cargos del Ministerio y aurors. 

Los alumnos que más le querían y a los que más había apreciado estaban muy juntos para darse consuelo, cerca del féretro. Todos vestían sus uniformes impecables, con sus insignias de Griffindor ondeando al viento. Incluso los antiguos alumnos habían traído bufandas o corbatas y las lucían, orgullosos de haber pertenecido a la Casa de semejante personalidad. 

Todos ellos habían apreciado en vida a aquél mago excéntrico y bondadoso, y todos tenían palabras hermosas para recordarle entre lágrimas.

Era un duro golpe para todo el mundo mágico, y así lo expresó Minerva McGonagall, la nueva directora de la escuela, cuando fue su turno de hablar ante el féretro. No dijo mucho, tan sólo recordó aquellas cosas por las que Albus siempre había peleado; el amor, la igualdad y el bien, aunque tuvo también palabras agradecidas a su persona por haber vivido junto a ella tantos años duros y felices

Uno a uno, los profesores fueron pasando y diciendo algunas palabras, aunque algunos como Hagrid no fueron capaces de pronunciar nada antes de echarse a llorar.

Harry Potter llevaba llorando desde que viera al anciano morir en vivo a través de uno de sus terribles sueños, y tenía realmente preocupados a sus amigos, que también tenían el ánimo por los suelos

Mundungus y Arabella quisieron asistir al funeral a pesar de sus heridas y no hubo Poppy que fuera capaz de impedírselo. A su lado estaban Remus con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro y Sirius, que desde la batalla no había vuelto a levantar la mirada del suelo

Fawkes llegó volando cuando Hagrid comenzó a echar paladas de tierra sobre el féretro, parando de vez en cuando a limpiarse las lágrimas porque no veía lo que hacía. El fenix se posó en el hombro de Harry y comenzó a cantar suavemente una canción muy dulce pero a la vez tremendamente triste, conmoviendo a todos los presentes pero a la vez dándoles consuelo porque, entremezclada con el trino del ave escuchaban la risa alegre del director más querido que tuvo Hogwarts...

.ThE eNd.

*******************************************************************************************************************************

**NdlA:** Se acabooó!!! Ta channn.... ^^U Pensé que nunca terminaría XDDD Qué cosa más larga, por Dios ;) 

Bueno, qué tal? Jesús XD Todas queríais que le matara, pobre hombre... ^^U Espero que hayáis quedado contentas... Bien, os esperábais esto...? Nahh XDD Bueno, alguna de vosotras sí, jeje, qué chicas más listas ;) Y de verdad no pensaríais que iba a haber un final feliz verda??? No creeríais que iba a dejar a Remus con Sev.... a que no??? XDDDD Aish XDD

Quien se haya quedado con ganas de más, que levante la mano ;) Ya sabéis que, normalmente, un final es un nuevo comienzo... *ahem* Así que nada... sugerencias, comentarios, ideas, peticiones, etc, sobre la siguiente parte, al review *__* 

Bueno! Ahora que he terminado por aquí voy a terminar Navidades, que la tengo abandonada a la pobre... y veremos a ver si escribo un poco sobre los elfitos, que también están abandonados, pobres.... Y ya después sigo con la segunda parte y final de este fic, que todavía no tendrá nombre..... hum! XDD

Os avisaré cuando esté listo el primer capítulo, sí? ^__^ Así que dejadme mails y esas cosas, y si os aburrís en la espera visitad mi web --koban.dreamers.com-- ^__-

Por cierto, hay un bonusito final donde cuento más cositas... Esperadlo dentro de unos días ^^

Y los reviews!

**Angie: **Me alegro que te guste ^_^ A mi tb me gustan mucho Lucius y Sev, de hecho me encantaría dejarles juntos, pero no ha podido ser, ohhh.....

**Nocrala:** Juas juas, espero que haya quedado el final a la altura de vuestras expectativas. Eres una chica muy lissta, te mereces un diez ^__^ Sev se pasará el siguiente fic siendo un proscrito, sip.... ;) 

**N_Snape:** Opp, espero que no te hayas tirado por el puente después de leer este cap, que quiero saber lo de los pétalos de rosa en la casa de Sev XDDD Que yo le que?? Pobre de mí XDDD Yo sólo juego un poco con sus emociones y tal, ni siquiera le violo en serio XDD Hala, estás satisfecha? Albus ha muerto... a ver qué va a ser ahora del mundo.... hum, todos a temblar... 

De verdad te gustó tanto el juicio? Jos, qué bien ;) Me alegro, me alegro, a mi me parecía largo y tedioso jajaja ^^U menos mal que nunca pensáis como yo ^^ Verdad que Remus y Sev Rulez?? ^__^ Yo tb lo creo, me encantan las paposerías entre ellos, snifi. No se merecen una escritora tan perversa como yo XD

Y pobre Lucey, me duele hacerle estas cosas.... aish, con lo que le quiero yo. Sí, tiene una cruz encima... y la que le queda todavía, buff. Ya verás en la siguiente parte.

Bueno, qué opinas del desenlace? No te lo esperabas ein? Ya ves que lo que se dice hacer valer mi derecho, lo hago valer ;) JAja, me alegro q también yo te de ganas de escribir, la verdad es que ayuda mucho a ponerse, verdad? ^^ 

Te gustaron mis dibujos? Qué bien!! ^^ Me alegro que fueras a visitarme *___* Y ANSÍO el dibujo que quieres hacerme, qué impacienciaaaaaa! Eh, y no os podréis quejar, pero este cap lo he escrito en tiempo record ^__^ 

**Sakura-Corazón:** XDD Hala, hala, que ya está muerto el anciano, tranquila ;) También quieres pegar a Lucius? Pobre hombre, bastante tiene ya con lo suyo, jos. Ya te digo que si su infancia fue mala, a ver si algún día os cuento algo más sobre Maximus y Phobos ;) Qué pasará con Remus...? Pues nada... seguirá siendo profesor de pociones, pero se le irá dando bien la materia y todo. Remsie un mortífago?? Intersante idea... O_o...

**Youko Gingitsune: **Bueno, bueno, he de reconocer que estoy perdida en tu fic XDD Tengo que cogerlo un día desde el principio y volverlo a leer de cabo a rabo a ver si saco algo en claro ;) Te cae mal Maximus? A mí también, pero peor me caerá en la siguiente parte XD Y nada mujer, ya ves que Albus está bajo tierra... Qué fuerte esa frase de "espero que se muera ahogado en su propia sangre y mitad de sus protegidos muertos por sus errores solo para que se sienta culpable antes de morir" XDD Sus protegidos muertos? En esta historia no, que me quedo sin personajes para la próxima! XDDD ^__-

**Silverstar: **Pobre Lucey, que violenta fui xDD Sí, tb yo estoy de acuerdo conque Remus es mucho más dulce... de hecho es lo que necesita Sev. Y Maximus... qué tipo tan desagradable, a que sí? Con Draco? No, a él no le odia, aunque es también muy desagradable con él, como con todo el mundo. Con quien se lleva la palma es con Lucius, ya sabes... 

Sip, Sev será un proscrito como Sirius... ^^ Tendrá que esconderse y correr por su vida y todas esas cosas, y tendrá que andarse con ojo con la gente que se junta no vaya a ser que le delaten. Tranquila, que habrá segunda parte, lo prometo ;) 

**Marina:** Gracias, gracias ;) XDDD Creo que voy a hacer un club de fans en contra de Albus... o ya no os hace falta?? XDD Tengo curiosidad por saber si todavía os cae tan mal... Sí, verdad? Hubiera estado bien ver a Sev darle a Sirius una paliza... hum... sería interesante, ojalá pueda escribirlo algún día -laughts- Maximus? Sip, es moreno todo él. Por qué tenía que ser rubio? Rachel, la madre de Lucius, sí que era rubiales... Y no es que Sev sea como su padre en todo, yo tb creo que no sería demasiado mal padre. El tema es que le recordaba a él físicamente y con algunos toques psicológicos. El resto ya lo ponía su mente enferma, mujer ;) 

**Enya:** Jaja, qué cruz os ha caído conmigo, ehh? Os tengo todo el día comiéndoos las uñas por mis maldades.... Y claro mujer!! Cómo iba yo a matar a Elisabeth!! Pobre mujerrr con lo que yo la quiero, jos ;) Qué bien que tuviera éxito la escena de la cárcel, jejejeje --babas-- Sí, eres la única que no me pidió que lo matara... snif, pobre viejo. No merecía que le odiaran tanto... Verdad que hizo bien? Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo que él aunque me muriera por dentro al hacerlo... 

Bien! Te gustó la paliza? -laughts- Pobre Lucey, cómo me paso con él.... tiene una colección de cicatrices envidiable, hum. Te pareció bien lo de Máximus y Sev? Genial. No sabes el miedo que me daba que no os fuera a gustar eso xDD 

Y quien decía que yo fuera a arreglar semejante entuerto?? XDDDD Nunca quise que hubiera un final feliz... Ojalá te haya gustado el Remus x Sev, snifi

**Lantra Lupin:** ^__^UUuuu Lo siento, lo siento XDD Ya veo que te gustan Remsie y Sirius XDDDD Pero Remus hace buena pareja con Sev, te guste o no XDDD Aunque supongo que el final te ha dejado satisfecha, ne? Sev no se ha quedado con ninguno -qué mala soy xD-

**Elyana Black:** We! Te lo leíste todo de golpe?? Qué barbaridad ;) Me alegro que te haya gustado, gracias por los elogios XD Jaja, dices que tú eres dramática, pero qué hay de la que suscribe?? ^__- 

Soy escritora angst por naturaleza, no lo puedo evitar... Bueno, antes escribía paposerías romanticonas.... xDDD Esto es mucho más divertido, no crees? Aunque acabo juntando de todo un poco. Bien! Ya tengo otro Griffindor medio convertido en Slytherin xDDDD Claro mujer, si no son tan mala gente los Sly ^__^ Se les quiere, y a Sev más que a ninguno jeje

Jaja, calla, calla, vuelvo a decirte que fui yo la que lo escribí... no sé cómo se me ocurrió lo de estampar la cabeza de Lucius con el suelo, pero quedó majo a que sí xDD Bueno, creo que he disfrutado en cada parte que he escrito sobre Lucius... le quiero awww *__* 

Qué voy a hacer con Sirius....? Qué buena pregunta... ya me lo pensaré en la siguiente historia... hum ^_^ Un trio?? XDDDDD No estaría mal xDD Aunque me decantaría por cuarteto, porque si dejo a Lucey sin diversión puede venir a pegarme a casa XD

Te gustaron los bonus? *_* Me alegro. A que mola Sev de cocinilla?? aww que rico xD Pero tú coméntame lo que quieras, mujer. Hablamos todo lo que haga falta ^__^ 


	12. Epílogo Blurry

_You could be my someone  
You could be my savior  
You know that I'll protect you  
fom all of the obscene  
I wonder what your doing  
imagine where you are  
there's oceans in between us  
but that's not very far_

Blurry, Puddle of Mud

Era sábado por la mañana, y el Callejón Diagon bullía con vida propia dos semanas después de que Azkaban hubiera sido asaltado por Voldemort y sus partidarios.

En todo ese tiempo y desde que saltara la noticia no se había vuelto a saber nada del Lord. Había gente que pensaba que todo aquello sobre su regreso eran supercherías, un nuevo bulo para vender más periódicos y para que los protagonistas de la fantástica historia se hicieran famosos. 

Pero quien realmente se estaba haciendo famoso por momentos era Sirius, que no dejaba de aparecer en casi todos los diarios y revistas. 

Todo el mundo le hacía preguntas y más preguntas y le sacaba fotos aquí y allá, fuera donde fuera y estuviera con quien estuviera. El hecho de que se hubiera probado que era inocente al poder certificar que el cuerpo de aquella rata era Pettigrew, el asesino y traidor de los Potter, había levantado mucho revuelo. Tanto, que el Ministerio de Magia tendría que pagarle más de lo normal para intentar indemnizarle los años de penurias y su mala reputación o la gente se les echaría encima.

En esos momentos su figura y la injusticia cometida contra él casi eclipsaban la importancia del regreso de Voldemort.

Black estaba aguantando todo aquello intentando tomárselo lo mejor posible, con paciencia, mucha paciencia, e iba sonriendo a la gente que se le quedaba mirando cuando pasaba por la calle.

Hacía años que no paseaba por el Callejón Diagon sin ser perro y a plena luz del día. Todo había cambiado tanto allí que se giraba curioso a ver muchos de los escaparates, y el dueño con frecuencia salía a recibirle y a preguntarle si podía ayudarle. 

En realidad, toda esta banda de admiradores repentinos incomodaba al animago porque no le dejaban tranquilo, pero sabía que sería cuestión de unos días y que luego le dejarían mayormente tranquilo que siguiera su vida como un ciudadano más

Aunque eso de 'seguir su vida' era muy relativo y cada vez se le estaba haciendo más cuesta arriba

Sirius iba andando entre la gente que le miraba, señalaba e incluso hablaba, con las manos en los bolsillos de unos pantalones oscuros y algo anchos. La medio trenca que le cubría era de un color azulado más claro con las botas a juego; Moony se lo había comprado para que fuera medianamente arreglado cuando tuviera que comparecer frente al juez.

Estaba bastante bien, aunque le parecía poco colorido... claro que tampoco era cuestión de parecer un payaso de feria. Suspiró mientras intentaba alejarse de la gente para poder andar con un poco de libertad. Debería estar feliz por ser de nuevo un ciudadano respetable, pero más bien estaba amargado, y eso repercutía en todo lo que hacía. Sólo cuando pasaba tiempo con Harry se le pasaba el mal humor...

Por fin llegó a su destino, un edificio alto y bien construido, casi demasiado moderno para ser del Londres Mágico, pero allí estaba. Tenía grandes ventanas de cristal y una arquitectura un tanto peculiar pues era piramidal pero sin aristas, porque todo allí estaba redondeado menos la punta del edificio que se alzaba al cielo picuda. Desde luego era uno de los últimos edificios construidos allí, inspirado seguramente en la modernez del nuevo siglo que estaba comenzando a nacer.

La puerta por la que entró era también de cristal pero no se abría, sino que se pasaba a través de ella como si no estuviera allí. Curiosamente servía para aislar el edificio del ruido y del polvo, como cualquier otra puerta, y el animago se preguntó qué clase de conjuros conocían los albañiles para hacer semejantes maravillas

Se acercó a una secretaria que esperaba tras un mostrador y le preguntó por la doctora Dujardin. La bruja, una muchacha joven de sonrisa encantadora le indicó el piso veinticuatro, con lo cual Sirius se quedó atónito. Ella se rió suavemente y le señaló otra puertecilla. Era un ascensor parecido al de los muggles pero que sin duda no funcionaba como ellos. Suspiró aliviado; no le hubiera gustado nada tener que subir veinticuatro pisos andando....

Otra persona, un mago de aspecto serio y muy arreglado subió con él en el ascensor, lo cual fue otro nuevo alivio

"A qué piso va?"

"El veinticuatro, por favor"

"Diecinueve, veinticuatro" Dijo el mago, y comenzaron a ascender suavemente al empezar el suelo a flotar en el hueco vertical que comunicaba las plantas del edificio. Era curioso, nunca había visitado un edificio con oficinas...

Cuando por fin llegó a su piso, la plataforma mágica se detuvo y Padfoot anduvo por un pasillo blanco y embaldosado hasta otra recepción, esta vez presidida por una bruja de edad avanzada y moño sujetando sus cabellos grises

"Sí? Ah...! --dijo dando un respingo, aunque al momento sonrió-- La doctora Dujardin estará encantada de recibirle ahora mismo, mr Black" 

Sirius asintió vagamente y se dispuso a esperar, pero sólo estuvo allí de pie unos pocos minutos porque la doctora apareció de pronto abriendo una puerta de madera clara que resaltaba en el conjunto de la blanca habitación, pequeña y sin aristas pero con grandes ventanas. Debían estar en lo más alto del edificio...

La doctora Dujardin era una mujer muy rubia y elegantemente vestida con una túnica --seguramente de diseño-- confeccionada en varios tonos granates y algunos bordados en hilo plateado. Sobre los hombros, en vez de llevar la típica capa o manto llevaba un chal de rejilla de suave hilo color crema.

_Cómo se nota el dinero... hasta las modas son distintas en ciertas clases sociales..._ Pensó el hombre alargándole el brazo. Estrecharon cordialmente las manos y ella le pidió que la acompañara a su despacho tras la puerta de madera

El despacho de la doctora era también pequeño, pero acogedor y con toque femenino; un jarrón de flores sobre la mesa del despacho, una gran planta junto a la ventana para que le diera la luz y todo impecable y ordenado hasta lo más nimio.

Ella le pidió por favor que se tumbara en el divan y Sirius accedió, viendo cómo la mujer se sentaba a su lado en una butaca de cuero marrón

"Bienvenido a mi consulta, Sirius. Estás cómodo?" Le preguntó tranquila y cordial. El animago la miraba con curiosidad. Sus rasgos no eran duros, pero era evidente por sus gestos que pertenecía a la aristocracia. Llevaba el pelo rubio y rizado suelto sobre los hombros y los ojos azules eran muy llamativos tras unas pequeñas gafas cuadradas que la hacían parecer más profesional.

Tendría unos años menos que él, decidió, y era guapa y a todas luces, adinerada. No quería ni pensar lo que podría costar el estar instalada en un edificio semejante, ni cómo sería su casa...

Lo más desconcertante era que tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes en algún lugar, lo cual era posible porque a pesar de su apellido francés se la notaba que era inglesa

"Sí, gracias. Espero que no haya tenido que cancelar ninguna cita por mi culpa"

"No hay cuidado. El Ministerio es un cliente importante y no es ningún inconveniente para mí el hacerme cargo de sus pacientes. Además será un placer ayudarte, Sirius" La mujer sonrió y él suspiró suavemente y cerró los ojos

No quería estar allí, pero era una de las condiciones por las que volvía a ser un ciudadano libre. Tenía que visitar a una doctora elegida por el Ministerio para que comprobara que era una persona normal e inofensiva para el público puesto que, después de tantos años en Azkaban podría estar desequilibrado mentalmente

En circunstancias normales hubiera ido a la consulta de aquella mujer como quien va a un paseo. Hubiera ido a convencerla de que estaba sano como una manzana contándole cuatro cosas de su vida y nada más. Pero lo que sucedió en el ataque a la prisión le había asustado. El haberse lanzado sobre Remus con total intención de matarle como hizo con Peter hacía que se le pusieran los pelos de punta. Aquello mismo podría hacérselo a Harry o a cualquier otro de los alumnos!!

Por eso había accedido a ir. Quizás la doctora pudiera ayudarle, aunque sabía que tendría que contarle más de lo que querría contar a nadie. A Merlin gracias, parecía una mujer agradable y comprensiva...

Remus estaba en esos momentos recorriendo tiendas del Callejón Diagon en busca de una mascota y, además, haciendo tiempo para ir luego a encontrarse con Sirius en el Caldero Chorreante.

Iba solo, bien envuelto en una túnica marrón sin remiendos puesto que ya tenía más dinero ahorrado, pegándose a todos los escaparates de las tiendas de animales cuando la gente le dejaba. Había visto ya de todo; perros, gatos, serpientes, conejos, sapos, lechuzas, ratas, cobayas, hamsters.... pero no se había decidido por ninguno y eso que apenas le quedaban ya tiendas por visitar

Decidió que pasaría por la tienda de aves que hacía esquina junto a la entrada del callejón Knocturn y más les valía a todos aquellos magos y brujas de malvivir que deambulaban por allí que no le dijeran nada...

La tienda en cuestión era pequeña y cuadrada, con dos grandes escaparates con jaulas que mostraban la mercancía del exterior, y desde luego el licántropo no esperaba encontrar a mucha gente dentro pero había alguien a quien conocía bien. Enseguida se dibujó el ceño en su rostro y quedó plantado en la puerta, como si decidiera si entraba o no.

Lucius se dio la vuelta de pronto y le vio; en su brazo se sujetaba un halcón joven y oscuro, de cabecita moteada y ojos aviesos

"Olvídalo --le dijo con una mueca-- Ni en esta ni en ninguna tienda te comprarían aunque valieras un knut. Nadie querría a una bestia como tú"

El licántropo apretó los puños totalmente indignado y herido por sus palabras. De hecho estaba tan enfadado que no sabía ni qué responderle. En los ojos de Malfoy brillaba una maldad fría y un odio fiero a su persona, e incluso su mueca arrogante se veía empañada por la fuerza de esos otros sentimientos

Intentando ignorarle, Remus se acercó pidiéndole al dueño que le enseñara alguna lechuza y Malfoy dio un fuerte golpe al mostrador con la empuñadura de su bastón, justo al lado de su mano

"Pensaba que como los perros, los lobos comían ratas y no aves. Acaso te has vuelto exquisito viviendo junto a Dumbledore... Oh. Quizá haya sido descortés mentar a los muertos..." Señaló al ver su expresión contraída de rabia enfatizando la última palabra

"Siempre mueren los que no lo merecen y las cucarachas siempre sobreviven" Le respondió haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no caer en su juego más de lo necesario. Lucius tan sólo medio sonrió y volvió su atención al halcón en su brazo, inspeccionándolo

"Qué, comprobando que podrá serte útil en la próxima misión de espionaje?" Le preguntó ácido el licántropo sin siquiera mirarle. Al diablo con no caer en su juego; no podía resistir la tentación

"Comprobando que volará lo suficientemente deprisa para sacarte los ojos y volver sin que hayas tenido tiempo de defenderte" Le devolvió el rubio con una mueca sarcástica

La expresión del tendero era toda un poema. Pasaba los ojos de uno a otro, frotándose las manos nervioso y sudando a chorros "Por favor, señores, este no es el lugar más indicado para--"

"Cállate! --Malfoy le miró de mala forma, y el mago se acobardó y se alejó del mostrador. Unos minutos después, le llamó-- Cóbrate al animal, deprisa. Tengo otros asuntos que atender todavía" 

"Algún asesinato? O sólo el plan y tu coartada?" Remus estaba incluso sorprendido de sí mismo. No solía ser tan mordaz con nadie, aquello era más propio de Sirius... aunque quizás era culpa del rubio. Sí, seguramente sería por ser quien era.... Y en su fuero interno algo le decía que lo mismo le sucedía a él

"A palabras necias oídos sordos, dicen. En tu caso directamente ignoraré al necio" Dijo arqueando una ceja y encapuchando al ave. Tendría que pasar algún tiempo para que le fuera totalmente fiel, y hasta entonces lo mejor era mantenerla desvalida

Lupin le miró con rencor y decidió no decirle nada más para que se marchara pronto de la tienda. Así sucedió, y el tendero respiró aliviado

"No debería encararse con él -- le dijo-- es un tipo muy peligroso e influyente"

"Lo sé, le conozco bien. Por eso lo hago" Murmuró mirando todas las lechuzas que el hombre había dispuesto para él en un gran perchero de madera. Aunque le gustaban los halcones, de ninguna manera compraría uno

"Acérqueme esa lechuza, la marrón y negra de la segunda percha"

"Ésta? Es hembra... es muy inteligente aunque más pequeña que la mayoría de su especie así que no le servirá para cargar grandes cosas... --le explicó tendiéndosela-- Por eso mismo le haré un precio especial, le parece?" El ave saltó obediente de un brazo a otro y se le quedó mirando con la cabeza ladeada 

"Si vuela bien me sirve..." Contestó acariciando su cabecita moteada. De hecho, le encantaba. Si era tan inteligente podría encontrar a Snape donde estuviera sin mucho contratiempo y llevarle correspondencia. No mucha, pero la suficiente para que supiera cómo iban las cosas en Hogwarts... Quizá pudiera contestarle, decirle que todo va bien o, al menos, quedarse la carta. Cualquier cosa que le dijera que estaba 'bien' le valdría...

Lucius no solía ir por la amplia, aunque siempre atestada, calle que era el Callejón Diagon porque le fastidiaba de sobremanera que la gente le estuviera empujando e incordiando. Que le miraran con respeto, miedo o curiosidad le era indiferente, pero aborrecía que alguien le detuviera en mitad del paso para decirle algo.

Se detuvo detrás de una aglomeración de gente. También odiaba a las personas cuando se quedaban atarugadas frente al escaparate de una tienda.... 

El ave pió y se revolvió inquieta. El mago sopló y le subió a su hombro para que la gente no le moviera demasiado y le asustara. Vio la marca de las garras del halcón en su manga, pero no le importó en exceso; era fácil de arreglar, pero en el peor de los casos siempre podría mandar que le hicieran uno o dos abrigos como ese. Peor sería que le clavase a él las uñas... pero confiaba en la inteligencia del ave. Más le valía ser lista si no quería aprender modales de mala forma

Perdiendo la paciencia comenzó a apartar a la gente de su camino primero con la mano, al final con el bastón, hasta que pudo continuar andando. Si no fuera porque aquél era el camino más corto a su destino, jamás hubiera ido por la calle principal....

Unos minutos de empujones y maldiciones murmuradas después entró en un gran edificio que ni siquiera se molestó en contemplar. No iba mucho por allí, pero ciertamente no era la primera vez que entraba, de modo que no le impresionaron las puertas de cristal líquido.

La recepcionista le miró aunque él no la hizo caso alguno, sino que se dirigió directamente al ascensor

"Planta veinticuatro" Dijo, y se dispuso a esperar a que llegara. Por fortuna nadie detuvo el ascensor en la subida, por lo que en pocos segundos llegó a lo más alto del edificio piramidal

Lucius anduvo con pasos largos hacia la recepcionista del moño, que arqueó las cejas al verle

"Mr Malfoy..."

"Está ocupada la doctora Dujardin?"

"Sí, señor, y no sé cuánto tiempo tardará con este paciente. Si quiere puede dejarle un recado o sentarse a esperar...."

"Ni lo uno ni lo otro" Con unas cuantas zancadas se plantó frente a la puerta de madera y llamó con el bastón, con fuerza

"Estoy ocupada ahora, espere un momento" Dijo la mujer desde dentro, pero el rubio abrió la puerta y se plantó en el despacho. Arqueó las cejas sorprendido al ver allí a Sirius, y el animago se sentó en el diván de golpe, fruncendo el ceño

"Pero si es el famoso Sirius Black...."

"Lucius, ahora no puedo hablar contigo. Estoy con un paciente, por favor espera fuera a que terminemos" Le dijo la doctora con las mejores maneras que pudo

"Calla y escucha, Ellen. Mi padre no se distingue precisamente por ser paciente de modo que dile a tu hermana que le conviene aceptar su destino y volver" El mago parecía muy serio al respecto, y Sirius sabía que en Malfoy esa seriedad solemne era casi sinónimo de amenaza

"No sé a qué viene esto, pero no voy a quedarme cruzado de brazos"

"Por lo que veo, tú y y tu amigo licántropo sois la muestra perfecta de que en Griffindor sólo se crían estúpidos --le dijo con saña-- Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro que ni siquiera sabes dónde se celebra, Black"

"Está bien, Sirius, no pasa nada --suspiró-- Se lo diré, Lucius, aunque creo que ya lo sabe" 

"No, yo creo que no. Dile que recuerde de qué es capaz mi padre"

"No lo entiendo"

"Sólo díselo, maldita sea!" Dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia. Había pasado demasiado tiempo aquella mañana entre gente incordiante en exceso y si no se marchaba pronto de allí acabaría sacando la varita para desfogarse

"De acuerdo! No hay por qué enojarse, se lo diré y punto. Ya estás contento?" Ellen puso las manos en sus caderas y sopló disgustada

"Por el momento. Por cierto --se giró a Sirius, que le miraba con cara de pocos amigos-- Creo que tu amigo ya no le gustan los perros porque le ví muy dispuesto a comprarse una lechuza. Yo que tú se lo tendría en cuenta" Sonrió maligno y se volvió bruscamente, haciendo ondear su capa y cerrando la puerta tras marcharse

Padfoot se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada con los puños apretados_. Ese bastardo insolente y arrogante... Cómo se habrá enterado de que Remus es un hombre lobo y que yo soy animago....? Claro...! Maldita RATA!_

"Sirius? Estás bien?" Le preguntó la doctora Dujardin tomándole de los brazos y agitándole suavemente para sacarle de sus pensamientos, pues parecía crispado

"Me hierve la sangre cada vez que veo el daño que ha hecho Peter..." Murmuró agitando la cabeza y sentándose bruscamente en el diván

"Recuerdas lo que hemos hablado antes sobre Remus...? Creo que deberías seguir ese mismo plan de acción con Peter. Tienes que conseguir sacártelo de la cabeza, no obsesionarte con el odio hacia él. Está muerto, tarde o temprano sólo será un recuerdo que no podrá hacerte daño..."

Ya pasaba mediodía, y Remus estaba sentado en una mesa en el Caldero Chorreante haciéndole cariñitos a la lechuza, que ululaba contenta acercando la cabeza a los barrotes para que su amo pudiera acariciarla. La había puesto de nombre Galad, y al ave parecía haberle gustado

El mago sonrió y suspiró, recostándose en la silla y tomando un largo trago de cerveza de mantequilla. Aquél sitio estaba lleno de recuerdos de su juventud, y se entretuvo soñando despierto, rememorándolos, hasta que una mano se posó en su hombro

"No sé que le ves de interesante a la unión de las vigas con la pared..." Se burló Sirius mientras tomaba asiento. Pronto la camarera le trajo una jarra de cerveza de mantequilla que había pedido nada mas entrar. El animago la sonrió agradecido y volvió la vista hacia la jaula que estaba a sus pies

"Tenía razón, te has comprado una lechuza..."

"Quién tenía razón?" 

"Malfoy. Llegó de pronto mientras estaba con la doctora" Gruñó

"Yo me le encontré en la tienda de animales. Estaba comprándose un halcón nuevo... -frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza- Qué tal te fue con la doctora?"

Sirius suspiró y arqueó las cejas "Bien. Me dijo que estoy algo trastornado y que tengo manías obsesivas. Por el resto estoy sano como una manzana"

"Me alegro... Le comentaste lo que pasó?"

"Sí... pero me dijo que todo iría mejor ahora que está muerto. Dijo que con el tiempo lo olvidaré y no tendré más problemas"

"Por si acaso recuerdame que te vacune contra la rabia" Dijo a modo de broma, y el moreno esbozó una sonrisa aunque en el fondo se sintió mal. Aunque Remus hacía chanzas al respecto y por mucho que dijera que le había perdonado, que no era consciente de lo que hacía, sentía que entre ellos había cada vez más distancia. 

Tomó la jarra y se escondió tras ella, bebiendo a tragos cortos. Cada vez era más consciente de que el licántropo nunca le querría como le quería él y eso le estaba matando. Recordó las palabras de la doctora y al hacerlo estuvo a punto de atragantarse

"Estás bien?" 

"S-sí... se me fue por otro lado... --dejó la jarra en la mesa con algo más de fuerza de lo que le hubiera gustado y suspiró profundamente-- Remus, tengo que decirte algo"

Moony ladeó un poco la cabeza "Ya estabas tardando... Dime, qué te preocupa?"

"Sabes... Sabes que.... --se trabó, nunca le había sido sencillo abrirse a otras personas. Remus asintió, comprendiendo lo que quería decirle y animándole a que continuara aunque sabía que no le iba a gustar-- Bueno... hablé con la doctora de esto y..."

El licántropo estaba intrigado y desconcertado a partes iguales, y apoyó la cabeza en una mano y se le quedó mirando fijamente, intentando adivinar qué pasaba por la cabeza de su amigo "Y...?"

Padfoot miraba a la mesa, incapaz de sostener su mirada por la vergüenza "Quiero hacer una última intentona. Si después decides que no... entonces te dejaré tranquilo para siempre... Si es que sí podríamos vivir en mi casa en verano, con Harry... podríamos ser felices..."

El profesor de pociones de Hogwarts miró al animago sin saber muy bien qué contestarle. Sirius le estaba poniendo en un compromiso. Si aceptaba le estaría dando esperanzas, y Remus no quería eso. Pero tampoco quería que el animago se alejase de él.

De pronto se dio cuenta de lo cómodo que había estado viviendo aquellos últimos meses. Había estado adorando a Snape sabiéndose siempre protegido por el cariño de Sirius. Pero Severus se había ido...

Sirius en cambio, le daba su amor sin condiciones. Cuando fuera, donde fuera, siempre que lo necesitara allí estaría. Y no podía negarlo, le quería. Siempre le había querido... 

"No puedo aceptar, Padfoot... --Remus suspiró-- Ya he sido demasiado egoista todo este tiempo. Aunque te quiero, no mereces ser segundo plato de nadie... Lo mejor será que me olvides" Dijo agitando lentamente la cabeza

"Dame esta oportunidad, por favor, déjame intentarlo. Sé que puedo hacerte feliz..."

"No puedo... No puedo, lo siento" El licántropo se levantó de la mesa bruscamente, cogió la jaula de Galad y echó a andar hacia la puerta, sin mirar atrás, sin poder hacerlo

Sirius apoyó la cabeza en las manos y le vio salir del local antes de bajar la mirada a la mesa y escurrirse hasta que sus manos agarraron pelo, y no frente

********************************

"Lun!! Qué clase de comida basura es esta?! Maldito bueno para nada...!!" Le gritó Lucius al pobre elfo doméstico, que se cubría las orejas con las manos asustado

"Lo siento amo, lo siento... Le prepararé lo que quiera enseguida, amo..." Dijo temblando

Cuando estaba pidiéndole un menú a su gusto la puerta del comedor se abrió, dando paso a Maximus Malfoy, su bastón de calavera y su ondeante capa oscura

"Padre? Qué haces aquí?" Le preguntó sorprendido y a la vez molesto por su inesperada compañía. Desde que se fuera Severus de la mansión se había vuelto menos tolerante aún con la gente a su alrededor. Por suerte en Hogwarts accedieron a que Draco pasara unos días en casa para reponerse mejor. Narcissa iba y venía a su antojo para estar con su hijo, pero siempre teniendo mucho cuidado de no cruzarse con su marido.

"Vine esta mañana, pero no estabas, así que vi a Draco y le dejé el recado a ese pequeño diablo orejudo que tienes por criado" Dijo con desprecio, y Lucius se levantó de golpe de la mesa

"Lun!! Ven aquí AHORA!"

El elfo se apareció frente a ellos con los ojos dilatados de miedo "Sí, a-amo?"

El rubio se acercó a él con dos zancadas y el tomó de una oreja, levantándole a pulso "Por qué no me diste el recado?!"

"Se me olvidó, amo....!" Dijo entre sollozos de dolor

"Se te olvidó?? Se me olvida a mí darte de comer?? Pues a partir de ahora se me va a olvidar, rata insolente!" Le sacudió bruscamente haciéndole chillar antes de lanzarle contra una de las paredes. Con un quejido, Lun se deslizó por el muro hasta el suelo y pasados unos segundos se desapareció a la cocina, lejos de su brutal amo. Maximus se sintió complacido con lo que había visto, pero se cuidó mucho de exteriorizarlo. Tomó una silla cerca de su hijo y se sentó

"Has comido, padre?"

"Sí. He venido a hablarte de Narcissa" Dijo yendo al grano, como era su costumbre siempre que tenía que abordar algún tema que le desagradaba

"Estuve con su hermana Ellen por la mañana..."

El moreno le hizo caso omiso "Me ha jurado por sus muertos que no va a volver, Lucius. Sabes lo que eso significa?"

Hubo un corto silencio que rompió el rubio

"Yo no puedo hacerlo. Draco no me lo perdonaría"

"El qué, padre?" Preguntó una voz desde la puerta. El adolescente estaba agarrado al marco, apoyando todo el peso en él. Estaba debil todavía, pero el que a veces diera cortos paseos era síntoma de mejoría. Claro que hasta entonces sólo había paseado sujeto por su madre...

"Qué haces fuera de la cama? Vuelve a tu cuarto ahora mismo" Le espetó su padre, y Draco frunció el ceño, mirándoles con sus ojos claros. Quería saber de qué hablaban. Qué es lo que no le perdonaría, si había sido capaz de perdonarle de todo?

"Tengo hambre... Déjame sentarme con vosotros a comer" Le pidió, aunque su voz sonaba demandante y autoritaria como era costumbre en él

"No me has oído, Draco?"

"Déjale, Lucius. Después de todo, es de su madre de quien hablamos"

_Así que era eso.... _Pensó el muchacho andando a trompicones y tambaleándose hasta la mesa. Ninguno de los adultos movió un dedo para ayudarle, tampoco él lo solicitó. Así eran los Malfoy....

Lucius miró a su padre con el ceño más fruncido que de costumbre, una mezcla de sopresa e ira pintadas en sus ojos grises. No pensaría decirle delante de Draco que tenía que asesinar a Narcissa, verdad?

En su fuero interno sabía que así iba a ser, y maldijo a su progenitor por ello. Escuchó en su mente las palabras que le dijera Severus antes de marcharse. Cuida de Draco, le dijo, es lo único que tienes. Cómo iba a cuidar de su hijo si su padre era casi peor que el maldito Voldemort...?

Se llevó una mano al antebrazo izquierdo, dolorido, y sintió que se le pegaba la camisa a la piel al empaparse de sangre. El heredero de los Malfoy le miró curioso pero se abstuvo de preguntar. Maximus sólo esbozó una sonrisa

La noche que Lord Voldemort supo que Lucius había dejado escapar a Severus le obligó a presentarse frente a él. El Innombrable estaba aún convaleciente de sus heridas, y el rubio estaba seguro sólo con verlas de que le quedarían espantosas cicatrices que sólo conseguirían hacerle más feo y desagradable de lo que ya era.

A pesar de que no había recuperado sus fuerzas después del combate, le sobraban para maldecir al mortífago. Pero no lo hizo

"Quería aquí a Snape y te has atrevido a desafiarme. Eres increíblemente necio al preferir complacerle a él antes que a mí --le dijo-- Tendrás que ir a buscarle de nuevo y esta vez me aseguraré de que no lo dejas escapar. Enseñame la Marca, mortífago" 

Lucius fue hasta él e hizo lo que le había indicado, temiendo por momentos un castigo espantoso fruto de una mente retorcida. El mago oscuro le agarró del brazo para que no pudiera irse

"Estate quieto o desearás no haber nacido nunca"

De pronto sintió un dolor lacerante en el brazo, y al mirar vio horrorizado que Nagini le había mordido. Tragó saliva e intentó pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera en que le había envenenado y que moriría entre espasmos espantosos dentro de cinco minutos. El dolor fue en aumento y comenzó a sentirse mareado. El veneno estaba comenzando a hacerle efecto ayudado sin duda por la rapidez con que latía su corazón.

Voldemort puso la mano fría y algo resbaladiza sobre la Marca y al ver que escurría sangre entre los dedos largos del Lord pensó que alucinaba. De pronto sintió como si le estuvieran marcando con un hierro al rojo y apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza. Recordaba esa sensación; así le tatuó la primera vez... Pero la sangre seguía manando y el brazo seguía doliéndole a rabiar

Sintió que las fuerzas empezaban a flaquearle y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse en pie. En el suelo había ya un pequeño charco rojo en el que goteaba sin cesar su savia

"Desafíame de nuevo, Lucius, y morirás desangrado y retorciéndote en el suelo de dolor -- levantó la mano teñida de rojo y el mortífago vio que ya no tenía un tatuaje, sino una herida dolorosamente fresca en forma de calavera y serpiente-- Busca al traidor y tráemele. Voy a hacerle ver por qué no debió jugar con mi generoso ofrecimiento.... "

Después de eso Lucius pasó un par de días tumbado en la cama, fiebroso y débil hasta que su cuerpo combatió el veneno. La herida ya no sangraba; aparecía ahora como una cicatriz sonrosada que dolía noche y día en recordatorio a su misión.

"Dejará de dolerte cuando le tenga aquí a mis pies" Le había dicho el Lord, pero lo que no le había comentado era la dolorosa reacción de la herida mágica cuando pensaba o hablaba mal de su hacedor...

_Así puede castigarme sin siquiera estar presente.... Qué cabrón_ Pensó a pesar de que lo único que consiguió fuera que el dolor fuera en aumento

"Bien, estaba diciéndole a tu padre que--"

"No lo hagas"

Maximus miró a su hijo con ojos asesinos por haberle interrumpido y dio un golpe en la mesa con la palma de la mano que hizo a Draco dar un respingo

"Tu madre, Draco, no quiere volver a casa. Ha decidido que no quiere saber nada más de tu padre a raíz de su estupidez y su ineptitud"

Si había algo que enfurecía a Lucius de sobremanera era que su padre hablara así de él frente a Draco, pero el chico no estaba pendiente de las reacciones de su padre porque tenía los ojos clavados en su abuelo

"Como sabes, el divorcio es una cosa muy seria que da mucho que hablar en todos los círculos de la sociedad mágica, y por eso no se puede permitir --el joven frunció el ceño desconcertado. Sabía que había algo más...-- En el caso de tus padres aún hay más trabas de por medio. Narcissa no puede abandonar la familia Malfoy... viva"

Draco se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, sin moverse y sin decir nada, sin escuchar apenas a su padre maldecir en voz baja, sin darse cuenta que Lun traía la comida para ellos

"El asunto debe resolverse entre vosotros dos --dijo el abuelo sacándose el pelo por encima de la silla para no pillárselo con ademán despreocupado-- Quieres hacerlo tú, Draco?"

Lucius, que había dejado de apretar la herida y se limpiaba la sangre de la mano con una servilleta, se detuvo y miró a su hijo petrificado unos momentos, como sopesando algo. Por fin dijo que él lo llevaría a cabo

"Padre..." El adolescente reaccionó entonces y miró al rostro serio y grave de su progenitor. Ni un asomo de amor ni de piedad brillaba en sus ojos pálidos, pero sí una férrea determinación. Haría lo que había que hacerse y no tendría compasión, como siempre que mataba a alguien. Pero esta vez no era un alguien, no era un sangresucia ni un muggle. Era su madre....

"Pero no... no podéis hacer eso! Padre...! --le miró, pero Lucius no dijo nada. Luego miró a su abuelo, quien arqueó las cejas con gesto indiferente-- No puedes matar a mi madre..."

"Vete a tu cuarto, Draco. Lun te llevará allí la comida"

"No puedes matarla...!" El muchacho se puso en pie, las manos apoyadas en la mesa, mirando fijamente a su padre desesperado por saber cómo hacerle cambiar de idea

Maximus Malfoy se levantó también y se estiró la ropa cuidadosamente antes de tomar su bastón de encima de la mesa "Dentro de una semana, Lucius. Y no falles..."

**********************************************

Unos días después Harry estaba cansado de ver a Sirius que no parecía él, o mejor dicho, de no verle, porque el animago pasaba solo la mayor parte del tiempo vagando de un lado a otro de los terrenos de Hogwarts. 

Los Griffindor también estaban extrañados, porque sabían que era bastante bromista y activo, y además les extrañaba que no estuviera feliz después de haber sido declarado libre de cargos.

Ciertamente todos se quedaron impresionados cuando la directora McGonagall les dijo que habían estado conviviendo con Sirius Black durante un año, pero se habituaron fácilmente. Rutículus era bastante popular tanto como persona como por su habilidad para la magia, y habiendo protagonizado aquella espeluznante historia de cuento de terror le habían cogido cariño, incluso los mismos alumnos de otras Casas

Harry, Ron y Hermione estuvieron comentando la noche anterior un rumor; Remus dormía en las mazmorras, en su despacho tal y como antes hacía Snape... o eso habían asegurado los Slytherin...

Pero por muy mentirosos que pudieran ser, aquello parecía ser cierto. Se habrían peleado de nuevo Padfoot y Moony? Hermione lo dudaba, pues el licántropo estaba de un humor medianamente normal y nada agresivo, lo mismo que Sirius...

Mundungus y Arabella resultaron no saber nada de la historia y estaban tan confundidos como ellos, así que apoyaron la iniciativa de Harry a hablar con su padrino

Montado en su Firebolt, Harry escudriñó los terrenos del castillo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y pronto le encontró junto al lago, tumbado boca arriba bajo uno de los pocos árboles que crecían allí. Supuso que debía haber encantado la capa que llevaba para que no dejara traspasar la humedad, porque la tierra aún estaba mojada de las lluvias y la nieve...

El muchacho aterrizó cerca con una pulida acrobacia que había estado practicando con Fletchet y se le acercó despacio llevando la escoba en la mano

"Podemos hablar?" Le preguntó agachándose a su lado

"Hola, Harry... Claro... Dime, que ocurre?" Sirius se sentó y con un movimiento de varita alargó su capa impermeable para que Harry pudiera sentarse en ella también

El muchacho suspiró "Eso me gustaría saber a mí" 

El animago le miró un poco sorprendido, pues no esperaba que su ahijado hubiera ido hasta allí para preguntarle por él. Le pasó el brazo por los hombros y sonrió ligeramente "No es nada, no te preocupes... Estoy un poco tonto estos días... He recordado muchas cosas que no quería en los interrogatorios y eso... Pero ya se me pasará"

Harry se armó de valor al ver que tenía que ir directo al grano para que no se andara con rodeos "Ron, Hermione y yo pensamos que ha ocurrido algo con Remus"

Sirius quedó en silencio por un rato y lentamente fue apartando su brazo. El joven mago se sentía incómodo por la situación, pero estaba decidido a intentar ayudarle

"Si quieres contármelo no se lo diré a ellos... Y no vayas a decirme algo del estilo a que no lo voy a entender porque ya no soy un crío..."

"No, no lo eres... --suspiró-- Remus y yo hemos acordado establecer una distancia prudencial entre nosotros. Necesitamos espacio... Las cosas no son como me hubiera gustado que fueran"

"Tiene que ver con lo que pasó aquella noche...?" 

_En parte sí es por algo que pasó aquella noche, pero no es lo que tú sabes así que lo omitiré... no quiero que sepas eso. Quiero que sigáis tratando a Remus como siempre..._ "No, no es por eso... Me ha perdonado más veces incluso de las que yo le he pedido perdón... No. Es otra cosa..."

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, Sirius pensando y Harry esperando a que se decidiera a hablar. El animago no estaba seguro de si quería contárselo todo o no... pero supo que más tarde o más temprano se enteraría... y quería ser él quien se lo dijera. Así que llegada a esa resolución, tomó aire y empezó a balbucear la confesión

"Alguna vez te... mmm... Alguna vez has sentido... Quiero decir que si te has enamorado alguna vez"

Harry asintió, y Sirius le preguntó intentando sonar curioso que de quién

"No, no es eso, bueno sí, me gustaba una chica... Pero asentía porque... bueno, teníamos nuestras sospechas pero no estábamos seguros..."

"Sospechas? De qué...? Ah... No imaginaba que fuera tan obvio... " Sirius bajó la cabeza un poco avergonzado

"Bueno, nosotros os conocemos algo más que el resto..." Casi se disculpó Harry

Otro pequeño silencio, y Black siguió "Él quiere a otra persona"

"Le conozco? --Sirius frunció el ceño, y Harry se retractó corriendo-- Lo siento, no quería ser indiscreto..."

"Acaso importa quien sea...?" Murmuró, pero él mismo sabía la respuesta. Sí importaba. A él le importaba de quién se hubiera enamorado. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro seguramente no lo llevara tan mal, maldita sea...

Harry, al verle tan abatido no supo qué decirle. No sabía cómo podía consolar a su padrino ante algo así.... de modo que se limitó a abrazarle en silencio mientras miraban el aire mover el agua del lago

"Y tú, Harry? Estás bien?" Le preguntó al rato

El chico suspiró y miró unos momentos al árbol sobre ellos "Ojalá no tuviera que ver esas cosas en mis sueños.... --Sirius le apretó contra sí-- Qué va a pasar ahora, Sirius? La verdad es que estamos asustados... todos"

"Somos fuertes, Harry... les venceremos. Tú puedes derrotar a Voldemort, lo sé. Además, no te preocupes demasiado aún, tiene que reponerse de sus heridas y del combate contra Dumbledore..."

"Pero y si no puedo derrotarle? Todos creen que sí puedo...! Pero soy normal, como todos los demás! Sólo tengo una cicatriz en la frente y hablo parsel...! No tengo más poder que el resto..." Dijo el muchacho bajando la cabeza. El animago le frotó el pelo y se lo revolvió aún más

"Eres muy fuerte, Harry --le dijo muy seguro de sí-- Y aún más, tienes un poder que Voldemort no tiene. Nos tienes a nosotros, a tus amigos, que haremos lo que sea por ti. Él no tiene amigos.... sólo colmillos y mucho poder. No vencerá, Harry, porque está solo..."

Tiempo más tarde y un buen rato de charla amistosa después, Sirius le obligó a levantarse. Estaba anocheciendo y por ende, refrescando, y no llevaban apenas ropa de abrigo

"Me llevas?"

"Claro...! Pero tendrás que agarrarte fuerte...." Le advirtió, y pronto estuvieron haciendo rizos por el aires hasta llegar a la puerta principal

Al entrar notaron más murmullos y cuchicheos de lo normal. Intrigados, se dirigieron a la Torre Griffindor, pero Ron y Hermione les asaltaron en el hall con un periódico en la mano

"Mira Harry... Tienes que leer esto!"

Harry tomó de las manos de su amigo una edición especial de El Profeta. En la primera página se leía "Nuevo y pavoroso ataque". Bajo el título estaba la foto en movimiento de rigor y mostraba un pedazo de calle destrozado y un edificio grande del cual había volado un ala

Sus ojos esmeralda se abrieron de par en par al leer que aquél edificio no era otro que la Mansión Malfoy. El diario decía que había sido atacada por miembros del movimiento Riddlysta y que la esposa del conocido Lucius Malfoy había perecido al desplomarse el edificio sobre ella

"Malfoy volvió ayer de su casa..."

"Sí, es una lástima --se quejó Ron haciendo casi un puchero --Podríamos habernos librado de él para siempre. A saber qué clase de conjuro o de instrumento oscuro habrá causado eso.... Seguramente su padre estaba tramando algo espantoso y salió por los aires, aunque dice el diario que él no estaba en casa..."

Hermione miró a Ron horrorizada por su brutalidad. Una cosa era que les cayera mal, y otra muy distinta era que le quisieran ver muerto....

Un extremo del hall se silenció de pronto, y el resto lo hizo pocos segundos después. Malfoy acababa de bajar del despacho de la directora y se dirigía a la sala común Slytherin. 

Antes de bajar las escaleras, se detuvo, dejando a todos expectantes. Cuando se dio la vuelta vieron que estaba furioso "Dejad de mirarme así!!" Dijo, y les amenazó con la varita. Todo quedó en silencio y un poco después bajó de malas maneras. Si había algo que no soportara un Malfoy era la piedad...

Draco acababa de marcharse y Remus, el jefe de la Casa Slytherin, se hacía cruces sentado frente a la directora. Acababan de darle la noticia, pues ellos mismos se habían enterado no mucho antes, y el chico ni había parpadeado.

_"_Es como si ya supiera lo que tenía que pasar....." Comentó, y Minerva suspiró lentamente. Apenas llevaba dos semanas en su cargo y ya tenía esa mirada ausente que solía tener Dumbledore a veces. 

_Serán las preocupaciones, la responasiblidad del cargo?_ se preguntó el mago

"Y si lo sabía, por qué no hizo por impedirlo?"

Remus agitó la cabeza y se encogió de hombros lentamente "No lo sé. Apenas sí hemos hablado un par de veces..."

McGonagall golpeó la mesa con sus uñas unas cuantas veces y volvió a suspirar "Tienes que hacer por conocer a tu Casa, Remus. Los Slytherin necesitan a alguien que les guíe como el resto de los alumnos, si no más"

"Pero yo no me creo adecuado para ser el jefe de Slytherin...! De verdad, no hay nadie más...?"

"Lo has hecho muy bien en estos meses... Además, ya te has mudado a las mazmorras y todo... Pero permíteme preguntarte, por qué lo hiciste tan repentinamente?" La bruja le miraba con curiosidad, aunque su expresión era, como siempre seria. El licántropo sopló y arqueó las cejas

"Bueno... pensé que si estaba cerca de mi despacho los alumnos podrían encontrarme con más facilidad, como al resto de vosotros..."

Ella tosió suavemente y Remus suspiró mirándo al techo

"En realidad llevo unos meses muy complicados. Necesitaba más espacio... Pero si encontraras a otro para enseñar Pociones me movería de allí con gusto. No me gusta la asignatura... No podría volver a dar DAO?"

Minerva se ajustó las gafas como solía hacer antes de decir algo importante "Ya que sale el tema, me gustaría que me ayudaras. Con la muerte de Albus tengo que reorganizar la escuela. Ahora soy directora y no puedo ser jefa de Griffindor, ni profesora de Transfiguraciones. Además necesitamos un profesor de DAO estable y solucionar tu situación como jefe de Slytherin y profesor de Pociones. Ah, y un subdirector...

Tenemos que devolver a la escuela a la normalidad lo más pronto posible y protegernos de Voldemort; es lo que habría querido Albus..."

"No te molestes pero, por qué yo? Hay profesores que podrían ayudarte mejor..."

"Conoces bien a tus compañeros, y ellos serán los nuevos profesores porque estoy plenamente de acuerdo con vuestra propuesta de no dejar entrar extraños en Hogwarts" Le respondió entrecruzando las manos sobre la mesa

Lupin suspiró quedamente y se acomodó mejor en la silla, frotándose suavemente el pelo "De acuerdo... qué necesitas saber?"

"Quién podría ser el jefe de Griffindor?"

El licántropo sonrió casi divertido y a la vez, algo nostálgico "Sirius. Si encuentras a alguien capaz de meterle en cintura a él, claro --Minerva arqueó una ceja-- Ya sé que es bastante alocado, pero es responsable de la gente que tiene que cuidar. Los chicos estarán muy bien con él, aunque me temo que no será nada imparcial dando y quitando puntos..."

"Eso no es demasiado malo... Todos los jefes tienden a ser poco imparciales... Además tú estarás para equilibrar la balanza con los Slytherin"

"No quiero ser su jefe, Minerva..."

"No hay nadie más, tú eres el más moderado de los cuatro. Los otros profesores simplemente están demasiado ocupados con otras cosas, necesito a alguien que resida en Hogwarts, no que venga a dar clase..."

El mago se hundió más en su asiento, pero se descorazonó más aún cuando le dijo la directora que seguiría dando Pociones. No tenía bastante con ser jefe de la Casa contraria a la suya, sino que tendría que seguir dando las clases de Severus.. 

"Sé que no te gusta, pero a Sirius le quiero como profesor de Transfiguración. A Mundungus no le gusta nada dar clase, y Pociones necesita mucha paciencia.... cosa que Arabella no tiene. Además, es una auror, dará bien DAO"

"Aww... Pero no estoy cualificado para dar clases de Pociones..." 

"Pues me temo que tendrás que estudiar..." Dijo ella inflexible

Remus sopló de nuevo. Pociones era la asignatura que más odiaba cuando era estudiante, y necesitaba mucha experiencia, practica y conocimientos para que todo resultara bien. Si había de ser profesor por tiempo indefinido, la directora tenía razón, tendría que estudiar.... 

_Dentro de unos años me saldrá la Wolfsbane y todo... _Pensó tristón recordando su miserable intentona de hacía unos días _Pero nunca llegaré a ser ni la mitad de bueno que es él... Ojalá tuviera que estudiar Pociones en cualquier otra circunstancia que no fuera para cubrir su vacante..._

"Y cuando no pueda dar clase?" 

"Mundungus te sustituirá aunque no le guste, así que tendrás que trabajar con él para preparar esas clases. Te parece bien lo que he pensado para ellos? Mundungus podría seguir ayudando como hasta ahora y vigilando desde su escoba mientras no te haga falta..."

"Creo que Sirius será buen profesor de Transfiguración... y Arabella... bueno, quizás necesites mantenerla un poco a raya. Sabes que cuando se pone es bastante violenta..."

"Después de haber convivido años con Snape, no creo que ni Sirius ni Arabella vayan a resultar un serio problema" Dijo, sus ojillos brillando con ira contenida. Remus sabía que le culpaba de la muerte de Dumbledore, aunque él sólo hubiera venido de mensajero, y no atendía a razones al respecto

_Quizás la pérdida sea demasiado reciente. Con el tiempo quizá sea capaz de que me escuche y me crea..._

"Y sobre subdirector tienes alguna idea?" La preguntó, y ella comenzó a enumerar con los dedos

"Rose suele tener demasiado trabajo siempre con el invernadero, con Poppy no podemos contar para esto, a Sibyll ni la cuento para el puesto, Vector es demasiado conservador --aunque Binns es aún peor-- Hagrid tampoco puede ayudarnos en esto..."

"Sinistra...?" Minerva le escuchó, pero el hecho de que pareciera lo contrario le dio al licántropo qué pensar sobre la relación entre las dos

"Creo Filius será el más adecuado, después de todo... aunque espero poder contar contigo, Remus"

Aquél derroche de confianza hizo que Remus se turbara "Siempre que te haga falta, Minerva, aunque pudes confiar en mis amigos también"

"De hecho, esta noche quiero hablar con los cuatro. Tenemos que discutir sobre la seguridad del castillo...."

"Muy bien... Si no necesitas nada más, iré a contarles las noticias y después de la cena vendremos a verte" Ella asintió y Remus se levantó y se marchó del despacho en dirección a la tercera planta donde tenían los otros fénixes su residencia

_Tendría que echar un ojo sobre Malfoy... Como tengo que pedirle a Moonwater que le ayude a ponerse al día con sus clases quizá pueda ayudarme con esto también... Espero que acceda, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro y quizá no sea mala idea que se hagan amigos..._

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**NdlA:** Wepa! Bonus terminado ;) Pos nada, eran unas cosillas que había por aquí pendientes de solución y de encauzamiento, pero vamos ^^ Bueno, no es que pase gran cosa, ne?? XDD Sí, lo sé... Pero había que contar estas cosas en alguna parte, y no colaban en el cap 8.

D'ohh lo siento por Remus y Sirius _ Pero de ninguna manera podrían acabar juntos, snifi, snifi, lo cual no implica que en la siguiente historia no sean amigos! Al contrario... seguirán siendo amigos, palabra!

Y Maximus es un mal bicho, hummm! Tendré que pensar una muerte horrible para él XDDDDD 

Pos nada, que se os de bien todo hasta que volvamos a vernos en la siguiente historia, o en la continuación de alguna de las que tengo a medias ^^

Ah! Y GRACIAS por leer ;)

Ny

**Reviews:**

**Angie:** Muy triste? ^^U Estaba pensada para acabar triste, hum ^^U Lucius con Sev? En serio? Vaya... ^_^ Ya me gustaría escribir algo sobre ellos alguna vez ;) 

**Silverstar:** Wee, es muy gracioso ver lo que piensas mientras lees ^^ Si, entraron al gran comedor, entre todos los alumnos ^^ Sep ;) Sabes por qué Voldie no quería un ataque a dos bandas? Porque ellos son demasiados pocos, en primer lugar, y en segundo lugar, porque lo que él quería era acabar con Albus ;) Woo lloraste en serio? Qué majos Sev y Remus, verdad? Qué dulce es el licántropo *_* 

Sii una bola de pelusa chamuscada. Ese es mi Lucius ;) Síii bien! Claro, Sev no podía quedarse siendo un mortífago!!! 

Proscritos? Los habrá. Romances imposibles? Los habrá también. Muerte? La habrá, te lo prometo ^__^

**N_Snape:** ^^ Haré la secuela, aunque no sé muy bien cuándo la empezaré...! Os tendré informadas, eso sí ;) Bueno, sobre eso, en Hogwarts no se quedaron tan panchos XDD Los alumnos estaban asustados y en sus Casas y el resto... Albus les dijo explicitamente que le trajeran a su presencia, pero no que le hicieran nada más. Además, *son* los buenos... No iban a matar a un mortífago a sangre fría...

Jos! Pero que bruta, pobre Albus xDDDD Sep. Pero el pobre hizo lo que creyó conveniente!! Jos... Y Minerva, sí, le dice asesino, porque es lo que cree que és. No olvides que, aunque ella sabe que Albus mintió para incriminarle, luego le fueron a salvar los mortífagos. Todos creen que les había engañado, ella la primera... 

xDD Pobre Lucius. La verdad es que mm... ya desde el principio me había planteado que no fuera totalmente malo, y en los reviews de la gente lo puedes ver ;) Es un perro, sí, pero no es del todo tan malo... y eso ya lo intenté explicar en el cap... 3? XD Lo que pasa es que a los ojos de Sev todos le veíais como malo maloso...

Ahh! Claro que salvo a Draco, pobre chico! Y lo mejor es que de lo q ha pasado no podría decir mucho porque fue él quien colaboró con su padre en el secuestro y podrían expulsarle de Hogwarts! XDD 

Gracias xD De todas maneras estaba planeado que acabara así. Como la Rowling, me inventé primero el final y luego la forma de llegar hasta allí. No se escribir de otra manera.... :P

Es cruel...? Por qué? XDD Porque no te interesa leer el funeral de Dumbledore? Pobre hombre XDD Lo de Draco y Remus lo ubiqué mejor antes, aunque estuve tentada de dejarlo para final pensé que se veía mejor al revés XDDD 

Por cierto, cómo que Harry x Sev???? Hum ¬¬* Bueno, lo espero shica ;) Y lo pondré en la web, no lo dudes ^^

**Martix:** Pues... de hecho eres de las pocas que quería a Albus con vida, al menos de la gente que me ha escrito xDD Aunque no te apures, yo ya sabía que le iba a matar antes de que todas quisieran su muerte XD Y bueno, sí, le he matado... porque esto es una guerra, y no siempre mueren los malos ;)

**Elyana Black:** Pues tendrás más ;) Buen final? Te gustó? Me alegro ^^ Síi tranquila, en unos diitas lo subo pa que lo leáis ;) Ahaha! Ideas? No me vendrían mal... ya sabes, puedes escribirme contándome lo que gustes ^^ 

Ohh sí, de eso se trataba, de dejar por los suelos a los magos ^^ Qué va a hacer Harry? Seguir adelante, imagino... ^^ Hermi? Con Harry??? O__o Sirius? Ya ves que sí, libre como una perdiz... pero la rata muerta y re-mordida no podía declarar xDD Digamos que lo dejé en manos de un forense mágico, los del Magic Criminal Scene Investigation - Londres (M CSI - Londres XD) 

Uhh tenía ganas de que Sirius matara a Peter!!! ^^ Bueno, verás estaba un poco afectado por casi comerse a Remus... ^^U 

Síi y el patronus era un Lobito XDD Y el de Remus? Eh? Eh? algún día lo sabréeeis ^^ Claro. Una vez comenté por ahí que Remus sabía lo que era la sed de sangre y todo eso (en el 1 o 2 cap, creo) y era por ello... Pobrecito. La verdad es que me paso mucho con él XDDd

Sev matando a Lucey?? O__o No creo que pudiera... bueno quizá si podría, pero se arrepentiría después, lo cual sería casi peor XDD No, si muere, no será a manos de Sev ;) 

Sobre Draquito no te preocupes ^^ Habrá más en el siguiente fic ;) Y lo de Elisabeth... dejaré la pregunta en suspenso... ;) 

Y como le decía a N_Snape, lo de Sev y Voldie... Los mortífagos no le hubieran dejado, mujer... y Voldemort no está *tan* malherido como para que no le viera venir... Por eso ni siquiera lo intentó XD 

Sí! Un futuro tenebroso... No lo sabes bien ;) Y sí, el destino recae sobre Harry más que nunca... más que nunca. Harry y Draco amigos? Más bien compañeros de fatigas... pero amigos no creo XD 

**Tam Alor:** XDD Sí, yo les tengo casi como que pavor a los finales felices XDDD Sí! Tendrás segunda parte ;) Jaja! Otra fan de Foxy!!! ^__^ No, no soy tan cruel como ella... aunque debo decir que la considero mi profe en esos temas XDD 

Woo! Pero si me sigues desde hace mucho...!!! *____* *Emoción grande* Jeje, bueno, de HP es de lo único que escribo slash XDDDD Y todo es culpa de todo el mundo! Todo lo que leo de ellos acaba siendo slash.... y claro, ya me parece hasta normal XDD 

Sí? Estuvo bien su muerte 'bola de pelusa chamuscada?' Jeje, es que Luce... ^^ Lucius y Sev te gustan tb? Debéis ser tres o cuatro de la gente que me escribe... pero a mi tb me gustan!! ;)

**Lantra Lupin:** Ohh lo siento...siento lo de Sirius y Remus.... _ Uy! Pensabas que iba a matar a alguno? El tiempo de mis maldades aún no ha llegado.......... ;) Pobre Albus, verda? Snifi


End file.
